Shallow Memories
by Whyntir
Summary: Kali si Brittania & her older brother Alexander visit their sisters Euphemia and Corelia in Area 11. Kali enrolls in Ashford to pass the time and runs into her thought-dead siblings Nunnally and Lelouch. And it not all is as it seems. LANGUAGE Name change
1. Area 11

**A/N: I couldn't help it!! I admit, I watch way too much Code Geass! So the thought came to me, what if my brother and I mess up the series and add our own characters. Well, in the end we added three newbies. I hope this series turns out alright. I'm starting my fanfic a little in the middle of the first season with Euphemia and Cornelia. The first part of the chapter takes place in some added material. Don't worry, ((or maybe you should)) I'm still writing Hell Bound Pasts.**

**Please R/R and enjoy! ^^**

**CO-A/N: Disclaimers: We Don't own the Code Geass series in any way, it belongs to its owners and we're just doing a fanfic.**

**((A/N: No matter how much we really want to own it. ****TT_TT))**

"Yo, Alex, how do you feel now that we'll be with Euphie and . . . _Her_ . . . In Area 11?" Kali asked looking out the window of their private jet plane waiting for her older brother to make his move.

Alexander was looking at the chess board, trying to not think about Cornelia since he never saw eye to eye with her on dealing with the rabble in Japan. Yes, he still saw Area 11 as Japan, but he never wanted to see it as his favorite siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally were reported dead when Britannia declared war on the country and he blamed both sides for their deaths.

Kali looked to her older brother who was apparently lost in thought. "Yo, Alex?" No response. "YO! _NISAMA!!!_"

Alex got out of his train of thought and looked at his sister. "Oh, is it my move?"

"No, I just wanted to see how loud I had to scream to wake you out of La-La Land _Nisan_. All for no damn reason. YES IT'S YOUR MOVE!!" she exclaimed, "Good Jebus yo! How long do I have to wait for you? Besides, Japan is a whole new world as Disney wants us to see it. Could you take your face off and show a little excitement. Maybe Lelouch and Nunnally made it through the battle and it was all a ruse." Kali shrugged and took a sip of her ice tea. She was bored out of her mind. The sooner the plane landed, the better.

Alex moved his white bishop and placed it on C4, "Checkmate."

"Hmmm. . . Two to one in your favor. I guess you win again my dear brother. I like playing Euphie though. She makes me feel talented," she smirked and took another sip as she knocked over her black king, "But a King can't beat a Goddess, Alexander."

"_We are coming in for a landing, please remain seated until the vessel comes to a complete stop,"_ a voice announced over the PA.

Kali rolled her eyes, "Nah, I think I'll get up. I've always wanted to jump out of a plane without a parachute. That and want to see if a Knightmare can swim," she sighed sarcastically.

Alex just shook his head at her remarks, she was always like this ever since she learned how to talk. "I really wish Schniezel had chosen someone else to set up the defenses in Area 11 instead of me, sure I'm good with establishing defenses but I can't stand Cornelia."

"Who can?" Kali asked in her normal laid back tone, "Talking to her is like looking dead at a bomb reaching the end of it's timer. She's just waiting to blow. I warn ya though, I'll be spending quite a bit of time with Euphemia. It's not that I don't like you or anything, I just find Lloyd a little, oh what's the word, obnoxious. He needs to figure out what's the difference between a human and a microwave. It's sad really. I don't know if my brother will still be humanoid when he returns at the end of the day." She looked out the window some more as the scenery tilted into a steep slope. "Oh, and I'll be finishing school here in Japan. Remember the Ashfords? I'm already enrolled to enter the school. I'm not looking forward to it, but hell, it's better than dresses and all the pink Euphie likes."

Alex sighed, his sister loved to talk, "Just don't get yourself killed Kali," he sighed leaning back in his seat. He felt the wheels hit the ground and the plane slowly came to a halt. He got up slowly while his little sister jumped up and ran off the plane.

"EUPHIE!!!" she shouted as she ran up to her older half sister.

"KALI!!!" the pink haired sub-viceroy exclaimed. The two girls hugged as Alex stepped off the plane. He noticed how unalike they were. Kali in a black tee shirt with a long sleeve netting shirt underneath and black jeans, while Euphemia wore her usual pretty pink princess dress.

"Alex," Cornelia said with tension in her voice.

"Cornelia," Alex said similarly.

Cornelia smirked slightly, "Lloyd is in the lab as usual. Do you need an escort?"

"No I don't my elder sister," he said flatly than walked off in the direction that was obviously the way to Lloyd's work shop.

Alex entered the lab and automatically laid his eyes on an impressive Knightmare frame. It's coloring was white and gold. It looked formidable.

"Ah, if it isn't our engineering prince!" a voice behind Alex exclaimed.

Alex turned, "Hello Lloyd. I take it this is the Lancelot."

"That's right. The infamous Lancelot that is manned by the impressive Suzaku Kururugi," Lloyd said in a voice that could've been considered bragging, "It's a masterpiece if I do say so myself."

Alex looked at the Knightmare and began to having an idea for his own personal Knightmare that he was building himself. "Lloyd, do you mind if I borrow a copy of the Lancelot's blueprints, I think I could incorporate some of its functions into my own Knightmare."

"Why not, at least Lancelot won't be the only Knightmare that wasn't created by my methods," Lloyd said as he lead the prince to the computer that held the data that he needed. "So, have your parents decided for a woman for you to marry Alex?" Lloyd asked him as he began making a copy of the plans.

"My mother wants me to marry someone yes, but she won't tell me who she is yet until the trouble in Area 11 has been stabilized," he told him as he was irritated that he was being forced by his parents to marry a woman he never knew.

"Ah, I take it you disagree with arranged marriages, despite the advantages it has for someone of your position."

"You could say that, my first love is my work on my own Knightmare. After that, my family comes before anything else."

"And yet you and Cornelia can't get along with each other over anything such as a plan of attack and methods to slow down the terrorist groups, such as that Zero character."

"The terrorists planned their escape routes well by using areas that require public transportation, it would be disastrous if we try to block those escape routes both economically and politically."

"I see that you have been thinking about those terrorist groups on your way here, and yet you don't come here with an armed escort to protect yourself or your sister."

"As long as I don't do anything to the people Lloyd, they shouldn't give a damn about me. Besides, I'm touring Ashford Academy tomorrow while my sister is taking her classes there just to make sure that it is safe for her."

Lloyd looked to Alex, "Are you going to go under cover or announce that you're part of the royal family? If I'm not mistaken, our dear Princess Kali doesn't like attention under those kind of circumstances."

"Under an alias. Even if we are away from the homeland, we still have enemies and I want my little sister to be safe from any kind of harm." Alex laughed a bit at the idea of his sister attending the school, "I'd hate to see her get angry at the principle just because of the school uniform that she has to wear."

"Yes, your sister is quite the opposite from most of the other princesses in the royal family, wearing clothes that wouldn't even fit a prince's tastes." Lloyd looked at Alex and did notice that the prince was wearing the same exact clothes as he was. "My apologies if that was out of turn," he added in his casual tone as he didn't want Cécile to get on his case for his bluntness.

"Not really, I prefer honesty. And I'm the only other person besides my older brother interested in your current projects on Knightmare frames," Alex told him, knowing that Cécile did act like Lloyd's conscious since he treated everything as a part to his machines, even the pilots.

"Well that's nice to know, but Cécile would try scolding me for such a comment about you and your sister," he told him as he took the copy disk out of the computer and handed it to the prince. "I should warn you though, Lancelot still has a couple of minor flaws that could be transferred to your Knightmare and increase potential dangers for you."

"I would rather be killed in an accident, then by an assassin hired by one of my siblings," Alex said as he left for his office to try and incorporate the designs of Lancelot into his custom Knightmare.

"So what do you plan to do now that you're in Area 11 Kali?" Euphemia asked her half sister as they drank ice tea in the garden.

"I'm going to finish my school years here. I'm enrolled in Ashford Academy. I just hope a riot doesn't start. I may make an alias just to be sure. You know?" Kali sighed looking out at the beautiful colors of the flowers, "Just like Lady Marianne's. All the other wives were so jealous of her garden. It was so beautiful."

Euphie nodded as she too looked out at the landscape, "Remember how Nunnally, you, and I would drag Alex and Lelouch outside to play. They weren't very fond of the outdoors, were they? They never stopped playing chess against each other, despite Alex losing to him?" She giggled slightly covering her mouth.

"Yeah, they were glued to that chess board. Aren't brothers so impossible?" Kali sighed. Both nodded in agreement, then laughed about the old times that they spent together with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"They're still out there," Kali said firmly as she looked away from the garden and out over the side of the roof to the Tokyo settlement so far below, "I just can feel it. Lelouch was always reserved. Always with a back up plan. Why would this be any different?"

Euphie looked at her black haired half sister, "If they are out there, I just hope they're safe."

"They are. I'm sure of it. They're out there somewhere, as safe from the emperor as they can be. As long as Brittania doesn't know they exist, there is no way they can be any safer," Kali murmured then took another sip.

_~The next day~_

'_I hate this flipping skirt! That's it! I'm suing! This is soft-core porn everyday for the teachers and the boys!'_ Kali thought angrily as she tried to pull the skirt down. Luckily she wasn't at school yet. She was in her personal room before leaving to Ashford Academy.

"That's it! I don't give a shit about the damn school rules!!! I'm wearing jeans!!!" she shouted with a venomous glare at the uniform.

_~In another room~_

"I knew she was going to hate the uniform, but she wanted to go to that school," Alex said to himself as he was finishing up his blueprints for his own custom Knightmare that he had been working on all day and night.

_~Back in Kali's room~_

'_Oooh! But if I wear jeans, that'll cause a domestic uproar. Damn Ashfords! There was always something wrong with that family. Leggings!! The solution to every skirt problem! Hah! Take that Brittanian slime! Sexist pigs! Can't even wear simple pants! Curse you school rules! Who came up with that shit anyway!?'_ she thought putting black leggings on under the horrifyingly high skirt. Let the teachers complain. No eye candy for them from this lil' girl!

"Kali, time to go to your school!" Alex shouted to his sister.

"You mean the penitentiary! Or should I call it the strip club!?" she called back as she ran out her door with her bag. For once, her hair was pulled back in an extremely long ponytail that reached the back of her knees. She ran up to Alex, "Like the modifications?"

"Don't ask me that, I'm your brother not your boyfriend."

"Ookay . . . Bad mental image. Forget I said anything, k?"

"Yes, lets leave it be," Alex answered her as he walked out the door to escort his sister to her school, and to begin his analyzing of it as well to make sure his sister would be safe there.

Kali sighed, "What's next? Having the Emperor himself walk me to every class? You're an embarrassment sometimes."

"I do it to make sure your safe from any kind of harm, whether it be from weapons or other people."

"What are you going to do next? Put me in a bubble? Oh, wait, I'm already in one. Never mind!"

Alex ignored the comment as he made sure he had his firearm on him, just incase someone tried to do anything on their way to the school. "I heard that you could stay in dorms at the school if you want to."

"Yeah, and all the girls share a shower room . . . I prefer my own bed and bath, thank you very much. I was always one for privacy. Don't tell me you're going leave me in that school day and night! I'll have to pelt you with my air soft gun!"

"It was just a thought so that you wouldn't have to deal with me calling you to get ready everyday and you wouldn't have to leave the school grounds that much."

Kali's eye twitched slightly as she walked behind Alex, "I'd rather wear Euphie's dresses."

"Okay," Alex said ending the discussion as they walked onto the train. The two sat as far away from the other passengers as they could. Even though Kali had complained about being in a social bubble, she didn't really like people from the outside anyway so it didn't change anything.

The train stopped at the station near the academy and the siblings walked off the train. They walked a ways in silence. Sometimes with Kali make bird calls behind Alex or just, being random, talked to the sidewalk as the strolled along.

"Why are you coming along anyway?" Kali suddenly asked.

"Are you talking to me or your feet?" Alex asked not bothering to turn around.

Kali rolled her eyes, "No, to the pidgin on the fence- OF COURSE YOU, YA DUMB ASS!"

"Just to make sure that you'll be safe there by analyzing all of the areas on the campus. And to make sure that I know every single boy that most of the girls have a crush on so that I know who to kill if you like them," he told her.

"Nice to know ya trust me. I might just stay in the dorms after all. You're starting to worry me. I feel like I've got a stalker now. Even creepier is that he's my brother!" she snapped.

"Well, if you stay at the dorms, I won't have to worry about you so much until I come and visit. And it would be so much quieter when I work on my new Knightmare."

"No touchy mine! Or I'll chop your hands off! That's my project, so don't go stealing my weapon designs!" she hissed. Alex simply rolled his eyes. He would've said something if it wasn't for the fact that they had entered school campus. Kali glanced at her homeroom paper.

"Now where the hell do I go?" she sighed.

"Have fun sis, I'm going to scout out the area so that I can come up with escape routes for you incase of a terrorist attack," Alex said as he left and waved her goodbye towards the field.

"Gee, you're a big help asshole!" she shouted after him. She turned to go and get lost for an excuse (Not to mention that she already had no idea where in the hell to go, but what difference would it make if she somehow managed to fall off the face of the earth. NONE!) when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Damn, I am glad that I wore leggings today. If I didn't, I'd be putting on a show!" she growled after falling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," a high, annoying voice exclaimed. Kali looked up to see a girl with orange hair on the ground in front of her.

Kali blinked mutely a few times. _'A . . . . . . prep . . . . . Oh God.'_

The girl looked at her for a minute, "Are you new? I don't remember seeing your face before. Are you in the middle school?"

Kali's eye twitched, "I'm a high schooler Miss Klutz. Do you know where this classroom is?" She handed her schedule to the orange haired girl.

The girl looked at the paper and her eyes widened, "We're in the same class!" she looked to Kali, "I'm Shirley. Who are you?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes," Kali said sarcastically, "No, really I'm Lilith Cummings. I'm a transfer student from Brittania."

Shirley smiled, "It's nice to meet you! Come, I'll show you the way."

'_Oh my Lord! I'm in the world of empty headed imbeciles! I can already feel it! My IQ is dropping by the second!! ALEX!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!'_


	2. Ashford Academy

**A/N: I cannot believe how well the first chapter turned out!! 0.0!! I'm so happy! This series might turn out to be pretty good! Anyway, this is the second chapter. I'm having so much fun with my character!! ^^ Tell me if you can tell my writing from my brother's! We both write these together so you might be able to tell what I write in Alex's part. :P Enjoy! Please R/R and give me lots of love! XD! Just kidding. Again, enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, this is Lilith Cummings. She'll be joining our school. Please make her feel welcome on campus," the teacher introduced her.

'_Thanks for underlining that I'm in a school full of idiots teach,'_ Kali thought with a slight eye twitch. Sadly, Kali was placed beside the girl Shirley. Kali wanted to turn to the teacher and ask for a hand gun, but knew Alex would overreact if he found out.

She took her seat but couldn't help but notice one boy seemed to stand out. He had black hair that looked surprisingly familiar. The class opened up some book that she could've cared less the title and popcorn read.

"Lelouch could you start?" the teacher asked. The black haired boy stood and began reading.

'_Oh my friggin' God!! Lelouch!!?? Then Nunnally must be here too! Hah! Euphie owes me ten bucks after this little session! I guess the __whole__ school isn't completely moronic,'_ she thought almost sugar-crazed.

Lelouch finished reading and Kali abruptly raised her hand. "May I go to the restroom?" The teacher nodded and Kali left the room.

'_I hate this school. I hate this school. I hate this damn school!'_ she thought angrily. She walked for a bit when she suddenly realized something. She didn't know where in the world the bathrooms were.

"Oh . . . fu-."

**________________________________________________________________________**

It had been about twelve minutes. Kali had noticed that she was walking in circles, but that didn't mean she was going anywhere. "Like a rat in a damn ball!" she growled as she decided to take a new turn. Soon she came to another part of the school.

"I HATE THIS GAME!!" she shouted to the empty room.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a little voice called.

Kali turned in surprise, "Oh, excu-."

There was a little girl in a wheelchair with blond hair and her eyes closed. She didn't look too different than she did seven years ago. It was Lelouch's little sister Nunnally. Kali was astound, the little blind girl made it through the war without so much as a bad memory. Then again, she was blind, so no bad memories could've aroused.

"N-Nunnally!?" she exclaimed though her voice was just a little above a whisper.

The little girl tilted her head to the right, "Do I know you? Your voice doesn't sound familiar," there was a pause, "Kali?"

"Oh! Nunnally! Alex and I thought you and Lelouch died! Then again, I knew Lulu was still alive about a half hour ago so . . . Anyway, how's life been to ya?" Kali said walking over to Nunnally and taking the young girl's hand.

Nunnally smiled, "It's been just fine. How is everyone back home?"

Kali shrugged, "Oh, well, you know. Odysseus is avoiding responsibility. Cornelia and Euphie are the same . . . well, Cornelia turned into a big bitch, but other than that she's the same. Schniezel is . . . Schniezel; let's just leave it at that."

"And Alex?"

"Oh, a dumb ass as usual. He walked me to school then ditched me to go some place and snoop around. I thought I could ditch but then got bulldozed over by some klutz with orange hair and those big blue baby eyes. What was her name? Cheyenne? Sheryl?"

"Shirley?" Nunnally piped up.

Kali snapped her fingers, "That's the one! She and I have the same class."

"So you were moved up quite a few grades. Aren't you my age?" Nunnally inquired.

"Fourteen and I'm with a bunch of seventeen year old brats. All those girls think about are boys and dates. I just say screw it and build a Knightmare. Prove that women have some sort of brain!" Kali exclaimed. Nunnally giggled, "What?"

"You've changed Kali. You always were like any other girl."

"Yeah, well, seven years and you don't know a person anymore. Ya know? But I know I'm bitchy. I just can't stand all these other girls who are like: _'Oh, is my makeup on well?' 'How big are my boobs?' 'Do you think the boy I like likes me?'_ I HATE GIRLS!!!" Kali caught herself, "Well, girl's like that. You're cool though, Nunnally."

Nunnally giggled once more, "That's nice to know."

Kali suddenly realized that Nunnally might tell Lelouch. "Oh, and Nunnally? Why don't we keep my existence a secret. I don't want a fan boy riot to break out and I end up having to thank Alex for the escape routes."

Nunnally nodded, "Alright. Can I tell my brother though?"

"Well . . . actually . . . no. Not really. He might still hate the rest of us because of that bastard father of ours. I'm enrolled under the name Lilith Cummings. You can address me as so."

"Alright Lilith," Nunnally said smiling, "But can you come by and visit me sometime? I get lonely once in a while when Lelouch is at school. Oh, but you're in his classes, I forgot."

"Class, shmass, I could give a damn about school rules. Yeah, I'll visit ya when I can Nunnally."

"Lilith? Oh, Nunnally. I see you two met," a voice behind Kali made her wheel around and come face to face with none other than Lelouch.

"Yes, Lelouch. Lilith, this is my brother," Nunnally said playing along with Kali's charade.

Kali made a genuine face of surprise, "Oh! You're in my class right? Lelouch . . .what's your last name?"

"Lamperouge. The teacher sent me to find you. You've been gone for almost the whole class," Lelouch explained.

"Oh, well, ya see. I was going to go to the bathroom buuuuut . . . . I forgot that I didn't know the way," Kali rubbed the back of her head blushing in embarrassment. It was all an act, but she was good at this type of stuff, "Then I found Nunnally here and stopped to talk. Sorry."

"No, it's alright," he waved it off with a shrug.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes, this campus is confusing if you don't know the way. Lelouch?"

"Yes Nunnally?"

"I know that I hardly know Lilith, but can she be on the School Council?"

"Uh . . . well, you need to ask Milly about that, but I don't see why not," Lelouch smiled softly, "Anyway, did you ever find the bathrooms, Lilith?"

"Um . . . No."

"I can take her Lelouch," Nunnally volunteered.

He shrugged, "Alright Nunnally. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you big brother."

Lilith took hold of the handle bars of Nunnally's wheelchair and followed the blond girl's directions, leaving the boy behind. He was watching her suspiciously. It didn't feel good to have his eyes boring into her back as she walked with Nunnally.

________________________________________________________________________

"So when did you get here?" Nunnally asked as Kali washed her hands and dried them off.

"Yesterday morning. I got a nice reunion with Euphie and then shipped myself off to this Hell of a school. No offence."

"None taken," Nunnally smiled.

"So Milly, who is she? And what's this School Council Club? Who's in it? Sorry, am I going too fast?"

Nunnally shook her head, "No, not at all. Milly is the Principal's granddaughter. She's the leader of the Club. The School Council Club plans parties, gatherings, and also pay the bills you could say. Lelouch, Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette, Kallen Stadtfeld, Milly Ashford, Suzaku, Nina Einstein, and I are the members."

"Ah . . . So- wait! A Japanese!? Suzaku?! Suzaku Kururugi?! The guy who was accused with killing Clovis? Oh yeah! Euphie told me about him. She likes him a lot," Kali said pushing Nunnally back out to the room where they met.

"I'm sure she does," Nunnally giggled then the little girl looked up to her half sister, "Could you not tell anyone? About Lelouch and I? I just want to be with my brother away from all that happens with Britannia."

Kali looked at Nunnally's beaming face and couldn't help but feel her icy heart melt, "Of course. The others won't hear a thing out of me."

________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch was waiting for the girls to return. He didn't like how Nunnally seemed close to Lilith, even if they had been talking for ten minutes. Then again, girls always became friends quicker than guys, so it was possible. But he still had his doubts. Lilith looked somewhat familiar.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind startling him. "Could you tell me if you have seen Lilith Cummings anywhere?"

Lelouch looked behind him to see that a man with antique looking glasses on the edge of his nose, and wore clothing that resembled an engineer. He was asking for the new girl, but why? Lelouch could've just used his Geass, but why waste it on some person he didn't know. Might as well see what the man wanted though.

"Yes, she just left. Is there any special reason you're looking for her?" Lelouch answered, ready with his Geass if he had to.

"Because she is my sister and I have just finished preparing the escape routes for her in the case of a terrorist attack, or a riot of boys chasing after her. Which ever comes first," the young man explained.

Now Lelouch was curious. Who was this person claiming to be Lilith Cummings? Who was the person in front of him? He needed the truth. He activated his Geass. "Who is this Lilith Cummings?"

The Geass affected the man, "Lilith Cummings is my sister."

Lelouch cursed himself on the inside. He needed to be more specific. Either this man was strong willed, or the wording seemed way off to him. "Is Lilith her real name? If not, what is?"

"No, it is her alias as long as she is attending Ashford Academy as she is Princess Kali, sixth princess to the Britannian throne."

'_Kali!? Then Nunnally knows it was her? That explains quite a bit. But then . . . this is Alexander si Britannia, tenth prince in line. This is just swell,' _he thought somewhat angered by his siblings' presence. Then again, they didn't know he was here, and the Ashfords use to have a high stature in Britannia. That may explain why Kali chose the school.

"So you are Alexander, tenth prince to the throne?"

"Yes, I am here to strengthen the defense of Area 11 until the situation has become stable."

"Why is Kali in Ashford, specifically?"

"She was worried about being bored with Euphemia and decided to finish her schooling here in Area 11."

'_Typical Kali. Worried about having no fun so pick something to pass the time. She's changed though, I'll give her that. Much more aggressive, obviously,'_ Lelouch told himself in his head.

"Why is she with you if you're here to strengthen Area 11's defenses?"

"She didn't want to be left behind so came in with me like how Euphie came with Cornelia. For no apparent reason then just to tag along."

"I see," Lelouch said deactivating his Geass on the prince. Right then Kali and Nunnally returned.

Lelouch noticed Kali's eye twitching when she saw her older brother and him together. Yup, Kali was defiantly _NOT_ the same as before.

"Big brother, why are you here?" she asked tersely through her teeth.

It took Alex a while before he remembered his surroundings and saw his sister with that same look that told him that he was embarrassing her, and she was with another girl in a wheelchair and her eyes closed shut. And yet she looked familiar to him, but so did the young boy in front of him. "I came to tell you about the escape routes I have created for you in case of a terrorist attack."

Kali's eye twitched more frequent, "You hate me, don't you?"

________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch and Kali felt that Hell would've been a better place to attend school rather than Ashford Academy, but then again, she might have not known the difference. Her guide was none other than dear Ms. Klutz, Shirley Fenette. That may have been a little different. Shirley was showing her around the halls when a blond that seemed even more preppy than the orange head walked out of a room.

"Oh! Hey! Milly, we've got a new student here," Shirley called.

Kali looked down so her hair created shadows over his eyes. To the other two, she looked shy; in reality she was going insane from the girls. A vein was visible in her forehead. Her right eye suddenly turned red.

'_I . . . can't! I . . . But . . . oh!!!! I hate these girls! If only I could turn them into zombies! Or put them in a coma! Those . . . those . . . URGH!! NOT FAIR!!' _she thought as her eye returned to normal. She looked up with a stupid smile.

"So you're Lilith huh? Nunnally was talking about you. She wanted to know if you could join our club," Milly said looking down at Kali. The princess mentally cursed her poor height.

She nodded, "I'm not sure though. I mean we only talked for about fifteen minutes, if that. We just became instant friends though, ya know? So she invited me in, but I hardly know the rest of you. And I just briefly met Lelouch. I don't even know where all of my classes are."

"That's all right. We can show you around. I like the idea of you being a member. Nunnally seems pretty fond of you already. The others will love to meet you as well," Milly exclaimed smiling.

'_Ah shit.'_

"But really, I wouldn't want to intrude," Kali insisted.

Milly took her left hand while Shirley took the right and they both dragged her down the hall. "Don't be ridiculous," Milly laughed, "You'll be an amazing addition!"

'_Oh God!! I suddenly feel like a china doll! I have rights you know! WHAAAAH!! I WANNA GO HOME AND PLAY WITH MY KNIGHTMARE!!! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!??'_

The girls reached a door and burst in. There was Lelouch, Suzaku, a boy with blue hair, and two girls were sitting at a table. One with green hair and one with pinkish reddish hair. Nunnally was beside Lelouch. Everyone looked up as the door flew open. Kali felt like shooting herself in the head.

"Everyone, on a request of Nunnally, I have decided to nominate Lilith Cummings as a member of our club. Who's with me?" Milly exclaimed.

'_Yes, and you're queen of the world I'm sure. It's all in your head woman!'_

The blue haired boy thought for a minute, "I guess. It's kind of the same when we added Kallen. Sure, if Nunnally wants it so bad."

Lelouch nodded, "If Nunnally feels so strongly about it, I have nothing against it."

Kallen simply shrugged. She looked like a sickly girl, but anyone could do that. Kali could do it in her sleep, so that didn't take much talent. There was a gleam in the girl's eyes. One of alertness and ready to spring to action if the need be.

"I like the idea Madam Pres.," Shirley said. Kali could see that was a lie. One, Kali had made a point to be cruel to the carrot top girl. Two, if Shirley really meant what she said, she wouldn't look so upset behind Milly's back. It made Kali feel good. She was actually able to accomplish something.

"I guess you're in then Lilith!" Milly announced. Kali could almost see the cogs in her mind moving as she thought up . . . _something_! Kali was scared to know what.

The green haired girl didn't seem to be listening. She just looked at a computer screen blankly. It was driving Kali insane. She really wanted to know what could cause people to become zombified in front of a computer screen. Alex and now this girl who she guessed was Ms. Little Einstein. WHAT WAS SO ENGROSSING ABOUT THE DAMN TECHNOLOGY!!??

Kali slipped away from Shirley and Milly and suddenly appeared behind Nina looking over her shoulder. "Sakuradite? What are you planning? To blow up the damn country?"

Nina jumped, "N- No. I was thinking what I could combine with Sakuradite to make it a power source."

"Oh really? How can I trust you? You _are_ Britannian after all. None of you are reliable, or truthful. But what else is new?" Kali stated eyeing Nina with a suspicious glance.

"B- but ar-aren't you-"

"Britannian? Yeah . . . not proud of it though. I don't like being labeled an oppressor or an arrogant conquer. I like distancing myself from my homeland. I say it's for shit anyway."

Nina and the others stared at her silently. Now all that was needed was a classic cricket noise in the background. Kali stared back, ". . . Hey, freedom of speech yo."

Nunnally shrugged, "It is her opinion."

The others came out of it slowly, but Kali noticed Lelouch looking oddly at her. Did Alex give her away? No, Alex wasn't _that_ stupid. But why was he giving her that look? She shook it off as Milly introduced all the others as if it should've been a class all in of itself. The blue haired boy was Rivalz. The girl with pinkish reddish hair was Kallen, and she had picked out Nina correctly. Kali pretended to be interested, but she'd rather be listening to a traffic rush. Maybe Alex's annoying banter. Either one she would've preferred.

Then a body stood in the open doorway. Alexander was leaning against the doorframe watching her intently. "Lilith. Something came up and we need you back at home," he lied when the siblings made eye contact.

Milly turned, "Oh, really? It's only lunch and now she has to go? Awww. Alright. See you tomorrow Lilith."

"Yes, see you tomorrow Lilith," Nunnally piped up.

Kali smiled, "Yeah. Sure. See ya guys tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all. Thanks for letting me join your club. Thanks for putting my name in especially, Nunnally. Bye." She waved to them as she walked out with Alex. She caught Alexander sending an odd look at Lelouch before they left.

________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the estate, Alex looked to Kali, "Nunnally?"

Kali nodded, "Yup. Nunnally Lamperouge. That boy you looked at before we left was Lelouch Lamperouge. Odd coincidence. Huh?"

"Yeah, how odd that they have the same names as our dead siblings?" Alex told her as he was in deep thought.

'_Could it be Lelouch and Nunnally, Marianne's children?'_ he thought as his little sister waved a hand in his face.

"What?"

"You went off to La-La Land again. Just checking you didn't go brain dead on me. Oh well. I'm going to my room. Thanks for letting me ditch by the way," she grinned and ran up the stairs to her room. Alex simply shook his head. He always wondered why he loved her, even if she was his sister.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali ran into he room and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. It automatically fell over her right eye as it was the way she parted it. She sighed, locked her door, and threw her bag onto her bed.

"You're home early. I didn't think you'd be back yet," a male voice said from a desk at the other end of the room.

"Yeah. My brother let me out early. He's alright sometimes . . . I guess," she said getting undressed into normal clothing. Once she was clothed, she turned to a red haired young man, who looked about sixteen, reading a book at her desk.

He turned to her, "I'm amazed you'll actually admit it."

"Not to his face," she informed him sitting down on her bed, "No one saw you, right?"

"Not a soul. You shouldn't be so worried. I have a mind of my own; I know what needs to be done."

"Alright, alright A.A. No need to snap," she rolled her eyes, "just making sure. Damn. No need to bite my head off."

"Whatever you say Princess of Britannia."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kali? You home? Alex said he brought you back early," Euphie's voice called from behind the door.

Kali opened the door a crack, "Yeah Euphie, I'm home. I just need to get out of this damn uniform. Is there anything you wanted?"

Euphie smiled, "Yes, I was going to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel next week. It'll be on Sunday so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Uh . . . sure. I'd jump at the chance if it was on a school day, but I'll live with it," Kali shrugged, "Alex isn't coming, is he? If he is, that'll take all the fun out of the trip."

Euphie shook her head, "Just you me and minimal guards. Cornelia wasn't too happy, but she approved it."

"Sweet! I'm definitely tagging along. As far from Alex as I can get, the happier I'll be."

"Alright. It'll be fun," Euphie giggled, "See you later then."

"Yeah, bye Euphie." She closed the door and sighed.

A.A. looked at her, "Are you going alone?"

She gave him a playful glare, "Nope, you're coming with me."

"I was afraid you would say that."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This one is a little odd with Milly and the others at school, but I think it was fairly alright. The next chapter is the Hotel Jacking so that'll be less formal and more action . . . okay not really, but it's building. Give me a little credit, alright. I'm still new to this it is only the second chapter. Please, if you didn't like it, give me another chance and I'll work on it. Alrighty? Okay. Just don't kill me, alright?**


	3. Hotel Takeover

**A/N: Alright, now we're back on storyline with the Hotel Jacking and such at Lake Kawaguchi. It's amazing that my brother and I got this done so quickly!! Just about 1-2 days after we upload chapter two and now chapter three is done! Watching the anime really helped. I should do that more often. Anyway. R/R and enjoy! I like this one personally. I have this little feeling that Zero may like Kali on the terms that: THEY THINK THE SAME DAMN WAY! So again, Rate and review. Send me messages if ya want. I'll answer them ASAP. Once more, ENJOY!!**

**Co-A/N: Disclaimers: We don't own Code Geass, and the belong to their respective owners. We are just using the same storyline of this episode for our fanfic and some later in the future. And we are possibly going to change how events happen in the story later in the future.**

"Everybody on the ground! This is a hotel jacking!" a man with a gun shouted. He shot at the ceiling a few times and all the people fell to the ground screaming and whimpering. Euphie and Kali just ducked down. If they weren't recognized, that would make things so much easier.

Kali grimaced, "Typical Japanese Rebels that want the pride of taking Britannia down. They have no honor. They're only concern is who's the first to reclaim Japan."

"Shh," A.A. warned her as the man looked their way.

He stormed over to them waving his gun, "You got something to say girl!?"

Kali snapped, "You think that you're all big and bad because you wave a gun around you asshole!? I could do that too! No, I could one up you, I'd figgin' blow your ass up with a Knightmare!"

A.A. grabbed her arm and acted terrified, "Please, Lilith, don't. He might hurt you!"

Kali glared at him as he growled, "Your friend's right. Watch that mouth of yours! It could be the last words you say next time!" He walked off to yell at some other people.

"You could've gotten killed!" A.A. whispered.

Kali glared at the Japanese man, "I don't care, better me than these innocent people."

A pompous man in military uniform came in as one of his imbecile followers glazed around the room with a video camera. Once the record button was turned off, the Japanese man at the head of the jacking began to speak.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians! You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine," he announced. Kali was already disgusted with the man. He was for the freedom of Japan, but hurt innocent civilians in the process.

If someone just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, that was one thing. To purposefully go out of your way to capture innocents and hold them as bargaining chips for matters they were not concerned with, that was another field in of itself. Kali noticed some students at the front of the group. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

'_No . . . damn . . . way!! Milly!? Nina!? SHIRLEY!!?? Why are they here? I wouldn't mind if Shirley was the only one, maybe add Milly, but I don't think Nina disserves this kind of trauma for the rest of her life,'_ she thought almost angrily at first, but then loosened up in her tone and feelings. This was just going from bad to worse.

________________________________________________________________________

As Suzaku came to report for his duty with the Special Corp, he found another face within the team that he didn't recognize before.

"Oh, you must be the pilot of the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi. I'm Alexander si Britannia, tenth prince and will be helping you out on this mission on this team."

"A prince?" Suzaku said in surprise. He didn't expect a man of royalty to be working with Lloyd and Cecile on projects.

"I take it you didn't expect a prince to be working on certain projects for the Britannian military," Alex said. "I pretty much am used to it, although some of my projects are apparently too obsolete for even the military to look into," he said as he looked toward Princess Cornelia's mobile base.

"You said that you were going to help me here, how would you do that?" Suzaku asked him.

"Ah, you want to know right away. Well let me tell you that by helping you, I'm helping myself test out one of my new projects that is based off the Lancelot," then his tone changed to that of loathing, "And saving my sister from them people."

"Your sister, you mean Euphie?"

"Not really, I have a more immediate sister that I need to save. Kali si Britannia, she went with Euphemia just to talk to her while I finished up my work on my Knightmare." Alex then punched the van out of anger that he didn't feel the pain from hitting it so hard. "I should have at least made sure it was safe for her."

Suzaku looked at the man with pity as he walked towards Lloyd and Cecile who looked out to the hotel. Lloyd looked more like he had a look of boredom as he just sat on the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

"An . . . Eleven!" Nina exclaimed terrified. This caught Kali's attention. The guard glared down at the Britannian nerd.

"What did you say!?" he shouted. Nina cowered beside Milly. The man pointed his gun at the girls, "We're not Elevens! We're Japanese damn it!"

"Yes, we're aware of that! Just lay off of her!" Milly shot back venomously. Kali couldn't call her a helpless prep anymore, oh well.

The man turned his glare to the blond, "Then correct her! We're not called Elevens!"

"Fine!" Shirley exclaimed, "We'll correct her!"

"How dare you speak like that to me!" the guard yelled.

Kali rolled her eyes, _'Bipolar much, buddy?'_ She began to stand to distract the ill guided Japanese guards when A.A. grabbed her arm again.

He shook his head slowly, "Not yet," he whispered.

"You three!" he continued, "Come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a _real _lesson!"

Nina started whimpering in terror. She was close to hyperventilating. Euphie began to stand but their guard grabbed her wrist and shook her head. Kali was reaching the end of this. NO ONE WAS DOING ANYTHING!!

"I SAID GET UP NOW!" the man shouted grabbing Nina by the arm and dragging her up. The poor girl screamed in fright.

"LET ME GO!!" she pleaded trying to twist out of his grip. Euphie was feeling the same as Kali. The third princess twisted out of the grip of her guard and stood up.

"Stop it!" Euphie cried taking the guards' attention away from the three school girls.

"Who the hell are you!?" the first guard commanded as he threw Nina to the side.

"I demand you take me to your leader right now! Understand?" Euphie said in a tone of authority.

Kali couldn't let Euphie do this alone. She stood up beside her half sister, "As do I!"

"What!?" the Japanese exclaimed.

"Please don't, the two of you may get killed!" their guard hissed worried.

"You are addressing Euphemia le Britannia, the third princess of Britannia," Euphie stated coldly.

"And Kali si Britannia, the sixth princess of the Britannian Empire," Kali finished for her sister. She looked to her _"Guardian"_ who was shaking his head in exasperation.

All the guests murmured in awe at the two Royal girls. Kali caught Milly, Shirley, and Nina looking at her in utter shock and disbelief. She could almost hear their thoughts. It was amusing enough to give her a smug smile, though the guards were sure to take it the wrong way.

"Are you alright young lady? You haven't been hurt?" Euphie asked Nina softly. Kali glanced at the green haired girl with a small encouraging smile.

"N-No," Nina managed. She seemed in a daze that royalty would care for her or something like that.

________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku was prepared with his Lancelot, while Alex carefully placed his own Knightmare down there with him. Suzaku had noticed that it was built differently as if it didn't stand upright, but rather on all fours.

"You mind answering me what it is that you're using my Lord?"

"Please don't call me that, but with that out of the way. It's the first of its kind, and will most likely be the only one of its kind of Knightmare that is more based on an animal that I have great respect for."

"And what would that be?"

"A wolf, thus meet Lupus."

The cloth was then removed and it showed a four-legged Knightmare that was colored gray with a number of areas on it being black and white, making it look like a metal version of the Grey Wolf.

"So, how is it based off the Lancelot?"

"I used the blueprints to incorporate its functions and capabilities into it, and according to my calculations it should be just as fast if not faster than your Lancelot," Alex said with great pride in his voice. "However, one of its drawbacks that I do have to admit is that I haven't been able to work on utilizing close combat maneuvers and it does have a lack of armor plating in order for me to increase its speed. That and I haven't been able to test its mounted gun turrets yet."

"Well, I have twelve minutes before my operation begins. You might as well use that time to make final adjustments to it before we move out."

"I might as well," Alex told him as he began making last minute adjustments.

Cornelia was against him testing his new 'toy' with an Eleven soldier that was going on a suicide mission, but he won her out by telling her that if Lancelot failed he would at least be able to rescue their sisters. So she gave him permission to go ahead and join with Suzaku, despite the fact that she was in a way probable sending her half-brother to his death as he had little experience using a Knightmare outside of a simulator. But Alex didn't seem to give a damn as he was focused on rescuing Kali. And this time, he wasn't going to fail in his duty as her older brother.

________________________________________________________________________

"I brought the hostages that I radioed about earlier, for the Lieutenant Colonel to see. They claim to be princesses of Britannia!" The guard informed another at a door leading into one of the many rooms in the hotel.

Kali waited for the gauds to stop talking as she heard something on the other side of the door.

"_Zero! There's no point talking anymore!!"_ a voice shouted from the other side. Kali recognized it as Kusakabe's voice.

'_Zero? A terrorist is on the other side of this door?! The man who killed Clovis and may murder Euphie and I since we are part of the Britannian Imperial Family! . . . SWEET!!'_

Gunshots were suddenly heard. Everyone looked to the room in shock. Kali sighed, _'Oh, you hear gunshots, but not some moron screaming his ass off? Go fig.'_

"Colonel!" one of the guards shouted, but was then shot in the shoulder. Kali looked at the wound with morbid interest.

A voice drifted out of the room, "Calm yourselves."

"Zero," Euphie murmured in awe. Kali felt like releasing a fan girl squeal, but that would make her seem too feminine, so she decided against it.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was. Euphemia. Kali. You were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the commoners. Neither of you have changed. At least, you haven't Euphemia."

Kali eyed Zero suspiciously, _'How would he know if he doesn't know our pasts. The only one here that would have a motive is-.'_

________________________________________________________________________

"Lancelot now launching!" Cecile's voice announced over the radio.

It caught Alex a bit by surprise as he just finished his last adjustment right when she said those words, and now Suzaku got a giant lead on him.

"I'm not going to let you beat me to the target Suzaku," Alex said with a smirk as he got Lupus chasing after it nearly at the same speed that Suzaku left at.

"Reaction confirmed, two enemy Knightmares. They're moving twice as fast the others!"

"So what, they'll end up like the rest. Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon, FIRE!" The cannon fired it ordnance right towards them.

Suzaku saw the attack and began dodging the attacks as if they were nothing. Alex on the other hand was trying his best just to keep up with the honorary Britannian while some of the attacks had hit the legs, but the damage was minimal.

Another shot was fired from the enemy that Alex decided to play it smart and match the Lancelot's speed and stay behind it as it used its Blaze Luminous shield to deflect the attack.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Suzaku asked after he filed in a report that the Blaze Luminous could handle the stress.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me by such titles? But I can still keep up; I'm only running 70% on its full power."

________________________________________________________________________

"I hear that you are the Sub Viceroy now, Princess Euphemia le Britannia. Why you are here I still have yet to know, Princess Kali," Zero addressed them in private.

Euphie looked back at the terrorist with even eyes, yet still an uncertain disposition, "It's not an appointment I'm happy with."

"No, that's because Clovis was murdered," Zero guessed, "That was my handy work."

"No shit. I didn't think God would suddenly step in and kill the pompous son of a bitch. When your name comes up, rumor that you killed him always follows. It's the only explanation," Kali commented with a shrug. She didn't like the thought that Zero felt like he needed to spell everything out.

Zero seemed a little amused, "He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens."

"Those who kill with the sword die by the sword," Kali muttered.

"So is that the reason you killed my brother?" Euphie asked.

"No," Zero stated.

"Then why!?" Euphie demanded for his explanation.

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor. That reminds me," Zero pulled out a gun, "You're both his children too, aren't you?"

"No fudge Sherlock! You think we take up the name Britannia because we want to!? It's a cursed name as I can clearly see, but it's not as though we asked for it!" Kali shouted at him.

________________________________________________________________________

"That thing broke through solid number 5! I can't believe it!"

"Just don't panic! Deploy the Quad-link Free Fire Arm Gun, batteries too! We'll seal this final defense with our lives!"

"Miss Cecile, it's time for me to use the VARIS."

"No! You could get killed!" she shouted into the radio.

'_Oh boy, if he gets killed I probably won't be able to get through this alive! And my sister… No, I will not let that happen!'_

"Suzaku let me get ahead of you!" Alex commanded toward the honorary Britannian. "Even if I fail, you will get the chance to save the hostages and my sisters. Even if it means my death."

"But… My Lord…"

"Stop calling me that! My sister is all that matters to me, and even if I die at least she'll be able to live on!"

Suzaku realized that Alex's feelings for Kali were similar to Lelouch's feelings to Nunnally. "No My Lord!" Suzaku said defiantly, "There is no room for either you or me to evade and I would rather risk getting blasted to take the first shot!"

Suzaku then pulled out the VARIS and prepared to fire at the enemy.

"Increase maximum output, I don't give a damn if it destroys the guns! Be prepared to die defending this spot! SMASH THEM!!"

The enemy fired its ordnance right towards them as the Lancelot fired VARIS. Alex was amazed to see that it blew up the enemy ordnance and was still going toward its target. It then was destroyed as well, causing a massive explosion that gave both Suzaku and Alex extra momentum that lifted them both into the air. Suzaku then began firing at his targets that would sink the Hotel into the lake and give the rescue team time to evacuate the hostages.

"No way!" Alex heard Suzaku say and was wondering what could get his attention when he spotted Zero in the Hotel as well.

"What the hell?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The White Knightmare from before," Lelouch said as he spotted it, and noticed a second Knightmare with it. "And it looks like he gained a pet," as Lelouch noticed that it was shaped more like an animal than a knight.

He activated the remote that exploded the bombs that were strategically placed throughout the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku gasped as he saw the hotel explode right in front of him, and the explosion pushed both him and Alex away from the hotel.

"EUPHIE!" Cornelia screamed into the night.

"KALI!" Alex shouted out in pain.

"MY FRIENDS!" Suzaku yelled like a madman as he recklessly jumped into the smoke to try and save his friends.

"WARRANT OFFICER KURURUGI! DON'T!" Lloyd shouted into the radio.

Alex looked on as the hotel crumbled into the lake. The smoke was clearing to only show the Lancelot still in one piece.

"Kali," Alex said slightly as he hit his fist on the side of his cockpit in pain. "I'm sorry sis, I failed to protect you." Tears were streaming down his face and his glasses had fallen down to the floor of the cockpit.

Suddenly a giant boat appeared out of the smoke. Life boats that held the hostages were scattered about. Zero's voice blared over a speaker in the night.

"My dear Britannians, do not fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

"KALI! Oh my God, your alive!" Alex exclaimed once he caught sight of his sister in a life boat, despite not having his glasses on.

Lights on the large, white boat suddenly flicked on one at a time to reveal Zero and his followers dressed in black. All wore masks.

"People, fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights stand with all those that have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore, they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless, unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Where ever oppressors that abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, or how formidable our foe maybe. Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" Zero announced dramatically to all of Area 11.

Alex listened to this speech that he knew full well where Zero stood, he stood for the common people. But did he really have to scare him to death by making him think that he killed his only sister.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali stood on a boat different from Euphie, beside her was A.A. They looked up at Zero, but was it symbolic that they would look up _to_ him one day? Kali couldn't tell, but she took the wager. Zero would be the light of the starving people. Zero: Murderer, Terrorist, Revolutionary, Hero. That was Zero's destiny. At least, that's what she guessed.

"You get a kick out of near death experiences, don't you?" A.A. sighed. He and Alex had shared the mutual freak out.

Kali smiled to him, "Oh, you just now realized that?"

He sighed, "I'm trying to keep you alive, can't you try to make my job easier?"

"But if it was easy, you wouldn't be employed," she teased casually.

"You were lucky Zero was here," A.A. growled.

Kali nodded suddenly thoughtful. It hadn't sounded like Kusakabe wasn't realizing what he did was utterly stupid and asinine. It sounded like he wanted to kill _Zero_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zero told us that the Colonel and his personal guards killed themselves. That was obviously true. But the reason he gave us was so see-through it wasn't funny. I'm thinking that Geass is the answer."

A.A. thought for a minute, "You are most likely right. That'll explain all the strange happenings around him. People obeying him and such. You could've found the last missing piece to this Zero person. You know how Zero is making all this work out for him, now what are you going to do?"

Kali smirked challengingly, "Find him! DUH! And I've already got a preeeeeety good guess on who he is."


	4. Double Lives

**A/N: We're going off the storyline for a little bit. This is a little glimpse into the lives of our characters. My brother messed me up and added a new character on his own. It's now four new **_**main**_** characters. Oh well. There's a lot of minor characters that'll be turning up a lot more. I'm sure you think you may know Kali and Alex already, or at least a bit. You have no idea how bored we can get. So here it is: Chapter four! This may get a little confusing so I'll try to use as much detail as I can get. Please R/R and enjoy.**

**Oh, DISCLAIMER: WE IN NO WAY OWN THE CODE GEASS SERIES. ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS. WE ARE JUST USING THE SAME STROYLINE AND SCREWING IT UP A BIT.**

________________________________________________________________________

Euphie and Kali hugged each other for the last time in what would be a week or two. Kali had already called into Ashford, and since Milly knew who she was, she told the blond senior that she was returning to Britannia for a while. Kali had gained excused leave and couldn't wait to get out of the Tokyo Settlement.

"You will be back soon, right Kali?" Euphie asked for the hundredth time.

Kali sighed and rolled her sapphire blue eyes, "Yes. It's not like I'll be gone for twenty years and you'll be Viceroy of Area 11. Just in a week or two. Something came up and we gotta go back for a bit."

Euphie nodded with a smile, "I'll be waiting then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was unfortunate enough to get sent off by Cornelia. The two stared at each other, almost in annoyance. Alex just wanted to board their plane and get out of Area 11 while Cornelia was mentally wishing the same thing. It wasn't like they totally hated each other . . . well . . . okay, yeah, it was. It's just that they couldn't agree on any form of attack. Their stare down was like a match between fire and ice. Cornelia's reddish, pinkish colored eyes against Alex's ice blue.

"Well . . . see you," Cornelia managed. She looked away from her half brother with a frown. She would rather have commanded him to get on the damn plane.

Alex nodded, "Yes, I'll be back to look over any new plans you may come up with." He too just wanted to get off of Japan and into the air. He had things to do, it wasn't going to be easy leaving Kali behind but he had to do this.

Finally his sister was done talking with Euphie and ready to get on board. Alex turned on his heels and walked up the ramp with his little sister on his heels. The door closed and the plane took off. Kali looked out the window to see Euphie still waving on the platform. Kali smiled and leaned back.

"FINALLY!!! NO MORE DAMN ASHFORD ACADEMY!!" she exclaimed happily as she leaned back. She couldn't help but smile to herself. A.A. was also on the plane, but he was hidden from Alex's sight. That was the best he could do to stay within proximity of the death defying princess.

Alex sighed, "Is that all you're happy about? You almost died back at Lake Kawaguchi and all you can think about is how you get to ditch Ashford Academy?"

"No! I didn't almost die!" Kali scowled, "The guy only had one gun and it was pointed at Euphie! I was relatively safe. I could've saved Euphie if the situation got worse."

"Whatever you say Kali," Alex sighed again, "When we reach Britannia, I'm going to be leaving. You'll be staying with mother."

Kali pouted, "Why do _I_ have to stay with mother?!"

"Because you have a habit of getting into trouble."

"Oh, yes. Rub in the fact that I get myself into trouble 98% of the time why don't ya? Sheesh, you don't need to be an ass about it. I'm just saying, I don't look for trouble, _IT FOLLOWS ME DAMN IT!!!_"

"All the more of a reason for you to stay at home."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yes, you tell me that frequently. But I just take it as a compliment," Alex informed her.

"Ass," she muttered and then pouted in silence.

________________________________________________________________________

The plane landed hours later and the siblings walked off. They were greeted by their mother, Lady Alvidine and behind her was a Japanese young woman with long black hair in a maid's outfit; she was around the same age as Alexander. Lady Alvidine was on the platform waiting for them. When they stepped off the platform, she wrapped her arms around Kali and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe Kali! I heard all about the Hotel Jacking! You and Euphie were there!? What an atrocity! I hope those Elevens got what they deserved!" Lady Alvidine exclaimed squeezing Kali.

"Mother . . . Choking . . . Not breathing!" Kali gagged doing her best to breath. When her mother let go, Kali coughed as air returned to her lungs.

"Alexander! I'm so glad you're alright!" she hugged him not as tight around the neck.

"Yeah," Alex said as he stood as stiff as a board. "Mother, I'll be leaving to take care of some important business and I would like Tetsu to look over Kali."

The Japanese young woman bowed, "As you wish Master Alexander."

'_DAMN YOU ALEX!!!!'_ Kali thought angrily as Tetsu put her hand on the princess's shoulder.

Lady Alvidine nodded, "I guess that's alright. I'll be busy myself so I won't be able to watch her. When will you be leaving Alex?"

"I'd like to leave immediately if that is possible?"

Tetsu bowed again, "Of course Master Alexander. I'll get a transport prepared for you. Come along Mistress Kali."

Kali sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed the Maid into the palace. Tetsu got the transport ready and Kali sighed and looked annoyed at the Maid's back. Only, if only she could distract Tetsu long enough to get out of Britannia, then she can go on with her personal business. "Tetsu, I'm going to call a friend, is that alright?" she asked the Japanese woman in a bored tone.

Tetsu turned to her, "Of course Mistress Kali. Go ahead."

Kali pulled out her cell and pressed speed dial one. A number appeared for a second before she placed the phone to her ear. After one ring someone picked up.

"_Yes Kali?"_ A.A.'s voice asked over the phone.

"Hey, I just got home from Area 11; I'm not allowed to leave home though. Alex also put me under surveillance. I don't think I'll be able to come to the party yo."

"_I take it you want me to break you out then,"_ he sighed.

"Yup."

"_Alright. I'll get you once your brother leaves."_

"Thanks for understanding. See you later then." She closed the cell and stretched. Not long before Alex left. She watched as her brother boarded the transport a few minutes later. Oh how wonderful life could be. She loved disobeying orders.

The transport took off and Kali yawned. "Tetsu, it's been a long day slash night. I think I'll go retire."

"Of course Mistress Kali," she said.

"Please, stop saying mistress. I'm just Kali. Say it with me, Kal-y. Kali. Alright?" she said slowly.

Tetsu smiled a bit, "Yes Kali."

Kali grinned, "Okay, G-night!" The sixth princess walked up the stairs to her room in the palace. She entered her room which was dark. She even had a black light to light up her room though it just admitted a small glimpse of light.

"Ready to go Rebel Princess?" A.A. asked from beyond the gloom.

"No shit. How are you gonna get me out of here may I ask?"

A.A. smirked and held up his hand. A Bishop shaped trigger. He pressed the top in and a small explosion erupted somewhere in the palace. A second after, the fire alarm suddenly went off. Kali grabbed a giant black handbag and the two slipped out of the room. Smoke clouded up Kali's view so she could rightfully guess that it was a smoke bomb. It must have been close to the fire detectors in order for the sprinklers to go off.

"They'll think you were kidnapped," he warned her.

She shrugged, "I have a note on my desk for such incidents. It says that I wanted to go out so I played a prank. Is that too far out there for me?"

"Not one bit."

They slipped into the transport hanger and A.A. rigged one to take off. Kali was in the back. A.A. opened the hanger doors and the transport took off. They were both into elaborate escapes. She could just say it was a prank and she went for a ride. She had actually done that before, so this was right up her alley.

A transmission was trying to be sent through. "Kali, we're receiving a transmission. I think that they'll be worried if they see me."

Kali came in, "Alright, I need to get changed though. Fine. I'll fly, you go hide somewhere." A.A. slipped out and Kali sat down. She activated the transmission and Tetsu's face appeared on the screen.

"Miss Kali, you could've just asked to use the transport, you didn't need to setoff a smoke bomb and highjack a transport," she sighed upset.

Kali shrugged, "I would've had to have a pilot and chaperone. I just decided to go alone and commandeer one by myself. You don't need to tell Alex, I'll be back. If I stay out late, I'll be with friends. I promise I'll return the ship."

Tetsu sighed, "Alright. We have a mess to clean up here so have fun. Be safe as well, your brother will never forgive me if anything happens to you."

"Got it. See ya in a bit," Kali grinned and cut the transmission. "A.A., get in here! I need to change and I can't have this thing flying on autopilot."

A.A. came in and switched places with Kali, "As you wish Shade."

Kali exited into the back to change and returned in a skin tight, white outfit with a visor over her eyes. On the sides where metal pieces that allowed sound through and could act as a two way radio. Four buttons where on each side allowing for different commands to the visor. Black bands where located at various positions on the suit. Mostly around her waist, chest, arms, and legs. Her hair was in a long ponytail on the top of her head creating a cloak of darkness behind her.

"To Ecuador, we need to rendezvous with the others," Shade said. It was Kali under the uniform, but her voice was harsh and cold, yet still respectful. It was amazing the difference in her personality.

"As you wish."

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander Si Britannia, the tenth prince of Britannia, was much more then he appeared. Ever since the announcement of the death of Nunnally and Lelouch, he had gotten angered at Britannia for declaring war on Japan that when he was eighteen, he began creating a resistance force that worked much differently from the rest of the small groups that resisted Britannia by causing terrorism, they worked by using hit-and-run tactics on the military targets where the enemy were at their weakest, thus forcing Britannia to divert their resources to protect their precious bases and factories. They were backed by the E.U. as they believed in democracy and that the Britannian Empire was a threat that needed to be removed to free the people from this evil subjugation and being discriminated by nobles, they were known as the Revolutionaries.

"General Alexander, what do you wish us to do with this information?" one of Alex's commanding officers asked him. The information was about a new type of Knightmare model that was under construction and it would do them good if they could get a hold of it or its blueprints, but the site that it was under construction was under heavy guard and his brother's _Avalon_ was there.

"We are going to have to let this one go , I don't want another incident like the one when we had gotten information that _Avalon_ was still under construction and we lost our entire sabotage team and strike force when we were caught off guard by its defenses," Alex told him.

"But this Knightmare is rumored to have more firepower and the capability to fly, that's too tempting a target to slip through our fingers."

"And how would you like to deal with the defense that my brother Schniezel has created to ensure that such a theft won't happen. Every base that the _Avalon_ has gone to has been fortified to withstand not only large forces, but small strike forces as well. If you can come up with a plan to get our forces their undetected and with minimal casualties, then I will accept such a plan. Until then, we shall not try to acquire the Knightmare by stealing it or the blueprints from that sight at all." Alex shut off the communications as he would not argue over the point anymore. Unlike his brother Schniezel, he had a short temper and had little tolerance to men that would sacrifice their lives when they were more important than any piece of equipment they use if they were going to bring Britannia down.

It had been a couple of weeks since the Black Knights had appeared in Area 11 and began doing what they declared what they would do, and he secretly supported them as Britannian police didn't give a damn about the crimes being committed and the distribution of the drug Refrain. But in a way, his own rebellion was fighting against them as long as their shipments hadn't reached Japan yet. Those that had got past him, he let the Black Knights deal with

"Zero, a lot of my own forces support you in your decision to rise up against Britannia and help those that can't defend themselves. But I am weary about you, as in how long will it be until the innocent get caught up between your fight against your enemies," Alex said to himself out loud. He knew that many people, including Kali, his mother and Tetsu, found it a disturbing habit, but it helped him think when he was alone.

"General, Knightmare _Doku_ is prepared for launch to the next target on our list,"

"Excellent, I want _Wraith squadron_ to provide the finishing blow for us when we hit that target. I want to make a point to Schniezel and the rest of the Britannians that they can't protect everything they have."

________________________________________________________________________

Kali, as Shade, stepped off the transport in South America. A.A. was at her side, though her face was hidden. Her visor had a code that allowed a full metal helmet to cover her face. It too was a shiny white. Her hair came out from the top similar to how knights in medieval times had.

"Shade, it's good to see that you're back. Where have you been?" a young man in white military type uniform asked.

"To Area 11. I've seen Zero. He's in the same cause as we are James. Still, he has a different motive. I don't believe his battle is for the freedom of Japan. He has an ulterior motive."

James was surprised. "What could it be?"

"He's after the Imperial Family. He's on a killing spree, but in that cause he gave away his identity," she mused, mostly to herself.

James looked at the leader of their Rebellion for a second in confusion but then broke the silence, "How long will you be staying?"

"Not long, Britannia is looking for me as we speak," she informed him, "If you and the others are ready, we should cripple Britannian ports. I heard that there was a shipment of Refrain leaving shortly. Some will of course get by, but we should at least cut their production and profits. The less money coming into the country, the more money they'll have to cut back on research and development."

"I understand." James ran off to prepare the others.

A.A. had stayed silent but finally spoke, "Is this really worth the trouble?"

"The Refrain is going to Japan. The masses of oppressed and depressed buy this drug sending in millions to the government of Britannia. Cut the money and that'll make them check their wallets more often."

"You really are bent on slowing them down on new Knightmare frames. Worried they might upgrade one with more capabilities than yours?"

"You could say I have an envious eye for being the best."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knightmare frame _Amaturasu_ is ready for launch," a woman's voice said over the radio built into Kali's visor, "Are you ready Shade?"

"Ready."

"_Amaturasu_, launch!"

The red and gold knightmare launched out of the hanger with numerous Sutherlands behind it. They were heading straight for the ports. At the speed _Amaturasu_ was going, she'd soon leave the others behind.

"_They'll be expecting us most likely,"_ one of the pilots stated a little apprehensively.

"That'll just make things fun," Shade muttered. Kali had reverted her helmet into the visor and was personally enjoying the speed of her self-made Knightmare frame. They reached the port and began open fire on the ships carrying the Refrain.

"Get those ships out of here!!" a patrol officer shouted. Some began to move away, most weren't fast enough though. Explosions littered the port as more and more ships burst into flames.

"Who's doing this?!" someone shouted.

Kali hacked into their computers after returning her helmet to hide her identity. Her mask appeared on the enemy computers as a transmission.

"We are the White Shadows!" she announced before pressing a button. Missiles launched from her Knightmare and hit multiple ships at once. The others were too far out for her forces to fire upon. The transmission was still running, "This is just a small amount of our forces that are sworn to destroy your corrupt rule. We know you can't let this get out. We're too close to Britannia's capitol to let panic sweep out over the country. You'll cover up our existence until we reveal ourselves to the public. You're all on a timer. Ready. Set. Go."

The main building burst into flames and her transmission to all of the ports in Britannia was cut off. She turned her gaze to the ocean where the last part of the shipment was retreating.

"We're leaving those to you Zero," she muttered. Then her cell pone beeped. She read the number as A.A. and returned her headpiece to normal before taking it off. She cut off radio transmission and answered the call. "What is it?"

"_You're curfew is going to be up in twenty minutes. We need to get you home,"_ he informed her.

"Yes mother," she snapped ruefully.

A.A. decided to play along, _"Keep up that tone and you won't be leaving for a week."_

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" she exclaimed then closed her phone and replaced her visor.

"All forces fall back, we've done our job for today," she announced. The Sutherlands fell back and retuned to their base.

_______________________________________________________________________

Alex and his forces were out on one of the few aircraft carriers that the E.U. gave them as they were about to attack a Britannian military target that Schniezel hadn't visited yet, and it was out in the Pacific Ocean.

"Captain Anselm, are we with in range of the target?"

"Yes sir, the fighters are already prepped to take off to take the battle to the enemy," the Captain answered. His voice had a heavy German accent as he was from the E.U. and in a way was also their eyes and ears just to make sure that Alex didn't betray them, which suited Alex very much as it allowed him to trust them as well as have them trust him.

"Very well, the fighters are to hold until my troops have placed the charges, once the anti-air defenses are down, the fighters are to fire upon the enemy factories and facilities with in five passes or less. After that, we are going to deal with a Refrain shipment that is coming to Japan, and sink as much of it as possible."

"Very well general, we will maintain communications silence until the mission has been completed."

"Knightmare _Doku_ and its ships of Sutherlands have left and are going to the enemy base, and if the general has planned it right, they won't expect it to be anything else but a shipment of supplies ordered by Alex himself to increase the defense force."

Alex waited in anticipation as this was his first operation in a Knightmare, and after the incident at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, his piloting skills of a Knightmare were only adequate enough to just keep him alive, but he just needed to focus himself and do his own job and make sure that his men get out of this alive.

"_Transport Alpha, your registry number is valid and the report from Prince Alexander is valid, we will have a detachment team wait for you to unload those supplies for us,"_ The patrol officer announced over the communications.

Once the ship docked and dropped the ramp, Alex's forward advance moved out and caught the enemy by surprise with their guns blazing, and moved out to grab the enemy turret defenses attention while Alex's own Knightmare forces went to destroy the barricades.

Unlike _Lupus_, _Doku_ was a heavily armored Knightmare, colored black and red, and it could take more damage and still stand against almost any attack. It fired its mounted missiles at the blast door and began the charge into the base where enemy Sutherlands were firing at him, but they didn't last long when he opened fire with another missile barrage.

"All forces, place the explosives at the designated areas that will destroy their anti-air craft cannons, and once we're done with that, retreat back to supply ship _Alpha_."

"Yes General!"

His forces went to do their job, encountering some resistance as they placed the timed bombs at the key areas. Alex did his own job of placing his timed bomb in the command room, and hacked into the Britannian database.

"Okay, now to see what this secret weapon is that you are trying to protect from us, brother," Alex said as he began copying the blueprints of the Knightmare under construction when his Colonel called in.

"General, we're done placing the explosives and are returning to the _Alpha_. Shall we start up the engines while we wait for you?"

"Yes, I'm almost done with my operation and will be joining you in two minutes," Alex told him as his download was only at 80% and counting.

In one minute, Alex had gotten the data he needed and was in the _Doku_ traveling back to the _Alpha_ and made it back with one second to spare. "Let's get out of here Colonel."

"Yes General."

The ramp was lifted up and the boat began its departure, then as the timer on the bombs reached zero, the bases Anti-air cannons had been destroyed, as well as taking out any enemy Knightmare's that were luck enough to not have run into his forces or survived.

"Captain Anselm, deploy _Wraith squadron_ to target the base."

"Yes sir," the captain told him. "_Wraith squadron_, you are cleared for launch."

"_Wraith squadron_ is away," Avenger one reported in as well as the rest of the forces in the squad.

_Wraith squadron_ fired their missiles at the base and reduced it to a smoldering heap of ashes.

"The enemy base has been obliterated and _Wraith Squad_ is returning back here general," Captain Anselm reported in as Alex walked into the bridge.

"Very good, has fleet two encountered with the shipment of Refrain that I told them about?"

"Yes, but it was only two-thirds the size that you told them that they took out half of their ships while the other half boldly got passed them, they are asking for permission to pursue the remaining shipment though."

"Tell them not to pursue them, we'll let Zero handle what's left of the shipment. Besides, I have to return home and make sure that my sister hasn't caused any trouble for Tetsu."

"Very well general, your personal transport is already prepped and ready to go once you are ready to leave."

"Thank you Captain," Alex told the captain as he saw that he was afraid that Britannia might find out that Alex had led the attack or assume that he helped them. "I assure you Captain that the enemy won't figure out that I am the leader of this rebellion, or helping you as I have enough information bouncing around in cyberspace that even Schniezel will have his head spinning for about two months just trying to finger this attack on me."

Anselm nodded as he knew that if this information got out to early, Britannia would have more then enough of an excuse to invade the E.U. then just the attacks on their shipment lines.

Alex got on board his transport and took off toward his home.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mistress Kali, It's nice that you came back at your curfew," Tetsu said happily.

Kali sighed, "Let me guess, you thought I would've stayed out 'til tomorrow morning, am I right?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you."

"I brought a friend over, that okay? I invited him to spend the week," Kali informed the maid.

Tetsu blinked in surprise as A.A. stepped out of the transport in a black tee and light blue jeans. "I- of course your friend can stay. I don't know what your brother will say when he returns."

"Let him say what he wants," Kali brushed it off, "Were you able to fix up my mess?"

"It wasn't too bad. There's not a trace of it now."

"That's good. Come on Addison. I'll show you to the guest room."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex walked into his home at two in the morning and was greeted by Tetsu.

"Welcome back Alexander, everyone has gone to their rooms to sleep."

"I see Tetsu, has Kali been any trouble for you?" Alex asked her as he went to sit down and upload the information he copied onto his laptop.

"Your sister set off a smoke bomb and took a transport for a joyride, but she made it back before her curfew," she told him as she sat in a chair facing directly at him.

Alex just shook his head when she told him this, "I'll have to give you permission to use your military skills to subdue her if she keeps doing this."

"That might not be a good idea as your mother doesn't like the idea that her son is fraternizing with the maid who is an Eleven, and plays chess with her," Tetsu told him.

"Well, my reason for playing chess with you is because I'm bored and I need a challenge. And considering how many times you beat me, I'm tempted to let you play a match with Schniezel."

Tetsu smiled a bit, "I'll thank you for that compliment. Oh, I forgot to mention that your sister brought home a boy friend to stay in the guest room until the two of you leave to return to Area 11."

That caught Alex's attention as he looked at Tetsu as if she just told him that Zero himself came to the palace. "Kali… brought… a boy… with her?!"

"Yes," Tetsu noticed Alex's face and sighed, "She's fourteen Alexander. Can't you let her live a little?"

"Her living a little is what nearly got her killed at that hotel jacking! I can't let her live a little as she always lives her life on the edge, and don't point out that I am doing it myself! I'm much older and I know the risks to them, especially when it will cost me my life."

"It's just a boy!"

"And that's suppose to make me feel better!? I specifically placed as one of my Ten Commandments that my sister is to be safe from all kinds of trouble, and that includes the war, terrorists, and boys!" Alex told her.

"And when did you come up with your own Ten Commandments!!" Kali exclaimed from behind him. She had heard the noise and came down to hear him exclaim about his own Commandments. "Who died and made you God!!??"

"When you were born!" Alex told her as he got ready to strangle his sister.

Kali looked up at him defiantly, "Addison stays!"

"So, that's his name. That narrows it down to who I have to kill."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because . . . Because I say so!!"

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"So what!?"

"I want a good reason!"

"You ain't getting one!"

"Then he dies!"

"You're such an ass hole!"

"What else is new from you?"

" . . . I would say something but then you'd get even more pissed off."

"Where is the boy?"

Tetsu was looking back and forth with a clueless expression as the siblings yelled at each other. This was often whenever the subject of boys came up. The others were use to it. A.A., on the other hand, wanted to see how this played out. He had heard arguments like such often, but he wanted to see the movie. He stepped down the stairs to see the two siblings nose to nose (Kali on her tip toes) scowling at each other.

"This is a little amusing," he said aloud.

Alex's eyes moved to the sound when he saw the young man on the stairs. "So, you're the boy my sister brought here. Tetsu, could you please give me my elephant gun so that I can kill him!?"

A.A. looked a little confused, "I'm just a friend."

Kali folded her arms and pouted, "He's a commoner! His step dad threw him out so I invited him to stay here a bit. He _IS_ in the damn guest room!!"

Alex looked toward Tetsu, "Can you prove her story?"

Tetsu shook her head, "I can neither prove, nor disprove it. She said he was staying a week or so."

"Have you checked to make sure he was staying in the guest room?!"

"That I have. When I went in there he was sound asleep in the guest room. Kali was listening to music in her sleep. In her own bedroom, may I add."

Alex looked at the boy with wrath in his eyes, "I'll let you off this time Addison, but if you even make one move on my sister or hurt her in any way, I will make you wish that you were never born. Understood?!"

A.A. nodded quite calmly for someone threatened to be killed, "I got it."

Kali was pouting at Alex, "You can't even let me have friends over. SHEESH!! What's so forbidden about having male friends?! You're friends with Tetsu and Cecile!"

"That's different!" Alex said with a slight blush on his face, "I just talk to them, there isn't anything between us, and I don't even know your own private life anyway miss joyride."

Kali eyed her brother, "There's nothing intimate between Addison and I! And if what you're saying is true, WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING DAMN IT!!?? No, never mind. Mr. Hypocrite I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I don't even bother with your private life. Wanna know why? _'CAUSE IT'S CALLED A PRIVATE LIFE!!! NO SHIT!!_ Sheesh! Come one Addison, let him go all off about how he likes neither of them and he's red because he's so pissed off at me. Whatever. Good night Alex, Tetsu, Addison. I'm gonna go and throw darts at his picture in my room."

"Hold it Kali, what were you doing out here when I was talking to Tetsu in the first place?" Alex said as he blocked her path.

She glared at him, "I heard your fat ass mouth and came to see why you were pissed off just in time to hear that you're God of this world!"

Alex looked at her skeptically, thinking that she was there for more than just that part of the conversation. But he let her go anyway. "Good night Alex!" she shouted, and then stormed up the stairs with A.A. following behind her.

"Happy now? You woke up the whole palace," Tetsu informed the prince.

"Why do I get the feeling that she was here before we even talked about the boy?"

Tetsu shrugged, "I don't know. You should get some sleep though. Good night."

"Very well, goodnight Tetsu."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: As we have seen here, these two of the royal family aren't what they seem. Nor do they know what the other is doing. Alex leads the Revolutionaries with his Knightmare **_**Doku**_**, which means poison in Japanese, that are located . . . somewhere. On the other hand, Kali and her White Shadows have a base in Ecuador and is so close to Britannia's capitol to be known as a national threat. Alexander fights Britannia by sighting Military targets while Kali plays on Britannia's economy and development. Alex doesn't hide his physical identity while Kali hides behind the persona of Shade. But who is really the mask? We can also see how much Alex isn't thrilled that A.A. will be staying for a bit. Too bad Alex doesn't know that A.A. lives in his sister's room. And the Maid has a hobby of . . . fighting in the military?! :D !! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. We'll try to get back on storyline for the next chapter. NO PROMISES!!**


	5. Independence

**A/N: This is the battle of Narita. This has a nice little twist in my favor. Still, I must say I didn't expect it. I am so happy I get to add onto my awesomeness. I suddenly feel a little independent. As we saw in the last chapter, Kali can obviously take care of herself. Alex refuses to see her warrior potential. Can Kali make Alex loosen the leash and let her fight? This will tell all.**

**CO-A/N: Just incase you thought this, Alexander si Britannia is different from the minor character, General Alex in episode 10, so don't expect him to die anytime soon. **

________________________________________________________________________

Alex watched Addison (A.A.) to make sure that he didn't do any harm to his sister, much to the consequence of Kali's deranged anger. Tetsu was told to keep an eye on Kali while he went out to upgrade _Doku_ and sent requests to Lloyd to upgrade _Lupus_ so that it could handle close combat. So far halfway in the week, Addison hadn't done anything that would get Alex's blood boiling that Alex began to get back into playing a game of chess with Tetsu, with the outcome being Tetsu the winner as usual.

"I'm starting to regret ever teaching you how to play this game Tetsu, you're just as good as Schniezel and I can't even beat him," Alex said as he looked at how easy she just beat him.

"Well, why did you teach me this then?" Tetsu asked him in curiosity.

"I thought since you taught me how to cook, I might as well repay you by teaching you a game that I enjoy. And now considering your skill, I might as well give Schniezel a call and ask him to play a match against you."

________________________________________________________________________

"Kali, honestly, what do you plan to find in his files?" A.A. asked her as she browsed through her brother's files on his laptop.

She shrugged, "Something. Maybe those blue prints he found for the Lancelot. I can't find it on his public files. A ghost file perhaps." She clicked on the mouse twice and suddenly three hidden files appeared. She clicked one titled _Project Specialis_. A password block came up.

"Oh well, I guess you can't get what you're looking for," A.A. sighed with a shrug.

Kali had a determined look as she started typing, "The party's not over 'til the fat lady sings." She typed in _Familia_. The computer stalled for a second reading the password then accepted it.

"Nothing's safe with you around, is it?"

"You just now figure that?" she asked with a smirk. Blueprints of a knightmare came up, but not the Lancelot. This knightmare had a type of float system. It could fly. Kali's eyes grew wide, "No . . . damn . . . way. This is amazing! I could add this to _Amaturasu_! Maybe even _Vulpus_!"

A.A. sighed, "This is all you live for, isn't it? Stealing your brother's project files?"

"Pretty much," she smiled as she plugged in her jump drive and transferred the files.

________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the week, Alexander and Kali had to return to Area 11 as Schniezel reported in about the loss of one of their Pacific Bases from an unknown enemy. He wanted Alex and Cornelia to come up with a defense for Area 11 in full force after analyzing the enemies attack pattern of attacking them where they were at their weakest, and considering the instability in Japan, it could be their next target.

However, before Alex left, he decided to make his mother up tight by continuing to fraternize with Tetsu by kissing her goodbye on her hand before leaving and took great delight in seeing his mother irritated at the sight of him being nice to her.

Kali rolled her eyes at her brother. She couldn't resist, she began humming the wedding march you hear in every God awful movie. Alex and Lady Alvidine eyed her with a degree of contempt which she took with a smile.

Once Alex and Kali got onto the plane, Alex decided to go into the back room to talk to himself. "Man, I really enjoy irritating mother, and in a way its good pay back for placing me in an arranged marriage in the first place."

_~ With Kali~_

Kali was tapping the side of her seat irritably as Alex went to the back. She could hear him talking to himself. It wasn't freaky . . . maybe a little . . . but that gave her a bad name!

She sighed angrily, "We _REALLY_ need to put him into a mental institute." She tried to ignore him and looked at the jump drive in her hand. Once in Area 11, she'd have to enroll into the dorms, then Alex wouldn't be able to track her if she left. "God be with me," she muttered.

________________________________________________________________________

The plane landed with Euphie the only one waiting on the platform. Kali stepped off and gave her pink haired half sister a hug while Alex looked around for Cornelia.

"Where's your sister Euphemia?" Alex asked when she was no where in sight.

Euphie sighed, "She's getting ready to go to Narita to look for the Japanese Liberation Front. I'll be joining her, but I wanted to greet you first. We'll be leaving this weekend."

"Oh, is that all? I thought she'd be doing something important and death defying," Kali exclaimed sarcastically, "And if _YOU _are going Euphie, so am I."

"No you're not," Alex snapped.

Kali turned to him with an overly annoyed expression, "Are we gonna have a repeat of what we went over back at home?"

"You need to catch up in school."

"You can dip school in molten fudge for all I care! I'm going with Euphie and that's that!"

"Don't make me have Tetsu fly over here," he threatened.

". . . Really? . . . Is that the best you can do?"

"It should be enough."

"Weeeeeeeeell . . . it ain't."

He grabbed Kali's ear and pulled her close, "If you don't go to school, I'll pull this ear off."

"AAHHHHHHH!!!! OKAY!! OKAY!! OKAY!! OKAY!!! LET THE HELL GO OF MY FRIGGIN EAR!!!!!" she shouted. She didn't mean what she said about going to school. She'd ditch once she got the chance. Alex could burn in hell for all she cared. Finally, Alex let go.

Euphie smiled, "What would you do if you did come Kali? I'm manning the medical team."

Kali had a pouting face as she eyed Alex angrily, "I'd get my Knightmare and go on the front lines. DUH! Alex is being an ass hole though, so that puts out any fun I might have this weekend!"

Alex gave her a warning glare, "Don't push it. I said I'd only take off your _ear_. That can quickly change."

Kali glared back, "Fine, whatever. I'm going to be staying at the dorms anyway this time around. I can't STAND YOU ANY MORE!!!"

"That's a load off my back," he shot back, "I'm going to have Tetsu come here anyway."

"Whatever!" Kali shouted, "Excuse me! I need to get ready for school! I could give a damn what you and Tetsu do on your free time!" Kali flaunted off angrily with Euphie giggling beside her.

Alex sighed, "Why do I put up with her?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kali was in her uniform running down the street from the train station to Ashford Academy, somehow she couldn't find any leggings so it put her bad mood into one of wrath. She knew she had some though . . . SOMEWHERE!! She couldn't stand the skirt and a little worming thought came into her head that Alex wanted to torment the hell out of her and purposefully hid her leggings, just to piss her off.

She ran onto the campus and finally stopped to catch her breath. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath before going to her new dorm. She was apprehensive as to who her room mate would be. She kept wondering if her sanity was still in working order for her to be checking into the dorms.

Kali sighed and straightened up to see Lelouch on the roof watching her. She just wanted to freak him out, so she smiled and waved to him energetically. Here's what was going on in her head: _'Oh Lord, shoot me now. It's one thing to run past total and complete strangers in a skirt, but Lelouch saw me! LELOUCH!! Oh God, might as well have Zero standing on the damn roof looking at me!! This is so humiliating!'_

She dropped her arm and sighed, then looked at the paper hanging out of her backpack's side pocket with her dorm number on it. Lelouch was still watching her intently. It made her feel self-conscious as she walked across the campus. She entered the building that housed the dorms and found the room. She knocked hesitantly.

She waited for a second before the door opened up. Who would open the door? None other than . . . Shirley Fannett. Kali's eyed twitched. _'You . . .are fricken . . . kidding me!'_

Shirley saw Kali and her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! Your Majesty!"

Kali slammed her hand over Shirley's mouth, "Don't . . . EVER . . . say that . . . aloud!"

Shirley was in shock so nodded her head mutely. Kali removed her hand, "Is this your dorm? Please tell me no."

"Actually, this is. Why do you ask?" Shirley informed her.

"Great," Kali groaned, "I'm your new roommate Ms. Fannett."

"Really!? That's amazing!" Shirley exclaimed. Kali wondered if the girl suffered from short term memory loss. Not a minute ago did she slam Shirley into the doorframe to cover her mouth and now she was acting like they were the bestest buddies in the world.

"Amazing for who, I must ask," Kali snapped and entered the room. She went to an empty, not touched bed. "Does anyone know other than you, Milly, and Nina know about my little secret?"

Shirley looked away a little embarrassed, "Well."

" . . . Well what? You aren't telling me you and Milly couldn't keep your fat ass mouths shut, are you!?" Kali exclaimed.

Shirley blushed, "W-we thought you wouldn't be coming back. I didn't think it would hurt."

"Damn you."

________________________________________________________________________

Lunch was damn hell. Kali wasn't safe in class either. Kali had to sit beside the friggin' teacher so she didn't get mobbed by the other students. She suddenly wondered where in the world common sense went!? Wasn't it logical that someone would keep their damn mouth shut about royalty.

Kali ran away from the rest of the school population to the roof. "I can't even be a normal person. This is hell. Maybe I should drop out . . . again."

"That may be a safer idea Princess Kali si Britannia," a male voice said behind her.

Kali spun around, "Oh, it's you Lelouch."

He walked beside her and looked out over the campus, "I guess you recognized Nunnally then."

Kali eyed him suspiciously, "So what are you gonna do to me? Tell me to forget?"

Lelouch's eyes flashed, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, you never know if people are who they say."

"I guess that's true," he muttered.

Kali sighed and looked up to the sky, "I actually heard something back at home, the Emperor is looking for some girl with green hair and olive colored eyes, last seen wearing a straightjacket. Ever seen someone by that description?"

'_She's heard about C.C. That makes her a potential threat!'_ Lelouch thought, _'And she also knows of Nunnally and I. This isn't good. I have no choice Nunnally, I need to make her forget! But still, she'll see me all over again. What can I do!?'_

"I can't say I have," he said with a shrug.

Kali shrugged back, "Oh well. I would've loved to meet her. Like I said before, oh well. I have one more question, ever heard of a terrorist group in South America attacking Britannian ports?"

'_Another terrorist group attacking Britannia? This one is so much closer than we are! But I've never heard of them. How does Kali know of them without the rest of Britannia?!'_ He shook his head slowly, "No, how did you come across them?"

"Just over heard." The bell suddenly rang and Kali shouldered her bag, "See ya in class Lulu. Tell Nunnally I'm sorry I haven't seen her lately. I really hope to do so though. Maybe after dinner."

"Yeah . . . sure," Lelouch muttered as she walked off. _'I'll get right on it.'_

______________________________________________________________

During school, Kali never had the chance to sit and chat with Lelouch. In short, she never was Geassed. This was much to Lelouch's dismay. After school was let out, Kali made a point to visit her little half-sister Nunnally. Nunnally had told her where the two fallen royals stayed on campus. It didn't take Kali long to find the place. She gave a curt knock on the door and waited for an answer. A Japanese woman answered in a maid's outfit.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

Kali nodded, "Is Nunnally Lamperouge in?"

"Of course I am. It's nice to hear your voice again Kali!" Nunnally exclaimed happily from around a corner. The Japanese maid allowed Kali to enter and brought her to Nunnally.

"Hey Nunna! Sorry I haven't been in. I went home for a little break and had a party with some old friends. I would've visited you sooner, honest," Kali explained taking Nunnally's hand in hers.

Nunnally smiled warmly, "It isn't a problem Kali. I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you going to be here this weekend?" the little blind girl asked with a tentative smile.

"I wouldn't count on it. My brother is going to the Narita Mountains and I'm trying to make him take me. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because Lelouch was also leaving. It's nothing new, he's been disappearing a lot lately. I feel a little lonely."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nunnally. I really want to go, but I don't wanna leave ya here by yourself," Kali said, torn in two, "Euphie's also going so I can't take care of both of you. You won't be attacked by terrorists while I'm gone, right?"

Nunnally giggled, "I don't think so. I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. Euphie will need you more than me."

"If you insist."

"I do. You don't need to worry about me Kali, Lelouch worries for me enough for the both of you."

"Alright, but seriously, I need to visit more often," Kali said with a sheepish grin. Nunnally nodded and the girls broke into a fit of giggles.

_______________________________________________________________

Lelouch was watching them from the school roof through the window. Nunnally looked so happy with Kali, he didn't know if he could really Geass the sixth princess. He did all this for Nunnally's sake. Could making Kali forget really be the best choice in behalf of his sister?

"Nunnally, do you really trust her that much?"

"Nice view, huh?" a voice said behind him that it startled him as he looked behind him to see Kali's brother.

"Oh, my Lord, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked him.

Alex frowned at being called a lord again; he hated the title so much that he was really glad that his rebellion forces don't call him that. "You can call me Alexander or Alex, Lelouch Lamperouge; I never liked being called lord or any other title to emphasize my status as being part of the royal family."

'_Damn it, he knows my first name. And I can't use my Geass on him again. What to do?'_

"Do you play chess?" Alex asked him as if they were long lost friends.

"Oh, yes I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, until my maid comes here, I was wondering if you could play a game with me, right now if that's okay?"

"Hmm, very well," Lelouch said as he brought out his briefcase that held his chess set and placed it on the side of the balcony. "You'll be taking the white pieces right?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but I'll let you pick your side first."

Lelouch took the black pieces as he always did, and Alex made the first move by moving K-1 on B1 to C3.

In ten minutes, Lelouch was the victor. And unlike the nobles Lelouch gambled with, Alex showed mutual respect for the young mans achievement.

"Well done, I hadn't had a match this good since I last played with my half-brother, before he died."

"Your half-brother?" Lelouch asked him. _'If he puts two and two together, he will know about us.'_

"Yes, a bit ironic how your first name is the exact name he had, Lelouch vi Britannia, Lady Marianne's first born and my favorite brother. He I always used to play chess, when he didn't play against the other siblings of the household. And he always beat me in every match we had."

"Really, you had great respect for him I take it?"

"Yeah, although you wouldn't know it if you seen me get angered at the many times I lost when I was a child. But I enjoyed playing against him the most."

Around that time, Alex's cell phone vibrated in his jacket and he pulled it out and answered it without even looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello."

"_Alex, what are you doing up there?"_ Kali's voice said with great anger that her brother would bother coming here.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not supposed to check on you one last time?"

"_No, you're not! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING CHESS!!??"_ she shouted into the phone so loud Lelouch could hear her perfectly. If he listened carefully, he could just barely make out Nunnally's giggle.

"Oh, just to kill some time, and I heard from Rivalz about Lelouch's skill. I just wanted to see if he was as good as his friend's claim."

"_Well, you had your fun so get out of here! I'm mad at you right now!"_

Alex shook his head as he saw his sister glaring at him from the window, "I'll make you a deal sis, if you catch up on your work, you can come with me to the Narita Mountains this weekend."

"_. . . Really?"_

"Yes, really.

"_Oh my gosh!! You're the best brother ever!!! I'll be done with everything by this weekend!! Alright!! See you later Alex. BYE!!"_ Kali hung up her cell. Through the window, Lelouch could see her hug Nunnally. He could just imagine Nunnally's laugh.

Alex hung up his phone, "I will never understand her. Well, Lelouch, thanks for the game of chess, it was actually a good match and I enjoyed it. I hope to have another match with you another day." Alex then left to go back home while Lelouch began thinking of ways to remove him as a threat.

'_Kali and Alex are also going to the Narita Mountains this weekend. I can silence Alex then, and Kali. They don't seem like the others though, but they leave me little choice. But Nunnally. Nunnally always loved Kali. Damn!'_ Lelouch thought as he continued to watch the girls through the window. Nunnally always smiled, but she seemed happier with Kali.

________________________________________________________________________

_~That weekend~_

"Well Kali, you get to come with us to the Narita Mountains today. I hope you remember my terms about you coming with us and behave yourself," Alex told her as he was walking with her in the G-I Mobile Base.

She blew her hair out of her face and glared at him, "I got a Knightmare too ya know!! You don't need to friggin baby me! I WANNA FIGHT!!"

"No. You are a princess of Britannia, that'll make you a main target," he informed her.

"Oh, really? In that case, I'M FIGHTING DAMN IT!!! Let me just test out _Vulpus_! You're a prince and you're fighting! It's not fair!" Kali whined angrily, "I am NOT sitting with Euphie with a bunch of wounded, dead, or dying people! I might as well be one of those people. I would see Euphie either way!"

Alex looked at her as if she was mad. "Are you even sane, my dear sister? You make Cornelia look normal."

"Oh, you just now realize my chemical instability? I already know I've lost my mind, I just wanna do SOMETHING, Alex!! Any damn thing that deals with shooting something!"

Alex shook his head, he knew that he was never going to win this argument considering her stubbornness that he really wished that Tetsu was here to help him out. "Would you mind staying with me on Lloyd's team then?"

She pouted, "I want a guarantee that I'll get to blow shit up."

"I can't promise you that, considering you are my sister and I am trying to protect you. Although I will admit that it would be different if Tetsu was here and joined you."

"Well guess what, SHE AIN'T! Alex, we both know that I'll last longer than you in an actual battle. Just throw in the towel and let me go with Cornelia," she begged walking backwards in front of him.

Alex was a little disturbed that his little sister sounded so much like Cornelia, just more violent and destructive, and didn't just disturb him, it scared him. "Very well, I'm not going to win this argument apparently. And you and Cornelia seem to have some things in common."

Kali was stunned her brother would actually give in. She had harps playing in her ears that she didn't hear him compare her to Cornelia. It was the song of freedom! She jumped up and hugged him around the neck, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!" Then she let go of him and ran off to get prepared for battle.

"So much like Cornelia, and yet not like her at all. Sometimes I wish her personality made a lick of sense," Alex sighed and shook his head, "I might as well try and contact Tetsu and see if she will agree with this."

________________________________________________________________________

Kali was in the hanger going over the _Vulpus_. It was a sandy brown and black Knightmare that, unlike Alex's _Lupus_, stood on two legs, but could revert to four with a press of a few buttons.

"What are you doing here Kali?" Cornelia's voice asked from behind her, "Isn't your brother going to condemn you to the medical corp. with Euphie?"

Kali didn't even turn as she shook her head, "Nope! I'm fighting with you on this one Cornelia!"

"Is that so? Just don't get in my way," Cornelia said taken aback a bit.

"No worries Viceroy. I'll be doing my own shit. I don't even need a knight if your wondering. I wanna do this alone. I'm gonna prove I can surpass Alex," Kali ginned maliciously.

Cornelia was silent for a minute then smiled, "I like your attitude. If anything happens to you, I am not responsible. Is that understood?"

Kali finally turned and saluted to Cornelia, "Transparently clear your Lordship."

Cornelia couldn't help a smile as she walked off. Kali wasn't as bad as her brother, she'd give the sixth princess that much credit willingly. The rest she'd have to earn on the field of battle.

________________________________________________________________________

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front Headquarters are in this area. We already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the Viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out," General Dolton explained the attack plan to the princesses and the only prince.

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked cautiously. Kali thought the third princess sounded uneasy.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia asked. Kali had to stop from face-palming herself. Who else would Euphie mean!? SANTA CLAUSE!!??

Dolton turned to the Sub-Viceroy, "Have no fear about that, as the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads also."

"Plus we have reserve units, if Zero is stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him," Cornelia announced with no trace of doubt in her voice.

________________________________________________________________________

_~At school for no apparent reason~_

"WHAT!!?? You wanna meet her!? Are you kidding!? Do you know who you're talking about!!?? She's a princess and you're just a citizen, what do you have in common aside from that hotel jacking!?" Milly exclaimed as she sat on the table with Nina looking at a newspaper.

"Yes but, if you've forgotten, we have a princess on school campus already. And as for Princess Euphemia, I never got to thank her," Nina said sheepishly.

"You never thanked Kali either," Milly pointed out.

Nina blushed a bit, "I know. She's just so . . . different from Princess Euphemia."

"Hmm, there was a time when my family name had the influence to arrange that. So tell me Nina, do you know what the social status of a principal's granddaughter?" Milly said waving her legs in the air.

"Umm . . . not a very high one?" the poor girl guessed.

"Correct, not very."

________________________________________________________________________

_~Back in the mountains before the battle~_

"_All units are in position,"_ a voice said over the radio.

"Understood, Euphemia will provide logistical support from G-1 as planned. Have her command the medical group," Cornelia responded.

"_Yes your highness."_

"_Princess Cornelia,"_ Guilford called her over the intercom.

"Guilford let me guess, this is about Euphie and Kali, isn't?"

"_Yes, Princess Euphemia should be in a government agency, and are you sure it's wise to allow a fourteen year old to fight in this battle?"_

"But Euphie is being unusually stubborn about this. She told me that she wanted to see actual combat for herself. And Kali . . . She'll hold up quite nicely in combat. I want to see if she's as pampered as her brother makes her seem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~In the G-1 Base~_

Hmm, what are those two units there holding to the rear?" Euphemia asked.

"Our reserve unit with an Eleven pilot and Prince Alexander," one of the officers told her.

"What, you mean that's the _Lancelot_ and my brother's _Lupus_?"

"Well, your brother works with them so he is stationed there, and as a rule, numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmare's but that particular unit is an exception."

"The Second Price is the Patron of that unit, and he gave Prince Alexander the right to work with them. We have no say over their personnel selection, but he did says that he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible."

"And that knightmare that's secluding itself from the others? I thought all Knightmares where to stay in their assigned units," Euphie pointed to another one moving off by itself.

One of the men sighed, "That is Princess Kali. She was able to get permission to fight with Cornelia, but the girl can't stay still. She stays between units and seems to pace back and forth. Her knightmare is self made so I have my doubts that it'll hold up in this battle. Prince Alexander is one thing, his sister is a completely different matter."

________________________________________________________________________

"_Commence operation!"_ Cornelia exclaimed over the radio. Kali was so bored, that she was able to paint her finger and toe nails in the time it took Cornelia to act. Finally she'd be able to fight without Alex looking after her back. At least . . . she hoped. The sixth princess turned off her radio as her cell began to ring. She moved her Knightmare forward and put her cell on hands-free mode.

"What is it A.A.?" she asked annoyed, "I thought this was my time to shine! Without supernatural means of protection may I add."

"_I was just wondering why you were fighting the Japan Liberation Front when you, yourself, want to liberate the country."_

"Simple, whether I'd find them helpful allies, some of their members are crazy like that guy at Lake Kawaguchi. Besides, this will help kick Britannia off my scent if they're starting to suspect me. You can never be too sure, ya know?"

"_That makes sense . . . in a weird Kali-like way. It's nice to know you're twisting my mind to fit your philosophies,"_ he sighed on the other end.

"I know, anyway, gtg Hun. The battle started when you called. You're distracting me," she growled.

"_Oh yes, God forbid I talk to you right now. As far as I can see, the Liberation Front has yet to come out and meet you."_

"Shut up I'll blow your ass up."

"_You know you can't kill me."_

"Yeah, but it'll make me feel good. Bye," she snapped and hung her phone up, "Let's start this."

Some enemy Burai were appearing.

"_What type of knightmare frame is that!?"_

"_Must be a personalized frame."_

"_Who's the pilot? The crest is of the Britannian Imperial Family!"_

"_This isn't Cornelia! The second princess would have her knights around her."_

"_This one is all alone!"_

"_But who- GAHHH!!"_

Kali went through one of the Burai with one of her six Slash Harkens. The enemy opened fire on her. She blocked the missiles and bullets with her four Blaze Luminouses. She pressed a few buttons and the Knightmare crouched onto the ground like a fox. Four claws extended the hands on the frame. She pounced onto two of the Burai and the claws went straight through the two enemies. The Knightmares exploded beneath her. The other three continued to fire.

"_WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS!!??"_

Kali switched her radio to speaker, _"This is Princess Kali of Britannia!"_

"_What the hell!!??"_

She released nine seeker missiles, three to each Burai. It was a quick death she hoped. Even if the Japanese Liberation Front consisted of complete imbeciles, no one disserved to die a slow, painful death.

"Die with peace of mind."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Good God!! That's it! I'm cutting this one short! My neck hurts from typing on this damn laptop and I just think that if I went on I would just mess it up some more. Anyway, Here's Kali fighting in **_**Vulpus**_** now. Isn't mass homicide fun!? Anyway. Chapter six will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed. R/R please. Have an awesome day.**

**PEACE YO!!**


	6. Conclusion of Narita

**Co-A/N: Here is the continuation of the Battle of Narita. **

**Disclaimers: We don't own the Code Geass series, it belongs to their rightful owners, of course as someone put it on their story, if any of owned what we were writing about, would we be putting up a fanfic.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Alex was watching the battle and saw that his sister had taken out six enemy units, already after the battle began.

'_Well, I guess I underestimated her and that's not like me. I always overestimate a person's abilities, and I underestimate my own little sister.'_ Alex thought when his cell phone rang. He checked the ID of the caller and left to talk alone in a room.

"Tetsu, what is it?"

"_I just want to know why you are going to battle the Japan Liberation Front, especially since if they fall, Japan will have gotten any terrorist activity stabilized and you know what that means."_

"Yeah I know that my mother will be pushing the arranged marriage on me, but I won't be getting married soon. And I have a feeling that Zero will be the one that'll keep Japan unstable long enough that I won't have to go through it any time soon."

"_Another reason I ask is why are you fighting them when they are fighting against Britannia as well?"_

"It's not like I keep my identity a secret when I go out and lead the Revolutionaries. If I don't keep up my appearance of aBritannian prince in the eyes of my family, they'll suspect what I'm doing against them," Alex told her. There was a couple minutes of silence before he spoke to her again. "I know how much you wish your country to be free from Britannian rule, but my plan is more complicated than freeing a single country from them. But I promise you that it will be freed someday, whether we attack Britannia itself or free Japan, it will be freed, just not now."

"_I understand, I just wished your plans moved forward more quickly," _Tetsu told him.

Alex's jacket was beeping when he pulled out his computer model of the battle and saw a landslide plowing through the Narita Mountains, wiping out both JLF and Britannian forces in its path.

"_Alex, what's going on?"_ Tetsu asked him.

"It looks like someone has just turned the tide of this battle, and do I hate finding a third side in any battle."

________________________________________________________________________

A sudden earthquake shook the mountain and a mudslide buried two-thirds of the Britannian troops.

"Sheesh, how did I know that there was going to be some sort of error in judgment? I thought he'd be here, but to help the Liberation Front . . . well . . . actually that isn't too far off Zero's course of action. Play on both sides of the table and you'll be the force to tear them apart," Kali muttered to herself as her knightmare slid out from within the forest to the crushed part of the mountain.

She smiled sadly, death was something to get used to, no one could stop it, only accept it. General Alexander was dead, and so were all his troops. Now it was time to see Zero face to face.

"If you are whom I believe Zero, you'll do as I expect."

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my," Kali sighed as two unidentified trucks were coming from behind Cornelia's forces, "Are those the Four Holy Swords? That would explain why they haven't been out here in forever and a day."

Zero's forces came out. Kali hacked into their communications.

"_Alright, Guren Mark II, move to plan point. We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia,"_ Zero told them.

"_Right!"_

"_Got it."_

"_Let's pull this off."_

'_Nice to know they're faithful to you Zero. Even to a fault. Good luck to you as well . . . Lulu,'_ she thought smugly.

"Cornelia, I'll come to your aid," she called to the second princess.

"_That will be of some aid,"_ Cornelia sighed, _"I'll meet you at Point Nine."_ Kali smirked. She may be able to live through this.

Kali turned her course to meet up with her half sister. This was becoming fun. She ran into little resistance on the way. _Vulpus_ was in its animal form allowing her to attack quickly and make it to the rendezvous point. Just as she expected, a red Knightmare was waiting for her. More like Cornelia, but Kali was there first so whatever.

"I take it you are the _Guren_. It's nice to finally meet you," Kali greeted over the loudspeaker.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern right now sweetheart. You should be worried what I'll do to that lovely paint you got on that Knightmare, let alone the machine in general," she sneered, "Now where is your lead boss Zero?"

"He doesn't need to deal with you, and you aren't my target anyway. I'll dispose of you quickly," the pilot scowled.

"Whatever you say Hun."

________________________________________________________________________

"Well Hello there, the A-6 crew reporting for duty," Alex heard Lloyd say as he got back to the main room with the _Lancelot_.

"_Insolence!"_

"_You're irregulars, your orders are to keep silent and observe!"_

'_Oh really, officially I have the right to order them out, but Cornelia told me to hold my position until Euphie decides to send us out,'_ Alex thought as he heard these pompous Britannian officer's that aren't willing to use every resource available to them just because the _Lancelot_ is piloted by an Eleven.

"Ah yes, sir. Normally we would-" Cecile began until Lloyd finished her sentence in his bluntness.

"But all of this waiting around is boring."

'_How honest of you Lloyd, if Tetsu hadn't called me I would be losing my mind with nothing to do.'_

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you, please order us into the battle," Suzaku asked her.

'_That would help me test Lupus' features without its wheels to cross difficult terrain, but that's only if she will agree to it,'_ Alex thought as he listened to this conversation from behind them.

"_How transparent, you just want the glory of rescuing the Viceroy."_

"_Our whole army is out there, you think that one or two units are going to change things, especially one with an Eleven Pilot."_

"Right, right but what's the harm in trying? Since its only two units, it won't look bad for you if we lose right? And besides, one of them happens to be the Viceroys brother that's part of this team anyway though." A few seconds after Lloyd was done speaking, he asked, "Are you listening?"

"_Yes, I understand. Please do it."_ Euphemia said over the video comm. Alex didn't know what made her decide so quickly, but he was happy on the inside that he was going to go out on the frontlines and would be able to test out his Knightmare's new functions, especially for close combat, and he needed the experience of fighting on the frontlines anyway, according to Cornelia.

"We got it!"

"Thank you very much."

"Right, I won't fail."

'_Suzaku, failure is an important aspect in life since it's what drives us to do better, but only if we live through it, but I might as well join you anyway.'_

"I'll join you as well Suzaku, but I'll go ahead of you okay."

"Sure thing Alex, but I don't think you'll get ahead of us that far," Lloyd answered for the boy.

"I wouldn't count on it Lloyd, remember I work just as hard as you, and that should make you worried if I get to Zero first."

"Then I guess it's a race then."

"Lloyd!" Cecile scolded him.

"What?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kali and the _Guren_ had a short fight until after Cornelia appeared. The Guren was slightly damaged while _Vulpus_ wasn't touched.

"Cornelia!" Kali exclaimed when she noticed the Viceroy.

"_Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is checkmate."_

"_Zero!"_

"Why do I feel left out?!" Kali whined.

"_So, Princess Kali. We meet again,"_ Zero said surprised.

"Nice to know you cared so much," Kali grinned.

"_Yes Princesses. You're in my hands now. And in case you're wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win Cornelia,"_ Zero gloated.

"_You're a fool Zero. This one! If we take this one out, we're free and clear!" Cornelia shouted._

"Let's see how fun this'll be!" Kali exclaimed.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was already going up the mountain, at a slow progress but it was progress none the less, he had already reached halfway up the mountain in the short amount of time it took Lloyd and Cecile to equip _Lancelot's _new gear to handle difficult terrain at maximum speed. He figured he was not going to be able to out race it, but he still could move at faster speeds without his wheels.

It was then that he saw the _Lancelot _speed past him. And he knew that he lost the race, but he didn't care since he had other plans that he wanted to do.

"Now, let's see where the nearest group of enemy forces are at," he said to himself.

He found one near a klick away from point nine, and they were closest to him that he decided to handle them, less enemies for Suzaku to deal with he guessed, and he wanted to see if these Black Knights were even worth of a challenge.

'_Challenge, I guess that's part of my weakness. And why I kept coming back to verse my brothers Lelouch and Schniezel in chess. They were always a challenge, that in itself was fun,'_ Alex thought to himself as he changed his path towards the enemy units that he detected.

He would reach them in an about twenty minutes, and he was going to test these weapons of his just for the fun of it. He knew people were in those units, but he killed Britannians when he was commanding his Revolutionaries and he had no love for them. He might as well show the same cold hearted calculating cruelness he had to them and worry about surviving.

________________________________________________________________________

The _Guren_ attacked Cornelia's Knightmare which dodged while Kali Came from below and cut at then red enemy. The Black Knight just barely dodged. Zero shot at Cornelia.

"_Coward! Attacking from behind!"_

"_And your attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" _Zero taunted.

Suddenly the wall burst open and the _Lancelot_ appeared through the dust.

"Aww!!! We had this under control!!" Kali pouted.

"_Special Corp? Who authorized you?!" _Cornelia exclaimed.

The _Lancelot_ and _Guren Mark II_ fought while Kali didn't have much to do. Cornelia was fighting against Zero boring her. Suddenly, the _Lancelot_ shot at the red Knightmare which blocked with an odd power. But the ground collapsed under it. Kali snickered. The pilot wasn't as smart as they seemed.

Zero and the Black Knights began to retreat. How pitiful though. Kali had expected Lelouch to have a back up plan.

"_You're Highness!"_ Suzaku exclaimed.

"_Go after Zero!"_ she ordered.

"_But-."_

"_My energy filler just drained! Go!!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"I'm going with him," Kali announced.

"_Be careful Kali."_

"No promises."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex had come upon the five enemy units and pounced on one of the Burais with its forward claws he used to climb up the mountain. The Burai he landed on had the claws penetrating the cockpit and then the entire unit exploded under him.

'_Oops, looks like I forgot to retract the claws. Oh well, at least they can be used to penetrate Knightmare frame armor. I'm just going to keep upgrading them to be able to penetrate any kind of armor if I'm going to use them.'_

Alex heard the enemy forces he was fighting through his radio that he modified to intercept enemy transmissions. And he was enjoying hearing the fear in their voices, which in a way scared him since it was out of his character to be this cruel.

"_What the hell, what is that thing?!"_

"_Is that the Knightmare that was attacking the JLF from the rear?"_

"_No, that's the one from the Hotel Jacking incident!" _

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER, DESTROY IT!!" _

"Pathetic," Alex said in contempt as he manipulated _Lupus_ to dodge the bullets since he never bothered to install a blaze luminous system on it yet. He enjoyed going at fast speeds that he usually bothered going in flight simulators more than Knightmare simulations.

_Lupus_ gained some minor damage but he returned with a vengeance that he pounced on another Burai, fired his mounted guns at the second and third ones, and had his machine bite on the fourth Knightmare frame's arm and tore it off of it.

"_Impossible! Who is this guy?!"_

Alex switched to his radio to answer his opponent's question, to bad he wouldn't live long enough though once he learned it.

"_I am Prince Alexander si Britannia, and you have been a good test subject. Unfortunately, you haven't provided me with a good challenge, you Black Knights disappoint me."_

Before he got a response, he drove his forward right claw into the enemy cockpit, killing the pilot and leaving the Burai damaged for a few seconds before it exploded.

"For some odd reason, I'm not having a lot of fun, and that's not like me to enjoy killing my opponents."

His radio then intercepted another transmission from the enemy and his sister, Cornelia.

"_Coward, attacking from behind!"_ Cornelia's voice shouted.

"_Really, and your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" _Zero's voice said. His voice sounded oddly familiar to Alex, it sounded like Lelouch Lamperouge's. Just with more confidence.

'_Is it really Lelouch? It doesn't matter; I might as well help Cornelia. Despite our difference's, she is still my sister. Then I'll see if it is Lelouch once we capture him, alive.'_

Alex sped toward Cornelia's last location, he was sure Suzaku would be there helping her as well as his sister. But he might just run into some challenging opponents along the way, and that would make the trip worth while to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex came right as Kali and Suzaku were leaving Cornelia. He grinned to himself.

"Hi Kali," Alex said over the radio.

"_Alex, I didn't want you watching me you ass!"_ Kali shouted at him in anger.

"I didn't come here to watch over you. Besides, I knew you would bother coming to Cornelia's aid anyway, and if I didn't bother fighting off some units that I found on my radar, I would have been here sooner."

"_Then go play with your toy somewhere else! This is my playground of gore!"_ she shot back. Boy was she psychotic.

"If you're after Zero as well, then I have as much right to be here since he is my main target."

"_And what are you going to do with him? Ask him all your questions that he's going to get so bored he'll shoot you just to shut you up."_

"Perhaps."

"_He'll be doing me a favor,"_ Kali muttered.

"It's nice to know you love me so much."

"_Just shut up and watch your back!"_

________________________________________________________________________

Kali and Suzaku caught up with Zero. Suzaku fired at the Black Knights leader and destroyed the Knightmare. The two had the terrorist pinned down. Then a strange girl walked out in front of them.

"Stop now! Don't even think about hurt him!" she shouted.

Kali's heart pounded as she saw the symbol on her forehead. It resembled A.A.'s. _'A witch! Like A.A.!'_ She suddenly felt her guardian's presence over her. He must be there. The green haired woman stepped towards the _Lancelot_ and placed her hand on the machine. She looked square at Kali though and outreached her arm, but stopped. Perhaps she felt A.A.'s presence as well. Maybe they could sense each other. Finally she touched _Vulpus_. That was the last thing she remembered. Then all went black.

The next thing she saw were bodies. Wounded maybe? Not bodies, but people alive and breathing. She saw Suzaku and Lelouch among the bodies. Kali then realized they were all naked. She didn't know what to be more terrified of, the half dead people or the boys. Maybe both? She was trapped in a nightmare. It wasn't her's though; someone else's memories and fears were flooding into her mind. Amazingly she wasn't as terrified as she should've been. She saw it all with a morbid fascination. This was better than a weekend at Six Flags, minus the naked part. She was wondering if these were the girl's memories. She'd have to ask A.A. later.

________________________________________________________________________

"Move the _Vulpus _out of here. I think the princess is knocked out. We should take her to the G-1," one of the Britannian soldiers said. They had to be careful since the _Lancelot_ was firing randomly. The _Vulpus_ was moved and the others waited for Suzaku to come back to his senses, including Alex.

The prince had to dodge a couple of the shots before he could get to the Honorary Britannian.

"Suzaku can you hear me?"

Alex dodged another shot and moved in closer without the wheels, he needed to find out why Suzaku was going crazy.

"Sorry Lloyd," Alex privately said to himself as he moved in and tore the firing arm off of the _Lancelot_. The arm was in the mouth of his Knightmare like a dead animal in the jaws of a wolf. However, he didn't expect Suzaku to then attack with his sword that he barely dodged the attack as it swung were his cockpit was.

"Suzaku stop please?! Let me help you."

But Suzaku didn't listen, that the sword severed the forward left leg of _Lupus_ that it collapsed when it landed right into the dirt.

"Damn it, I should have installed a blaze luminous system on this sooner, and now I'm going to die for my lack of foresight."

Suzaku was still swinging the sword randomly, and before his sword hit Alex, the prince dodged. He'd have to back off for a while. No way could he contend with the _Lancelot_.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So Zero escaped again," Cornelia said as she was walking down the corridors of the G-1 base with Guilford and Alex. Despite the fact that they hated each other, they were still siblings. But he was here to give his detailed report on the incident with Suzaku.

"The Japan Liberation Front hammered our defenses and he slipped away in the confusion," Guilford told her. Cornelia couldn't do anything about that, maybe it was better to have Alex work on the defenses; he rarely let his enemies get away since it was in his nature to be thorough.

"Despicable using someone else to cover his movements," Cornelia said in disgust. "Oh and what about Kururugi and my sister?"

"Suzaku's safe now, we had to wait till his energy filler ran out to finally stop him," Guilford told her, "As for Princess Kali, she's up and about. She isn't enjoying hospital life mind you."

Cornelia smirked a bit at mention of Kali but stayed on subject. "Stop him from what?" she asked looking at her younger brother, since he bothered to go check on the _Lancelot _after hearing that he had Zero in his sights. Despite what he did on the frontlines, he worked more like an intelligence officer since he argued that if they ever found and cornered Zero, that he would question the man himself.

"He was going crazy that he fired the VARIS around him, when I got there I decided to disarm him of it quite literally, but he got the better of me when he cut _Lupus'_ leg off, luckily I was still able to move out of the way from his next attack and pulled back to a safe distance. I had ordered all forces that came to get him to stand down and wait for the energy filler to be depleted. Why he was doing that I don't know."

"Was there something wrong with his unit?"

"Apparently, it was going berserk, just as Prince Alexander described," Guilford told her.

"A failure unworthy of our older brother's forces."

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible, if that's okay with you sister," Alex suddenly asked Cornelia.

"Are you expecting someone, brother?" Cornelia asked him with a bit suspicion in her voice. It was no secret that Alex fraternized with his maid and played chess with her.

"Yes I am my dear sister, Tetsu should be here soon and I'd like for her to get settled in," Alex told her with a bit of defiance in his tone.

"Well, go ahead," she told him. She stopped him for a second though, "You might want to work on your Knightmare piloting skills instead of those skills in fighter planes and your marksmanship if your going to do crazy stunts like that with Kururugi. Your sister is more skilled than you are."

"I'll take that into consideration, sister."

Alex then left as quickly as possible before the forces left the Narita Mountains, he did promise to meet her once she landed, and he had an hour and thirty minutes till Tetsu's plane landed. Kali would return to the academy once the others let her.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This one took a hell of a long time to get up. I hope this is okay. Tell me if I should make it better. Anyway. Hope you likey and I'll be updating directly after this one. So I hope you can forgive me. ^^' Night peoples!!**


	7. Feelings to the Future

**Co-A/N: Okay, I just wanted to get this out of the way. So for those of you that figured this out, congratulations. I just don't have a prize to give out except this chapter and future ones. **

**Disclaimers: We don't own the Code Geass series; they belong to their respective owners. We're just changing a few things to the story line. And maybe even going farther than that.**

________________________________________________________________________

Alex went to the landing pad just as the plane transporting Tetsu landed, just in time too as it was a long trip coming from the Narita Mountain region to the Tokyo settlement that it was in the dead f night. He really cared for her safety and he needed her help in dealing with his sister by being his eyes and ears when he wasn't around.

When Tetsu departed from the plane, he walked up to her to help her carry her suitcase, despite that she didn't have much to bring with her.

"Alex, it's nice to see you. I take it you came here by yourself?" Tetsu asked him as she checked her surroundings to see that his sister and other members of the royal family weren't around.

"Yeah, I decided to let my sister have a little bit of freedom and I actually wanted you to keep an eye on her when I'm not around. So you'll be staying in a house I bought here. Sadly, you won't be able to always watch her as she is now staying in the dorms of Ashford Academy, but I don't think that'll be lasting long."

"I take it that you don't use it a lot, considering your workaholic personality?" Tetsu asked him in a playful manner.

"Yeah, I tend to work in the lab more often upgrading _Lupus_ instead of going home, which is pretty much why I guess I'm such a bad brother."

"I have a feeling that you requested my presence here for more than just watching Kali for you when you can't."

"Yeah, I'd like you to train me in physical combat so that I can defend myself with more than just a gun. Especially considering that I might need to work on my own survival skills before I try to protect those that I care about."

"I could teach you to do that, maybe even help you work on your marksmanship that you could be a gunslinger."

"Yeah, in a million years. I don't have that edge that bounty hunters and other mercenaries have to do stuff like that."

"I would disagree Alex, since you were willing to remove a potential ally just to save your own skin from being discovered by Britannian Intelligence forces and Schniezel."

"If you mean the motive for my own survival, I don't know. I would give my life up just to protect you and my sister over anyone else."

Tetsu was taken aback from just what he said. He would give up his own life just to protect not only his sister, but her own well being as well. She slightly blushed, and hid it from Alex's sight.

"You would do that . . . for me?"

"Of course Tetsu, you've been around us for so long that I consider you part of the family, and I'm sure Kali feels the same way with you, despite the trouble she does cause."

They continued their walk to the house Alex owned in silence and entered the building.

"You can have the master bedroom since I rarely use this building at all."

"T-thank you."

Alex decided to take her suitcase up stairs and help her get settled in as she would have the building to herself since Kali lived in the dorms, and Alex worked so much that one would say that the lab was his home.

_________________________________________

Tetsu had been alone most of her life, and when she heard that her father was killed in the war between Japan and Britannia, she had grown to hate the Britannians, but when she became a slave to the Britannian royal family she was the figure to be despised as she was a lowly Eleven by birth. She hadn't felt so much contempt towards her as she was beaten and punished for anything that she didn't do right, until Alexander and Kali met her when she was out getting the plants watered.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Kali asked the young Tetsu with curiosity._

"_I'm doing what my masters have told me to do, Mistress Kali."_

"_You mean watering the plants?" a young Alex asked her._

"_Yes Master Alexander, I was told to water the plants, and by talking to you. That job won't get done."_

"_Don't call me master or any hierarchy title Miss. May I ask for your name please?"_

"_I-it's… its Tetsu, A-Alex." She answered, being a little uncomfortable saying the young boys name without a title to emphasize his status._

"_Why don't you let us help you?" Kali asked her, "And don't call me Mistress. I'm only a little girl, not an old lady."_

"_I would get punished if you did that Mistress," Tetsu said when Kali took the watering pail from her to water the plants despite her warning._

"_We want to help you, considering that you work hard for a child and we really want to know you," Alex said as he walked with her to the palace. "You mind teaching me how to cook?"_

"_I would get in trouble if they catch me teaching you to do that."_

"_I won't let them lay a finger on you. I asked for the lesson and that should mean that I should be punished, not you. Besides, I want to teach you something in return for the cooking lessons."_

"_Ooh!! Are you gonna give her a kiss?!" Kali asked pausing from her plant watering._

"_Kali!" Alex exclaimed with a blush on his face. Tetsu just looked at the princess with a blank face, but a blush was becoming visible._

_Kali giggled and watered the flowers with a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell the old lady."_

Ever since then, Alex and Kali had treated her like a human being, and became her friends quite quickly. They covered up any mistakes that she made and even helped her get her chores done before anyone in their family would see them helping her.

After a while, when Alex turned eighteen, he asked that she would be under his supervision as the maid to his family since he went out a lot that he needed someone to watch his sister, and their mother was busy. She was glad to be working with him as he and his sister were her friends, but maybe Alex meant more to her than just that.

______________________________________________

"Alex, you really meant it when you said that you would give your life to protect your sister, and… my well being, right?" she asked him as she went to get ready to go to sleep.

"Of course I did Tetsu; I care about you just as much as I care about my sister. Don't tell me you have doubts that I keep my word."

"No, it's just…" Tetsu stated as she came out in her nightgown. _'Does he love me just as much as I love him?'_

"Alex, I…" Tetsu began to say.

"You what, Tetsu?" Alex said in a concerned tone.

Then in a second, Tetsu hugged Alex that it caught him off guard, but the next thing that happened surprised him more than her first action. She pressed her lips against his into a kiss. Alex didn't know what to do as he was caught completely off guard and had no experience with this kind of thing. He decided to break the kiss.

"Tetsu, what do you think you're doing?" Alex asked her in surprise that he felt that he might have asked her in a harsh manner than the way he wanted to ask her.

"I-I'm sorry Alex, I-I wasn't thinking straight," Tetsu stammered blushing horribly.

"No, no, Tetsu. Why did you kiss me like that, that's not like you, considering the entire time I know you?" Alex asked her as he walked up to her.

"I-I-I…" Tetsu began out of embarrassment.

She had just kissed a member of the Royal family, and she knew how much that would hurt him status-wise if this got out to his mother. Lady Alvidine was suspicious enough that she thought that her son and Tetsu were doing more than just talking, and this incident would just prove her suspicions if it ever came out.

"You all right Tetsu?"

"Not really, I'm afraid that I might ruin your reputation by being romantically involved with you now."

'_Romantically involved? She loves me… how long has she felt this way for me? I spend so much time with my work that the only time I ever notice her is when I get a chance to talk to her alone while playing chess, and I'll admit that I have feelings for her, maybe even the same feelings she has for me, but, bu-'_ Alex thought as he looked at Tetsu as he was at a lost in his own thoughts.

He did admit that she was attractive and that he loved her. But his mother would probably do something to make sure that she wasn't around him any longer once she found out, but until that time, he would protect her and make sure that she was happy.

"Tetsu," Alex said as he gently turned her face towards him.

"Yes, Alex?" her voice close to a whisper.

He saw that she was concerned, but she didn't expect him to return the favor by kissing her right on the lips, but she didn't fight against it, nor did she try to break it like Alex did. She returned it as she placed her arms around his neck. They broke apart after several minutes to catch their breath as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Tetsu," Alex told her as he embraced her and placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you too, Alex," Tetsu replied as she placed her head on his chest.

They both were on the master bed; Alex was sitting on it with Tetsu laying up against him. Alex then layed on the bed to get more comfortable and held her close to him. He stroked her hair as she snuggled up to him as if he was her shelter from anything that would harm her. He looked at her as he saw her silently fall asleep; he kissed her on the top of her head and fell asleep himself, not caring what his own family would think as he would protect her from any harm that they would inflict upon her. Even Kali's teasing wouldn't bother him when she would find out, and he knew that she would find out soon anyway.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali decided to say "Hi" to Tetsu before going back to Ashford Academy. She was at Alex's house with A.A. and looked to the master bedroom since that would be the most likely place her brother would house the woman. The door was cracked open. She peered into the room to catch her brother and the maid kissing. The princess watched them for a bit without their knowledge. Finally they fell asleep together. She smiled at the scene. A.A., in the meantime, was becoming impatient.

"Are you going in?" he asked a little annoyed at her lingering.

Kali turned to him, but kept her gaze locked on the two lovebirds, "Not now. I'll see her tomorrow. Right now is a little . . . inconvenient," she smiled then turned and sighed. Even if she was a kick ass warrior princess, she still fantasized about her own love life. How unfair Alex beat her when he loved his work more than any human. He banned her from love. How cruel!

"I think they need some forward notice," she giggled and walked away. A.A. looked through the crack and was surprised at the scene. Love wasn't his area of expertise. He was even more surprised at Kali. For the seven years he had been with her, she never cared for others to respect their privacy. She was just a load of surprises.

The two left the house and returned to campus. The question was driving the young man insane. "Why didn't you 'disturb the moment' like you usually do? Since when have you cared for your brother?"

Kali looked up to the moon. The sky was clear. "I don't know. I guess it's because I too dream to love someone. Someday. That is . . . I hope. But who knows. I just find it . . . cute," she looked to him and smiled, her Geass was active, "But I'm stuck with you."

A.A. shrugged, "You chose that one princess."

"Let's just go. Thinking about being stuck with you forever is scaring the shit out of me. Besides, Shade wants to meet this man who calls himself Zero." she laughed and ran off with A.A. jogging to catch up.

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A/N: Well how do you like that, something that I know is really out of my nature as I like battle scenes more compared to doing slow scenes such as this. And I know that this was short, but have you ever read a book that had the same amount of pages for each chapter?**

**A/N: I told him to make this a whole separate chapter with Tetsu and Alex . . . and this is what happened . . . I don't know if I should be scared or romantically inclined. Maybe a little of both. For a boy, he's okay at love scenes. That's a little creepy . . . oh well. Kali gets this tiny little piece of scene. I feel a little . . . unneeded. Any way. Hope this was alright, even though I barely wrote a dang thing. Anyway, peace yo!**


	8. Alliance

**Co-A/N: I know this was a pretty long wait, but I need to work on my College homework as the end of Spring Semester nears its end. So there will be delays as the Author and I have things to do. Also, I planned how Tetsu would play a game of Chess with Schniezel, but that's for a later chapter, as well as the outcome of the match. I' m sure you can guess the episode number that I planned it to happen.**

**Also, for the ages of the characters, Kali is the same age as Nunnally, but was moved up in school, which is why she is in the same class as Lelouch, and Alex and Tetsu are both 21.**

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Alex had woken up and noticed that Tetsu was already up and was cleaning up the dust that had accumulated in the house because of the lack of being occupied on his part. Since he didn't want her to do extra work, he made himself breakfast and cleaned the dishes and silverware that he had used.

"I hope you ate something before you began dusting the entire house, Tetsu," Alex told her. Ever since they shared their first kiss with each other last night, he was going to protect her and their relationship with all of his strength.

"Why Prince Alex, are you really that worried about my welfare?" Tetsu said in her playful manner.

"Of course I am, I do love you after all," Alex honestly told her. "I have to go to a debriefing at the Government Bureau with Cornelia, Euphy, and Kali about the battle in Narita. I hope that you'll be safe while I'm gone."

"Alex, you don't have to worry about me that much. I can handle anyone that dares to threaten me; I could even take on your half sister Cornelia if I have to."

"Well, I wouldn't want my family to know about our relationship, they might do something to get rid of you. But I have an idea that will keep you near me, even when they find out."

"Oh, and what would that plan be?"

"To make you a commanding officer of the Revolutionaries, being my double in a sense when I can't be there and my mother doesn't care where I send you anyway."

"Oh, and what would my first mission be, General Alexander?"

"To make contact with Zero, since I'm sure he would have no problems pointing a gun at me and killing me on sight. But with you being Japanese, the Black Knights won't find it suspicious that a maid of a Britannian Noble making contact with them."

"I'll do that, after we begin our first session of combat training."

____________________________________________________________

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita Operation Viceroy, now we're hunting down the survivors one-by-one."

"Are you being sarcastic, we're barely pulling our forces back together after that fiasco," Cornelia retorted. She saw Alex nod in agreement, which was very rare of him to agree with her, but he felt that the soldiers' lives were worth more than even victory.

"No, I didn't mean to…"

Kali rolled her eyes, "Shut up now before you hurt yourself."

"The occupation government is responsible for this. They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. In the ghettos they falsify the registry and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged!" Guilford reported.

"Uh, the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country, we can't just fill them all in. And we don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes."

"P-prince Clovis instructed us-" the man began but stopped when Cornelia looked at him at the mention of her dead half-brother.

"Uh, he said "Forcing them would fuel rebellion, giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack."

"They already got their excuse," Cornelia countered. "Zero's growing stronger and bolder everyday."

Kali nodded, "Soon we will be the rebellion against Zero. Results must be gained or our demise is guaranteed."

Alex couldn't agree more with Cornelia and his sister, if this kept up Zero would be able to free Japan in a mere matter of months. And that could damper his own plans of rebellion around the globe, despite the Revolutionaries goals in attacking military targets; they hadn't made much progress as Schniezel stopped him at every turn from making any serious attack.

"Vice-minister," Dolton said interrupting Alex's thoughts, "internal affairs have appointed a special group of Elevens to self-govern this area, isn't that right? A group who are called the N.A.C."

The entire staff of the Occupation Government gasped at the report. This disgusted Alex that corruption could easily tempt men for their own greedy ambitions, and for some reason, he felt Clovis was one of those men.

"When we stormed Narita we looked for evidence of the N.A.C's conspiracies, but it was buried in the landslide. Still our suspicions remain high, if we suppress them now," Dolton finished as he looked toward Cornelia.

"Hmm, a group of Blue bloods and Plutocrats, relics of their dismal past," Cornelia commented.

'_I wouldn't deny that the past can't teach you anything my dear sister. History plays as much a part in Military and Politics as much as it does in research,'_ Alex thought.

"W-wait, please these are just rumors. There's no evidence of that at all," The Vice-minister said after jumping out of his chair, a little to quick from Alex's observation, and he was sure that his sisters didn't miss it either. "If you suppress them, the Elevens' economy will certainly collapse. That means no tax revenue to send back to the homeland. Also, it's a prime directive of the Empire that numbers should take care of their own kind."

'_An Empire isn't meant for that, its meant to serve the people and to protect them, not leave them high and dry and oppress them through discrimination. Its people like you that make me want to bring down the Britannian Empire down myself!'_ Alex thought angrily. Unknown to the prince, his little sister thought the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I will be the one to bring Britannia down! At least . . . I hope so. I can't guarantee myself that victory. At least I can be a major part of their downfall,'_ Kali thought defiantly.

"And what have you done to find Zero and the Black Knights?"

"We unearthed the shield machine they left, showing Zero was behind the Narita operation. B-but that's all we got, you can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch Zero and you don't want us to hit Kyoto," Cornelia said. "Do you know the word incompetent, Minister? It's for people who can't get results."

'_Then this guy is as competent as a pin cushion. I'm sure he'll become one soon,'_ Kali thought with morbid humor.

________________________________________________________________________

After the meeting, Alex walked out with his sister beside him. He had his first training session with Tetsu today, and he wasn't really looking forward to it since she was a trained professional and had the fear that he would get hurt, but he needed the skills since he couldn't just defend himself and those he loved with just a gun.

"Kali, I'm going back to my house and be training with Tetsu in hand-to-hand combat, and probably some other skills such as my marksmanship. You can walk around the city for a while if you like; just don't get into trouble though."

Kali looked at her brother in mock aw which quickly turned into sly humor, "Really? You mean it? I can pop the bubble? Sheesh Alex, who do you take me for? And is . . . ahem, nocturnal activity part of those _'other skills'_? You and Tetsu are tight. How am I sure you ain't planning on running away with her?"

Alex looked at her with anger in his eyes, but kept the rest of his face calm, as he knew anger clouded the mind that one couldn't think straight. "I see that you found out about our relationship, however, we didn't do anything, if that's what you are implying."

"Nah, it's fine. I gotta go check at school, and then I'll be wandering aimlessly around. If I'm lucky some perv will show up and I'll beat the shit out of them," she said with a grin from ear to ear. It looked like she really wanted it to happen.

"Don't joke around like that. You're going to make me regret ever setting you loose," Alex warned her.

Kali turned off heading toward Ashford, "You won't regret it until it's too late bro! See ya later!" She ran off.

Alex shook his head as he went back toward his house. Mentally preparing himself for the amount of pain that he was sure to get for training with Tetsu, where ever she was going to take him. He sighed and quickened his step. Oh joy to the world. Pain.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali entered class late. History, damn it. She walked in and the teacher looked up to her not amused. "Where were you Mistress Kali?"

Kali didn't like the tone, "I was in a very important conference Ms. Bitch. I would appreciate it if you don't use that tone with me again."

The class looked up in shock. Kali was bold today. That battle must have made her feel powerful. The teacher did the unthinkable to the other students, she bowed her head. "My apologies my Princess." Kali nodded and strode to her seat with her head up high. Shirley looked at the Princess. What was up with her today? Kali looked to the red head who quickly hid something in her desk. Kali smirked, someone had a secret!

The class was long and boring. Then clubs. Then the Student Council met. Shirley looked depressed. Milly noticed it as well. Kali was curious, but wasn't going to say anything. Milly was a different story.

"Okay. What's got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?" Milly inquired.

"Huh?! No that's not it!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Ah, you're lonely 'cause Lelouch is gone, aren't you?" Milly teased.

"It's more like, Kallen's absent the same day he is . . . again," Shirley sighed.

"Someone's jealous!" Kali smirked.

"Ah, so care-free. While rest of the world grapples at what happened at Narita," Milly grinned, "Suzaku's been out for two days because of that too."

Kali glared inwardly at Shirley, _'All that girl thinks about is her stupid little crush. Who cares about the dead?! Who cares about the thousands that grieve! Stupid red haired bitch! I can't wait until you die.'_

"I know that! But Lulu and Kallen gone on the same day, together!? That's serious!!" Shirley exclaimed.

Kali couldn't stop her glare this time, "And all those people who died two days ago aren't serious at all? You disgust me." She muttered under her breath so the girls didn't hear her. She really wanted to relive the chainsaw massacre era and chop Shirley and Milly to bits.

Milly laughed, "I envy you Shirley, that's what I love about you."

'_Too bad the feeling isn't shared Princess Ashford!'_ Kali thought darkly.

"Huh?" Shirley asked stupidly, "Don't make fun of me!!"

"Then just tell him already!!" Kali and Milly explained in union to the older girl's surprise, but Milly went with it.

"Three little words: I like you."

"But . . . I couldn't! I just couldn't! I mean, what if-."

"What if he rejects me!? That could ruin our great friendship!" Milly cracked.

"You don't have to laugh . . . that hard you know," Shirley blushed.

Kali rolled her eyes, "Really? Couldn't tell. But nor can I tell what's so funny. You two are stoned or something. Let me see your pupils!"

Milly laughed energetically. Kali wanted to really shut her up. After the Dean's granddaughter calmed down she looked about. "It's comfortable, isn't it? This place now. The way we are together."

"Yeah that's true," Shirley added.

Kali went to her laptop, "Speak for yourself sister."

"Still, we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is, nothing stays the same forever you know," Milly said calmly.

Kali looked up in shock while Shirley in confusion.

"Oh forget it. Please don't take me too seriously. If it's really bothering you, why not just ask him the next chance you get?" the door opened, "So how do you feel about it on your side?"

Kali looked up to see Lelouch, "Oh me gosh! Lelouch! Did you know Milly isn't as stupid as she looks!!??" Lelouch chuckled and Shirley looked up flustered.

"Lulu! I thought you were absent!!" she exclaimed.

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning, and Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help," he explained.

"Oh really, you don't say! So, is Nana feeling better?"

Kali looked worried, "I'll check up on her later. Alright?"

"A bit. Thank you Princess. Madam President, those papers?"

"Oh, right. Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?"

"Yeah I will. You have a talent for ordering people around."

Milly giggled, "And you're a great subordinate."

"Subordinate? I guess that's what I am," he said leaving the room.

"Oh Madam President! You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!!" Shirley exclaimed then looked at the table, "Huh? Where's my tickets? Huh?!" The girl suddenly got up and ran after Lelouch. "LULU!!"

Kali caught a glimpse of Shirley handing him a ticket to some place. "About damn time," Kali muttered. Shirley then ran away. What a pansy little bitch.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex fell backwards. This was something predictable with how skilled Tetsu was. She stood there not even breaking a sweat. Alex on the other hand was worn out.

"Maybe we should stop for a break," Alex panted.

"As you wish Alex," she smiled and they sat talking.

Alex looked around, "How did you know of this place. It's beautiful." Trees lined the outside. It was so far that no one could see or even hear them.

"My father took me out here to train before I was sent to Britannia. Before the war. It was peaceful. Almost sacred to my family. We were insane about keeping it hidden, to our bloodline alone. No one has destroyed it yet, so I'm giddy from that alone. Can't blame me. I thought it was gone," she explained lying on her back to look at the sky.

Alex nodded, "It is beautiful."

"It's a secret hide away. Always was for me. Now it's our's." Tetsu rolled onto her stomach and Alex leaned down to kiss her lips softly. They both had so many secrets that they shared. Specially secrets that no one could know. But everyone had secrets.

________________________________________________________________________

Zero was talking to Kirihara. The leader smirked. "There is one other thing that I want to show you. This person isn't Japanese either, but she is eager to meet you and work along side you in this war."

Zero looked at the elderly man confused.

A screen came down slowly. The computer flicked on and a white mask appeared on screen with long black hair coming from the top, _"Greetings Zero. I am Shade of the White Shadows. I have come to Area 11, to meet you. I want to discuss a possible alliance between our two groups. I understand that you would be wary of us, so I want to meet you in an area of your choosing. I'll promise you that I'll only have my personal bodyguard with me when I meet you, but we will be armed with stunners though. We can't give up all protection, though it won't be of much use if you want to surround the area. It is all up to you Zero."_

'_This Shade isn't stupid. She is willing to show she wants to trust us, and at the same time underlying that she won't trust us until we prove trustworthy,'_ Zero thought in admiration.

"Alright. We'll meet in the Shinjuku Ghettos. Is that alright with you Shade?" he inquired with a smirk. The old man smiled encouragingly. He was obviously looking to a large alliance to destroy Britannia.

Shade nodded, _"When would you like to meet?"_

"How is midnight tonight?"

"_It's perfect. I'll be there then. I am immensely looking forward to this meeting Zero."_

"As am I Mistress Shade. As am I."

________________________________________________________________________

_~In Alex's house~_

"The Shinjuku Ghetto?" Tetsu asked in curiosity.

"Yes, from the transmission I intercepted from Mt. Fuji, Zero is going to meet with another Rebel Leader who calls herself Shade and leads the White Shadows. An odd name considering that White and Shadow don't mix."

"And you want me to come in unannounced to bring forth an alliance between the two? You really are bad with your planning Alex."

"I guess, but you're able to handle any situation that will come at you. And if they do try to kill you, you are to return back here, unharmed."

"Very well Alex. I'll go immediately if I must."

"It's your choice if you want to go Tetsu. I could formally make arrangements-"

"No Alex, we might as well introduce ourselves in a meeting already prepared. Besides, I'd like to meet Zero and Shade personally anyway."

________________________________________________________________________

_~Midnight at Shinjuku~_

"Hello Zero," Shade said as the Black Knights leader walked into a clearing they designated for the meeting.

"Greetings Shade. I take it that young man with the red hair is your bodyguard," Zero observed.

A.A. bowed his head, "I serve Shade as faithful as a slave to a master. It is an honor to meet you Zero."

"I came to meet you for the reason of joining you in this war. So I ask of you Zero, what may I do to gain your trust?" Shade inquired ignoring A.A.'s comment. She needed to get to the point; flattery wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Zero was straight to the point as well. Not known to the fellow resistance leader, Lelouch had just gotten through with Shirley and hearing how he had killed her father unintentionally in the landslide. It was hard on him, being a murder. Now he had to see this person who was like himself. What did she target though? Was she a murderer?

"I want you to protect the innocent," Zero said simply.

Shade was taken back a little, "Of course. There is nothing that I want more. But, Zero, you can't save everyone. I have chosen the Path of Blood, there is no going back. The life I lived before is one that cannot be affected by what I do. There's nothing that can bring back the dead. No matter how much you wish something could."

"Then you and I are alike. I will watch you Shade, but your help is greatly needed," Zero murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsu stood away listening to the conversation. Shade and Zero were alike to a scary degree. Something was on Zero's mind though. Tetsu needed to make contact though. What better time than now?

"Greetings," she said walking out into the open.

The Black Knights and White Shadows aimed their guns at her. She raised her hands showing that she had no weapons.

Kali was surprised, _'Tetsu!? She's part of a resistance!!?? Well, duh! She's Japanese! But who does she work for!?'_

"I represent the Revolutionaries! My leader has sent me to make contact with you Zero. I am also honored to meet you Shade. My leader wishes to make an alliance with the two of you."

Lelouch's eyes widened. These people were here to join him. His army was growing faster than he expected. Was it too fast? Still, if he left, they could take over. This was like a back up plan. A replacement.

"Both of you . . . are welcome to join."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, here it is. A little awkward with Tetsu, Shade, and Zero all together. So here is the Tri-Alliance of Code Geass. This is what I call drama. Here's how everything falls down. Shade fights with Zero and Kali fights with Britannia. Now it's time for a battle between Zero and Shade against Britannia. Some slow scenes are coming up too. Time to let all of Hell loose!**


	9. Brother vs Sister

**A/N: Here is our next chapter. I know. Love me. Just keep up the nice reviews and I'll keep the chapters coming. Anyway. I'm sick of the whole drawn out disclaimers, so here's the abridged version:**

**DISCLAIMERS: We do not own Code Geass . . . blah blah blah . . . R/R and enjoy.**

________________________________________________________________________

Kali stood off to the side with the rest of the Student Council as they watched Shirley's father be buried once more after his death from the landslide in Narita. Kali wasn't all sad like the others appeared to be. She didn't look on with pity or sorrow. No, she looked to Mr. Fannett's grave with respect. Her head was held high as she was a representative for the imperial family. Shirley's father shouldn't have died, but nothing could stop nature. He would've died later anyway. No one lives forever. Shirley stood and faced them.

"Shirley, I am so sorry this happened," Kallen voiced sadly.

"Oh stop that. What are you apologizing for?"

"We feel awful," Rivalz cut in, "It's just that, when we were all watching the hotel jacking on TV, I thought the Black Knights were, you know, heroes. I mean, the news was handling it all wrong. Anyway, I was posting online on how I thought what happened at Narita was kinda cool. And I'm- Forgive me." Rivalz bowed to her.

Shirley smiled as f it was the silliest thing he could've done, "Come on, don't be silly. That has absolutely nothing to do with this at all. I mean, even I was saying Narita wa-."

"Shirley stop! Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here. Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in it's only going to be harder for you later on," Milly explained holding onto the red head's shoulders.

"You don't have to worry. Really. I'm fine. I've cried a lot."

"Cowards!" Suzaku exclaimed causing Kali to jump, "Zero and his people, their methods are just cowardly. He doesn't even get his hands dirty. He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, and then sits back and congratulates himself. It's not going to change a thing. Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just meaningless."

"Well anyway, I think it's time we headed back everyone. Shirley, we'll be waiting for you. Back in the old Student Council room, same as ever," Milly reassured her.

Kali stepped up to Shirley. The red head was a whole head and shoulders taller than the princess, but the look in Kali's eyes wasn't one of sarcasm or annoyance. Shirley and she started at each other for a few seconds which seemed to linger into minutes. Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, Kali wrapped her arms around Shirley in a hug.

"I am sorry for your loss Shirley. I was there and I could've stopped it, but I didn't . . . I didn't know. I am sorry. But it can't be helped," the sixth princess whispered. Shirley was still for a minute before hugging her back. They released and Kali handed her a black rose, "Let's go back."

Everyone turned to leave besides Lelouch. Rivalz tried to say something to the raven haired boy, but Milly pulled him away. Kali felt bad, but she had to accept that nothing could help it. As Shade said: _"You can't save everyone. I have chosen the Path of Blood, there is no going back. The life I lived before is one that cannot be affected by what I do. There's nothing that can bring back the dead. No matter how much you wish something could."_

"There is nothing to be done. You can't save everyone," she muttered to herself. Suzaku shot her a suspicious glare but Kali wasn't paying attention, "Too late to turn back now."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was in the engineering lab, working on increasing _Lupus'_ speed and cleaning some of the dirt off of its claws. After his training with Tetsu, he went to the Narita Mountains to help with the recovery of the people that had been crushed by the landslide, whether they were Britannian soldiers, JLF, or civilians that hadn't evacuated in time. He knew that war wasn't a game, every person he killed left something behind. He probably had made a wife or husband a widow or widower, or maybe even killed both parents and left their kids parentless. Every choice he made, he had to live with it, both as a Prince of Britannia and a General of his own Rebellion, which was why he made himself cold to others but Tetsu. He didn't want to admit that he was cold to his little sister. He felt that everything he did was for her own good, making him not cold, but caring. But that was probably a lie in itself.

"Hello there Alex," Lloyd announced as he came into the room, "working on _Lupus_ I see."

"Yeah, I'm trying to see if I can coax more speed into the system. I have to thank you for helping me install the Blaze Luminous system. I don't want to be caught in a near death situation again."

"It was nothing, considering that you did pay for the damage you did inflict on _Lancelot_ back at Narita." Lloyd looked at the revised blueprints of Alex's Knightmare and seemed interested. "Installing new weapon systems I see, are this missile launchers the same as the ones your sister used on hers?"

"Yes, and I know that I am stealing this form of construction from her, but I need every advantage I can get on the battlefield."

"Now you're starting to sound like your sisters, Cornelia and Kali. Although I will have to admit that the major design flaw in your knightmare is that it lacks armor, thus meaning that you are going to need to rely on that speed of yours if you plan to survive another battle."

Yeah, were you going some where Lloyd?"

"As a matter of fact, I just got word from Cornelia's Royal Guard that they want us on deck for the next operation."

Alex looked at him in confusion, "Are they acknowledging Suzaku's abilities or are they just going to use him as a decoy, again?" Alex really hated discrimination, and he wasn't afraid to show his disdain for the policy.

"Possibly both for all I know," Lloyd told him in his blunt manner. "I was just about to tell Suzaku this same information as well."

"I'll join you on this mission, and will be staying with Cornelia and her Royal Guards, if she will be okay with that."

"Very well, I don't know how the Viceroy will react to this, but that's not my problem. See you at the mission later," Lloyd said to Alex as he left to find Suzaku.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wait a second Zero!" Ohgi exclaimed, "I realize this is a request from Kyoto. I think we can defiantly handle it. And I'm pretty sure that the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil and all, but-."

"You're the one who brought us this information. Diethard wasn't it?" Zero inquired. Shade sat on a crate with A.A. standing beside her. The Britannian was being held at gun point times two but was calm and collected. Shade commemorated him on.

"That's right. It is an honor that you would meet me like this Zero. And an even greater pleasure to meet two resistance leaders working together for the same goal," Diethard said in flattery.

"So, Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the royal marines on General Katasei of the Japan Liberation Front. Is that correct?" Shade asked the Britannian.

Diethard nodded, "Yes. The network is already poised to broadcast a special report on it."

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Katasei in time," Zero explained.

"Which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now," Shade responded.

Zero added on, "Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they are carrying."

"Which is why we should help General Katasei escape instead of going after Cornelia!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Ohgi, who are we?"

"We- we're the Black Knights Zero."

"Then we have but one task! We will destroy Cornelia's troops, and in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF. Tonight, we regain what was lost to us at Narita!" Zero exclaimed.

Shade could feel her adrenaline already. Suzaku was right about one thing at least. Zero had a talent of exciting others plainly with words. Few could do that, especially to her. Still, this was going to be a fight from hell.

"What are our chances?" Ohgi asked bluntly.

"Need you ask?" Zero responded.

"Understood"

"Begin preparations. You all have your orders to carry out.

"Uh. Zero!" Kallen shouted.

Zero turned, "I have something to attend to. Whatever it is, save it for later." The leader of the Black Knights walked out.

Shade stood and stretched her back. "Well, this is going to be a fight to the death," she turned to Diethard, "You up to this Britannian?"

Diethard smirked, "Couldn't be more prepared."

________________________________________________________________________

"_Commence with the operation!"_ Cornelia commanded to her Royal Marines.

"_All underwater units hit the water! Dive! Dive! Dive!"_

Alex watched and listened from _Lupus' _cockpit, and he didn't know why he wanted to be in his knightmare. Probably paranoia, but he never shook such urges as they helped keep him alive. He was stationed with Cornelia and her Royal guard, but he felt safer in the cockpit already, despite Cornelia's remarks about him not portraying a proper Prince on the frontlines.

'_Why did the JLF wait to move out?! If they had, they would have met with my forces waiting for them near the Philippines, and then they would be under my forces protection. Giving them another chance to fight for Japan's freedom. Now, they're going to get captured, unless I could find a way to detonate the Royal Navies Knightmares before they begin boarding, but what would I do with the other Knightmares, Suzaku, and even Cornelia and her Royal guard.'_

Alex could do nothing as the JLF was being surrounded and being shot at by a special group of knightmares that were providing the Marines cover, despite the fact that the JLF didn't have a single Knightmare available to defend themselves against the enemy.

'_Cornelia, are you letting your emotions get in the way with these battle plans because Lady Marianne's children and Clovis died here, or is it something else,'_ Alex thought as he analyzed his older sister. He spent so much time trying to read the main reason behind his sibling's actions, and the main two that kept him guessing were Schniezel and Cornelia. Schniezel because he was a cold calculating master, and Cornelia… mostly because of her emotions and battle driven instinct.

Alex continued to look on as the rest of the JLF were being slaughtered, and he couldn't do anything about it.

________________________________________________________________________

"_It looks like it's starting. Zero, you wanna move out of what? Hey, do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF! Come in!"_

"_We have to hold. Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we move now, we'll die along with them."_

'_No, that's not true,'_ Kali thought listening in over her radio,_ 'Zero, you're planning something you know they won't like. Are you going to destroy the JLF? Lelouch, you realize now that people dying is something you can't stop, but you can speed up the process. And sometimes, you need to. The JLF is bait, isn't it? And just as a worm on a hook is doomed to die, so is the Japan Liberation Front. You are one of a kind Lelouch.'_

"_The knightmares are boarding the ship!"_ Ohgi reported.

"_I see. That leaves only one way out. They have to be careful around that precious Sakuradite,"_ Zero mused.

"_Zero! If we don't hurry-!"_ Ohgi shouted, getting edgy.

"_Very well then, go ahead!"_ Zero announced. Just then the ship exploded. Shade watched in amazement as the ship was completely obliterated. This was all Zero's planning.

A private channel opened between A.A. to Shade, _"Are you thinking what I am?"_ He looked suspicious.

"I believe so. The timing was against Zero. I can't believe no one else notices outright. It's a little pathetic. But still, Zero has won their trust as I have with my people. It's time to disembark A.A.," Shade informed him. He nodded solemnly and their channel was cut off.

"_Just what you'd expect of the JLF. Choosing to take the Britannians down with them!"_ Zero announced over the open radio.

"_Suicide!?"_ Ohgi exclaimed, _"But . . . they never mentioned-!"_

"_We're going to rush Cornelia's position head on! Forget about everything else! All that matters is achieving our goal. If you want avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia and show them our strength and determination!" _Zero announced.

'_Lulu, you have obviously lost it,'_ Shade thought to herself. She shook her head, but now it was time to fight. Cornelia would be with minimal guards, Zero had the lead.

"_Knock their knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount! Guren Mark II, you're with me!"_ Zero commanded.

Shade liked this alliance. She had full control over her White Shadows without being in submission to Zero. Her Sutherland forces appeared from one of the warehouses with the red and gold _Amaturasu_ at the lead. Another knightmare that wasn't there before was at the lead knightmare's right hand. The new fighter was the invert of _Amaturasu_ being blue with silver lining.

"_Somnium_, you're to cover the left flank with the _Hoshiku Squad_," Shade ordered.

"_As you wish my Goddess,"_ A.A. responded a little reluctantly.

"The _Solus Squad_ is to cover the right flank."

"_And what of you my lady?"_ A.A. asked a little edgy.

"I'm going alone. There's someone I've been waiting to meet on the field of battle," Shade grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex watched as the tanker had just been blown up, but something about it was to coincidental for it to happen and then hear reports of an enemy attack ship coming right at the main force.

'_Zero, was that explosion caused by you?'_ Alex thought as he began to move at top speeds to find Cornelia, cause if he knew one thing, Suzaku would be there to fight Zero. And he felt that he needed to be their in order to make sure Zero stayed alive so that he could figure out his true identity.

________________________________________________________________________

Zero went after Cornelia in his _Burai_ with Kallen in the _Guren Mark II_. Cornelia was slammed through the rear wall by the forward momentum Zero went right at her. She cut off his arm using her Slash Harken. Right when the second princess held up her gun to kill Zero, a new Slash Harken came out of the night and knocked the gun out of her hand.

"_I'll smash your hatch and drag you out, Cornelia!"_ Zero shouted. Just a split second before he hit her, a white and gold knightmare came from the sky and slammed the Burai into the ground riding it like a skateboard with sparks flying.

"_Zero!!"_ Kallen screamed but Cornelia engaged her, stopping any advances against the _Lancelot_.

Shade had been watching Zero; she knew Suzaku wouldn't be able to stay away from him. Especially after the unintentional death of Shirley's father at Zero's hand. She could hear Suzaku and Zero going at it with words.

"_Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armor!"_ Zero snapped.

"_These are people's lives you're playing with! You're nothing but a murderer!!"_ Suzaku shouted.

The _Amaturasu _emerged from the mist and sliced across _Lancelot's_ mid-section. "Sorry boys, but I'm crashing the party!" she announced with a smile under her mask.

"_What the-??!!"_ Suzaku was cut off by an uppercut from the Sun Goddess' Slash Harken.

Zero's Burai stood shakily, _"Thank you Shade."_

"We're in this together Zero. We need to watch out for each other," Shade said watching the _Lancelot_ warily. Suzaku never goes down that easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku's knightmare struggled to stand. This new knightmare was fast. He was worried if it would out maneuver the _Lancelot_. He shot a Slash Harken at it but it was deflected lazily by a Blaze Luminous. He sat in shock. That was Lloyd's technology. How did this person come across it?!

"_Is something wrong Suzaku? That face you have isn't reassuring,"_ Lloyd said curiously.

"There's a new knightmare. It's bright red and gold. It has a Blaze Luminous like the _Lancelot_ but it seems stronger," Suzaku explained as calmly as he could. This new enemy was much more skilled than Zero in knightmare combat.

"_What!!?? How did they take my system and, an even better question, how did they upgrade it!?"_ Lloyd freaked with heavy jealousy.

"_Are you there Sir Knight? I can't just kill you while you're distracted. Where is the chivalry in that? If you're wondering how I gained a blaze Luminous, I made it,"_ the other pilot explained politely.

What sent Suzaku into a frenzy was that the voice was obviously female, and young at that. He felt like he was battling a mere child. What would that make him compared to Zero? "Why are you doing this!?" he shouted.

"_Why did you make the decisions you made? I made up my mind and went through with it. Your idea is to change Britannia from the inside, but how many people will suffer between now and then? Take your time White Knight. Take your time while others die waiting for your change."_

Suzaku was mute for a minute, "Still, it's better than all out slaughter."

"_Then is it better to kill slowly than to kill quick and painless. It's all how you see it Sir Knight. Now, I can't let you leave alive,"_ the knightmare shot a Slash Harken at the _Lancelot._ Right before the attack made contact with the _Lancelot_, _Amaturasu's _Blaze Luminous activated at her right flank as incoming bullets were aimed at her. The Slash Harken still hit, but Suzaku was able to move at the last second so the damage was minimal.

"_Well, you must be a new Rebellion leader for _you_ to have that kind of defense," _Alex said a form of respect in his voice.

'_Alex, why do you keep getting in my way?!'_ the Kali side of Shade hissed in the back of her mind.

"_The tenth prince of Britannia. This shouldn't be a problem. I do hope you have made peace with yourself young man. You may not have any time to do so once I'm done,"_ the pilot said calmly. She smirked. Part of her was reluctant to kill her own brother, but there was nothing that could change the situation now.

"_We'll see. Suzaku, leave her to me. I want to test out Lupus' new weapons as well as to try out some new tricks that I came up with."_

"Very well, Alex. And thank you for coming."

"_You protect my skin, even when I didn't ask for it. So I'm just returning the favor, thus we're even now."_

________________________________________________________________________

Shade pulled her sword out and aimed at _Lupus_, "Don't disappoint me Prince Alexander si Britannia."

"_I only hope that you can keep up with me. After all, what's the point of fighting an opponent without having some fun with it,"_ Alex said with a smirk as he began transferring some power to maximize his speed.

_Amaturasu _shot a Slash Harken at _Lupus_ who quickly dodged. Shade scowled to herself. Of course he would play with speed, but she knew his weaknesses. The defenses of his knightmare were low, so low one hit would cripple him severely.

Alex came at the red knightmare but it moved at the last second. He growled. Speed was only worth the trouble if the opponent was hit. If the terrorist kept dodging at the last possible second, he would never hit her. His speed was working against him. He began circling her. He'd have to close in from seeming all sides. One of his hidden missiles shot at her, but the Blaze Luminous on _Amaturasu_ was upgraded to extremes.

Shade scowled to herself, _'Thief!! Stole my hidden weapon strategy for Vulpus and Amaturasu! Damn bastard!!'_

Shade pulled out her gun and fired. The knightmare dodged. She was getting annoyed with his antics. The Kali side of her wanted out, but the suit was like a shield. She noticed that he kept coming closer. Shade was a little amused. This was just too easy. She timed the knightmare and finally stabbed her sword at the prince. She timed it just slightly in front of _Lupus_ so the knightmare had no time to react. A Blaze Luminous appeared. Shade gritted her teeth as her sword began cutting through. The sword went straight through _Lupus'_ mid-section. The knightmare was sliced completely in half from the momentum.

Alex swore and was in utter shock from how quickly the match was over. Whoever this pilot was knew his knightmare's weakness off the bat. Perhaps the speed gave it away? Or this person could've been looking in and hacking all the tech he had. It was obvious that this person stole Lloyd's technology so it wouldn't be too easy to take his.

Shade was about to finish him off when she got the transmission. Retreat. She nodded and turned off. She went into the night silently but with immense speed. Alex followed after her with his eyes. Who was she? She was working with Zero so- it hit him. He could've been fighting Shade! If that was so, Britannia was in for it. Especially with the stolen tech she upgraded.

"Oh hell," he muttered, "What am I going to do now? _Lupus_ is trashed just by one hit and now she's gone. I must admit, whoever she is, she has skill."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I wrote the mass majority of this and I'll give a sneak preview of the next chapter. It is almost entirely about A.A. I know. AWSOME!! I, myself, have been wanting this. It's with Mao so Alex and Kali won't have much stuff to do. You get a little preview to his past and connections to the main characters. I hope this was okay. I just wrote about the fight between Alex and Shade. My brother only cares about speed so he screwed himself over. ^.^. Hope you liked it. Be sure to review. All are appreciated. If you PM me, I'll do my best to respond to it. I'm not on the computer everyday so please forgive me if it takes a while.**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: Hello! Alright, here's my goal. My highest total view of this story is 280 people which was on April 15. My goal is to reach 300 in one day. So I'm trying to up how many people are viewing in 24 hours. On the 26****th****, there were 201 views which is my second highest viewing total. So please help me in my goal. Also, I love your reviews as long as they're not flaming me. I want to hear feedback so keep them coming. ^.^ Love ya all. *hugs and hands out jellybeans* Rate, review, and enjoy. This is all for A.A.!! ******** ((I know, I've lost it. ******** ))**

**Disclaimers: WE DON'T OWN CODE GEASS!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Kali sighed, "Alright A.A., I'm going home for a little bit so everything is under your care. Something came up and good ol' mommy wants to bug the hell out of me. Sheesh, no one leaves me alone anymore. I'll be back ASAP though. If I can't escape, I'll call you." She grinned as she packed the few belongings she wanted to take with her.

"Alright, whatever. I know the drill: stay out of sight and keep to myself. You don't need to make me feel stupid," he muttered while reading his book. He had wanted Kali to leave, then he'd have time to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was just full of hot air, that's all.

She held her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. Have fun in my absence. I want you to take care of Nunna and watch Lelouch. Okay? Also, Shirley was acting strange last night when I came back to the dorms. She kept crying. If she saw something, I want to know. Don't kill her, just watch out for her."

A.A. looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, "Growing a heart I see."

"No!" she pouted angrily, "I just don't want her getting in the way!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," he teased her going back to the novel. He found her amusing. Kali hardly changed since seven years ago when he first met her and made their contract. Kali rarely ever used her Geass in those years, so it never became permanent in her eye.

She glared at him, "Shut up, will you!? You don't know anything! Alright? Just shut up!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now!" she growled and left the room. She made sure to slam the door. A.A. couldn't resist a chuckle. Kali was surely one of a kind. The door suddenly opened. He looked up startled. Who would be coming in now that Kali and Shirley were gone? He had nowhere to hide in this room except in the lousiest place he could think of. He scowled. Suddenly he knew why Kali felt like cussing so often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's clear. Kali isn't even here," C.C. said looking around. She had an edgy feeling but tried to push it out of her mind.

Lelouch stepped in, "How fortunate. This will be easier than I thought. Look through Shirley's dresser, I'll look in her desk."

C.C. opened the drawer and grimaced, "Why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear?! This is going to cost you!"

"It always does," Lelouch replied going through the red head's cosmetics.

"Hmph, you could do this solo and she'd be thrilled to know that the man she loves was searching through her-."

"That's my business!" Lelouch snapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_C.C.?! I haven't seen her for ten years. How charming. Kali was right from the beginning: Lelouch does have a Geass. That makes him the most likely suspect to being Zero. Kali knows what she's looking for at least,'_ A.A. thought as he watched them from under Kali's bed. It was the only place that he could fit so no one could blame him.

"Once again, making a big deal out of nothing," C.C. said sitting down on Shirley's bed across the way, "Well, there's no sign of that gun in here. And her diary only goes up to the fourteenth."

A.A.'s eyes flashed, _'They're searching for a gun! Zero lost his gun last night! Dang it Kali, you should try gambling.'_

"The fourteenth?"

"Yeah."

"But that's the day her father died," Lelouch explained and suddenly dropped the box he was holding.

C.C. picked up a few, "They're a bunch of photos of you."

"Of me?"

"How could our suspect be so sweet?" she teased almost evilly.

"Just can the sarcasm, would ya?" Lelouch snapped then noticed a book on the ground. He picked it up and opened it to where it was bookmarked, "Narita?" He suddenly looked as though he had seen the light. Lelouch picked up the photos and dashed out of the room stuffing them into his inner pocket. The door swung close with C.C. still inside staring at the door blankly.

'_Oh heck, might as well confirm suspicions,'_ he thought coming out.

"Long time no see," he greeted coolly. C.C. looked up startled but quickly recovered.

She smirked, "A.A. I thought I could feel your presence. What are you doing here in Ashford? Made a contract with someone new?"

"Quit the act Hun, you know who I've chosen," he sighed. C.C. and her little games.

She nodded, "The sixth princess. I must say, you surprise me. Still, the two of you are so alike. You two should be getting along just swell."

He rolled his eyes, "And what of you? Switch off from Moa to Lelouch, I wonder why."

"Moa couldn't keep the contract," she shrugged.

"Ah, so you let him keep the Geass as punishment?"

"It's not like that!" she snapped, "Just keep in your own business!"

He chuckled, "You remind me of the sweet princess beforehand mentioned."

"Oh quiet you," she hissed then sighed, "I have to get going. Lelouch will most likely want to go to Narita now."

"Have fun," he smirked.

"You're so weird," she commented before leaving the room.

'_Why don't you look in the mirror sweet heart,'_ he thought. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. _'What she doesn't need to know. Besides, Kali did tell me to watch Lelouch and Shirley. I'm not doing anything against orders.'_ He left the room to follow C.C..

________________________________________________________________________

The train stopped at Narita. C.C. and Lelouch went off to the direction of the Narita Memorial. A.A. followed at a distance with a black hat over his red hair. He even had to put in colored contact over his yellow eyes and find some street clothes that fit in order to conceal himself. Since Lelouch was Zero, he could identify A.A. at sight. He followed C.C. after the two split up looking for Shirley.

"You can never stay out of my business, can you?" C.C. snapped after Lelouch was out of sight.

A.A. grinned, "Of course. You know me too well sister."

"Would you stop calling me that? That was 100 years ago. That era is done and gone."

"Past and future connect in a window of time of a mere millisecond. It's called the present," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're worse than I am."

"Oh, and that's saying something," he teased.

They walked looking for Shirley around Narita. They split up once in a while to ask around, but still they couldn't get any leads. The sun was setting when C.C. was asking a man on a bike about the red head when a trolley went by.

"C.C.," A.A. whispered. He needed her attention. Lelouch could be seen through the windows. He recognized Moa with him.

"Not now A," she hissed.

He felt edgy, "C!" he tugged on her bow.

"Very well, never mind," she said. The guy drove off and she turned to A.A. a little annoyed, "What?"

He pointed to the Trolley. She followed his finger and caught sight of Moa and Lelouch. Her eyes widened and she turned to him accusingly, "Why did you tell me earlier!?"

"I TRIED!!"

She shook her head, "Whatever. Come one, we need to hurry!" She grabbed his hand and ran, dragging A.A. behind her.

'_Who's worse? C.C. or Kali? Oh God, I can't tell the difference,'_ he thought as he struggled to keep up.

________________________________________________________________________

C.C. looked around as Moa entered the trolley. She was looking for the switch. A.A. saw it at down a ways. "C," he whispered. She ignored him. "C!" he hissed pulling her sleeve. She swatted his hand away still looking.

He sighed and went to the switch himself. She caught sight of him and sighed. He was clouding her thoughts. In her opinion anyway. They were like sister and brother, whether they liked it or not.

"Wanna do it, or should I?" he asked smugly.

She pushed him off to the side and pulled the lever. The trolley started moving. She pulled out a gun in case Moa had any ideas to shoot out the windows.

"C.C.!" Lelouch exclaimed then paused. Was it just him, or was Shade's personal body guard standing beside C.C.?

Moa ran to the back of the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moa looked out and saw C.C. in the light of the setting sun. She looked beautiful beyond comprehension. There was a red haired boy he recognized beside her. A.A. if he remembered correctly.

"I just knew it! We finally meet again! It's you! It's really you!" he pulled off the visor and threw t to the ground. He kept watching her and chuckled to himself, "You look beautiful C.C.! I love that new look! And it's nice to see you as well A.A. You're both really here! C.C., I'll come and see you as soon as I can! I promise! I PROMISE!!" he called after the two witches. Especially C.C..

"Moa," C.C. sighed, "I never thought, he'd come out among people." She looked to where A.A. had been, but he had vanished. She sighed, some things never changed.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. sat in on the train back to the Tokyo Settlement. Kali didn't need to know about his little reunion. His cell rang. Kali's number shown on the screen. He flipped it open, "Hi."

"_No, not right now,"_ Kali said lazily.

"What?!" he exclaimed looking at the phone with a face.

"_I'm not high right now."_

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

She growled, _"Yes I am! Now shut it! I'll be coming back tomorrow around 5:30 tomorrow morning. I wants you to picks me up."_

"Why are you talking in plurals?"

"_Because I want to damn it! Just pick me up tomorrow, okay!?"_

"Whatever you say princess."

"_Shut the hell up."_ The dial tone beeped. A.A. put his phone away and smiled. Kali really didn't need to know. With a temper like her's, she could burst an artery.

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A/N: Please put the emoticon of your reaction to A.A. and C.C. being "Siblings" along with your review. XD!!**

**A/N: Okay. Here's a little more info on A.A. so I hope it was alright. A little brother-sister comedy between A.A. and C.C. throughout. I like how it came out with C.C. being the overly cocky big sister who doesn't listen to her overly observant little brother, being A.A.. So, PLEASE!!! Rate and Review!! I'd like to thank all the Americans ((All 1.24 thousand of them)) for viewing my story!! And all those from the other countries! Every view is appreciated. Love you all!**


	11. The Hostage Game

**A/N: This is after Kali returns to Area 11 and the whole incident with Mao and such at Clovis Land. This is episode 16, Nunnally Held Hostage. This is gonna be fun!! ******** I apologize for my spelling errors in chapter 10. ******

**Co-A/N: Thank you for pointing out the mistake of Mao's name, I will be having my sister fix that as I don't know how she got that one wrong. But this time she gets it right, how the **** does that happen.**

**WE DON'T, AND NEVER WILL, OWN CODE GEASS!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Kali smiled at her little origami bird she had made under Nunnally's instructions. It had been a few since they had just hung out without the rest of the Student Council and Kali wasn't in the mood for school today. While Nunnally waited to go to her classes, Kali decided to spend some time with her twin –half-sister.

"I got it!" Kali smiled happily. She didn't like paper folding, but with Nunna, Kali didn't mind it. The blond girl was sweet and kind. If she messed up, Nunnally wouldn't laugh or make fun of her, but help Kali fix her mistake. Finally Kali had gotten the crane right.

Nunnally smiled, "That's great Kali! Did you know-?"

"If you fold a thousand-," Kali added.

"Your wish will come true!" the girls said in union. They giggled at the coincidence. The two of them were so close and yet so far from each other that they got along like corresponding puzzle pieces to the endless puzzle of life.

Kali grinned widely, "Then we'd better get started if we don't want to be old ladies when we finally get our wish."

"Then we'd have to wish to be young again and start all over!" Nunnally giggled again, "Not going to school today?"

"Nah," Kali waved it off, "I'm not in the mood for the creation of Britannia or any of that boring stuff. Besides, I'll go to school once you go. Deal?"

Nunnally nodded, "Deal." The girls entwined their pinkies together in a promise. They continued making the cranes well into the day. Sayoko left to go shopping somewhere in between. The girls didn't notice the pass of time until the door opened again. Nunnally had finished her fourth crane when the door slammed. She looked up.

"My classes don't start until later Sayoko," she explained. Kali looked over. Sayoko had left, so who was this. She saw a man covered head to toe in bandages with dark glasses and headphones. He had white hair and appeared to be from the Chinese Federation.

Kali stood up abruptly. Nunnally started looking concerned. "Kali, who is it?"

The black haired princess smiled and looked down softly to Nunnally, "I was just about to ask. Hold on a minute, alright Nunna?"

Kali looked coldly at the man and stepped into the other room, making sure to slide the door shut. This guy was creepy. He randomly started clapping at her with a wicked smile. At first, Kali was simply surprised, but the applause soon got annoying. "Will you stop that shit head!!??" she snapped angrily.

"Ooh!" he said in mock fear, "The renowned Kali si Britannia, the sixth princess of the Britannian Empire. Also the alter-ego named Shade of the White Shadows. You have a brother named Alexander. You know that Lelouch is Zero and you as well have a Geass. Oh, you Britannians are just full of surprises!"

Kali stepped back, "What the hell!!??"

'_How does he know about my Geass!? Does he know A.A.?! Would A.A. tell him about me?!'_

He had a stunned look on his face which quickly turned back to a smile. His hands clapping rapidly, "Oh I see! You're A.A.'s little girl!"

'_I was just thinking of A.A.! Can he read my mind!? Even to the subconscious! Damn ass hole!'_ she thought.

"That's right princess! You and your colorful language! I wonder why your mommy never spanked you," he mocked her.

Kali got into a fighting stance, "Who are you!? . . . And what the hell!!??"

"My name is Mao. It's just so fortunate you're here. This will be fun. You must know that you have no chance of winning this," he sneered.

Kali focused on her enemy. Mao's evil grin suddenly vanished. He looked as though he was lost in the dark. Kali didn't wait for him, she jumped at him and roundhouse kicked him across the face. Once he hit the ground, she kicked up, missing him, then brought her heel down right into his stomach in a hammer kick. He gasped for breath. She didn't leave him alone though. She quickly grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the wall making a crack run through. Mao fell flat on the ground.

"Not bad," he wheezed, "I can't even read your mind. How can you draw a blank on fighting attacks. All of the moves flow as if chorography in a dance. How can that be possible?!"

Kali shrugged, "Just is Hun."

Mao Struggled to his feet and grinned as blood dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth. It was such a wicked smile that even Kali took a step back. "You're scared, but you can't rightfully admit it to yourself, can you? You'll never win. You can't!" he exclaimed and started laughing. The guy was random enough to clap his hands retardedly.

Kali watched him tentatively. Then he stopped with the wicked grin plastered on his face, "But I'm afraid this is where it ends Princess!" he sneered. He pulled out a gun and shot Kali in the neck.

'_A . . . gun!? You . . . cheated!'_ she thought a split second before she crumpled to the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was in his lab, checking on the progress of the first battleship that his forces were creating to counter the Britannian air ships like the _Avalon_, but it would be superior to it and any future battleships that would try to cover up the weaknesses of _Avalon_. The project was running at his estimated time and should be done within the next two weeks that they would then be able to mass produce the ships. He was always a perfectionist, something that both Lloyd and Rakshata praised him for when they were working together. He just couldn't think ahead when it came to working on Knightmare frames though, which was why he only went to the two on questioning the theoretic possibilities of a type of project of his. However, it didn't come without a cost from the two as they wanted him to help them in their Knightmare projects so that he could get the hang of it. Which was why he bothered working on his own knightmare designs, and after participating in Cornelia's mission at the pier, he had to rebuild _Lupus_ from the frame up.

'_I wonder, if I combine both Doku's capabilities to Lupus', that should give me new model that can take on both the Red Knightmare and Shade's. She'll pay for having me to rebuild Lupus!'_

Just then, his cell phone rang and he saw that it was Kali's id. He found it strange as he heard she was going to visit Nunnally until her next period, since she didn't give a damn about school. And she still had some anger issues with him, but he still answered it.

"Yes Kali?"

But all he heard was a childish clap on the other end, before he heard a voice. _"Hello Prince Alexander."_

"You're not Kali," Alex said with anger in his voice that it would have frightened even Tetsu, but the man on the other hand didn't seem fazed.

"_No, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is whether or not you'll ever see the temperamental witch again."_

"What!?"

"_Yes, however, I didn't expect to run into your sister. And boy was she a pain!."_

Alex slightly smiled that Kali at least gave this man more than he bargained for. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my own sister, but aside the fact that my sister gave you quite a beating, what did you do to her!?"

'_Kali could be dead right now! What is going on!? Did he kidnap Nunnally? Kali hardly leaves Nunnally's side!'_ Alex thought in a form of panic.

"_Who knows. But I also have Nunnally. It just happened little Princess Kali was in the way. You can blame your half-brother, Lelouch, for that."_

"Why?"

"_Because that bastard humiliated me!"_ he told him with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You mess with Lelouch, that's what you get. But I assure you, if you harmed either Kali, Nunnally, even Lelouch, in any way, I swear that you won't even know what hit you when I find you, you COWARD!"

"_Then come down to Ashford and help your brother find me, if you can get here in time."_

The mysterious man hung up the phone that Alex instantly grabbed his belt that held both guns and ran to get to Ashford as quickly as possible while putting the belt on.

________________________________________________________________________

Mao hung up Kali's cell and turned. Kali hung limp by her bound wrists with her head slumped forward. Her legs were tied together tight enough to cause a flow of blood to stain her socks. Mao was obviously sore about the fight.

Meanwhile, Nunnally had been listening to both of the conversations that the man had had. First with Lelouch and then with Alex. She was worried about Kali from how quiet her half-sister was. Kali never stayed quiet. Something had to have happened.

"It's not a very nice way to play a game you know. If you do anything to make my brothers sad, I'll never forgive you," Nunnally stated defiantly.

Mao laughed, "What a pair you are! I love this brother sister thing."

________________________________________________________________________

It took Alex twenty minutes to get to Ashford Academy since he took one of the air vehicles from the Government Bureau without the Viceroy's permission. But he could give a damn about authorization from Cornelia or Euphy. He had more experience one-manned flying aircraft that he could do it in his sleep, and he was a Prince of Britannia. Luckily, he wouldn't have to hear from Cornelia until he got back, then he would be getting the biggest scolding from his sister. But he didn't care; he had to rescue Kali and Nunnally from this mad man.

His landing didn't go unnoticed as he landed in the middle of the courtyard and a number of the students were surprised that an official Britannian vehicle would bother landing here. He immediately jumped out of it into a running dash towards the main school campus when he ran into Lelouch, quite literally.

"Lelouch!' Alex exclaimed as he saw his half-brother. But he wouldn't say anything until they were alone.

"Alexander, what brings you here? Never mind, I'm going to guess that you're here to find Kali right?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to help you find Nunnally as well. And I'd like to talk to you about something in private later."

Lelouch nodded in agreement, "Let's split up, I'm sure Mao didn't separate our sisters when he captured them."

"Very well," Alex said in agreement, "Call me when you find a clue about their whereabouts."

"I will."

________________________________________________________________________

Nunnally felt utterly alone. Not a sound came from Kali and all that could be heard was the rush of water. "Kali? Are you alright?" Nunnally tried talking to her half sister once more. There was a hefty pause.

"Oh God, my head!" Kali groaned, "Bastard used a tranquilizer on me! Such a cowardly ass!"

Nunnally couldn't help laughing in relief, "It's nice to know I'm not alone though."

"He was after you Nunna. Of course he would, I think. He knew A.- a person who's a good friend of mine. So he would know about Lulu, right?" Kali asked hoping she didn't sound insane.

Nunnally shrugged the best she could, "I don't know. He may. He called Lelouch and Alex. He spoke to both of them by name."

Kali scowled, "This isn't a fun game!"

Nunnally nodded, "I agree."

________________________________________________________________________

"_Alex, Suzaku and I may know where both of our sisters are. Come meet with us at the school's circulation system as quickly as you can,"_ Lelouch called Alex.

"Got it, I'm coming your way!" Alex responded as he ran towards the rendezvous point.

Alex got there a couple seconds after Lelouch and Suzaku were there as they were talking to each other.

"Something's still off though," Suzaku said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Normally you'd hone right in on that," Suzaku explained as Lelouch's access card came out. "What is it?"

"He changed the codes," Lelouch explained. "We'll have to hack into the system."

"But… that's against school rules."

"I'll change it back later."

"Then let me do it," Suzaku offered.

"Too late, I got it," Lelouch told him.

"That was fast. You a little too good at that."

"The student council has partial access to these areas."

"Lelouch, I see. This is how you've been able to get off campus, isn't it. Your little escape route."

"I… uh, yeah, sometimes."

"Have any idea what to expect Lelouch?" Alex asked them as he checked his guns. This got a bit of surprise out of Suzaku and Lelouch. "What, I have to be prepared for any situation if I'm going to be able to live to see another day."

"Well, it's just that I find it odd for you to be carrying a gun Alex," Suzaku told him.

"Let's see, I pilot my own Knightmare, and you find it odd that I would carry some firearms for personal protection."

"I'm sure Mao will have some traps, especially down at the floor, so I suggest that we get away from the door and stand against the walls," Lelouch told them as they Suzaku and Lelouch stood up against the walls near the door, while Alex pressed himself on the side wall.

The elevator doors opened when it reached the bottom floor, "How's it look?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"You were right, the door's guarded. There's a machine gun linked to the security camera," Suzaku told them after seeing what was waiting for them as a trap. "The lag on these systems is tight, .05 seconds."

They looked at Alex with his guns, and he knew what they were thinking. "I can't fire my gun faster than that before it shot me."

"Then we can't access it this way," Lelouch said. "We'll have to head back up and disable the ne-" Lelouch didn't finish explaining his plan when Suzaku ran right out the door. "Wait!"

The machine gun instantly fired at Suzaku, but it couldn't keep up with his speed as he ran in a zigzag formation with the bullets being fired behind him. He then ran on the side of the wall and did a spin-kick at the gun/camera.

"Of all the reckless moves."

"I agree."

"Come on, let's go," Suzaku told them. "Both Nunnally and Kali are waiting for us."

________________________________________________________________________

The door opened. Kali saw Lelouch, Suzaku, and . . . _crap_. Alexander had come along. Mao had most likely called him and told him of the _"game"_ they were playing.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted and Suzaku shouted in union.

"Kali!" Alex shouted to his little sister. He was not going to be happy about her getting herself caught.

Kali laughed nervously, "Hey big brother . . . This wasn't my plan if you were wondering at all."

Alex just simply sighed and shook his head. Kali could get herself into tight places, but she was still remarkably calm. "Nunnally!" Lelouch called, "I'll cut you loose."

"HOLD IT!" Kali shouted while Suzaku said "Hold up." She tilted her head up above them to the swinging bomb. It creaked horribly. Kali didn't know how Lelouch wasn't able to notice it.

"A bomb," Lelouch said to himself. Kali and Nunnally couldn't hear him from the water rushing behind them. Suzaku and Alex heard him only too well.

"Nunnally, Kali, we're going to defuse the bomb," Suzaku reassured them.

Kali shrugged, "Alright, just don't blow us up. Alright?"

Suzaku smiled, "It's a deal. Don't worry. We'll be able to do this. You'll be safe in no time."

Kali grinned and laughed a little, "Just make it quick. The psycho wants Lulu to meet him."

"First we need to get you two out of here," Alex interjected.

"I sure hope so!" Kali laughed. Alex wondered how long she had been with this person. She had obviously lost her mind. He watched the door with a pistol ready. No one was taking his sisters anyway.

"First I'll tell you how to defuse the bomb, then I'll go meet him," Lelouch told them.

'_Yes Lelouch. Show me how you'll get past his mind reading,'_ Kali thought watching him intently. She was ever so curious.

________________________________________________________________________

"Stuck up little brats," Mao said in disgust as he was listening to the voices of the students in Ashford. "No wonder why I hate school so much." He then smiled as he felt a familiar mind, Lelouch.

Lelouch then entered the building with nothing but a stern look on his face.

"Well if it isn't Casanova. No weapons, no strategy, you didn't diffuse the bomb, didn't deploy the Black Knights, your brother or your friend. What's wrong Lulu?"

"I'm not explaining anything to you," Lelouch told him. "The final game, is it ready?"

Mao nodded, "Lets put an end to this." He pulled the cloth that revealed a chess game, "With your specialty."

"Actually, I was thinking of playing the moves of another player," Lelouch said as he pulled out a small video-link.

"Really now, and what makes you think that I wouldn't just kill your sisters right now."

"Because it will be done by the other person you invited, but I'll be making his moves for him. Consider it like a game of Advanced Chess," Lelouch explained as Alex's face appeared on the screen.

"_So, you're Mao,"_ Alex said with great distaste. _"If I met you face-to-face, you would have been shot by me and you wouldn't have known it until you checked yourself."_

"Well, big talk from a Britannian Prince, I would never expected you to be the kind to fire a gun from your many calculations and plans to your Knightmare projects."

"_I'm going to ignore the fact that you somehow know what I do for a living as I don't give a damn. Lelouch will be telling me about my moves and we'll decide what will be the best move to make, despite the fact that he beaten me in every match we ever played."_

Lelouch was shocked by that comment, "Alex, do you…"

"_Yes brother, I know it's you now. But we'll discuss details about your identity later, we have to free our sisters from this mad man."_

"Very well," Lelouch agreed. _'Did Mao tell him about my identity, of course he did. This was probable what he wanted to talk about in private, about our life and possibly try to se us as political tool.'_

"I wouldn't worry about that problem Lulu," Mao said to him. "Alex has more pressing matters on his mind than a higher position, such as running his own rebellion against the Empire, and keeping his relationship with his maid a secret from the rest of the family."

"What?!"

"_Don't listen to him, his talk is nothing but a method to knock his foes off their sense of reasoning. Focus on the game and beat him so that we can have our sisters out of his grasp."_

"Very well Alex."

"Well, now that your brother has given quite the typical pep talk of a general, I'll tell you about our game," Mao told them as he gestured to the scale. "You see, the scale is both the bombs detonator and its cancellation switch. The chess pieces we capture will go here," Mao continued describing as he took the black king to demonstrate the process. "If the needle swings all the way towards me, the bomb goes off. If it swings towards you, the bomb will disarm, in short if you win the game your sisters' lives will be saved."

"You're mind is twisted, no wonder C.C. left you."

"Provoking me won't work, I can read your thoughts so I know what you're trying to do."

"_Yeah right, what do you have some kind of powerful technology or something that allows you to read peoples minds. That's as possible as building an intergalactic hyperdrive with nothing more then doll hair and materials you could find in your backyard,"_ Alex said sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------**TIME SKIP**------------------------------------------------

The chess match was not going as planned for Alex and Lelouch. While Lelouch did have help from Alex and making defensive move, making the match drag on longer then it would have if Lelouch fought against Mao by-himself, they were still losing ground.

"I'm afraid that you are not the type of person that keep your mind empty, and your brother does make short-term moves as he focuses on the use of the knight chess piece to his advantages. I will admit he is giving you an advantage by watching the match himself and making suggestions, but there is a part of you that is a critic, constantly watching both your own moves as well as your brothers, and there is another part that is an observer, watching the critic, watching both you and your brother. You're that kind of person," Mao said in a taunting manner and chuckled before he spoke again, "But I know all your thoughts so I'm always a step ahead of the both of you."

Mao moved his bishop to capture the knight add it to his side.

Lelouch became fearful for his sister's life that he automatically moved a piece without consulting Alex on the other line, but Alex didn't make any objections.

"Bravo," Mao said as he clapped his hands, "Your plan is to think of seven things at once to confuse me and trip me up. But you see, if I focus my Geass directly on you it's easy to tell which one is his true thought." Mao then took another piece to add to his side of the scale, bringing the needle ever closer to his side. "Your brother on the other hand makes it difficult for me to take a piece without having to sacrifice one of mine."

Lelouch knew that was correct, it was an old method that most chess players did once they learned the basics, made sure that their pieces were within a certain protective range of a nearby ally piece so that their opponent couldn't attack it without having to give up that piece. In fact, they had at least three pieces, but it wasn't enough to counter Mao's seven.

"Your last plan is failing as well, since you and your brother underestimated me, that's why your sisters' are…" Mao said as he finally put his eighth piece on the scale, pushing the needle closer to his side.

Lelouch was in panic, and he could hear Alex gritting his teeth on the other end in frustration. Despite Alex's help and with him being with Suzaku watching Nunnally and Kali, they were still losing.

"What do I do?!" Mao said in a mocking tone. "I'm out of strategies. I can't call for backup as long as Nunnally is being held hostage." Mao then dropped a coin to cause more panic in Lelouch. "Sorry, sorry. I dropped it."

Lelouch breathed in as his heart finally calmed down, but Mao's clapping brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Your turn. Better hurry. Lookie lookie, time is running out, your little sisters are not going to make it."

"_Lelouch, remember what I said, don't listen to him. He's trying to cause us to lose concentration with his talking. And I don't care if he can read minds, we can still beat him!" _Alex told Lelouch. But Mao only needed one more piece to activate the bomb, and then both of his sisters, his brother, and Suzaku would then die.

He reached for the king, "Ah is that the right move?" Mao said in a mocking tone once again. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Lelouch just bowed his head in defeat, "Isn't this enough?"

"Huh?"

"_What, Lelouch what are you doing?!"_ Alex said in disbelief.

"Please stop it Mao?"

"I can't hear you very well."

"You got everything you wanted! Let Nunnally and Kali go!"

"Huh?"

'_Is this guy really such an obnoxious idiot when it comes to social life, or is he really that psychotic that he enjoys tormenting Lelouch?'_ Alex thought. He was really coming close to calling this guy every obscenity word that he learned in all of the world's languages that he knew. And he knew plenty.

"I admit it, you have beaten me," Lelouch said in knowing disgust.

Mao then began laughing hysterically and began clapping like a crazed child as he finally heard the words that he wanted to hear, but they were the words that both Alex and Lelouch dreaded.

"Very well said. You are finally speaking the thoughts from the deepest part of your soul, huh. That feels great, fantastic, but no."

This got Lelouch's attention that he gasped, Alex… was not so subtly.

"_Why you fucked up minded crappy little BASTARD!"_

Mao ignored him as he moved his queen into position for checkmate. "This is, checkmate." ?He casually tossed the king onto the scale as Alex cut off the link, possible to try and escape, but it was in vain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lelouch screamed as everything went in slow-motion for him as he was now losing his sister Nunnally, his two siblings, and best friend.

"Nunnally." Lelouch said in one last gasp as he fell to the floor.

"Hmm, let me see if your little family have burst into little pieces," Mao said as he pulled out his computer that was linked to the camera in the room. "Huh, ah?!"

Mao pressed the zoom button a couple of times to get close ups on Nunnally and Kali to make sure that he was seeing what he really was seeing.

"What, why are they-"

At that moment, the window burst inward as Suzaku flew directly in.

"How did you, you kept me focused on you!" Mao said as he pulled out his own gun and fired a couple shots at him, but Suzaku dodged the attacks and punched him, making him lose his grip his gun, and Suzaku pushed it out of his reach. Alex then came through the same window with both of his pistols out, his mind mostly clouded by anger and revenge that Mao wasn't going to get any information out of him.

"I am warrant officer, Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military and you are under arrest." Alex went to Lelouch to help him stand up while keeping one gun trained on Mao.

"Suzaku, and Alex."

"You disarmed the bomb," Mao said in disbelief, but gasped in realization as he read Suzaku's mind. "Impossible, you'd have to match your speed to the pendulum."

"That's right, after Lelouch showed me which line to cut."

"I showed you?" Lelouch asked. Alex found it odd that his brother would forget such an important detail like that. As he then took up a position to make sure Mao didn't have nay more surprises.

"What are you saying, it was your plan. Cut the wire, then bust in here when I heard you scream," Suzaku explained with the same confusion as Alex.

"My plan?" Lelouch asked, then he pulled out his cell phone. "So that's it."

Alex was still keeping his eyes on Mao to make sure he didn't try anything. Alex's trigger finger was close to trigger-happy, but in this case it was acceptable.

"Mao, it seems it's my checkmate."

Lelouch, don't tell me that-" Mao began but was cut off for some unknown reason to Alex.

'_Yes, I gave Suzaku instructions and then used Geass on myself to forget, so you couldn't find out. Alex stayed out of your range and was playing the game as we had agreed we would since he knew that as long as he close to Suzaku, he could give him the right time to cut the line incase the match was prolonged or shortened time wise. You think that by knowing a person's thoughts you know everything. That's why you narrowed your range and focused your power on my mind. And all of Alex's tactics were all you got from remembering our chess matches we had when we were kids. Those were your mistakes.'_

"That's ridiculous, you bet everything on one friend and a brother you didn't know you could trust? What if they had failed you?" Mao asked him for some reason as Suzaku apprehended him.

'_Good point, to execute this plan, I had to trust both Suzaku and Alex completely.'_

"Sayoko, everything is fine now. You and Tetsu can go ahead."

The camera then showed both Sayoko and Tetsu untying the ropes that bounded Nunnally and Kali to set them free.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali almost fell face first once she was untied. Her ankles were weak and she felt stiff from being stretched out for so long. Tetsu caught her and held her up.

"You all right Mistress?" she asked carefully. Kali was leaning heavily on her shoulder.

Kali groaned and sucked up the pain, "I will be . . . in a month or two. Nothing to be worried about. Oh, and Tetsu?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me mistress."

Nunnally and Sayoko giggled at the antics passing between the two. Kali couldn't help it and smiled as well. Tetsu followed suit. Everyone was safe. Kali pushed off of Tetsu to stand by herself, wincing from the pain.

"I'm going to check on the boys. I'll be right back," she said and dashed out the door.

Sayoko watched after her, "She recovers quickly."

"You have no idea," Tetsu sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

"You think that you beat me huh?" Mao said defiantly.

"Stop it," Suzaku told him as he went to restrain him.

"Get your hands of me father killer!"

Suzaku, Lelouch and Alex gasped at Mao's remark.

'_Can this idiot really read minds?'_ Alex thought as he still trained his guns at him.

"You killed your own father seven years ago. Humph, he called for do-or-die resistance and you thought stopping him would end the war. What a childish idea, the fact is you're a murderer."

"That's not true. I just-. I-."

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out. All the adults lied to protect you."

"But the reports said his suicide was a protest against military actions."

"A big fat lie, all of it."

"Why?" both Lelouch and Alex asked.

"I didn't have any choice, if I didn't Japan would've-."

"That's how you justify it in retrospect?" Mao countered. "Well it explains your _Death Wish_!"

Suzaku gasped as Alex remembered a talk Lloyd and Cecile had about Suzaku's obsession of saving lives.

"Trying to save peoples lives. It's your own wretched soul you're trying to save. That's why you're always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death!"

At that comment, Suzaku screamed like bloody murder.

"You're no hero, your just trying to wash the blood off your hands. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat, begging to be punished." Mao said this as he removed Suzaku's grip from him.

"_MAO!"_ Lelouch yelled in anger. It caught Mao by surprise as well as Alex as he never heard his brother speak in such a way. _"Never speak again!"_

"AH, NO!"

After that, all Alex could hear coming out of the man's mouth were croaks as if his vocal cords had finally been removed. Lelouch then ran at him to punch him, but he dodged out of the way to escape, but Alex by muscle memory and without thinking shot him in the right leg. But he continued to limp towards the door to get away. Alex didn't bother to shoot at him again as he ran towards Suzaku.

"I did love you, Mao," a female voice was heard after the door was opened. "Mao, I want you to wait for me, in C's world."

The door finally closed as Lelouch turned back. Alex was standing where Mao was standing with concern on his face.

"I just-. I just-" Suzaku said and repeated in complete shock. The door opened once more and Kali walked in.

"Well," she sighed looking at the stunned Suzaku, wrecked room, and the blood drips on the floor. She sighed again and smiled, "This has just been such a delightful day, hasn't it?"

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know that a lot of people keep saying that Kali appears psychic, SHE ISN'T!! You see, what I always notice in the anime that no one can figure that Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge = Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia EVEN THOUGH THEY LOOK ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME!!! Add a few inches and bam! You got them! That screams out either of these two things:  
**

**Everybody in the series are giant idiots who can't put a four piece puzzle together,**

**OR**

**No one pays any attention to detail however trivial, besides Lelouch himself. But I couldn't see how no one could put it together.**

**That's why I made Kali so aware of differences and similarities. Alex is like Lloyd- can't tell whether a life or engineering is most important so he doesn't pay attention to human detail. If Lulu and Nunna had changed their first names, Kali would forever be in the dark. . . kinda. COME ON!! THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!!! And how did she tell Lelouch was Zero? The same way Euphie did. Except, since Kali knows about Geass, she's the only person who knows WHO Zero is and HOW he does what he does.**

**Does that clear ANYTHING up?**

**And OMG!!! I was really thinking my brother and I could avoid the F- word in this story. *Sighs and shrugs* Oh well. That's life.**


	12. Jail Break

**Co-A/N: I made a change since every source on both Wiki and Code Geass wiki state the same thing about Darlton's last name. (As you can see here I made the change) It really is hard when you mostly go by ear, so I decided to look at mostrandomgirl's fanfic, "The Lady of Zero: Lelouch of the Rebellion" to make sure that I get the unfamiliar words right, so I'll provide credit and thanks to her. If you can take the time (If you haven't read her fic), read her fanfic as I read it myself and it is a good story. By the way, my pen name is, Voice Impressionist and I set up a poll for the name of the cruiser that would be the Light Avalon's equal.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Lelouch sat for art week contemplating what he learned from both Suzaku and his older brother Alex.

After Alex had gotten Kali to leave as they were still alive, he talked to Suzaku. He learned that Suzaku did kill his own father, but promised him to not tell by stating that it was a necessary one for both Britannia and Japan, Alex even promised not to tell anyone about this, even stating no one would believe him anyway.

After they had promised Suzaku that they would keep his secret, both he and Alex went to talk privately about their now new predicament.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alex, you are leading a rebellion against Britannia?" Lelouch asked his brother in private._

"_Yes," Alex said in blunt honesty, "I am leading a rebellion known as the Revolutionaries."_

"_I see, but why are you fighting against Britannia?"_

"_To stop its oppression of the people, but my main reason was to avenge Nunnally's and your deaths ever since the battle of Japan ended."_

"_And now that you know that we are alive…"_

"_Don't worry; I have just as much hatred towards the Emperor as you do. He was the one that issued the invasion of Japan in the first place. So from now on, I'll still see you as Lelouch Lamperouge to protect you and Nunnally from the rest of the Imperial family."_

"_You're willing to risk your position just to bring down Britannia."_

"_Yes, but we fight them where they are at their weakest. But so far, my battles haven't gone so well thanks to Schniezel strengthening the military bases."_

"_Very well, in turn for you keeping our secret, I'll keep yours."_

________________________________________________________________________

Alex walked into his personal lab, when he had gotten back to the Government Bureau he had gotten quite the scolding from Cornelia about taking one of their vehicles and landing it in the middle of a school. But he shrugged it off as he knew that he was going to get this kind of talk from her in the first place when he left anyway. He went to check on the progress of his new battleship the Revolutionaries would be mass producing for their fight against Britannia.

"Okay, let's see how my new baby is coming along," Alex said to himself when he found out that it was just completed today. "How, I thought it would take a few more weeks to get it done?" Alex asked himself as he looked at the date. "Of course, they must have left out some systems that weren't as important as the float system, weapons, and defensive systems. Well, I might as well make a visit to it, and send Tetsu to the Black Knights ever since I found out that Lieutenant-Colonel Tohdoh was captured."

Alex went to register his personal vehicle for flight, and he had a couple of minutes before he would leave, and he needed to send a message to his forces to provide an escort for his transport to the new ship. So he decided to go visit Cornelia, as much as he didn't like it, but he needed to kill some time.

Alex walked in a conversation that Cornelia was having with Euphy.

"Sorry to summon you like," Cornelia said to her little sister. "How is everything at the museum?"

"The dedication is later on," Euphy told her. "Of greater importance though, the NAC reported that there were unrest in Ishikawa."

Alex took his spot nest to Guilford as the two sisters talked. Guilford noticed him but kept his posture. Alex took up the same position out of habit, and mostly because it helped when he got bored.

"Probably backed by the EU or the Chinese Federation, and there have been sightings of Gun-Rus. Still, it's still our chance to bring Hokuriku under control."

'_If it was backed by the EU, they would have told me about this. Also dear sister, just the fact that there were sightings of Gun-Rus would tell me that it is the Chinese Federation. So why are you putting the EU as one of the prime suspects?'_ Alex thought.

"I'll leave Darlton here while I'm gone. If anything happens, consult him." Cornelia extended her right hand as Guilford gave her the book he was holding. Euphy noticed it, and then noticed Alex, but he motioned that she focus on her sister's words. "Also, considering what we spoke of earlier," Cornelia said as she handed Euphy the book. Euphy opened and gave a surprised look. "You may choose anyone of them to be your Knight; they're all excellent soldiers from respected families."

Alex just looked at his sister staring at the roster in silence, and then he decided he might as well get Cornelia's attention.

"Cornelia."

"Alex, you should address me as Viceroy as long as you are here."

Alex just smirked in a playful evil way, "You know how much I don't like formalities sister. But cutting straight to the point, I'll be leaving Area 11 to deal with personal business of mine."

"I see," Cornelia said as she looked him in the eye, "You seem to be spending a lot of time in your lab, with your maid, and on whatever this personal business of yours is a lot. Not even spending any time with Kali or even us. I suggest that you stop separating yourself from your own family out of grief for both Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Really, I thought I spend enough time with the rest of my siblings."

"Playing a game of chess against Schniezel doesn't count as spending time with the family, and he is just one member."

"I'll think about it when I get back." Alex then left as he figured he spent enough time talking to her that his vehicle was probable filled to the brim for two whole trips around the world.

He pulled out his personal cell when he began boarding his craft to call Tetsu. "Tetsu, I have an assignment for you."

________________________________________________________________________

_~Hours later~_

Kali sat in her personal room in the Black Knights' headquarters. The Shade visor sat on a table in front of her. She didn't sleep here, so she just had a couch and other luxuries she rarely used. A.A. sat in a chair off to the right of her. He seemed a little ill at ease.

"What is it?" she asked him finally getting fed up with his moody face.

He looked up abruptly, "Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about the pier. The JLF would never kill themselves. Their lives are too important to give away to Britannia."

"I know. It was a setup. Zero killed them. But the JLF weren't a major loss. I know I say that because I didn't know any of them, but, still, they were dying out anyway. Zero just did them a favor. They were also losing the war," Kali said picking up the visor and tracing the Geass proof, tinted glass. She loved the idea that just the tiny visor created a barrier between her and Shade. It was as though they were two different people.

'_Does Zero- Lelouch- feel like this?'_ she mused with a slight smile.

A.A. noticed Kali appeared a little pale and thin. She hadn't been looking well for a while. It couldn't be that she was winded from the action. She had been doing this for two years. The White Shadows were started by a mere twelve year old. But she seemed to be getting _weaker_.

"Are you alright Kali?" he asked looking at her intently.

She looked up with a confused face, "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

He continued to gaze at her but finally relaxed, "You seem tired."

Kali shrugged and looked back to the visor. There was a knock at the door. The two looked up abruptly. Kali instinctively put on her visor and converted it into a helmet.

"What is it?" Shade commanded.

"We have a visitor Shade," one of the Black Knights called, "She wants to meet you."

Shade stood, "I'll be right out."

'_Show time.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu walked towards the Black Knights position when she saw the one person she didn't expect to see in her life again after the war seven years ago.

"Nagisa Chiba, is that really you?" Tetsu asked the sole female member of the Four Holy Swords.

"Hmm, do I know you?" Chiba asked as she saw the young twenty-one year old women in a military uniform walking towards her.

"It's me, Tetsu."

"Tetsu," Chiba said in surprise, "I thought you were killed in the war."

"No, I survived."

Shade looked up. Tetsu had friends in the JLF? Well, she did have military training and was here with Zero and herself. It was quite stupid to get surprised. How would she be in a resistance without meeting others who also fought for her cause. They were both Japanese to boot. She felt a little foolish.

Tetsu looked at an approaching Rakshata and knew Zero would probably come to talk to her, "If you excuse me Nagisa Chiba, I have to talk to Zero."

"So are you the leader of the Revolutionaries?" Chiba asked in suspicion.

"No, I represent the leader. And he'd like to bring his forces into this rescue mission."

"Where is he then?"

"He's probably going to see his newly commissioned battleship. I tell you he treats his machines with more care than he does to another human being, sometimes."

________________________________________________________________________

Shade was watching Tamaki yelling at two people working on the _Guren_ when an Indian woman with blonde hair shouted at them.

"Take your time, and treat it with the utmost care. It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!"

Shade looked at her oddly as she looked back and forth between the woman and _Guren_.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki yelled at her.

"I am its mother!" she declared with that sense of pride that Shade knew and heard a lot from her brother and Lloyd after they had successfully completed building, or perfecting something.

"God, how long were you in labor?" she muttered to herself for a little inside laugh. Just then the doors opened.

"You arrived on time," Zero said as he came walking towards her.

"Are you Zero?" She asked as she and her staff turned to look at the masked man, "It's a pleasure, I've heard a lot of things about you."

Zero nodded his head, "The pleasure is all mine Rakshata. I've been reading about you on the net for some time now." He said as he shook hands with the woman.

"You have?" she asked in surprise.

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics." Zero explained to her as they finished their handshake.

"I do hate talking about the past," she told him. "Anyway, here." She said as she pulled out five knightmare keys. And then opened a brief case with her tobacco pipe. "A souvenir from Kyoto." Revealing two skin tight jumpsuits for the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen then walked out dressed in a red skin-tight jumpsuit. "Excuse me, is this really going to improve the interfacing system?" she asked her.

"No of course not." Kallen's face was one of shock at her answer. "It's going to improve your life expectancy."

Rakshata then noticed Tetsu coming their way. "Oh, and I take it that this is another ally to your battle against Britannia."

Tetsu looked at her with a smile, "Hello, my name is Tetsu. And I'm just a representative for the actual leader to the Revolutionaries."

"Really and where is he anyway?" Rakshata asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's inspecting his own machine to make sure that it is combat ready and all that. Pretty much like the father to his own creations, as you are the mother of the _Guren_ and your other models."

Kali wanted to burst out laughing at that remark, but Shade just smiled under her helmet. Tetsu had described her brother perfectly. Alex loved his _babies_ more than her at times. She swallowed another giggle at the thought of his _family portrait_. But really, Alex was totally unqualified to lead a rebellion. He was sloppy with Knightmare piloting and he took at least ten seconds to fire his gun.

"A machine, like a flying battleship?" Rakshata asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, he is bringing it for this operation to provide Zero air support, and if you don't mind me asking Rakshata, would you mind I stay with you during this operation?"

"And why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because, my boss actually has been interested in your work for a long time now. And I'd like to know about your projects."

"Very well, as long as you can help us collect the data we need."

"Fair enough."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex's transport arrived to his flagship christen the _Rommel_, named after the famous German Field Marshal, with two old modeled F-15 fighter jets flying in guard formation until his shuttle landed in the port hanger bay. He was greeted by the ships new Captain, Captain Anselm. It didn't take long for the EU to finally accept him, a Britannian Prince that rebelled against his own country, that he allowed Anselm to be the Captain of his first battleship.

"General Alex, we had been expecting your return to the frontlines for sometime now."

"I see Captain. How are most of the systems running on the _Rommel_?"

"They're running at full capacity General. Even this new cloaking technology you developed has allowed us to bypass Britannia's scanners that even the _Avalon_ hasn't detected us."

"The _Avalon_?" Alex asked questionably. He didn't recall ordering his ship to go anywhere near Schniezel's ship.

"Yes, we were apparently near its flight position. However, it didn't detect us. So that test came at us unexpected."

"I see. I'll have the tech standard for all future battleships, including our future frigates," Alex told him with a grin.

"What are our orders though General?"

"We shall be going to a Britannian prison, in Area 11 to rescue a man from execution, Lieutenant-colonel Tohdoh."

________________________________________________________________________

The wall busted down as the Four Holy Swords moved in to destroy the advance guard as the rest of the Black Knights and White Shadows moved in to take up positions and destroy any enemy Sutherlands.

"_Colonel, where coming to save you."_

Asahina moved in and cut down two more Sutherlands.

"_These Gekkas are awesome, way superior to Burais."_ Asahina commented.

"_Yeah, you got that right."_ Urabe agreed.

Shade was moving in with Zero and Kallen to move in and rescue Colonel Tohdoh.

"_Are you sure you'll be safe my lady? Nothing will happen to you?"_ A.A. asked once more even though he was in battle against four Sutherlands. He took them out effortlessly and quickly. Well before the pilots had time to eject.

Shade nodded, "There is no need for you to worry A.A. You need to stay with your squad. I'll protect Zero."

"_As you wish,"_ he said sounding a little upset. She knew he didn't like her alone. She found it sweet, but unneeded. The link was cut as she and the two Black Knights went off.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm, do you think the sub-weaponries linkage is up tight enough?" Rakshata asked her staff.

"No, however I suspect that it might be the line."

"I'm reading a .07 variance to specs."

"Obviously those old codgers in Kyoto need to supply us with better parts."

Tetsu watched as the Four Holy Swords cut down any enemy knightmare in their paths. She remembered how Chiba was like an older sister to her back before the war happened, how they used to talk about their lives to each other, and even despite the fact Chiba was attending Military school, Tetsu was interested in her training that she had asked her own father to train her in hand-to-hand combat.

"Ms. Tetsu, will you please focus on your work." Rakshata stated bluntly at her, waking her from her trip down memory lane.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tetsu responded as she went back to work. Now she knew Alex didn't get his blunt nature from just Lloyd apparently.

________________________________________________________________________

The _Guren Mark II_ caved in the wall of the prison to Tohdoh's cell. Zero between the two women. Shade at the back making sure none of the Britannians got brave and, if they did, that they not live long to regret it.

'_Little over dramatic, just my opinion. Oh well, we both have our ways to dealing with Britannia. Might as well use your cat-like appearance to scare the mice into submission. Secure victory,' _Shade thought as a knightmare exploded outside. It gave a nice effect to Zero. But the tech crew rarely ever received credit. She expected some no time soon.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh," Zero said, "The only Japanese who seven years ago brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat."

"You mean Itsukushima? You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?"

"That was no miracle," Zero stated to him, "It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work. That's why I want you."

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he's dead, I wish to die too."

"Don't be a coward!"

Tohdoh looked at Zero with surprise on his face at Zero's statement, "What?"

"You must take responsibility, responsibility for the miracle you made!"

Shade smirked. The guilt trip snare. How cliché? Zero would bombard him from all sides until he joined them. Lelouch was cruel, but also persuasive.

________________________________________________________________________

"General, we are approaching Area 11 as scheduled and undetected. Shall we transfer some power to the engines?" Captain Anselm asked Alex.

Alex looked in the direction the prison was at, he knew that there wouldn't be much for his forces to do, but at least they could do their job.

"Yes Captain. Transfer any non-essential power to the engines. We might as well see what the Black Knights and White Shadows can do."

"Yes sir. You heard him boys and girls, transfer all non-essential power to the engines so that we don't miss the fireworks."

The crew began transferring power and they felt the slight jolt as the new ship picked up speed to get to its destination.

________________________________________________________________________

Zero looked at Tohdoh before he began speaking again. "The Area 11 resistance movement is more intense than that of any other Area because Japan surrendered before exhausting its military strength." Zero's tone changed to a harsh tone before he continued, "You failed to continue the great hope known as The Miracle of Itsukushima."

"You're saying it's my fault?"

"Yes," Zero answered him. "People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there such rampant use of Refrain? You must endeavor, to the bitter end beyond all that's decent and then you can die 'til the name of Tohdoh the Miracle Worker has grown ragged and tattered."

"You're telling me the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?"

"Till now they had to accept it," Zero told him, "However, now that I'm here there's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality."

Tohdoh smiled at Zero's answer. Zero possibly was the one person that could make the Japanese peoples' dreams become a reality.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. fought along side the Four Holy Swords. He was with his squad who were fighting in the same area, but he was too skilled for their child's play. The _Gekkas_ fought as though they were dancing. They moved and fired in synchronization. It was a dance of death. A.A. found it boring and unneeded. Everyone who was recruited into the Black Knights seemed to have a flare for the over exaggerate.

The _Guren_, Zero's knightmare, and _Amaturasu_ drove away from the prison. He sighed to himself. He worried for Kali, and really wished she wouldn't be so risky, but this was Kali he was talking about. Explosions erupted throughout the prison making morbid fireworks in the sky. How beautiful it was.

A.A. relaxed for a second when a Slash Harken suddenly went at Zero. Luckily the _Guren_ blocked it. The white knightmare from before, the _Lancelot_, came at the White Shadows and Black Knights.

"Suzaku, you doom yourself due to your past. How pathetic," he sighed to himself. The _Gekkas_ charged at the _Lancelot_. The white knightmare blocked a sword with his Blaze Luminous. Suzaku was being pressed. A.A. sighed once more, "Not long until this is won."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex's ship finally arrived to the prison when the truck burst right through the wall and had two of the Four Holy Swords providing escort for them. It was cloaked so no one would notice it in the sky above them.

"General, we are in range of the Prison and are awaiting your orders to fire upon the enemy," Captain Anselm reported to him.

"We're only here to provide air cover, so we shall stay cloaked until the enemy sends reinforcements from the sky."

"Very well sir, _Rommel _is holding position over the prison."

________________________________________________________________________

Euphy watched as Suzaku fought against eight of the knightmares and the audience of reporters cheering on the white knight.

She showed a face of worry as a blast hit the _Lancelot_, but luckily the blast hit the Blaze Luminous equipped to the unit.

"Listen, send in everything we got," Darlton said silently behind her as he too watched the screen, "Lend support to Kururugi and then make them report that we are wiping out the terrorists."

________________________________________________________________________

"So, that's the white knightmare that has been giving such trouble to Zero?" Rakshata asked the members of the Black Knights.

"Uh… Yeah." Ohgi answered her.

Rakshata looked at it in deep thought apparently, to Tetsu. She had learned from Alex that she was like a second mother to him just as much as Lloyd was like a second father when they had worked together. Cecile was more like an older sister to him, one that couldn't cook.

"If you excuse me Rakshata, I'd like to have a small break for about five minutes." Tetsu told the woman.

"Very well." She said with her tobacco pipe in her mouth, allowing Tetsu to leave.

Tetsu went to the second floor of the base to go to a changing room. But she took her lock picks out to find a specific item.

Kallen Kouzuki's Black Knight uniform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kallen?" Tetsu asked in curiosity._

"_Yes, considering her knightmare piloting skills and how she keeps jumping in to protect Zero himself, she would be a better target to put this tracking device on." Alex explained as he held a black piece of cloth with a small electronic piece on one side._

"_But there must be others that you could place this on if you are trying to find Zero?"_

"_If there are, I don't know about them. So Ms. Kouzuki is the only logical choice I can make. And I have a feeling that she is going to be given a position that will keep her near Zero."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsu went rummaging in Kallen's clothes that she found her Black Knights uniform. She only needed to put it on in a way that it wouldn't look suspicious and be obviously seen by someone else. She placed it on the back of Kallen's jacket and let the glue stick to the material. Unless someone took a close look at it or was very observant of the clothing's texture and layout, they wouldn't notice it.

"There, now I just have to hope no one takes a close look and we can find Zero's Black Knights, no matter where they go in Japan."

Tetsu then left the room and went back to her work gathering data on Rakshata's _Gekkas_ as they fought the _Lancelot_.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex's forces watched as the Black Knights fought against Suzaku. He was impressed that he was able to handle all seven of those Knightmares, despite the odds against him. And from the way he was moving, he seemed to have learned how to fight against Shade's knightmare after his first encounter with it at the pier. His ship was mostly here to provide Zero with air support, thanks to Tetsu getting the information he needed on their little operation after becoming allies.

"General, should we help them destroy the White Knightmare?" his weapons officer asked him.

Alex looked at the screen as he knew how much Suzaku would be a hindrance to his plans to destroy Britannia. All because he didn't know that there will be sacrifices to both the soldiers and the observers, and his contradicting beliefs.

"No, we are staying cloaked." Alex ordered. "We are to only provide aerial support and air cover. If anything, our main target is the main tower and any enemy reinforcements that come here." Alex scanned the area and began figuring where the enemy reinforcements would appear. "Move to the rear as that is the most likely path the enemy will appear. After all, our enemy will not be able to find a reasonable countermeasure against us as they focus their research in new generation knightmares, nothing more and nothing less."

"Yes, Sir."

The navigation officer then plotted the course toward that position. Alex was lucky to have gotten support from the Germans Engineering Corp early on in his alliance with the EU to help him create a usable cloaking generator that had efficient power to use it as long as they can, and didn't have weaknesses by having the theoretical double-blindness. And in the end, they had gotten one that could hide a battleship from both their enemy's eyes and radar, and didn't blind the user in turn.

Britannia and the Chinese Federation probably would begin working on the technology and incorporate it into their knightmares to give them an advantage in the war, but it took Alex three years and the aid from the EU to get a working model.

'_Once I give the EU the report on how well the cloaking field works, they'll probably want us to test the technology on a heavily guarded Britannian base. Which was what I was going to do anyway once we give the Britannian people the scare that they deserve. After all, in our treaty we will be sharing knowledge, new technology and resources to each other so that we can survive against Britannia after all.'_ Alex thought.

"We have detected enemy reinforcements, three klicks away!" the navigation officer announced.

"We'll hold our position here."

'_Now, we wait to give Britannia the scare it needs and deserves for enforcing fear into others.'_ Alex thought with great delight. _'Let's see how Britannia likes being scared to death by an enemy that can fight them with "outdated technology" as my siblings call my work.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Shade watched as The Four Holy Swords, Tohdoh, and Kallen fought against the _Lancelot_. She stayed by Zero as A.A. and her forces took out the last of the Britannian Knightmares at the prison.

She watched as Zero explained to his forces how to fight against Suzaku. Each move he told his troops to make always got Suzaku trapped that when he had pulled back from Asahina's attack, Tohdoh came around the corner to attack. Suzaku dodged all but the last stab which sliced off the canopy. Revealing to all the mysterious pilot of the _Lancelot_.

She heard the sudden panicking voice of Kallen when she learned it was Suzaku that was piloting and the Four Holy Swords with Tohdoh continued their attack. Until the _Lancelot_ activated one of its new abilities, firing out four Slash Harkens, each one disarming Tohdoh and three of the Four Holy Swords. He threw his sword at the one being piloted by Senba. Asahina moved in laying covering fire as he moved to protect Senba.

"_Are you okay?"_ Asahina asked him.

"_Interesting fighting style he uses,"_ Senba replied in admiration.

"_This time, Asahina, circle around to the left!"_ Chiba commanded. But her order was belayed by Zero.

"_Stop it!" _Zero took a breath before he began again. _"We've done enough fighting for now. We achieved our objectives, here. Use escape route three. Withdraw immediately!"_

Shade wondered if they would disobey until she saw the reinforcements Britannia was sending to help Suzaku destroy them.

"_An unwinable battle is not the same as a lost battle. You seem to be very well aware of that Zero. Now releasing chaff smoke!"_

The Four Holy Swords' and Tohdoh's _Gekkas_, even the _Guren_ released a smokescreen as they retreated. The White Shadows fell back with them. Suzaku tried to go after them, but a blue knightmare with silver lining fired at his right leg and knocked out the land spinner, thus temporarily disabling it.

Shade smirked, "Nice job A.A. That was a direct hit."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex watched as the Black Knights began to retreat, probably figuring that his forces didn't come. But that was also part of his test with the cloak, to see if the Black Knights or even the White Shadows could detect him in cloak.

"Prepare to fire upon the enemy reinforcements and turn the cloak off."

"Sir, do you wish to divert to shields and fire upon them?"

"No shields, the Blaze Luminous will get in our way, and the enemy is in no position to fight against us in the position they are in," Alex told the shield engineer and looked to the weapons officer. "Lieutenant, fire at will."

________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku looked in the direction that Tohdoh and the Black Knights had left.

"Tohdoh, I'm… I am…," then his face became more focused, "I am your foe."

Just at that moment, he heard explosions coming from the direction the reinforcements were coming from and was horrified that the entire squad was gone, in just mere seconds. But what he saw next surprised him. A large flying vessel, shaped like a torpedo was hovering over the prison.

"How did that bypass our radar?" he asked himself as he saw it continuing towards the Tokyo Settlement. And after it left the prison's range, untouched, he saw it… vanish.

"What the hell is going on here?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Lloyd, did you just see that?" Cecile asked as she was surprised that the unknown battleship vanished in thin air.

"Yes, I didn't think that such a method was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"The way the ship appeared and disappeared. I think it was some kind of new cloaking field."

"You mean the kind Prince Alex toyed around with?"

"Yes, but his were mere prototypes and could only work on one person for a short time. These people seemed to have created one that can hide a battleship almost indefinitely."

"Are they working for the Black Knights?"

"Possibly," Lloyd told her. She looked at him as she wondered why. "But if they are, why didn't they jump in to destroy the _Lancelot_, and the enemy reinforcements sooner instead of now."

"So why did they appear right after the Black Knights left then?"

"Probably to show us that they are a force to be reckoned with, especially if they can bypass our scanners and disappear right before our very eyes. Making them the perfect phantoms that mothers will tell their children if they don't behave."

________________________________________________________________________

After Euphemia had declared that Suzaku would be her Knight, she, Darlton and the rest of the people at the ceremony suddenly saw the enemy reinforcements get blown away and saw the same battleship. Even hearing the reporters look at in shock.

"What is that thing?!"

"Where did it come from?!"

She heard Darlton talking to someone at the prison to find out what it is. "What is that thing?"

"_We don't know general. It just came out of thin air after the Terrorists had fled!"_

"Wait," a reporter announced, "What is that symbol on its side?"

"That looks like the flag those rebels led by Washington used."

"No way, there's no way that there could be anyone that would dare raise a rebellion against Britannia."

Then a recording began of someone's voice. One couldn't tell if it was a male or female as it had a neutral voice.

"_We are the Revolutionaries. Unlike the Black Knights, we fight Britannia directly and target military targets. We also fight for the people that are being discriminated by Britannia's system of government as it has ignored the people's rights and their voice."_

Euphy felt like she heard those words come from someone else, but who?

"_Thus, we fight for the people. No matter what their race is, we are all the same. Those who disagree, do not deserve to live as they will blame their own problems on the weak. So we take the role the Britannian military will not uphold, defending the weak and defenseless. So those of you who will not adapt to the winds of change, fear us as we shall remove you like the pest you are and bring change, whether they be good, or ill, we shall remove those that oppress the people."_

________________________________________________________________________

Shade heard the commotion. How cruel, The Revolutionaries joined the Black Knights and then burn them in their announcement to the world. She found it equivalent to stabbing the alliance in the back. It was obvious Tetsu's group was haughty and felt that their form of attack was different than Zero' and her own. She scoffed in disgust.

A.A. looked to her, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "They are sadly mistaken. They are no different than us. If he was, he'd go and knock on the Emperor's front door and kill him, not be here in Area 11. How pitiful, he can't even tell the difference.

"We have a common goal, there is no _"right"_ or _"wrong"_ way to go about it. He thinks Britannian Military are the only threats? The economy, military, and especially politics stand entwined together. Attack one, attack them all. We are the same, like a reflection in a glass. We are the same on different sides it seems."

It didn't take long for A.A. to notice she had forgotten about him. She was stuck in a mental conversation with the leader of the Revolutionaries. She was taunting him, goading him to come out and show himself if he was not as Zero and she were. Her politeness came from pure habit. Kali wouldn't have been so tactical. She continued to talk aloud what her thoughts projected.

"Show me, show me your face oh so powerful leader. Show me what makes you any different. Show me one thing, so far you are just a mere mimic of myself and Zero. Show me something new. Show me something I can use," she paused for a moment, "Something I can _take_."

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A/N: Scarring Memories has placed a poll for you readers to decide if Alex should have a Geass power and when he would get it. It's your choice. And I did kinda bug her on it, but I'm okay with him not having a Geass, I got a number of tricks for him that can work.**

**Anyway, I just began writing side-stories for Alex as I'm sure you'd probably be wondering how he created his rebellion. It'll just have to take a while before I decide to put them up as they are only in their developing stage and I don't want to contradict what we already written in this story. Don't worry, Kali's story will be told as well.**

**Don't expect another chapter for a while as I have to write an eight page essay on my chosen career for English 101. That's right, I'm in college, but I did tell you that.**

**R/R and leave a helpful comment, as well as take the poll as it will help in future chapters.**


	13. Family

**Co-A: I decided to have a couple of chapters in between certain events just to lengthen the story a bit and to give more detail to the characters. Also, I'd find it hard to believe Suzaku became Euphy's knight within a day, as I'm sure there are some formalities before the actual ceremony begins and possibly paper work to be done. So here is a chapter before the Shikine Island incident, and Suzaku's knighthood.**

________________________________________________________________________

Alex, aboard the newly commissioned floating battleship, _Rommel_, began his full counter-offensive against Britannia, even at the areas where they were at their strongest. The rumors had spread far, but rumors were never actual information as his new target was a Britannian Shipyard where they continued to build the _light Avalon_, also called the _Caerleon-Class Floating Battleship_ for the Britannian armada. By attacking these bases with his new weapon, even if Schniezel had fortified the bases defenses, he was able to slow down the Britannian military power that they would have to transfer military personnel around to protect their shipyards. And that was exactly what Alex wanted.

"General, the enemy has fired their anti-aircraft guns at us," Captain Anselm told him, "The Blaze Luminous shields are holding up against their attack, though."

"Yes, a pity that it's all in vain," Alex agreed as he turned his attention towards the weapons officer, "Major, I want that shipyard pounded into dust, and I don't want a single thing or person left, you understand."

"Yes, General. We are arming the missiles and are ready to fire them at your command."

"Very well, target the fueling stations first, those will create secondary explosions and will help add some damage to the base."

"Yes, sir. Targeting the enemy fueling stations."

The missiles fired from the missile tubes into the air, before they would come back down at a faster speed thanks to the secondary thrust and the pull of gravity, the blasts would be more destructive. After three seconds, the missiles came back down, as the enemy tried to destroy as many missiles as possible before they made contact, however, it gave Alex's forces the distraction they needed to fire their ventral guns at the weapons emplacements.

Alex smiled as the cannons resumed fire on his ship, knowing that the Blaze Luminous would prevent him from firing on them, but he made a few adjustments to Lloyd's defensive toy for his own uses.

"Continue firing!" Alex commanded, and the weapon officers obeyed.

To the surprise to the enemy soldiers, the _Rommel's _ventral guns still continued firing, and even went pass the shield to hit their targets. To bad that they didn't live long, as those that weren't killed from the battleships guns, they were all killed once the missiles had finally hit the base, starting with the fueling stations.

As Alex watched as the beauty of flames began shooting out, the crew were all cheering that they were able to bring the fight back to Britannia, and with a weapon that not even Britannia's best naval fleet could handle, let alone a base as heavily defended as the Britannian capital, Pendragon.

"Well, it looks like our test was a success General. Now that you have proven that this ship can take on a heavily defended base, I'm sure the EU will allow you access to their shipyards to help build your armada. With a fleet of these things, not even the Knight of One could stand a chance against us," Anselm said with great pride in his voice.

"Yes, but I wouldn't send these against the Knight of One anyway, Captain," Alex told him. "That man seems to be able to read a person's movements that he defends himself, or dodges the attack. No, we need a skilled Knightmare pilot to fight him; the battleships should only be used to provide air cover and to support our ground forces, as well as to be used to reinforce a position and to hold it until reinforcements finally arrive to strengthen that position."

"You would have this ship be used for nothing more?"

"We're trying to overthrow a government that has discriminated and enslaved its people far too long. If we use these ships beyond the measures I wish them to be used, which is enforcing the peace and protecting the weak, then we are no better than Britannia."

"Shall we continue with the crippling operation then General?"

"No, have the _Rommel_ head for the EU so that they can gain the full report on the craft. I'm sure that they will find the results satisfying that they will build them and their frigate complements."

"Very well general, you will be returning to Area 11 then."

"Yes I will. And before I leave, the rest of the Revolutionaries are to head back to either Australia or the EU and await further orders on our next move. Once the _Rommel_ has arrived in EU territory, install all of the other systems that were left out, and wait for my call when we are to head into another mission."

"Very well sir, those systems should be able to be installed by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Captain, now I will leave command to you until I return."

________________________________________________________________________

Kali sat on the edge of Euphie's desk playing with a glass paperweight. "So, you are that intoxicated with Suzaku, huh? I guess you can't be any safer," she said then smirked at her sister's blush.

"Kali! You don't need to say stuff like that! Suzaku is simply a friend!" Euphie exclaimed. She wasn't very convincing since her face only went brighter. Kali cackled almost evilly. Euphie had the fleeing thought of making a _Wizard of Oz_ joke.

Kali calmed herself and let out a long sigh, "Whatever you say. Just watch what the two of you do when I'm not around. I don't want to have to explain that Cornelia's sister is pregnant from an Eleven. Might as well run off with him after that."

"KALI!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Euphemia shouted and hid her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as though she was crying.

The sixth princess rolled her eyes, "Just go ahead and laugh out right. You aren't giving me the guilt trip."

Euphemia was laughing hysterically. She started crying from it. It took another three minutes for her and Kali to calm down. It was a known fact that girls caught everything from each other, including laughter. They sighed out their laughter, and relaxed. Euphie was still pink in the face, but they were on solid ground again.

The third princess looked at her little sister, "It really wasn't working, was it?"

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint. But you did make a good choice. Suzaku is an excellent Knightmare pilot. One of the best I've ever seen. Too bad he isn't Britannian, huh? Not that I'm being racist or anything, but then there wouldn't be so much opposition against it," Kali explained looking out the window. Not for the first time she wondered if there was ADD in the family.

Euphie shrugged, "I guess. But I don't really take an interest for what the other's think. Besides, I'm good friends with Suzaku, and Cornelia respects him."

"Kinda. . . I guess," Kali interjected. Suddenly her cell phone rang. A.A. was calling? NOW!!??? She sighed and answered it, "무엇?"+

"_There's some issues with the White Shadows in the Chinese Federation. The High Eunuchs are saying that our residents there bring cause for Britannia to attack. They refuse to believe that Britannia hasn't confirmed our existence without proof,"_ A.A. informed her.

"흑기사가 우리 은폐한ㄴ다는 것을 다는 것을 그(것)들에게 말하십시오. Britannia hasn't 단지 소문이 나는 저항을 찾아내기 위하여 사지에 떨어져 가는 시간, 도 아니다 자원,"# Kali snapped into the phone.

Her voice sounded harsher to Euphie's ears. What was going on? Kali was talking in a language Euphemia didn't know. All she could make out was: "Britannia hasn't". Britannia hasn't what? Why was her sister suddenly acting suspiciously and secretive.

"_There isn't any proof though. We need to assure them, and we can't have them going up to the Britannian Imperial Family and asking about the White Shadows. We are a rumor, but everyone knows that every lie has a grain of truth,"_ A.A. sighed.

Kali's eyes narrowed in skepticism, "어쩌면 우리는 할 수 있다. 그들은 추진하고 물어서 좋, 그러나 그것을 준비한다 그래서 높은 거세된 남자는 Cornelia 또는 Schniezel를 물어야 한다. 나의 형제자매는 우리가 존재하지 않는다 그(것)들을 확신할 것이다. 중국 연맹은 나머지에 다음 있을 것이다."^

'_Cornelia? Schniezel? What is she talking about?'_ Euphie thought, suddenly frightened by her younger sister.

There was silence for a few seconds on the other end as A.A. thought, _"That can be arranged. Yes. That'll work perfectly."_

Kali smirked and relaxed, "게다가, 나는 높은거세된 남자성가시게 하지 않을 긍정적이다. 그들은 Britannia를 가진 더 나은 기간에 지금 있을 수 있었다. 특히 그들이 흑기사에게 knightmares를 주었기 때문에. 누워서 떡먹기 일 것이다."~

"_Yes, that'll give us a nice advantage. Alright. I'll be gone."_

Kali hung up the phone to find Euphie staring at her suspiciously. Kali looked back blankly, "What?"

"What was all that about Cornelia and Schniezel, Britannia, and knightmares!? Are you a spy Kali!?" Euphie demanded.

There was a long silence as the two looked at each other from across the room. Kali then shook her head and laughed, "No Euphie. My friend is into politics and we're learning Korean in school. You can ask if you like. We were going over what Prince Schniezel and Cornelia are going to be doing. With the Black Knights around, Britannia may soon divide. And there is even playing field with the Black Knights having Knightmares an all. You know, stupid stuff and clashing opinions."

'_Damn it Kali!! You didn't take any notice of your surroundings! Now your best friend can become your worse enemy! And if Suzaku hears about this-! Oh man!! The whole family can get on my ass!! Sheesh, and then where will that get my men? Answer: NOWHERE!! And that was the stupidest reason I gave. Please Euphie, don't get any more the wiser.'_

Euphie watched her for a second then sighed and smiled, "Alright. You scared me though. I thought that you were giving information away to someone."

"Euphie! Where's the credit!? Would I have really done that in front of you!? Come on! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Kali asked joking about it. In her head she was thanking God.

Euphemia giggled, "You never know Kali."

Kali slouched forward, "Gee . . . thanks Euphie." Then her watch went off, "Oh, sheesh! I got to go Euphie, school."

"Kali!" Euphie chided, "You ditch way too much. You'll never get a good education at this rate."

Kali grabbed her bag and smiled, "Well, at least I'm graduating next year, right?" She laughed and headed for the door. She suddenly started coughing violently into her fist.

Euphie stood up alarmed, "Kali, what's wrong?"

Kali coughed a bit more and then looked back to Euphemia with a smile, "Yeah. Just caught something at school I'm sure. Maybe the flu."

"Um . . . alright Kali," she said a little unwillingly.

Kali made a face, "I'm fine. Well, I'll be off." She ran out the door with a smile. Once she was in the street, she took in a deep breath of air. Her lungs burned and became irritated. She couldn't stop herself from coughing more. She had to cut it short in order to walk without people staring at her as though she had the plague. She shrugged it off and hurried to her next period.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex came walking toward Euphy's office to speak to her. He figured that he would come to talk to her about her choice of a knight, which he didn't give a damn about as it had nothing to do with him and he didn't like the idea of discrimination anymore than she did.

He entered the office as she lifted her head up to see him, and greeted him with that innocent Euphy smile of hers.

"Hello Alex, how are you feeling today?" she asked him as he went behind her chair.

"Well, I just finished discussing with Cornelia about the sudden appearance of an enemy that can disappear and slip through our defenses. So she is going to have me make cloaking devices for the Britannian military, but I told her my prototypes are only for personal use and have limited time of energy for every use. So I'm working on making a device that can find a hidden object through its mass." Alex explained to her.

"Oh, I guess that means you'll be working again."

"Yeah, but I was only sent here to strengthen the defense of this Area. And it really is hard to do when your sister is using all of the military strength to find just one man. I think her efforts of eradicating all of the other rebellious forces are going to be her downfall."

Euphy looked at him confused, "Why do you say that?"

Alex looked at her, remembering the one fact about his little sister. "I kinda forgot you have a pacifist nature so you won't know what I mean when I talk about the most efficient military tactics. What I mean is that while your sister went destroying rebellion cells one-by-one, any remnants of those forces have gone to join the Black Knights, meaning that their numbers will continue to grow, especially since Zero can do the impossible."

"And you're saying that Cornelia unintentionally created the danger the Black Knights present?"

"Not really, but unintentionally yes."

"I see, so why are you here brother?"

"What, I need an excuse to see my _Kleine Schwester_?"* Alex told her as he playful ruffled her hair.

She giggled at his out of character playfulness as she fixed up her hair before responding to him. He had taken up to talking to her in the German language, she knew little of the language, but she knew what he meant. "No you don't need an excuse to see me, but you do know I was there when Cornelia said that you should make time for the rest of the Royal family. And I do agree with her, ever since Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as hostages, you had secluded yourself from the rest of the family, putting all of your time in your studies. And I know you took the higher Science and Math classes for your own challenge, but you really haven't spent any time with us. Even your games with Schniezel show us that you only enjoy battling him in a game of chess to increase your skills. And then there was your sudden disappearance when you went off to who knows where that it lasted a whole year."

"Schniezel is the only one as of now that I can't beat," Alex told her. He knew that was a lie, but he promised to keep protecting Lelouch and Nunnally from the Britannian Empire and Family. And my little adventure that lasted a whole year was a personal learning experience of the world's history. I don't like reading Britannia's history through just the eyes of a Britannian." Alex told her, knowing that it was another lie, but he was doing it out of his own protection, as well as the EU's. "And besides, I came here on my own anyway. You know how much I like to work on a theoretic project more than working on making improvements on present technology."

"Well for once, Cornelia has you doing something that you're really good at."

Euphy silently giggled as Alex looked at her oddly. "What's so funny?"

"In all the years you and my sister have been giving each other stare downs and mentally insulting each other, you're now finally working together."

Alex could only smirk at her comment as he went to take a seat across from her. The rebellious smirk he always gave to his older siblings when they wanted him to do something he didn't want to.

"Probably, but even through all of our disagreements and bickering, I still care about Cornelia, and you." Alex then looked out the window as he began thinking of a topic they both could talk about. "So Euphy," Alex began, "why did you pick Suzaku to be your knight?"

"Is this going to be a question of my chose of a knight being an Eleven?!" Euphy asked him with venom in her voice.

"No, no, no, no Euphy." Alex stated hastily as he waved his hands open palmed at her. "I was just curious, that's all. This has nothing to do with Suzaku being an Eleven, I mean Japanese, honestly."

Euphy calmed down. This was a common thing about Alex when he asked any of his siblings that she liked about him; he was always honest when it came to his questions.

"The reason I chose Suzaku was he and I do share our philosophies that we can change Britannia from the inside."

Alex looked at her in the first form of surprise as any out of him. He mostly showed little to no emotion, except those that resembled rebellion. "Euphy, you do know that will be a long struggle, especially considering that the only way you would be able to change that is by becoming the Empress of Britannia."

Euphy looked at him, he always tried to be logical, but something about his tone told her that he thought differently about her methods.

"You don't think that Britannia can be changed from the inside, do you?"

"I've read my history Euphy, I even went as far as to read even the EU's and Chinese Federation's history so that I can get a fuller grasp of history it self. And truthfully, after reading all three, I believe Britannia has gone too far that it can't be changed from the inside."

"But how can you know unless you try?"

"You got me there, but I understand human nature nearly just as well as Schniezel does. You're not taking in account of the independent people such as the nobles who have lived in the lap of luxury for so long that they would rebel against anyone that would dare take it away from them as they feel so superior to all of the numbers."

"Alex, I think you're talking more on a military perspective more than a political one."

Alex chuckled lightly, "Euphy, you'd be surprised how much military and politics are similar than you actually think."

"How are they so?"

"Just like any decision, there are always consequences to them. Whether they are positive or negative, it depends on how you can shape them. But from my own personal analysis of the Nobles and… _certain family members_, your decisions would promote a rebellion of the Nobles on such a large scale that you would have no choice but to apply military force just to put them back in line."

"Alex, I would rather try diplomacy first before I ever consider such an act."

Alex just shook his head at her statement. "This is why I hate talking to pacifists." He mumbled under his breath, but Euphy heard him.

"Are you saying that you don't talk to me because I have different views?"

"No Euphy, I don't agree with Cornelia's method either. Even if it is less harsh compared to other options that I have heard from the rest of the family. But you just haven't studied all of the consequences to your decisions, you only see the positive. But not everyone will agree with you, and they will fight you tooth and nail just to get what they want, even if it means that they must kill you to get it."

Euphy looked at Alex in deep silence. "Are you telling me this to protect me from those outside threats, or from myself?"

"I guess both." Alex honestly told her. "But I know that I can't stop you from making your own decisions, so I won't get in your way. And besides, Cornelia does enough to try and protect you for the rest of us that care about you."

Euphy smiled. "Will you attend the ceremony tomorrow of Suzaku's ascension to knighthood Alex?"

Alex looked at her with what looked like regret in his eyes. "Sorry Euphy, I'll be busy with one of my own personal projects that day."

Euphy was disappointed at his answer. Her brother knew where she was going with her decisions, and he couldn't be there to support her on this one.

"I promise I'll watch it on TV though." Alex promised her. There was a slight silence when he suddenly asked, "By the way Euphy, do you love Suzaku?"

Euphy was taken aback by that question. "What is it with you and Kali!"

"Well, you don't have to answer it right now." Alex told her, removing the sudden shock from the unexpected question. "You know Euphy, if you and Suzaku actually can do the impossible by changing Britannia from the inside, I'll be there to support and protect you from your enemies if I have to."

Euphemia nodded in thought then she suddenly spoke, "Alex, do you know if Kali has any ties to resistances? She was talking to someone and spoke about Britannia, Cornelia, Schniezel, and knightmares in a different language. I think she was hiding something, but I don't want to believe so."

Alex looked at her as if she just told her that Cornelia just had a baby, which would be hard to swallow for him. But he did know that Kali did speak other languages like him.

"What language was she speaking Euphy?"

"Um . . . If I remember correctly, she said Korean," Euphie tapped her chin in thought.

"Korean huh, I know she does speak a lot of the languages that originate from Asia, but I don't really understand it myself. But I don't think that she has any ties to a resistance force Euphy. Besides, she is so disrespectful that I'd find it hard to believe that she would be able to help a resistance force."

Euphie nodded, "True. She did sound unhappy. Almost yelling in her phone at first, but then she cooled off and sounded cocky. As if she knew something was going to go her way. I guess I'm looking too deep into it. Like you said, she's disrespectful to almost everyone."

"Yeah she is. And I know because she is disrespectful to me twenty-four hours, seven days a week." Euphie giggled at his comment, then he rose and said his good-bye.

Alex then left to get his things to leave for tomorrow. Euphy went back to her work, but the sudden question Alex had asked was still going through her mind. She cared about Suzaku, that much she admitted, but how does she know that she did love him.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. hung up with Kali for the second time that day. As she had expected, the High Eunuchs weren't about to risk themselves asking Britannia about the White Shadows. Unknown to Kali, A.A. had returned to Area 11 already. He didn't like being too far from her for too long. Their resistance was stable, for now. If only they could come out of the shadows with their existence. No pun intended.

His mind wandered off to his contractor's health. She didn't think much of it, but he could see it was getting worse. She didn't breathe well in her sleep. She'd have random hack attacks. She would just label it as the flu or some other virus. It was driving him mad. Kali wouldn't tip off whether she was in pain or not.

He sighed and shook his head. If he stood around contemplating, he'd be of no help anywhere. A.A. made his way to Kali's room and rested there. He had had a long day.

________________________________________________________________________

+ **Translation: **_**"What"**_**.**

# **Translation: "**_**Tell them that the Black Knights are our cover up. Britannia hasn't the time, nor the resources to go off on a limb to find a resistance that is only rumored."**_

^ **Translation: **_**"Maybe we can. They can go ahead and ask, but rig it so the High Eunuchs have to ask either Cornelia or Schniezel. My siblings will assure them that we do not exist. Then the Chinese Federation will be at rest."**_

~ **Translation: **_**"Besides, I am positive that the High Eunuchs will not bother. They could be in better terms with Britannia right now. Especially since they gave knightmares to the Black Knights. It will be a piece of cake."**_

*_**Kleine Schwester: **_**German for little sister.**

**Co-A/N: As you can see, I made Alex know how to speak German, a bit out of place but he does work with the EU. So you will be hearing other languages that originate out of Europe. Kali will know how to speak most languages that come from Asia, but there will be other languages that they will know.**

**A/N: Hey, been a while since I last put in these things. Okay, one chapter, but whatever. Anyway, I don't know if the characters will come up. You might only see a swarm of little squares. You can hate me all you like for the language mix up. I hope I didn't mix it up or mess it up in anyway. If I did, any and all Koreans and people who know Korean, please forgive me. Hope it was alright. R/R and help me along. I'm being crammed with school and it's killing my time.**


	14. History

**A/N: HELLO!!!! Alright, this is something I just suddenly came up with this idea. I really wanted to go into Kali's past. I'm weird, but I thought the lull in storyline and side stories and all, I'd add this in. I'll do my best and add a little more information on A.A. I noticed some people didn't understand most of what I meant, but most people don't. I like obscurity. Too much Code Geass and Death Note and murder mysteries can do that to you. *shrugs***

**Oh, by the way, I'm flashback happy today, so BEWARE!!! If you don't like flashbacks, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Kali sat in her dorm thinking back. Who knew all of this shit would happen, right? Japan falling due to their own stupidity, and then the Emperor being a total asshole for it all. He made himself God in the image of the people. His words were worshipped and family honored. It was pitiful.

She remembered when she felt as though she lost Nunnally and Lelouch. It was her father's fault. It always was. It was his fault for the pain. His fault for the suffering. His fault for the oppression. She scowled to herself. Her life has been left in the shadow of a demon. The only way to leave it was to kill the owner.

Her mind kept wandering, and then her special memories came. When she found out Nunna and Lulu were gone. Once more she focused and let herself fall into her mind. The memory. She relived it. Once more she was seven years old. Her eyes closed as she returned back in time, mentally using her Geass on herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A younger Kali ran out of the palace in an icy blue dress. She had tears streaming down her face from her bright sapphire blue eyes. She hadn't learned until so much later that Lulu and Nunna weren't coming back. It was winter, cold. Flecks of snow were falling, but it was the wind that bit into her pale skin. The flowers of the garden were hibernating, waiting for the peek of spring. Now they watched an early rain of tears by on of the princesses._

_She dashed off of the Imperial property into the city. The guards called to her, but she ignored them and just ran faster. The wind whipped at her hip-length ponytails and pushed her back. It created a resistance to her rage, it forced her to focus on her energy being rapidly depleted._

_The citizens who dared brave the weather watched the young princess run by with her eyes closed through the streets. They didn't say anything, but watched as she continued running towards the exit of the city. They shook their heads and went on with their business._

_Kali exited the city and kept running until she was too weak to even walk anymore. The young girl kept moving though. Since she had stopped running and was now sweating, the cold bit her like a cobra. Her arms were wrapped around her as she walked through the wind and snow. Her tears had stemmed and her cries of sadness became whimpers from the chill._

_Finally she looked up and gasped. Kali didn't recognize where she was. Her feet had wandered off of the road and she had only gone three feet from the entrance of the city. During her run, the wind had become fierce and the snow thicker. She looked at herself in her ice blue dress and black boots. She had no coat, no gloves, no hat. She was going to freeze unless she found her way back._

"_But . . ," she said aloud to herself, "Which way is back? I may have turned while walking. Oh, I'll die, just like Nunnally and Lelouch!" Her eyes began watering once more, but she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Maybe she could find someone. She put the thought aside and turned and decided to try walking back._

_Kali had no clue how long she had been walking for, but she was exhausted, hungry, and extremely cold. She stopped walking and fell into the snow, too tired to move anymore. She had wasted all her energy getting lost, of course she would never make it back._

_The storm then slowly came to a lull. The wind slowed dramatically and her visibility was greatly enhanced. She could see her surroundings, still she hadn't a clue where the city was. What she could see was that she was on a hill._

'So, that' how I lost all my energy,_' she thought. The hill was fairly steep. Good for rolling down during the summer. The little girl was still too tired though. She couldn't stand. Couldn't walk. She didn't even feel strong enough to crawl. She had forced herself up though. Once standing, she could see the city. A thin smile crossed her lips and she started down the hill. She was half way down when the storm picked back up. The wind had conveniently changed direction it seemed. Once more, she tired through the wind's battering of her body._

_She rested some more in the snow, but it was all too soon when she couldn't feel her arms and legs anymore. Her hands and lips had turned a sickly blue. She blew into her hands, but that made the cold feel sharp for a second before lingering into a numbing blanket once more. Now it was clear, she wouldn't last. Too little body heat in her tiny body._

"_I'll die here then. At least I won't be lonely. I won't be surrounded by strangers. There's . . . Marianne and . . . Lulu . . . and . . . Nunna . . .," her voice was weak and she was falling into unconsciousness, "I'm . . . an . . . idiot . . .,"_

'No! Kali, you don't want to die! You have to live! What of Nunnally and Lelouch!? Our father killed them! He killed them by sending them there! He knew what would happen! Avenge them Kali, avenge their deaths and Marianne's! Lulu isn't here to do that now. It's up to us,_' another part of Kali thought. Thought of revenge and a will to live. Still, her body wouldn't move. Then a smooth voice cut through the storm._

'It's about time. You walk slow.'

_The wind seemed to arrive to a screeching halt at the sound of the voice but it wasn't aloud. Still, it was obviously male and unaffected by the cold. There was movement to the right of her. Kali looked up quickly to the sound and saw a red haired boy in a thin coat and pants. His hands were in his pockets more from habit than to keep them warm, and his head was bare. The only other accessories were a pair of black boots and a loosely wrapped scarf that matched her wet dress. His yellow- olive eyes were focused on her. They were almost like daggers, but they pierced her heart. She couldn't tell his age, but he looked about sixteen or seventeen._

"_Wh- who are you?" she whispered softly, but he heard it. He held his arm out to her, his eyes took on a kinder, softer look and a slight smile lit up his face. Her face reddened slightly, he was cute. She stared for a few more seconds before putting her freezing hand in his warmer one._

_She felt binds on power. She didn't know what was going on. She looked about her in a mixture of fright and aw. The cold was gone. She didn't feel numb, or tired. The boy's voice spoke to her, but from all sides._

"You don't want it to end now, isn't that so? You've had plans. Plans you've formed even before your fated trip here,"_ he told her._

"_How do you know that!? No one knew," her voice became a whisper._

"You have a reason to continue living, you're eyes speak more than your mouth,"_ he told her in a mildly joking manner,_ "If I gave you power, could you live on? I propose a deal. All I wish for, in exchange for this power, you must swear to make my one dream come true. Agree to this contract, and you agree to its conditions. Though you live among humans, you will live unlike any other. Within a different providence, and different time, a different life. The Power of the Kings will trap you within a life of solitude. Are you up to this?"

_Kali thought of all she ever wished to achieve. The fall of Britannian oppression among the numbers, and the end of her father's homicidal rule. To have all live in achievable peace with little argument and no unjustified death. No more innocents dying for the mistakes of the wealthy and guilty. All of it washed away._

_A satanic sneer crossed her face. She felt free of the bonds. "Yes! I accept your contract!"_

"Then it is done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heeeeey! Wake up Kali!"

The sixth princess's eyes fluttered open and she saw A.A. above her a few inches from her face. She sat up and they stayed the same distance apart. She stared at him blankly for a bit, then cupped his cheeks with her hands calmly.

"Huh? Kali . . .?" he said surprised at her touch. He never recalled her ever touching his face. He stared back at her questioningly.

Kali pulled him closer to her slowly. She felt his face go hot between her hands. He became a light shade of red. She kept a straight face as she stared into his olive eyes again.

"A.A., you . . .," she said softly, her voice trailed off. They were a hair's breath away from kissing. Suddenly she pressed his face between her breasts in a hug, "YOU SHOULD OF TOTALLY SEEN YOUR FACE!! PRICELESS!!! PRICE-LESS!!" She laughed hysterically and A.A. struggled free complaining about lack of air.

Once free, A.A. looked away catching his breath, while Kali laughed her ass off at his reactions. She teased him between gasps for air. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up now," he muttered embarrassed.

She finally sighed and rested her head back against the wall, "Alright, truce." She wiped her eye of tears that formed from her laughter. She looked at him and smiled.

A.A. looked back at here with a frown, "What was that whole act for anyway? Was there even a point, and should I ask?"

"Its fine, nothing weird," she waved her hand nonchalant, "I just had a dream of when we first met. The whole lost in the snow thing. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you were nicer back then," he commented angrily.

Kali chuckled, "You were cute then too. I-." Kali caught herself and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she had let that slip. Damned joke, it lowered her defenses.

A.A. looked at her incredulously, "What . . .? Did you just . . .? You said-."

"NO! N-Never mind! I said nothing," she said quickly cutting him off.

He smirked at her evilly, "Really?"

"No. Nothing. I said nothing," she said looking away. Her face turned red but she did her best to hide it.

He nodded, "Uh-huh. I'll be sure to add this to one of my best memories."

She gasped at him, "What!? No, just forget it! I didn't mean anything. Yeah, you're cute. Yeah, you look real badass in your knightmare uniform. And, yeah, you are a kick ass pilot, but that doesn't mean a damned thing."

A.A. had a straight face as he nodded at her accusations. He sucked on his bottom lip as though in shameful thought. "You're right," he said at last, "I should put this to number one."

"What the hell!!??" she shouted standing up and getting in his face, "What is up with you!?"

He smiled the same smile he had seven years ago when he held his hand out to her, "Nothing. It's all in your head Kali. Nothing at all. You should rest. You don't look too good."

She reddened slightly and looked away, "Whatever. You don't need to joke around like that anymore. I didn't mean anything. A girl can think a boy is cute without liking them you know." She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

A.A. stood off until he was sure she was asleep. He then sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. He wondered how she could stand it being so long and not have it get in her way all the time. She wasn't as bad as she seemed, he knew that. She grew up with fear and hate and power. Partly it was his fault. But only one out of three, so it wasn't a total rape of life. . . much.

He softly pressed his lips to her forehead for a few seconds before retreating. He remembered what she had said before: _"I don't know. I guess it's because I too dream to love someone. Someday. That is . . . I hope. But who knows .. . But I'm stuck with you."_

He sighed and stood, ready to leave. Just then a hand took his, he turned quickly to find Kali still asleep, but something changed about her. She had her knees to her stomach and she had her head ducked down.

"Please . . . don't go," she whispered. He remembered the voice, and the scene where it came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been three months since the two had sealed the contract. It was the next year and Kali had turned eight. They sat in her room, A.A. at her desk, her on her bed. She was dressed in a black dress with leggings underneath. She was slowly coming out of the dress fad. Her boots were steel toed and her language was, in a sense, improving._

"_So, what would happen if my family learned of you?" she asked him kicking her toes together._

_A.A. sighed, "That wouldn't be good. Especially with your mother, and father."_

_She looked up, her eyes had dark rings under them from the shadowing of her hair,_

"_Then they won't know. They'll never know. You're my secret then," she said darkly._

_A.A. smirked softly, "Then you're on the right track Kali. You'll be able to fulfill your dream soon. You can, defeat your father in a few years at this rate."_

"_No," she shook her head, "Not just my father- the Emperor- I want all of Britannia to fall. He may be the ruler, but he's not the only one who controls the people. Nobles, the senile Britannians, and the radicals of the nation. They are what makes this Country rotten. They all must fall."_

_He leaned back in the chair and looked to the ceiling, "That's a hefty order you know. That's about three fourths of the entire nation. That's not including all of the Areas out there."_

_She nodded, "I know, but what of you?"_

"_Well," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "That depends."_

"_Depends on what, pray tell. Don't be an ass, tell me," she said jumping off her bed onto the floor._

_He decided to play a cruel trick just for laughs, "Depends on if you really are worth my time. You've been kind of slow lately. Maybe it's not worth the wait."_

_Kali's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm, "Please . . . don't go."_

_He stared at her incredulously. She had sheer panic on her face. She kept him held fast in her grip. She looked at the ground but still held onto him, "I need you."_

_He stared for a few more seconds before smiling, "Of course. I'll stay for as long as you want me to."_

_She looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you. Thank you A.A."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.A. sat on the bed beside Kali. He hands had relaxed a while ago and now her hand just circled his. She was so quiet in her sleep. So innocent. She couldn't be anyone. Not the Kali si Britannia the world knew, nor the Shade of the White Shadows. She was a mere child who was fighting alone in a dark world of lies. All she did, was use the lies to her advantage. He had taught her that.

"A.A.?" she whispered. He was surprised. He waved a hand in front of her and found her still asleep.

"Yes?" he whispered back. Perhaps she was feeding into this.

"I- . . . I n- . . . I l- . . . I'm sorry," she managed. Then she fell into a fitful sleep.

A.A. watched her a little while longer. She never said anymore. "Sorry for what?" he asked. She didn't reply. Never did.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This was a little fun chapter. It's short, but not too short . . . I guess. I hope you like and call it a day/night. Please R/R and have a good day/night. Peace yo!**


	15. Mistakes

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!! I welcome you all to chapter 15!! Oh my gosh! Four chapters in a row. You HAVE to love me now! I stay up 'til midnight for you people! :p I enjoy it though. I guess I can't chide you. I do love the reviews though. They inspire me. I thank all who review, heck, I thank all who take the time to read this story. Please look at the poll. I will leave it up for only one more week. Once that week is up, I'm going with the most popular choice. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and R/R. Peace yo!**

______________________________________________________________________________________

Alex was standing before the Representatives of the EU telling them of the _Rommel's _capabilities. It had been a while since he faced these same men and women after he obtained the rank of General in just a year of training and going in operations within both Britannian and Chinese territory, seeing for himself how the people of other Areas and the citizens of the Chinese Federation were treated. He followed a different standard than the other forces, showing that he was different from the rest of the well groomed Britannian royalties. Not leaving any man behind, nor ordering them to do something he himself wouldn't do. That was enough to have gotten the other troops and the representatives' respect, and he was glad to have known them as they treated him like a normal human being instead of some royal idiot.

"I see. We'll have the _Rommel_-_class_ mass produced for our own forces," Akim, the representative of Russia said immediately.

"You have kept to your promises so far, but that doesn't mean that we won't keep watching you in the future," Iris, the representative of France stated. She had that cold look on her face Alex didn't wonder how she became a representative in the first place.

"Very well, when do you think the first of the ships will have been built for your military forces then?" Alex asked them.

"According to your schedule, we should have the first one done within three weeks. But considering that they will be mostly built in the British Isles, Germany, Russia, France, Spain, and many others, we should have more than one if we follow this schedule," Siegbert said from the German seat.

"Very well then, I'd like my forces to have the fifth batch of _Rommel-class'_ and their frigate complements when you get to them."

"Very well?"

"Also, have you begun building your versions of the _Lancelot _and the other one called the _Gawain_, as well as training your troops to be able to pilot them?"

"We have, though we can't mass produce them as quickly as we do the _Panzer-Hummel_," Akim stated, "And before you go, we need to talk about your trust in this woman who is your stand in when you need to address the Black Knights."

"Such as what?"

"How trust worthy is she for starters?" Isas stated, "I mean she is Japanese after all, how are you sure she won't betray you if it will lead to her countries freedom."

"I trust her with my life, just exactly how I trust you with mine."

"That's all fine and dandy, but how are you sure she won't betray you?"

Alex thought about, he couldn't just say they loved each other. They would tell him his emotions were getting in the way.

"She is my maid. And I treat her with the same respect I treat my troops. If that doesn't say that she won't betray I don't know what will."

The representatives looked at him cautiously. He was sure that they knew he was hiding something, but it wasn't that important.

"Very well, you are dismissed General Ludolf Volker," the head counsel man called him by his German name which was given to him when he trained in the EU military.

Alex left and went to his room and turned on his T.V. to watch Suzaku's knighthood. He did promised Euphy after all. He noticed some of the Nobles were gossiping, possibly about Suzaku or Euphy. Either way, he would make them pay for any snide comments about them.

________________________________________________________________________

The room was quiet as Suzaku Kururugi stood in the doorway of the giant white building. Kali stood in the crowd in the front row with A.A. at her side. He was dressed nicely. It was in the common styles for higher end Britannians. The princess remained in her usual outfit of black, but instead had a skirt and blouse instead of jeans and a t-shirt.

She had never seen so many snobs in all her life . . . she shrugged and admitted she had. In a little place she was disgusted to call home. She really wanted to be at Zero's meeting, but Euphemia had asked for her presence and she, well couldn't say no. This _was_ almost a family affair after all.

Warrant Officer Kururugi slowly came down the walkway. Kali zoned in on the disdainful whispers of the Nobles around her. She was agitated at where the conversation was sure to turn.

"Who cares if he's an honorary Britannian? Knighting an Eleven is just-."

"And broadcasting it _live_-."

"How did he ever win her favor, I wonder-."

Well, even a princess has needs. Right?" Laughter broke out in the gossiping group. Kali scowled. Euphie wasn't like that. These people were just sick. She could only guess the pressure that he was under. His moves were so stiff but still, he did his best to relax . . . kinda.

The whole ceremony was boring. Euphie asking questions in old English for the formalities and Suzaku plainly answered yes to each and every damn one. Kali suppressed a yawn as it was coming to a close. She wished it would just end.

Suzaku put his sword away and stood in front of the third princess. One word screamed through Kali. _SILENCE_!!!!! It was as though everyone had died in the fucking room! Kali looked about her and pouted. They couldn't just suck it up, could they?! She raised her hands and began clapping enthusiastically. A few seconds later, Lloyd joined her, then A.A. People were still not budging. Then Darlton clapped as well. That was the push the people needed to finally show _SOME_ respect.

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu sat in with the Black Knights top staff as they talked about Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku Kururugi, he's become a focal point for Elevens who are Britannian supporters," Diethard explained, "I recommend that he be assassinated."

Tetsu was surprised to hear this, but apparently not as much as Zero, despite his calm tone.

"Assassinate him?" Zero asked.

"He maybe right," Rakshata added. "You've been the focus of the resistance movement. The servile masses lack such a hero."

"People aren't moved by ideology alone. But the Britannians will hold up this boy as a symbol," Diethard explained. "I think that taking him out would be the smart decision right now."

"I object," Tohdoh stated. "The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

"Yeah," Ohgi added, "and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenseless either. What do you want us to do, get him when he's alone and kill him straight out?!"

"Calm down, I was merely suggesting we minimize a risk in the most efficient way possible, but it's Zero's call of course."

"How would killing him outside of the battlefield be honorable?" Tetsu stated.

"Are you saying this out of pride of a military stand-point, Ms. Hoshi?" Diethard asked her, "From what I have heard, your forces seem to care less about attacking political figures and more on attacking military targets like those shipyards and bases Britannia has around its territories. Whoever is you commanding officer should know that he is harming innocent people when he targets places that require the workforce. Thus contradicting what he announced." Before Tetsu could defend her group, Diethard began again, "however I must congratulate them for being able to figure a way to decrease the Britannian military as it now forces them to make trade-offs with the forces they have to ensure their positions are protected."

Tetsu knew that wouldn't be a hard job for Cornelia or Schniezel as they both had more combat experience than Alex did, as Alex always targeted weak targets, while both Cornelia and Schniezel had proven to handle both weak and strong targets. Alex would have to face Schniezel or Cornelia one day in combat and he would have to give that battle his all.

________________________________________________________________________

"You haven't said anything about it yet?" Euphy said to her sister on a video link.

"_Appointing a Knight is a privilege of Royalty," _Corneliastated, _"it's out of my hands, even as Viceroy."_

Don't you see, Suzaku Kururugi is an Honorary Britannian and he's proved himself more than worthy of Knighthood. Sister even you have to."

"_It's Viceroy."_

"Viceroy, even you must know that he is deserving."

"_Discrimination against the numbers is our National Policy."_

"Then it's time that I try to change that."

Cornelia ,_ "Oh is it now, Sub-Viceroy. Well when you become Empress fell free to do so."_

Euphy had a bit of deja vu with this talk.

________________________________________________________________________

"Construction of the Thought Elevator is proceeding as scheduled," The Emperor stated aloud as he was talking to someone in thin air, making him look like a schizophrenic. A slight pause before he spoke again. "Yes, I understand."

One of the cloaked men walked up to him to give him a report.

"What, Schniezel?"

"Yes Majesty, your orders?"

The Emperor smiled as if this was another part of a decisive plan he created. "You needn't interfere. If he is that sure of himself, let him challenge me."

"Very well your Majesty, and what about Alexander?"

"Don't worry about him, he's to cautious to make any decisive moves. And besides, he gave us a good excuse to announce war on the EU."

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh boy," Kali sighed sipping her soda sitting beside Nunnally as the school threw a party for Suzaku. She had been to as many parties as him. It was a little boring, and she was sure she had gained three pounds from all the junk food. She drank right from the bottle like an alcoholic would. She wasn't in the partying mood. A.A. was blending in well with the students. No one seemed to notice he didn't belong there.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she took another swig.

She was glaring at nothing in particular, "No I am not alright. I think I just gained a sugar addiction."

"Again?"

"Again," she confirmed and chugged the rest of the soda down. She then took a vicious bite out of her Pizza Hut pizza. She preferred it to Little Caesar's. She always thought that the box would taste better. A.A. liked Carl's Jr. better than any pizza joint. He looked a little down at the lack of burgers.

Kali just looked around and avoided most conversation if any came up. She was extremely anti-social today and only thought about how much sugar she was going to consume and how long would the withdrawals last for. Then she saw Kallen. The girl looked pissed, but yeah. Her face was calm, but something in her eyes screamed: _"I'm pissed and ready to kill!"_ Kali noticed she looked at Suzaku.

"Uh-oh. Who's going to fix this little issue?" she asked to herself soft enough for Nunnally not to hear.

The mass of students was thick, so Kallen was slow, but she was determined. Kali shook her head, _'How sad. She's leaving herself open. Once she kills him, she'll be the only suspect and with all these witnesses. How pitiful she is. Not even thinking.'_ Her eyes lazily wandered to Lelouch as she gulped down more soda from a new bottle, _'You see it too. Your eyes give it away. So what's your plan? Going to let her kill him? Give up the best pilot you have? Even if she's a brainless bitch.'_

The problem was solved subtly. She didn't even see it. She blinked and it was gone. This was such a fast paced world. It seemed that if you blinked, your whole life just passed you by. She didn't know why she was being so mellow. Either A.A.'s philosophies had gotten to her, or she was high off of soda. She looked at her four empty glasses. More than likely it was the latter one.

The door opened again and there stood Lloyd and Nina. She stood at the appearance of him. What was up? Off to steal Suzaku away? She blinked, _'. . . Okay, that came out wrong.'_ Milly was all embarrassed though. Kali raised an eyebrow, _'Ooh!! Do I see self consciousness!? Of all people, Milly Ashford!? Oh my.'_

Kali walked over, "Hey Lloyd. What did you do now? I wouldn't think you one to steal a girl's virginity. Then again _ANYONE'S_ but she looks so embarrassed I can think of only one other thing. You're-"

"Getting married," Lloyd and she said in union. Kali continued on nodding, "I thought so."

Lloyd looked at her curiously, "Didn't Alex tell you?"

"Um . . . No actually. If he did, I would've been laughing my ass off until I was an old lady ready to kick the bucket."

"I guess he's busy with whatever he doing now days. Even his maid doesn't know where he is, or any of the royal family for that matter. And I get all these requests to analyze his knightmare frame. I even noticed he removed the transformation feature on his new one that it won't change into its animal feature."

Kali's eyes flashed, "Really? Huh . . . well, that cuts his speed. But it he has some new tech, I guess I should go analyze," she headed for the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Milly asked surprised that Kali was leaving.

Kali turned back, "Getting out of here. Partly because I can't live with anymore parties, other half is to get a three gallon container of water."

"Why the water?"

"To dilute this sugary shit. I'm getting withdrawal symptoms and it's only been four minutes if that," she explained and then promptly left the room. Her head pounding.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex sat as he heard from Schniezel himself that he was going to meet Euphy on Shikine Island. And Alex figured that if Euphy was going to greet him, then Zero will appear to try and take advantage. What he would be planning, he didn't know, but he knew Zero would come there. And it would be a perfect way for him to capture Zero and figure out who is under the mask. Suspicions alone weren't enough for Alex, he needed solid proof.

He activated his radio to contact Anselm. "Captain Anselm."

"_Yes General."_

"Prepare the _Rommel_ and bring _Doku_ as well as a squadron of F-15 and F-22 fighters with us."

"_Are we going into hostile territory sir?"_

"Yes, we're going to the Shikine Island base, and considering our main objective, we will be in hostile territory."

"_What is the objective sir?"_

"What else, the capture of Zero. We maybe his allies but I doubt he would show his face to me."

"_Very well sir,"_ Anselm stated, _"Shall I tell the troops that we shall add the Black Knights to our list of hostiles on this mission?"_

"Yes, and add the White Shadows as well, just incase."

"_Very well sir, we shall move out in two hours."_

Alex knew that Anselm would get the job done right that he considered having the man promoted. He had more military experience than Alex, and was a reliable commanding officer.

'_I think I'll send in a request to have you promoted to an Admiral, Captain. You are my voice of reason when I make plans and you certainly do find weaknesses in my own plans that I haven't noticed. And you do deserve your own command.'_ Alex thought as he mentally noted to send his request to the EU representatives and military officers when he got back from this mission.

He then went to get his two pistols and pulled out five grenades and two packs of C-4. He never knew when he could use these, but he just felt like to be prepared for anything, and one should be when it came to dealing with Schniezel.

________________________________________________________________________

"Why Shikine Island?" Suzaku asked, "The Tokyo Settlement would have been a lot safer."

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself," Cecile added in agreement.

"Wha-?! You're saying you don't know either?!"

"Ditto," Lloyd said casually.

"Huh?"

"You still shouldn't have said anything," Cecile scolded Lloyd. "After all, your loose lips got our plans leaked out onto the net."

"That girl was so charming though, I couldn't resist."

"By the way, where is Prince Alexander?" Suzaku asked.

"We still don't know. However, he heard of the plan and had sent Ms. Tetsu Hoshi with us to add more protection for Princess Euphemia."

"A maid?" Suzaku asked curiously, "I find it hard to believe that Tetsu can protect anyone."

"According to Alex, she had military training from her father at an early age, before the invasion Japan that is."

"Then we should keep an eye on her."

"Why do you say that?" Cecile asked.

"Because she might kill the princess."

"I doubt that," Lloyd told him. "She's been loyal to Alex for a long time that I don't think she would do anything to harm her unless Alex said so. And considering his care for her, he wouldn't say such a thing."

"Still, I'd like you to watch her, just incase."

"Very well Suzaku."

________________________________________________________________________

"Euphemia is going to that Island to meet a Noble from their homeland," Zero explained, "Her knight, Suzaku Kururugi, will be accompanying her. That far out sea, the enemy strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity." Shade listened with A.A., she found it odd that Tetsu wasn't here though. "Our objective is the capture of the _Lancelot_ and Suzaku Kururugi. Once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody."

She saw both Tohdoh and Kallen had smiles on their faces, Kallen also looked relieved that they were going to take Suzaku alive. She sighed in her head, _'You first want to kill him, and now you're rejoicing that he lives. You are such a washing machine it's not funny.'_

"So, what happens after we got him?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry, just leave that to me."

"Don't get all high and mighty Zero; he is a prisoner of us both. We are a partnership Zero, any prisoner you have is one of mine. If you happen to believe you are above me, my men wouldn't mind proving you wrong," Shade inputted. Zero acted as though he was still the sole commander of the whole plan. Her men were going to be fighting as well. If they felt Zero was taking too much control, they would cease to listen to him. As it was, there were some nasty rumors.

Zero nodded as though suddenly catching himself, "Of course Shade. We are in this together."

She walked past him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You best hope we are. It would be a terrible loss if we became enemies."

"Indeed it would be."

________________________________________________________________________

"Arrival time is right on schedule," one of the officer's of the base stated to Princess Euphemia. Tetsu couldn't help but smile at their disdain at seeing a lowly maid right here with them. "We've prepared a room back at headquarters if you care to wait there."

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" Euphy asked him.

"Yes, that hasn't changed."

"This will do fine then."

"Very well, I'll just arrange for any escort and-." He cut off as he heard static through his own radio. "Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terrorists, but how did they get here?" the commander of the base shouted as he saw one of their helicopters get blown away by a Slash Harken. And saw the knightmares that represented the Black Knights and White Shadows moving in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_First Squad, continue advancing. Zero Squad, I want you covering them from their flank!"_ Tohdoh commanded as he was leading the assault.

Shade continued moving in taking out the limited enemy forces. It was almost like playing an old Pack-Man game. The little ghosts came after you until you took down their guard. She sighed as one more exploded in front of her knightmare.

A.A. was also going along with the routine. He was tired of all the cockroaches swarming, just to die one by one. "No bug can escape a toxin once it reaches the air. Likewise, you Britannians can't escape once we have you in combat!" he exclaimed as he battled a pure blood in one on one combat. He preferred avoiding weapon use and merely used the _Somnium's_ hands to cut through the cockpit and cause the whole heap to explode.

He sighed as another guard came at him, "And all that is needed is a single match to cause a flame of destruction and pain." He destroyed the other one, "Britannia is no match for the storm of hate it has burdened upon itself."

The White Shadows' leader smirked. A.A. used metaphors to verbally attack his enemy. To goad them into a fight. They were putty in his hands. He enjoyed talking and he actually made some sense. Some. She grinned as he downed one more in a lovely display of fire. All she needed now was a cup of tea. But his fights weren't the only ones going on.

"_Filthy Elevens!"_ she heard a Britannian yell before he was killed by Kallen in her _Guren_.

"_She sure packs a punch, huh?" _Asahina commented after seeing Kallen destroy the Sutherland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Impressive,'_ Lelouch thought as he watched the battle going on under Tohdoh's command_ 'it's no wonder Tohdoh held off the Britannians once before without a single Knightmare. Now I just have to wait for Euphemia to receive word of our visit.'_

He was also impressed with Shade and her bodyguard being able to handle the Britannians with almost little effort, despite having no actual military backing, their movements was enough to confuse even the most experienced strategist. However, he was worried about Alex's Revolutionaries not being here. Despite having attacked military targets only, Alex would have taken advantage of the chaos he was creating and have finished off the base with his new air ship. What bothered him about it was why did he bother building it in the first place.

'_Where are you Alex? I know you wouldn't harm Euphy, but you also don't wait in the shadows when you can take advantage of an event to increase effectiveness.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack."

'_The Black Knights?'_ Tetsu thought. _'It looks like you were right Alex.'_

"We'll withdraw to the Settlement," Cecile stated. "Can you arrange an escort unit for her?"

"It's to risky to leave right now. They're jamming us with some kind of wide-range interference."

"Your going to be fine," Suzaku said to Euphy. "Don't worry Princess, I won't allow any come to you."

"No Suzaku, you should help these men fend off the attack."

"Huh?"

"But Sub-Viceroy, he's an Honorary Britannian. We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here. What if he turns the _Lancelot_ against us."

"Uh, you do realize that you're criticizing a member of royalty, right?" Lloyd said to the officer. Tetsu found it funny that he came to Euphemia's defense in his own way.

"Oh, uh forgive me… I didn't mean to-."

"Kururugi," Euphemia said as Suzaku turned to receive his instructions, "Demonstrate your valor for us today, so that we may finally silence all these nay Sayers."

"Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kallen fired a missile at another enemy unit, disabling it and allowing the pilot to eject. His comrade behind him on the other hand was not so fortunate.

"_Worthless Garrison Unit!"_

She disabled his machine gun with the radiant wave surger and knocked him down with another blast, preventing him from ejecting.

"_I'll finish the job!"_ Tamaki stated. But he didn't get to as his unit was hit and he was forced to eject.

The _Lancelot _had appeared, but before he could make another move, he raised his Blaze Luminous to block a missile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zero, there you are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_That's right Suzaku,'_ Lelouch thought, _'Come!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shade's White Shadows began falling back with the Black Knights and avoiding the _Lancelot_ as Zero planned it. She moved in line with Zero. A.A. was forced back with the other soldiers, but he seemed ready to go at any second. One false move from either of the men and he'd be there to even the odds. The boys exchanged good words with each other and then it turned into a game of tag.

Shade moved in the general direction as Zero, towards a sand pit that the Black Knights had set up. She had equipped the mode to change transportation modes to pass the sand effortlessly. Zero had left himself open for bait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, thanks to the Special Corp." The commander said in a phone.

A few seconds of silence passed before he responded to his caller. "What, but that would mean-," he began until he was interrupted. He then moved to an attention position before he responded, "Yes your highness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's not equipped for that sand he jumped into,' Suzaku noted as he saw Zero jump into the sand pit. 'Could he be drawing me into a set up, using himself as bait.'

'Fine then!' He fired his right Slash Harken at Zero and knocked his gun out of his grip, then pulled out his sword to make the finishing blow.

"Zero, I got you-."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where I-." Lelouch said in triumph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want you." Rakshata said as she used her tobacco pipe to casually activate a button.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex watched as he saw the machines that Suzaku had missed noticing were turned on. And all of a sudden, the two knightmares were stuck.

"Well, I see Rakshata has a new toy to use against the Empire. Now I just need to work on mine that manipulates gravity and I can out do this tech," Alex said jokingly.

"What is that then sir?" Anselm asked.

"It's a Gefjun Disturber," Alex told him. "Theoretically its suppose to be able to stop the Sakuradite that runs a Knightmare, thus causing it to be in frozen state. Meaning that all but its secondary systems have shutdown."

"It seems to be a reality now general."

"Yes it is. I should expect some more surprise to come from Rakshata later in the future then. But until then, I want Squads Five and Seven to provide cover fire and to open a path for me into that pit."

"But won't the _Doku_ be in the same state as the _Lancelot_?"

"Yes, but unlike Zero, I have the ability to go through with my threats. _Rommel _will only come in if things don't go according to plan. And if the base sends any surprises, I want _Avenger_ and _Blitz_ squads to give them a message so they don't try something like that again."

"Very well general."

________________________________________________________________________

"_We need to talk Kururugi!"_ Zero announced to Suzaku. Shade took note that the rest of the Black Knights moved in to circle the pit and take aim at the _Lancelot_. Her forces moved in to provide cover incase the base decided to throw any surprises their way. _"I suggest that you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law, of course if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."_

Shade humored herself in imagining Suzaku's face of disgust at being outmaneuvered. She didn't leave her knightmare though. Showing who she was would endanger her people everywhere. Not just with the Black Knights, but the ones in the homeland, EU, Chinese Federation, and anywhere else that was under Britannian control. Remaining hidden was the plan. Besides, Zero had more personal affairs to dealing with Suzaku. He was just another rook in her way. No need for her to talk with the likes of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care!" Euphemia stated. "Tell Suzaku to abandon the unit!" she ordered before looking up with a question. "What could possibly be wrong it, how come it won't move?"

Tetsu could tell just from her voice that she cared for Suzaku. Maybe even more so then she would admit.

"Something's happened to the Sakuradite that's powering Suzaku's _Lancelot_," Cecile stated. "Somebody's interfering with it."

"A Gefjun Disturber," Lloyd said plainly as if he was defeated.

"You mean-!"

"But they're actually using it as a jamming mechanism. I thought it only theoretical, what a fool I am. It really is you Rakshata."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like the range and endurance still need a little work," Rakshata commented to A.A. as he and his squad were standing by to protect the controls. He decided to hear what was going on through Kali's Knightmare as she was more closer to the scene.

"_I'll get straight to the point Kururugi. I want you to join me."_

"_Is that a threat? Well you can forget it. I already told you, results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me."_

"_So, you would describe the peace we have now as worthless?"_ Zero countered calmly. _"If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?"_

A.A. listened in over his ear piece. Zero was really pounding the guy. Still, Shade remained silent. It signaled all the other White Shadows not to make a sound. It was also noted that her people, even though ready to fire, did not have their weapons trained on Suzaku. Shade was playing it safe incase Zero did something against her moral. If so, then everyone would die at the hands of the White Shadows. Black Knights, Zero, Suzaku, all would fall if it wasn't played out right. Shade knew this ground, and preferred to avoid it. Still, she had the upper hand in the system. All she had to do was see their faces. A.A. felt uneasy. He was among allies, and enemies.

"_The Chinese and the EU would have stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now. Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."_

"_That's right,"_ Suzaku began, _"And I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace, ever since it began."_

"_You're wrong,"_ Zero stated, _"Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer."_

A.A. perked up. A killer, this was new. If Zero knew this much from Kururugi, then it was the blow they needed and an enemy they could easily defeat. Suzaku was now putty in their hands. He reacted harshly to the words, he could tell that from the silence and the chuckles he caught from Shade.

"_With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them, by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"_

"So, that's what happened," he murmured to himself. It was as though Zero was pulling them all along to the answer but not telling any of them directly. Suzaku killed the Prime Minister. Killed his father. Destroyed the last resistance to Britannia, and the hopes of the people of Japan. All done by a mere child who was too terrified by war to realize that killing his father would never make it end.

He heard Shade chuckle,_ "He's no more than a frightened child who wishes to wipe the blood stained on his own hands. Too bad he doesn't realize he's coating it even more so with the blood of his own people."_

"I agree. He's fighting for the wrong thing. If he really knew how to save his soul . . ."

"_He would've joined a peace corp."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you hear them at all?" Euphy asked.

"There's too much static on the mic.!" Cecile told her.

Tetsu felt sorry for Euphy. She was possibly going to lose the only person who treated her like a true person instead of a pedigree princess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How on Earth do you know that?"_ Suzaku asked in disbelief.

"_There is only one way for you to atone now. Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then, the path they were robbed of seven years ago. Fighting Britannia."_

"_Fighting them, that again,"_ Suzaku said with disgust.

Shade was tired of listening to Suzaku's contradictory statements, "Yes. Be disgusted with fighting Britannia, but not a problem with killing your own blood," she responded over her intercom, "You are so lost and confused; you would do better to yourself if you would sit in a dark corner and keep to your own business. Stay out of war if it is so horrid."

"_It's an option worth exploring, or would you rather drive the masses towards a fugitated do to your own egotism. You call that peace?"_

Suzaku stared at Zero when they heard static coming form his radio. _"… Major Kur… Major Kururugi, Please Respond?!"_

"_May I?"_

"_As you wish."_

"_This is Lt. Col. Fayer commander here on Shikine Island. We're launching surface-to-surface missiles against the terrorists. Major Kururugi, your orders are to keep Zero there!"_

"_They're giving him up to die,"_ A.A.'s voice whispered over her headpiece.

"Disgusting Britannian pigs! Murderous scum! It won't be a loss to them, right? He's just an Eleven." She scowled as she readied her gun. As well did all of the White Shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the background of the tree line on top of a ledge behind two of the Four Holy Swords and a couple of _Burais_ and some Sutherlands, Alex and his forces had seen and heard the entire thing, thanks to being able hacking into one of the _Gekka's _monitoring systems via long-rang computer.

Alex in the _Doku_ had Squad Five, an all Sutherland unit, and Squad Seven, an all _Panzer-Hummel _unit. And after learning of this, Anselm would be launching both _Avenger _and _Blitz_ squadrons to make the base pay for their sudden move, and whoever gave the order.

"Squads Five and Seven, you know what to do. Shoot only to disable, nothing more and nothing less. Once I get into that pit, you are to fall back and regroup at sector 15 where the _Rommel_ will pick you up, and don't wait for me. We don't want Schniezel to capture any of you as prisoners."

"_Very well sir,"_ the leader of Squad Seven announced.

"Good, then lets get this done with."

And Alex moved towards the pit while his two Squads began firing on any units in his way.

________________________________________________________________________

"We're assigning Portman here to escort them. The Sub-Viceroy should be taken out of-."

"Wait?!"

"You're going to destroy the _Lancelot_?!"

"Kururugi is holding Zero there. This is our chance to kill him."

"And who's idea was this?!" Euphemia asked with disdain. "Major Kururugi's my personal Knight."

"It was a para-level 1 order. It can only be countermanded by the consensus of at least three ranking generals, or the Viceroy herself I'm afraid."

"Then who exactly issued this order Captain? Get me a line to them immediately."

Para-level 1 order, Princess Euphemia. There was also reports of two squads of fighter planes coming toward the base-."

At that moment was an explosion as the fighters had fired their missiles at the base where the missiles they hadn't fired yet were stocked at. But that didn't stop Euphemia to get to the Portman. She got there even before Tetsu could try and stop her, although she would blame the soldiers for that.

"Will you let go of me, my orders were to keep Princess Euphemia out of harms way by Prince Alexander himself!"

"Out of my way!"

"Sub-Viceroy!"

"Contact the base, tell them there is a chance that I'll be caught in the attack! See if they'll initiate their launch then!"

"Please stop this, think what you're doing!"

"But they'll stop with the princess out there."

"I'm not sure they will unfortunately."

Tetsu had to agree with Lloyd on that. If what she was assuming is correct thanks to Alex describing Schniezel's personality through the moves he seen him make, he had planned this from the beginning, and Alex had just gotten into the cross-fire.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Incoming Missiles confirmed!"_ Chiba announced as their radars had picked up the missiles.

"_Damn!"_ was the only word out of Tohdoh's mouth.

Kallen then jumped into the pit with her _Guren_, but it was disabled as well.

"You idiot!!" Shade exclaimed as Kallen jumped in. She opened her hatch and jumped out without waiting for the wire. She had to crouch low to absorb the impact into the sand.

"_All Knightmares target on those missiles and throw up a barrage. Empty your guns if you have to!"_ Tohdoh ordered.

"All White Shadow units do the same!" Shade ordered into her head piece. She heard Kallen trying to get Suzaku's attention by yelling at him as she ran towards the _Lancelot_. Shade knew the soft sand in the pit would slow her, still she had to run.

"_Suzaku, let Zero go! It's me, Suzaku it's Kallen Stadtfeld from the student counsel! LOOK AT ME!"_

"Kallen!" she shouted, "It's not going to work!! Shut up and run damn it!!"

Then there was gun fire as a red and black knightmare came out of the tree line and speeding right towards them from the slope with ease. The only thing Shade saw were Sutherlands and another model she only seen in Alex's database.

"PANZER-HUMMELS, WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?"

"_Gruppen fünf und sieben, adressieren Ihr Feuer auf den Flugkörpern um und fallen zurück zu Sektor Fünfzehn, jetzt!"_ a voice announced over her radio. She then saw the newcomers redirect their fire at the missiles and retreated.

Shade turned slightly but continued running. She knew the voice. Kali's brother. Was he in the knightmare, or was he in the background? Anyway, he was on their side . . . for now. He was a finicky one, but at least this time he was helping.

The red and black Knightmare then jumped into the pit, and it got disabled as well.

The Kali side of her rolled her eyes, _'That _HAS_ to be Alex.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We're sorry Captain, we couldn't stop the initial launch of the first wave of missiles, and from what Sigmund reviewed, we only got about a third of their missiles before they were launched."_

"Very well, return to the _Rommel_ as quickly as you can. And enter in from the starboard hanger bay. We're going to move in to intercept those missiles!" Anselm announced. The crew prepared for battle stations as they powered up the weapons and shields, as well as disengaging the cloak. The Revolutionaries were going to become the Black Knights enemies just because they were trying to kidnap their leader in a sense.

"We may have just destroyed the alliance we had with the Black Knights on this day. But we will prevail in this war even without their help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Portman was speeding towards the area.

'_Suzaku, you can't die now.'_ Euphy thought with anguish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A soldier must always follow his orders!" Suzaku stated to Zero.

"Hah, certainly easier than following your own heart!" Zero countered, "How do you feel about this?!"

"You're wrong, I have rules that I made and need to live by-"

At that moment, the sun was being blocked out behind Suzaku as a large battleship moved in blocking the missiles and the Black Knights and White Shadows bullets. But it wasn't alone as the mysterious battleship appeared right in front of it with its weapons firing at the new arrival and missiles. The _Avalon _retaliated by firing on them as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rakshata gaped at the two ships. She had heard of the mysterious battleship, but seeing it for herself left her speechless.

"Both of them completed a float system. Well I've been out done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Euphemia finally got to the area, but what she saw surprised her.

"That's… my brother's _Avalon_."

She noticed the mysterious battleship that belonged to the Revolutionaries exchanging firing shots with it. Her IF codes soon found the name of the ship.

"_Rommel_? As in the infamous German Field Marshal?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I didn't think Schniezel would have brought his personal ship with him," Alex stated as he began turning on his back up generators. If there was one thing, he always looked for alternate power sources outside of Sakuradite in case this ever happened. "All forces, regroup to sector 15 now!"

"_This is Captain Anselm, we'll hold off the enemy as long as we can. But you need to get out of there first general."_

"Very well, I just hope the backup has enough power to get me out of this pit."

Alex then prepared to move out of the pit with the landspinners used by the _Panzer-Hummel's_ to get out of the pit. But something pulled him back to the _Lancelot_.

"I've only got enough power to move to the _Lancelot_. And this is the only time I can get Zero."

He then moved back towards the _Lancelot_, and that was all he remembered as the _Avalon _fired two blasts down into the pit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once A.A. heard of the missiles, he had thrown his orders aside. He ran to the pit where Shade/Kali, Kallen, Zero, and the bastard Suzaku were. Suzaku wished to kill his contractee and that was amounted to a sin. He also noticed a different knightmare. It being the opposite of _Amaturasu_ being black and red besides her trademark gold and red.

"Damn Britannia," he scowled as he ran. Just then there was a brilliant flash from the sky. It blinded him. "What the-!?" Then all was black.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex woke up on the shore as he looked around and saw nothing but land and sea.

"Ugh, were the hell am I? And where is _Doku_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali groaned as she awoke. Her helmet was in visor settings so it was slipped off slightly. Her hair was dry but the hair band that held it in a ponytail was missing so it fell in a curtain behind her to her knees bangs the same length covered over her right eye.

"Damn it," she looked around, "At least no one is here. But am I the only one? Where _IS_ everyone? This makes no sense. There was a flash and now . . . paradise? Is it possible I am dead?"

'_Good God Kali, WAKE UP!!! No, you are alive, this is an island. The climate and vegetation are similar to Shikine Island so you're not too far off from there. It is a possibility everyone is here as well. Don't look for logic in this situation. There isn't any at this point,'_ the Shade side of her snapped. Kali's stomach growled, _'And you have no food.'_

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she muttered to herself, "But food will be an issue." She looked around before following the shore. Maybe she wasn't the only sucker to end up near the water. Mean while, she needed something to pull back her hair.

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A: The author was originally going to make this one combine episodes 18 and 19, but that would have led to a 40 pg chapter. Only words I can describe this are the ones the Nostalgia Critic used when telling the viewer how long Full House lasted, "That is Shit." But I get to laugh, now I'm the one that gets to tell her to make it two separate chapters. This has to be the longest one we've done. Although, I mostly did a lot of the writing. I never thought I'd ever see 30 pages, let alone 26 when writing on this thing in my life (and that was with the two combined). Oh well. Leave a review and don't forget to take Scarring Memories poll. **

**(Changes voice into an announcers style voice) Next time on Reborn Memories, the event you've all been waiting for, a game of chess between Schniezel and Tetsu. **

**Who will win? **

**Only we know the answer, so until next time on Reborn Memories.**

**-TTFN!**

**^German translation for: "Squads Five and Seven, redirect your fire at the missiles and fall back to sector 15, now!"**

**15 in German: Fünfzehn.**


	16. Ties

**Co-A: There is going to be a major change here that it will even affect events later on in this story. Try to guess what that is and try to think how that will change events. I had watched a History Channel of the German Battleship **_**Bismarck**_** and I now know where the creator of Code Geass got the name for the Knight of One, just thought that would be some interesting bit of trivia. I also watched one on the **_**Yamato**_** and the one of the **_**Tirpitz**_**, so don't be surprised if we end up using these names for future vehicles later on.**

________________________________________________________________________

Shade made her way down the shore. Her hair was a curtain around her body and would most likely tip anyone off that she was princess Kali. She sighed and finally couldn't risk her identity. She ripped off the collar part of her suit and tied it in her hair like usual. That made her feel significantly better.

She continued paralleling the shore line until she heard voices. Shade crouched low and made it from rock to rock until Princess Euphemia and Sir Zero came into view.

'_Did I . . . just hear Lelouch?'_ she thought. To her surprise, Lelouch took off his mask to the third princess. Shade's breath caught, _'I was right! Lelouch! You and I do think alike, but you don't hide very well.'_

Shade watched a while longer. She sadly saw her half sister naked, so she took a break to burn the image from her mind. Then the two began talking again. Kali's ears twitched and she settled down to listen.

"When did you figure it out?" Lelouch asked as he leaned on the other side of the rock.

Euphie held Zero's cloak about her body as she answered, "Back during the hotel jacking." The whole scene reminded her of a confession in one of those cursed churches.

"I see," Lulu mused, "At the time I said too much without thinking."

"Still, I wasn't convinced until now."

"I'm naïve as well," Lelouch added. Only he could make a laundry list out of the conversation. Kali was sure he was trying to forget about Euphemia on the other side of the rock by looking at things logically. "Even so," he continued, "why didn't you discuss it with Cornelia?"

Euphemia shrugged, "I didn't because my sister never listens to me. Besides that, I think things are depressing enough as they are."

"I couldn't agree more princess," Shade said standing up. The Kali side of her couldn't stand for the sidelines any longer.

Euphemia reacted quickly, and in a memorable fashion. Much to Kali's dismay. Euphie, in surprise, had stood up and let go of Zero's cape. That would be all Shade had seen for she promptly turned the other way.

Lelouch reacted similar . . . in a sense. He stood and reached for his gun. Glancing it and sending it falling onto Euphie's side. He looked up just in time to see the princess's ass. He turned red and followed suit with Shade.

Once things had settled down, Lelouch realized the intruder was an ally. Euphie was left alone to redress leaving the two to discuss in the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you now know who I am," Lelouch said thoughtfully. He planned to use his Geass on her to protect his identity. Shade may be an ally, but she didn't need his identity, she didn't before she wouldn't now.

"I guessed long before. I've known of you since you were in Britannia as a prince. Your mother was murdered and sister crippled," she said to him seriously. Lelouch was taken back by her knowledge of him. "You and Nunnally were sent as hostages to Japan and proclaimed dead during the war. I also know how you work."

'_WHAT!? She knows of Geass?! There-! How-!? Who is this woman?!'_

Shade laughed, "Don't look so jarred. Just think of me as being there, but never was. How do I know of Geass?" Her helmet, designed similar to Zero's, gleamed in the dim light. The right side of the visor cut over the eye and made an opening. Her eye red with the Geass symbol at ready.

Lelouch calmed down a bit. The visor returned to normal and the helmet flipped to a visor mode. Shade smirked, "Don't be too surprised Zero. Though you are a prince of Britannia, you also are not what you seem. And don't attempt using your Geass. My visor is made to repel the effect."

'_Yes. I underestimated her. That will not happen again.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu listened to the crew of the _Avalon_, in the hanger of the ship with Cecile, searching for any trace of Princess Euphemia, or with the equipment they were using, any molecule of her left. The entire garrison and the base itself were destroyed by a couple Sakuradite enhanced missiles fired from _Blitz _squadron, meaning that there were little to no survivors of the base, just the three men that greeted them. And considering Alex's attitude toward Britannian soldiers, even as a Prince, once either Britannia found him or Captain Anselm, they weren't going to live very long once he got to them for preventing her from keeping Euphemia out of harms way, thus leaving no survivors of the Shikine base at all.

"Oh my, who would have imagined a floating aircraft carrier," Lloyd said with great delight. Tetsu knew that same exact tone when Alex was always checking up on the _Rommel's_ construction. "You told me to gather data before practical application, correct?"

"Because I'm extremely interested in whatever you create," Schniezel said as he walked in the hanger. "I needed to see if this could be made real."

"And the Hadron Cannon?"

"We wanted to know if the thing worked." He then turned his sight toward Cecile who was sitting on the platform ladder by the _Lancelot's _cockpit. "I've been looking forward to meeting you Ms. Cecile Croomy, I am-"

"Prince Schniezel, right here?" Cecile said in that type of tone that Tetsu knew Kali would joke about sounding like a fan girl or something along those terms.

"You impudent little-," General Bartley said as he came running in the hanger bay, "How dare you look down upon the Second Prince of the Empire!"

'_How the hell is he still here,'_ Tetsu thought. _'Alex said Jeremiah did him a favor for getting rid of this incompetent fat oaf. So why is he here again.'_

Apparently Cecile was thinking along the same lines. "General Bartley?!" She said as she got up, and lost her balance and fell down the steps.

"Nice one," Lloyd told her.

"You're not injured I hope?" Schniezel asked as he let out a hand to help her up. "Yes, I'm Prince Schniezel El Britannia. Please, give me your hand."

"Uh, yes."

Tetsu had an odd feeling that Cecile was going through a fantasy land zone when she answered him. But she couldn't blame her, she fell in love with Alex sometime ago.

"Ugh, she's unworthy," Bartley said.

"General, you're quite the devoted subject, aren't you?"

"Primarily because the Prince was the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower."

"I'd wish you'd stop thinking about me so formerly," Schniezel said humbly. "You've been a great help to me in this current matter as you were to my brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you."

"M-my, my Lord."

"Please Bartley," Schniezel said as eh returned his attention to Cecile. "Now my Lady Cecile, if you'll excuse me," he said formerly as he kissed her on the hand.

"Y-y-your Highness," Cecile said with a blush on her face.

He then noticed Tetsu standing by the communications equipment. "I take it you must be my brother Alexander's maid Tetsu Hoshi. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Really? Were they from Alex himself?"

"Yes, he always praised your skills in a game of chess every time we had a match. He always said he wanted to bring you along to have a match with me."

"Yes, he told me the same. If there is anything Alex respected, it is the skill of his opponents."

"Yes, he does," Schniezel nodded in agreement. "Now, how about we have that match my brother been wanting us to have."

"I'd be delighted. I can't wait to see if you are as good as Alex says."

"As do I Ms. Hoshi."

"Ms. Croomy, farewell."

"You can wait for me back at the Tokyo Settlement Cecile."

"Huh, where're you going?"

"Just a little errand. While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find devicers like that young man, especially after yesterday's exploits."

Cecile gasped before she spoke, "Please wait, were those orders yesterday issued by the Prince?"

"Silence! You don't want to be in contempt of royalty do you?"

"Those orders were mine Ms. Cecile," he answered her, "I also fired the Hadron."

Tetsu had to keep her anger from coming up. That meant Schniezel nearly killed Alex with that move of his.

"Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomalies happened, we'd still would have been able to rescue him. That's what I gambled on. He is after all Suzaku Kururugi, Ace pilot of the Special Corp and Euphy's Knight."

"Yes, My Lord. I understand now, and I sorely regret my rudeness. I accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense, it's my fault for not protecting my subordinates," Schniezel said with a sad look on his face. "Can you ever forgive me?"

This was starting to scare Tetsu. If this is Schniezel's personality, then Alex was very similar to him in almost every way. They both tried to protect their subordinates and they don't lose sight of their main objectives. But Alex had become more like a combination of Schniezel and Cornelia in their personalities. Alex was willing to be on the frontlines if an operation needed to, and he wasn't afraid of being by his troop's side when under heavy fire, and he played as the military commander commanding his troops from the rear.

But either way, Alex seemed to look like he was carrying the world on his shoulders each time he came back from an operation and lost a soldier in combat. Alex had more guilt towards himself and bashed himself. And in a way, she knew if she didn't help him, he probably would crush himself by overtaxing himself with his responsibility as a general.

"Now then Ms. Hoshi, shall we have that game before we pick up our crew and head to the other surrounding islands?"

"Yes, let's have this match," Tetsu with pride in her voice. They had reached the bridge of the ship when she answered.

"Then choose your side and we shall begin."

Tetsu chose the Black pieces. Schniezel moved his pawn to D4. She moved her own pawn to D5 to block it.

"I guess this will be a good match then," Schniezel said as he went to move his knight.

________________________________________________________________________

Captain Anselm was on the bridge scanning Shikine Island and the surrounding islands. The _Rommel _had received some damage from its battle with the _Avalon_, but the timely arrival of _Avenger_ squadron had given them the chance to retreat to Sector 15 to pick up their ground forces, while _Blitz _Squadron had gone back to finish up the Britannian base with a couple of Sakuradite enhanced missiles. Destroying every trace of the base and its garrison.

Their losses were totaled of five, three of them from _Avenger_ in their fight against the _Avalon_, and two were accounted in _Blitz_ Squadron from the remaining enemy units who got lucky shots.

"Captain, we have scanned the Island three times already and we aren't getting any readings of the general or any other living person outside of the Britannian troops."

Anselm sighed; he couldn't continue the search as the _Rommel_ needed to head to the EU for repairs before it could go into another battle. "Very well, send a message to Tetsu that we are leaving to EU territory to get our ship repaired. And apologize to her for not finding the general."

"Will do sir."

Anselm felt Alex would have continued looking for his men even at the cost of the ship itself, but he didn't know how much more damage the _Rommel_ could take. They had equally damaged the _Avalon_ that it required a whole day to repair the damage they were given, but the _Rommel_ didn't have the resources to do that away from EU territory.

'_We'll see you later general. Just remember your training and you should be able to survive until you're rescued. And forgive us for not doing our best to find you.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was walking around in a jungle, and he was thanking God for him having been trained in the Russian Military for such terrain. All he remembered before he woke up was that blast from the _Avalon_ as he was moving to at least learn Zero's identity before he died. His family would definitely call him an idiot for risking his life over something as trivial as that, especially Kali.

"Okay, deserted island in the middle of nowhere, and only equipped with five grenades, two modified pistols, two packs of C-4, and one dead communication device. Need to buy water proof from now on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.A. wandered around to get a better idea of his surroundings. He had never been here, and really wished he had never been brought. Who he was worried about was Kali. He wondered if she had survived. Just then he heard someone talking to them self. He followed the sound until he recognized Kali's older brother Alex.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He hadn't noticed Alex in the area before the explosion.

Alex heard the snapping of twigs and pulled out a pistol and hand grenade, automatically throwing it in the direction of the noise and ran for cover.

A.A. saw the bomb and swore as he dove for cover. What in God's name was Alex looking for!? A dinosaur!!?? And where the hell did he get a fucking grenade!?

After the explosion and the amount of dirt and tree parts flying in the air and hitting them both, Alex pulled out both pistols and trained them on A.A. Realizing that it was the same boy that Kali had brought a couple months ago.

"Addison?!"

A.A. looked up and stood dusting himself off, "That would be nice if that was actually my name. Second of all, WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU GET GRENADES!!??"

"None of your business, whoever you are. And how about you tell me your name before I shoot you," Alex threatened. _'And then I'll strap a pack of C-4 to you so that I can blast you into your basic molecules,'_ Alex thought.

This was fun. A.A. put his hands up in a surrender position, "Knock yourself out. It doesn't matter much to me, except that Shade won't be too happy with you."

"So, you work for Shade then. I guess that makes us allies in the long run, despite the fact that my sister brought you to our house," Alex said suspiciously.

The red haired boy shrugged, "It matters to me little. And if you're wondering, no, Kali doesn't know my real name, nor that I am part of the White Shadows."

"You do know that I hold explosives in my hands, right?"

A.A. looked at him, his eye twitching slightly, "You are playing the overbearing older brother too much. SHE ISN'T EVEN HERE GOD DAMN IT!!"

"Well, now I know were my sister got her language from," Alex said as he holstered his left pistol and began to playfully toss a grenade in the air.

The boy watched the bomb, "You drop that and it goes off, I'll kill you if it doesn't."

"That only happened when the pin was out."

"You'll be surprised on how faulty your so-called advanced technology is," he muttered.

"So, you're the one stealing my technology!" Alex shouted as he then put the grenade away and pulled out his pack of C-4, "That is taboo number one, and it is punishable by me strapping this to you and blowing you to kingdom come!"

"You do know you just sound as though you had some sort of rare drug five minutes ago, right? And you don't scare me, besides I'm not the one that stole your precious tech."

"Really," Alex said in suspicions before he put the C-4 away. "Knowing your answers, I'm not going to get any out of you as you are loyal to both Shade and Kali. So I'm going to have you come with me until we find someone that can get us off this forsaken piece of land. And you better hope that we run into someone outside of the Britannian military."

A.A. waved him off, "Bite me."

________________________________________________________________________

Shade looked up in surprise at the explosion. She and Lelouch shared the same face. A face that read, "WHAT THE FUCK??!!" while Euphie's just said, "Huh? Something went boom."

Shade shook her head, "We are not alone, but that was some ways away. We have little to worry about Zero."

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah." He then started digging a hole. ((Cue classic anime sweat drop from Kali)).

________________________________________________________________________

Alex and A.A. came up to a lake with fish swimming in it. Alex was hungry that he would even eat fish, despite the fact he didn't like them.

"You know how to fish?" Alex asked A.A.

"Wha-?"

Alex then pulled out his pack of C-4, tossed it into the lake and waited for it to sink. He then pulled out the remote detonator and activated it. Blowing the C-4 up and sending water, fish and who knows what else into the air. A.A. had ducked down with his hands over his ears. Once the artificial rain ended, he stood up furious.

A.A. looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Great, and while you're at it, why don't you send out fireworks so that the entire Britannian Military can find us saying, "We Are Here!" Dumbass!"

"Even if the Britannian military came, I could get away with not being locked up. You on the other hand wouldn't," Alex stated as he then waded into the lake to get the fish that had died from the explosion.

A.A. folded his arms like a rebellious child, "Britannia doesn't know of my existence. Shade and I would prefer it to stay that way. And she'll be thrilled to know you are the leader of the Revolutionaries. You're little saying of us being allies kind of gave it away great and powerful genius."

"Whatever," Alex stated as got an arm full of fish. "I hope you know how to cook, just in case that I burn these on the first try."

The red head snatched the fish from Alex, "I'll do it. The next thing I know you'll be using those fucking grenades of yours to cook them! You singed them already with the damn C-4!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kallen was stuck being Suzaku's prisoner and watched as he caught fish, she heard the sound of an explosion. The second one she heard so far on this deserted island.

"What was that?"

Suzaku looked in the direction where the explosion came from. "Possibly a high explosive, like C-4 or something. What somebody is doing with that, I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh!?" Euphie exclaimed at the noise of a second explosion.

"I hope it isn't Britannia," Shade muttered not really caring. She looked at Lelouch, "Do you need me, or can I be off? Excuse my eagerness to leave, but there is someone I wish to look for."

Lelouch looked at her suspiciously for a second and then returned to his normal face, "Sure. You can go." Kali saw his face and read the meaning. He thought the explosions could be related to her person. She hoped not.

Shade bowed slightly, then ran off. Her first location was going to be the source of the explosion. She walked alone and decided to remove her visor. She sighed and wiped her brow, "A.A., please don't tell me you're that stupid to draw attention to yourself like that."

It took a bit, but she then came upon a camp. A.A. was cooking fish by a fire and behind him was . . . ALEX!!?? She took a step back but tripped over a root and fell into a bush making a whole host of racket.

A.A. looked up quickly just in time to see Kali fall backwards into the shrubbery. His breath caught and his eyes widened in alarm. He looked to Alex who, again, threw a grenade at the area.

"NO!!!!" A.A. shouted, but the explosion drowned out his words. Then Alex started madly firing into the trees. The red head tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, "STOP!! IT'S –." Alex's arm moved off course.

Alex halted fire as A.A. collapsed with a bullet wound through his head. The boy's yellowish, olive eyes stared blankly to the sky. A bit of panic rushed through the tenth prince, "Shit."

"What the hell!?" a female voice shouted from behind him. He turned to find Shade holding a gun trained at him. Her white uniform was dirty and torn in a few places. Her exposed skin was cut and blood began staining her clothing. She did not look happy, "Prince of Britannia!? How dare you!? You-!" Alex knew where her eyes wandered.

"A.A.!!!!!!" she shouted and hurried to the boy's side. Alex didn't know what to do. He killed his ally's right hand man, threw a grenade at her, and fired non-stop in her direction. He was in for it. He began creeping away when Shade stood and frowned at him.

"Luckily, you are a poor aim. If not, I'd be dead. I can say that I now have foul feelings against you and they won't be washing away any time soon," she snapped angrily.

"Um, I guess an apology won't do then?"

"No, it won't," she responded.

"Mistress, he's a mere boy, give him a break. Not to mention he's paranoid," A.A.'s voice came from the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND JUST, HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE?!!!!" Alex sounded in shock out of hearing the boy's voice, despite having been shot through the head.

A.A. stood and dusted himself off; blood still streamed down his face, but the wound was healed, "Don't ask. Even you would go insane from it all."

Shade still frowned at Alex, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that: One, you could've alerted the Britannian forces to our location! Two, killed my partner, even if it was only for half a minute! And three, jeopardized every life on this God Forsaken island! And for what!?"

"Fish," A.A. spoke for him.

"Thank you. Now, do you see how pitiful this whole situation is?" Shade said, still not accepting any apology. And, from where Alex stood, this A.A. wasn't helping much at all.

Alex blinked blankly for a second before he got into an arguing mood, "Tell me how Britannian forces could be alerted if we are miles away from any Britannian base!?"

"Because, they'll be looking for Princess Euphemia who is on this island as well. I can also say that Cornelia would sooner exhaust her military prowess than give up looking for her little sister and proclaim her MIA," Shade informed him. In the background, A.A. was sitting by the fire turning the fish as though nothing ever happened.

"If I recall, Cornelia isn't here in Area 11," Alex shot back.

Shade sighed, "Schniezel wouldn't want to face her wrath, now would he? He is sure to be searching for her, right A.A.?"

The boy nodded, "Yes ma'am, but he would, of course, have his own agenda. Please my lady, let the issue be at rest. You just lived through bullets and a bomb from a maniac. You must be worn. And some of those cuts don't look too good."

Shade sighed and nodded, "We'll continue this later. Perhaps when I'm not in such a kill-happy mood." She sat down beside A.A. who promptly checked her wounds, some being near improper places.

Alex looked away, but still wondered how the girl could put up with the boy's hands prodding her skin. He had half the mind to ask if the resistance leader was on her time of the month, but thought better of it. Not only would she attempt to murder him, but he was sure A.A. would kill him first.

He noticed A.A. had taken the fish away from the fire and they were standing erect on their poles in the sand. They were just the right shade of brown. Not burnt to a crisp and not under cooked. He didn't really like fish, but it was better than nothing. Alex sighed and took a fish ignoring the two by the fire. He walked off and stood at the edge of the lake. He liked the quiet; it was the only place where he couldn't hear the mutters of the White Shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is your brother always this necrotic?" A.A. asked as he lightly pressed on a bullet wound centimeters above the middle of Kali's left breast. She winced in response to the pressure. It was still bleeding badly.

She shrugged, "Most of the time. OW! Watch how hard you're pressing." Though she wore her visor, she was only half Shade.

"My apologies ma'am," he said as he went to another on her shoulder, "Some of these are deep. I felt something hard in the last wound."

"Yeah, the son of a bitch shot me. Good thing this uniform is enhanced with titanium threading, huh?" she said and groaned as another spark of pain shot through her nervous system.

A.A. looked at her with a face of worry, "I would suggest removing the bullet, but that would include . . ."

"Don't make me think about it," she sighed. Just then she started coughing violently into her gloved hand. A.A. wrapped his arms around her to smother the shaking. She looked in pain. Slowly, she quieted down.

"Ka- Shade, are you sure you're fine. Your boughts are becoming all the more violent and you're in pain more and more," he said softly and he rubbed her back.

She nodded in jerking motions, "I'll be fine. It must be amplified from the damned bullet."

A.A. looked at her worried, "Then it best be out as soon as possible. And, I don't know about you, but if your brother learns of his little sister with a bullet wound, or a school nurse finds out, they'll be wondering what you were doing."

"I could just say I was attempting to join a gang," she joked lightly but sighed, "You're right, but not with Alex awake. That would be flat out embarrassing." She started chuckling.

"What is it?"

"If Alex _EVER_ found out, he'd blow you up with that C-4 he's got."

"I can tell you that it won't work. I've lived through worse than C-4. Believe me, when you've been burned to a crisp, you would prefer an instantaneous death."

"Hmm, I would have to agree," Kali murmured as she looked up to the stars. The sky had grown dark without her noticing. She wondered how Euphie and Lelouch were doing. She looked back to A.A., "Alright. Get this cursed thing out of me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat as he thought back to that incident. He figured he wouldn't get any help from his troops as he didn't know how badly damaged the _Rommel_ was, for all he knew, it could have been destroyed. But he would have to wait until Britannian forces came here then as it would take some time before the _Rommel _was in fit fighting form again, if it was still around.

"I hope they're alright." He then noticed lights in the distance, and he knew where they were coming from, the _Avalon_.

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu leaned back as both she and Schniezel had limited pieces left. "Would you like to call this a draw Prince Schniezel?"

"Very well, I can see Alex wasn't exaggerating about your skill in the game."

The _Avalon_ reached an area on Kamine Island and the troops prepared the perimeter to set up camp in a sense.

General Bartley came in the room as the Prince had now finally finished his third match with the young Eleven. The outcome being ten draws.

"Ah, Bartley. Have you found the sight you wanted to show me?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Excuse me Prince Schniezel, is being here really important to you?"

"Ms. Hoshi, we couldn't find Kururugi washed ashore on the other islands so its obvious that we should look here," Schniezel explained.

"We'll send a search party out in the morning."

Then the screen showed a cave on the island with one of the _Avalon's _lights pointed at it.

"And this is what you wanted to show me?" Schniezel asked Bartley.

________________________________________________________________________

_~Next Morning~_

A.A., Alex, and Shade walked through the forest in the early morning. Fog still lingered in the air making it cold and damp. They had to get to shore; there had been lights in the sky. Shade and A.A. weren't really thrilled at the idea of giving up their shroud of deception. It was more than likely that the lights originated from the Britannian float craft.

As they walked up the hill in silence, they heard sounds from the bushes to their left. Thankfully, Alex didn't throw a grenade at them this time due to the fact A.A. had stolen them in the night. They saw Suzaku and Kallen coming up the slope; Kallen had her hands bound by her headband and behind her back. Then Euphemia came out of the bushes opposite of Suzaku with Zero pointing his gun at Euphemia and requested to make a prisoner exchange.

"Oh God," Shade muttered behind Alex.

Alex just got up and placed his hands over his two pistols to move into the clearing, and would try to _'persuade'_ both Zero and Suzaku not to try anything that would get everyone killed.

"Hello Zero," Alex stated as he pulled out his two pistols, one trained on Zero, while the other stayed ready incase Suzaku or Kallen dared do something stupid.

"Alex!" Euphy exclaimed in surprise at seeing her older brother standing before her.

"How about you both exchange your prisoners guys, I personally would like to meet Zero, _'face-to-face'_ after all."

"My Lord, you would negotiate with-." A gun shot was fired near Suzaku's feet from Alex's position.

"Unlike Cornelia who is a slave to both her family and pride, I care about my family more than anything else Suzaku Kururugi. If that means that I negotiate with a rebel leader, then so be it. So I ask that you stand back while I will take Zero and Ms. Kouzuki somewhere where we can talk privately. I don't want to kill you after all with you being my sister's knight."

"What makes you think that you can take me on Prince Alexander?" Zero stated with his gun held close to Euphy. There was something in his voice that made it seem like a bluff to Alex. But so far, he didn't think he could lose.

"Two reasons my boy: One, I can fire my guns at you more quickly than you can fire yours and before Kallen can stop me from doing such a thing. And two, I rarely miss."

Shade rolled her eyes and pulled out two pistols herself. Suzaku opened his mouth to shout something, but the woman garbed in white pointed her gun at him threateningly, effectively shutting him up. The other trained on Alex. A.A. mimicked and had his own weapon pointed at Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was concerned with Alex's words.

'_He's right about that, I remembered that he shot Mao in the right leg without even looking or even taking aim.' _

Lelouch thought there was no way out, until he saw Shade and A.A. come out from behind the brush Alex came from and pointed their guns at him. He couldn't hold back a maniacal laugh.

"Is that so Prince of Britannia? It seems you are at my mercy," he gloated. A.A. placed the gun against the back of Alex's head with a sneer that almost looked vengeful.

Alex cursed himself for forgetting the two that nearly got blown up from his grenade throws.

"Zero, you and your ally here are-!"

"What, cowards," A.A. said as plainly as C.C. would, "That's all in opinion. But remember Suzaku Kururugi, you are no different than any person on this god forsaken island. Excluding the innocent princess of course."

Shade grinned, "All I'm waiting for is her to start spouting off about peace and love. How naïve she is for her age. Peace comes through war as a halo is held by horns Sweety."

To everyone's surprise, Alex lowered his guns in defeat. "You win, _Black King_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was glad to have the mask on, so that everyone wouldn't see his shock at hearing those words.

'_Black King, that's the nickname Alex always used when we were kids just because I always used the black pieces. Has he figured out who I am, or is he just guessing?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked at Zero with a smile on his face, despite the disadvantage of not seeing the man's face; he could tell it had an impact on him from the slight twitch with his hand holding the gun. It was enough for him to plan for a much larger push later on to see if his suspicions were right on the mark, Lelouch is Zero.

Just then, Kallen went and pulled her arms over Suzaku to restrain him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Euphie shouted at Kallen.

"Shut up you royal puppet," Kallen retorted back at her, "You're useless, you can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

"WHAT!" Euphie stated angrily.

Deep down, her three siblings had a mental sweet drop as they knew where this would lead to.

"I'm not afraid of you and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, I command you to fight!"

"Your highness-," Zero started to say, but Alex knew they were dealing with two stubborn people in the world, second to Kali.

"With pleasure!" Suzaku exclaimed as he slipped under Kallen's arms and rushed at Zero.

Zero released Euphie to put distance between him and his attacker. The two squared off for a second before Suzaku passed by Shade who promptly fan kicked the Eleven in the back of the head.

"It's nice to meet you face to face White Knight," she sneered.

Suzaku gaped, "The red and gold knightmare."

"That's right."

Just then, the ground began to glow a bright red with a bird sigil engraved on it Alex noticed that A.A., Shade, and Lelouch were reacting much differently to it compared to Kallen, Suzaku and Euphie that he just stepped back from them, but not before the ground began to fall beneath them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ceiling fell onto the floor of the Thought Elevator, everyone was shocked when they saw an entire Britannian force with General Bartley, Lloyd, and Schniezel.

"Princess Euphemia, and Major Suzaku Kururugi?! And is that . . . Zero!? But, who is the woman with him!?"

Tetsu showed great delight when she saw Alex among them. "Prince Alex!"

Schniezel was surprised to see his brother here of all places, and was beginning to have suspicions of Alex's "business" that always required his attention. He also saw that he had a gun in each hand and had the look of respect even despite he was out-gunned and had a gun up to his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shade looked about herself, "Not good A.A. How are we getting out of this one?"

Alex then ducked and elbowed the immortal as best as he could so that he could get out of firing range and ran to provide cover for Euphie as he would never hear the end of Cornelia unleashing her wrath on him if anything happened to their little sister.

After regaining his composure, A.A. looked around as well. He looked to his leader and Zero, "There's a knightmare over there."

Kallen looked as well, "He's right! We can escape with that!" She untied her wrists and pulled out her knife. Zero dashed to the knightmare's cockpit.

"My lady, go with master Zero," A.A. pleaded as armed men came at them. Shade wanted to protest, but conceded once she saw her partner's eyes. She nodded and dashed after Zero.

Kallen reflected light off her knife and blinded a few soldiers, following it with a punch and kick. A.A. jumped into the air and then brought his foot down on the head of one of the Britannian soldiers in a hammer kick. Kallen stole a gun from one and began firing at the oncoming warriors.

"I want some men to try and stop Shade and that man known as A.A., they're the leaders of the White Shadows!" Alex announced to the troops near Schniezel. _'If I get A.A., then I'll learn about the White Shadows. He maybe immortal, but he can't handle continuous torture that feels like an eternity.' _At the moment he ended his thoughts, Tetsu came at his side with a sidearm in her hand.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tetsu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shade turned at the gunshots on the edge of the fallen platform. One of the Soldiers fired at her. A.A. rushed to her side, not being too far off. He pulled out his own gun and held it in the route of the bullet reflecting it off his fire arm, but disabling it.

"Come on!" A.A. said tugging lightly on Kali's arm. She nodded and the two jumped onto the knightmare. Kallen soon followed them. They rode towards the exit but enemy knightmares came into view.

"Sutherlands are blocking the exit!" Kallen shouted.

"Hang on. We're going through them," Zero stated calmly.

"WHAT!!??" all three exclaimed.

Just then two hidden cannons appeared and fired at the enemy. The three on the roof exclaimed in surprise and discomfort as the power of the cannons passed dangerously close to them. The weapon destroyed all in its path. They exited the cave as more came.

"Zero! Reinforcements coming dead at us!" Shade shouted. It wasn't so much as she was scared as it was that she was worried. Her gun wouldn't penetrate the knightmare armor. She was a sitting duck along with Kallen.

"Don't worry," he said calmly. Just then wings formed behind the knightmare and if lifted into the sky.

Kallen, Shade, and A.A. looked around in surprise. Kallen was the first to speak, "We're . . . flying."

"Amazing!" Shade breathed. In a matter of seconds they were far away from the Britannian soldiers.

________________________________________________________________________

"The _Gawain_! Our beautiful prized _Gawain_," General Bartley stated in despair as Zero and Shade took off with the new knightmare model.

Alex couldn't understand what was with this man, it was just a machine and it would take Rakshata a couple of hours to complete… the… weapons-. Now he was worried. But at least he had gotten the plans first and sent them to the EU to mass produce as a heavy-knightmare model to use against large invasion forces. And with German engineering and the best minds of the EU, anything was possible for their own versions of the knightmare.

"Well, it was only a test model," Schniezel stated as if he didn't give a care about it being in enemy hands. "Aside from that, I'm thankful you both are alright."

"Oh Schniezel, I missed you."

"Dear Euphy, I'm sorry that it took us so long."

"No, it's alright."

Schniezel then set his gaze on Alex as "I find it big surprise that you're here Alex. Is coming to a deserted island part of your business?"

"Kind of, just this time though. I was just applying military training in the jungle, that's all."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're okay."

"Your highness, shall we keep to the schedule?" a soldier asked Schniezel.

"Oh, right."

"Major Suzaku Kururugi, you're under arrest for violation of regular military regulation," the soldier that Alex noted was one of the three survivors of the Shikine Island base stated to Suzaku.

"What is the meaning of this?! Major Kururugi is my Knight! You can't do-!"

"This is something I can take care of later. For now, let them be."

"Did something happen?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Alex remembered something. He heard Zero shout the word _Live_ in a commanding tone, then the Gefjun Disturbers had deactivated that Suzaku speed the _Lancelot _out of the blasts way.

Without thinking, Alex's fighter pilot instincts made him move his knightmare in the opposite direction of the _Lancelot_. After that, it was all blank after he got out of the pit and saw one of his fighter squadrons come flying in and fight the _Avalon_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Major Kururugi,"_ the voice of the late Lt. Col. Fayer announced on a recording, _"Follow your orders!"_

"_Shut up!"_ Suzaku's voice shouted back at him,_ "Who cares about them, I have to live!"_

"We have no idea how you got out of the _Lancelot_, but you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save your own life according to this," the officer told him, "Are you going to protest this evidence?"

"Was that… really me?"

"This is nothing less but insubordination."

"Speaking of subordination Captain," Alex stated as he walked up to the man, "You and the remaining two interfered in a specific command I gave to Tetsu Hoshi to protect Princess Euphemia, and you prevented her from doing her job."

"She is not part of the military my prince, so I don't see where you coming from with this."

"She may not be, but you prevented her from following her orders, just like Kururugi did, right?"

The man must have realized that he wasn't going to live, but he didn't get to say much as he was shot through the heart with perfect accuracy.

Euphie gasped at the act her brother just committed. Schniezel showed actual surprise when he saw his brother commit an action he never thought he would do in his life. This definitely wasn't the same brother that spent his time playing chess and tinkering with experimental theories. Euphie then remembered his one year disappearance.

'_Alex, what happened to you on that day you disappeared? Ever since that day, you came back a different person, involving yourself in many of the militaries attack plans, transportation of supplies, and even the science department. What happened to you?'_

"Prince Alex, what do-," the other surviving soldier demanded but didn't finish as he and the last one were shot in the heart as well.

Schniezel was the first to speak and forced the soldiers that were with them to put down their guns, "Alex, may I ask why you did that?"

Alex turned to face his brother as he holstered his two guns before he spoke, "Soldiers that don't think outside of the box don't deserve to live, especially if they will blame their own problems on someone or something else," Alex stated in a monotone voice as if killing soldiers was nothing but another normal day to him.

"And your justification for their deaths is because of their intervention with Ms. Hoshi?"

"If a soldier doesn't adapt, even to the point of putting aside or removing their prejudice of a certain nationality, then they don't deserve to live. Thus, you will tell the Emperor that there are no survivors of the Shikine Base."

Alex then left the room as the rest of the occupancies were left with the bloody gore that he left in the room as the _Avalon _moved to the Tokyo Settlement.

"Get a medical team to clean this mess up," Schniezel told Bartley as if the horror didn't affect him at all.

"My Lord, you approve of the Prince's methods?" Bartley asked in horror. "What if tries to kill another soldier for something just as insignificant?"

"As much as Alex's motives are questionable, he makes a valid point."

"Huh?"

"To him, soldiers aren't pieces or pawns to be used in the field of combat. That's something that I would expect him to say. However, if a man is incompetent or becomes an obstacle to the main plan, he will have no problem discarding them as a useless piece. That attitude defiantly makes him a different brother that I used to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex saw Tetsu sitting on the couch that was both her's and Alex's personal quarters until they returned to the Tokyo Settlement.

Tetsu walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're safe, and we can talk freely, I checked the room for bugs and no one should enter unexpectedly."

"Well, that's good, I certainly was just lucky to have survived that blast then," Alex said with a bit of humor in his voice. "So, do you know of the fate of Anselm and the rest of the crew?"

"They're alive, and had left yesterday to have the _Rommel_ repaired. Anselm is also sending in a request to have a well trained damage control crew aboard the vessel from now on before they ever go into combat. He also asked that you forgive him for not finding you."

"I should be the one to ask for forgiveness, I didn't mean to cause any worry, especially to you."

"Well, you're lucky that I gave you a kiss instead of pummeling you into a pulp for that idiocy of a move you did," Tetsu told him with a hint of anger in her voice, "You are certainly beginning to be obsessive over the identity of Zero. That might become your downfall in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex told her as he went to the bedroom to get a shower before they landed at the Tokyo Settlement. "Has anything happened back in Japan at all while this was happening?"

"The last report I received from Anselm was that they did see an invasion force coming from the Chinese Federation toward Kyushu. They could be that force that has gotten Cornelia's attention for the past few weeks."

"Anything strange about this, other than the fact that the Chinese Federation hasn't openly declared war?"

"I don't think so, but then again, Anselm didn't get a closer look of the force."

"Well Chinese Federation or not, I'm transferring you to the _Rommel_ and to take command in the defense of Japan from them."

"Why, I thought your main goal was to free Japan from Britannian rule."

"It is, but if the Chinese Federation gains Japan, then my goals will have changed and Japan's freedom will come much longer than planned."

"My, aren't you an ambitious one. You plan to take out the Chinese Federation as well after you take out Britannia."

"Nothing gets past you Tetsu," Alex commented as he pulled out a towel.

Tetsu decided to tease him. "You want company in the shower?"

Alex flushed red in the face that he was left speechless.

"I'm kidding Alex, you make it like we share the same bed or something."

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Alrighty! Well, the week is up and I'll tell you the results of the poll. Alex will gain a Geass later in the story. Yay. More thinking to do. *rolls eyes* I kid. I'll be dreaming of this, I just know it. Well, this is one hell of a long chapter and I got through it without descript nudity! ^^ YAY ME!!! Anyway, I hope this is okay. It's a good chapter, right? Lot of fight scenes. Who knew the most fighting would happen on a supposed-to-be deserted island? We should have more of those! ^.^ I love having A.A. fight. He's more into physical stuff than C.C. is. That's for sure. Next chapter soon!**

**PEACE YO!!!!**


	17. Confessions

**Co-A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but now we got this one up. I now have Math 226 and Engineering Physics as my classes for the fall, as well as a History class at seven in the evening. So yeah, expect even longer delays in the future. Interesting fact I found, near the end of WWII, Japan had its own fighter jet called the Kikka, but it was a just carbon copy of the German Me 262 with less armament and capabilities of the German design. But I don't know how effective it was in combat as it was only a bomber interceptor. Also, a warning, expect to read aerial tactics and terms in this one as I get to play with Alex's strength as a fighter pilot.**

**Anyway, on with the story. ****(Title in German: **_**Die**_ _**Schlacht von Kyushu**_.)

________________________________________________________________________

"_We herby declare the resurrection of Japan, as a lawful, independent, and sovereign nation!"_ Atsushi Sawasaki announced over the TV in Kali's dorm room with a large force of Chinese Federation _Gun-Rus_ behind him.

"Interesting," Kali muttered as she bit into a french fry. She stared almost blankly into the screen lying on her stomach. Her eyes were dull, but skeptical. She obviously was not impressed with the whole attack.

A.A. looked down at her, "Interesting? You sound as though you were watching grass grow." In his hand was a half eaten hamburger, beside him three empty wrappers were crumpled on the bed.

"That's because watching someone declare war _SEVEN YEARS LATER_ is like watching grass grow. If not less intriguing," she retorted and bit into another fry. She wasn't one who found stupidity amusing to the actual degree of humor. But this was number one on her list of _Top Eleven Dumbass Moves_.

A picture of Zero folded onto the screen. Theories of a connection between Sawasaki and the renown Zero. Another section was a possibility between the mysterious Shade and the coming attack. It made her smirk, "TV people love spewing bullshit."

The red head nodded not really caring. The TV flashed to a blurry picture of Kamine Island. Kallen and he beating the crap out of the guards while Shade and Zero ran for the knightmare. He liked the shot, even though no one could make out their faces due to how poor the quality was. Kallen was a black and white blob with a giant chest and horned head. Shade was black and white to begin with, so little to no change there. Zero looked the same as well. A.A. was just a blur.

The picture was taken off the Sutherland in the cave. It was still running by pure chance. Now they had crappy photos of them all. It was hilarious that anyone would even remotely think that the picture would locate them.

"And people are dumb asses," he commented. Kali nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________

Cecile came into the room as Lloyd turn away from the news to ask her a question.

"So, how's Suzaku doing?"

"He says that he'll do whatever the mission demands."

"I see."

"And what about Prince Schniezel, where is he?"

"In the Tokyo settlement, got their after his run in with Suzaku. _Avalon_ doesn't have its commander right now, but we have to finish this up if we're to counter the Gefjun disturber."

At that moment, Alex came walking in. "I wouldn't count on that Lloyd, as of now I'm in command of the _Avalon_."

"Really Alex, you don't have any military or leadership skills and your taking command of the _Avalon_," Lloyd said bluntly. Cecile looked at him, ready to scold him for the remark, but Alex just smiled.

"I know, but I will do my best to see this mission thru." Alex looked at the rest of the bridge and just showed extreme disgust at it. "This doesn't even reflect a battleship for war; it looks more like a ship for partying or something."

Some of the crew looked at him with hatred at his remark. But Alex continued on with his list of things he didn't like about the interior of the _Avalon_. "A throne, a commanding officer should not be in any form of comfort and should not place themselves higher than their subordinates."

Cecile and Lloyd watched on dumbfounded at what made Alex think like this.

"Lloyd, do you think this change in behavior has something to do with his disappearance three years ago?" Cecile whispered to Lloyd.

"I'd think so," Lloyd whispered to her. "Alex has defiantly changed over his eighteen month disappearance, but after seeing his exploits with the surviving soldiers, I wouldn't want to question him on his thoughts," Lloyd told her as he then looked back at the news report.

Cecile had heard of the unexpected action Alex took. Killing three soldiers just because they interfered with his orders for Tetsu to protect Princess Euphemia. In a sense, Alex was in the right to declare a punishment for them, but killing them right off the bat like that just didn't seem to be something he could do. Not wanting to get into it though, she went to check on Suzaku and to prepare him for his mission.

________________________________________________________________________

_~In Ashford~_

"After all our hard work getting ready, it looks like they're going to cancel the School Festival," Shirley said in grief.

"That's hardly a huge consideration since we're at war," Rivalz told her as he worked on the computer.

"Did you say war?" Nina asked.

"They're using this government in exile as a smokescreen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation."

"Oh, I see"

"Nina, what about the booth we were planning to borrow from the art museum?" Milly asked.

"Uh, I'm going there today. If I have some extra time, I'd also like to drop in on the science department."

"Are you talking about that present of yours?" Milly asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Huh, what present is that?" Rivalz asked as his finger stopped typing on the computer.

"Professor Asplund said that I should ask him if there was something special that I wanted," Nina told him.

"YOU MEAN LLOYD?! That philandering playboy!"

"That's enough," Milly announced as she stopped his rant, "could you get a little work done."

"Easy for you to say, this is work for three people. Suzaku's in the army, Kallen's in the hospital, and that other fool's no where to be found. There's been something weird about Lelouch lately."

"Not to mention Kali is off doing whatever her own activities include," Shirley added

Milly shrugged, "Those two are always odd."

________________________________________________________________________

"Uh, so you're saying…?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki. He's not independent, he's a puppet of the Chinese Federation," Zero announced to the Black Knights.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan."

"We'd get a new name and a new master but nothing would change. His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah" Asahina began, "So what you're really saying is…"

"When Britannia strikes back, we play dead?" Urabe asked, finishing Asahina's sentence.

"Zero, perhaps you should clarify what our overall mission is," Diethard suggested.

"Yeah, he's right," Ougi added, "Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what's our mid-term goal on this?"

"To make Tokyo an independent nation."

"Independent?" Kallen stated in surprise as the rest of her comrades were surprised about this goal that Zero gave them as well.

"A Nation?"

"Are you serious?"

"You mean us?"

"A country?"

Diethard looked on with admiration as he heard this. "I thought so, he really is going all the way."

"Wait a minute," Ougi interjected, "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded-."

"Our enemy is an Empire that controls one-third of the world," Chiba finished.

"We can't pull that off alone, even with the White Shadows help here, and the Revolutionaries don't seem to care about our welfare despite having an alliance with us," Tamaki added.

"Then answer this," Zero announced, "Are you just going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who? You think that you wait long enough that someday, the right chance will finally come?" Before anyone could answer, Zero gave them the answer, "Don't be naïve, if we don't stand up and do it ourselves, that someday will never come!"

Shade nodded, "What have you people been fighting for this whole time!? To free Japan!!! To make it happen you can't keep playing tag with the military. Can't keep saying 'Tag, you lose'. This game will only end on three conditions: If we all say screw it and leave, Keep fighting until we're too old to continue. Or finish it on our own terms. So make up your minds and figure it out. There are only two choices to choose from. Free your neighbors and friends from oppression or live forever nothing more than animals."

Zero turned after the speech. Shade looked over to him, "May I speak with you in Private Master Zero." He seemed surprised, but nodded his head. The two left and entered a new room.

"What do you wish to tell me Shade?"

Flipping her hair Shade rested a hand on her hip, "I will not be joining you this battle. I apologize, but something has arisen in my personal life. Due to that, I shall be absent."

"May I ask what it is that would draw you away from this?" Zero asked his counterpart.

She smiled behind her mask, "You can ask until you're blue in the face, but this is something that I'd prefer to keep secret for the time being. I'll tell you all in good time. I will have my bodyguard stay and take control of the White Shadows. Anymore is classified, even to you."

"I see," Zero answered her, "You _are_ like me."

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

________________________________________________________________________

"Good, its cleared up," Cornelia said as the clouds finally dispersed and cleared the sky.

"Now we can resume the landing operation," Guilford added, "And we'll try to put Prince Schniezel's plan into action."

"You think the Special Corp can break through their line?"

"With Kururugi, it's possible."

"Hmp, using him can also mean trouble."

"But there is no commander aboard the _Avalon_, and I don't have much faith that Prince Alexander can pull it off being a commander."

"It's more like he's playing the role, like how he flies those outdated airplanes of his. Really, he shouldn't bother with those outdated pieces of garbage as they no longer have any significance," Cornelia added in disgust of her half-brother's interest in the old model planes dating back to the Pacific War, all the way back to the first civil war of the E.U.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Incoming missiles,"_ a crew member announced in panic, _"Launch point appears to be Fukuoka Base, One minute, five seconds to impact!"_

Alex was standing next to Lloyd and Cecile as they watched the estimated time.

"Not bad, they're well prepared against air raids as well," Lloyd said in admiration of the enemy being prepared.

"You have to give them credit for that," Alex added as he put his hands into his jacket pockets.

"_Are we sending up a barrage?" _Suzaku asked over the communications link.

"We'll be fine in this position," Cecile answered him.

Alex watched with the awareness of a pilot as he saw the missiles come zooming at the _Avalon_.

Another flaw he saw in the design, in his opinion, was that the blasted bridge was on the ventral area of the ship. Sure it made it harder to target the bridge if you attacked at a higher altitude, but it was any easy target for hotshot pilots to go after as the underside had only weapons to target larger ships and knightmares. And if it wasn't for the Blaze Luminous shield, they would have been killed by the missiles.

"Lancelot's shields are already proven on the battlefield," Lloyd stated as if he was having a conversation with Sawasaki himself

'_Yeah Lloyd, too bad that I found a way to create one that could encircle the entire ship and allow the ship to fire through the shield,'_ Alex thought haughtily, sure he made modifications to the shield, but it was still Lloyd's and Cecile's creation.

"Major Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification. This ship will breach the enemy's frontlines from high altitude and move directly toward the launch point. The advanced weapons system _Z-01 Lancelot_ using a float unit shall attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka Base. The Float Unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time."

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_Lancelot_ unit, now launching!"

"_Launch!"_

Alex watched as the _Lancelot_ sped toward the enemy headquarters. He almost envied the speed it went at, but he learned that it wasn't speed that gave you an edge in battle, it was you maneuverability that made the difference in combat.

'_Being to out maneuver your opponents always turns the odds in ones favor, but it depends on the pilots abilities and his ingenuity to use their machine to the best of its capabilities, even in situations where it wasn't designed to fight in a certain situations.'_

Alex went back to check on the status of his knightmare as it would be a while before the enemy forces sent another squadron of fighter/copters or a missile barrage up against them, Suzaku would be a distraction.

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu looked on as the base was in chaos as Suzaku reached the base and forced the Federation forces to divert their attacks towards him.

Alex informed her that they wouldn't be expecting a sudden attack from their rear from an unknown force. But something was nagging her in the back of her mind as if Alex was going to be in trouble, but she saw that the _Avalon_ was still on course, which should mean that Alex should be fine.

She looked and saw Captain Anselm prepare the crew for battle as they neared the Fukuoka base. Their own fighter forces ready with a squadron of Typhoon and Mig fighter jets from the E.U. air force. Each one ready to begin the attack on the lightly defended rear of the base. They were waiting to launch, on Tetsu orders.

"Ma'am, our fighters are waiting on standby," Anselm informed her. He noticed how unease she is as if something else was on her mind. He wondered if it might be on Alexander's safety that she was thinking about.

As far as he knew, Alex should be on the _Avalon_ waiting for the time to strike at the base from above. But he knew Alex wouldn't sit back in a command chair for a long time when someone under his command was on the frontlines. He'd go out and try to do his best to perform a self-given job till the end. And considering that both Lloyd and Cecile were on the battleship as well, he'd do his best to protect them that he would give his life for them.

That one trait of Alex's, was what made him unique to the E.U., especially since the German government knew more on his history than anyone else did. But how they had this information, no one knew. But Alex had little trouble speaking the German language during his stay in the E.U., but now they needed Tetsu focusing on the battle plan.

"Miss Hoshi," Anselm stated to get her attention. Tetsu snapped out of her glazed spell and looked out the view port as the base was just a mile away from them.

"Very well Captain, launch _Blitz_ and _Avenger_ squads and have them focus on the rear targets only. Also, I'd like to send out Alex's personal fighter squadron out to give Sawasaki some trouble, if that would be alright with you Captain?"

Anselm was surprised with that request as Alex's personal squadron was nothing but a five man force that were know equipped with the E.U.'s newly mass produced knightmare, the Me 454, a knightmare that had more flight capabilities than either the _Gawain_ or the _Lancelot_ frames as it was able to transform between its airframe to its knight form. It was specifically made to handle mostly aerial combat, but is capable of performing ground operations.

"Very well, launch both fighter squadrons, and have the general's personal force go out to give them some cover as well."

"Sending in launch clearance," the fighter director announced as she sent the message.

After a few minutes, the two jet squadrons and knightmare force had been launched towards the base. Ready to give the Chinese Federation forces a fight like they never experienced before.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was just as surprised as Lloyd when he heard of the news that the _Lancelot's_ float unit had been destroyed.

"Are you kidding, they blasted off the float?" he asked Cecile in disbelief.

"The _Avalon _has to strike at the base!"

"NO! The shield doesn't completely surround us, one direct hit and we'll go down in flames!" Lloyd stated in fear.

"Suzaku, reroute all power to combat and comm. systems," Cecile told Suzaku.

Neither of them noticed that Alex left immediately to go to the hanger bay. He was a fighter pilot first, and a commander second.

He didn't feel all that comfortable with commanding, he knew all of the responsibilities and the pain a leader held when they lost someone under their command. Which was why he pushed people out of his life, and he didn't feel like he could do that to Tetsu after sharing their feelings, but he couldn't risk her own life for his own plans.

This was why he went to use one of his personal fighters as a sole defense fighter for the _Avalon_ until they reached the base. If his own plan went as schedule, Tetsu and Anselm should be coming up behind the base in the _Rommel_ in twenty minutes, which meant he needed to protect the _Avalon_ until then. But he felt he wouldn't survive this one.

'_Tetsu, forgive me for not staying alive after this mission has been completed.'_

The craft lifted up and left the hanger and flew ahead of the _Avalon_ to provide fighter escort for the aircraft carrier.

"Okay, let's see which of us is the better pilot," Alex stated as he saw another squadron of similar fighters come right towards him and the _Avalon_ from below on his radar. He dived right towards the enemy fray at full speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know A.A., you don't need to come along," C.C. said ruefully. She wasn't too terribly thrilled that her male counterpart would be accompanying Zero and her. He could be a good pilot all he wanted, no matter what he'd always be a complete immature, pain in the ass.

He shrugged as he shoved his arms into his pilot suit. They both had their backs to each other due to his change of clothing. "I'm coming because Shade will want me to fill her in on the battle."

"You don't need to go by her alias. I know Kali is your mistress. I also know about your-."

"Shut the hell up C! It doesn't exist!" he cut her off aggressively. Still, he stood still at the thought of it being mentioned. The _IT_ was all it would ever be called. The reason was unknown to C.C. and it pissed her off.

She shrugged herself, "You really are insecure, aren't you?" A rhetorical question.

He zipped up his suit to his collarbone and turned toward her, she looked to him as he passed. The shadows made his eyes invisible to her view. She felt a slight pang of guilt and looked away. "Sorry A."

"No, you're right."

She stared at him in amazement. He actually admitted to her being right. More so that the subject was so personal. She sighed. He was still that little boy at heart: Shy and selfless. So different from herself.

"Oi," he said snapping her back out of her reminisce, "You coming? Or is Lelouch going to have to pilot the _Gawain _into a wall?"

She stared at him for a second longer before laughing, "You know he's not that bad."

"Do I?" the red head joked and held the door open for her as she passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enemy units had little time to counter Alex's head on attack as they weren't expecting a single fighter coming at them, let alone a jet fighter that hadn't been seen in combat since the Pacific War.

Alex slashed through the middle of the formation with machine gun fire, knocking out two enemy units and sped behind them. With the sudden attack, half of the fighter/copters broke formation in panic as they try to get themselves into a safe position to take on the newcomer.

Alex began to climb to gain an advantage over the remaining enemies that stayed in formation and performed an Immelmann turn to get behind them. He began locking onto Tail End Charlie with his missiles, and when he got a solid lock, he fired the AIM-9 Sidewinder missile. In the next few seconds, he saw an orange fireball as the missile made its mark, and this time, the remaining enemy fighters began to scramble to get away from the sole enemy fighter pilot.

Alex sped through the enemy units with another burst of machine gun fire, knocking out three enemy units in that one pass.

'_Now we have ourselves an old fashion dogfight fellas!'_ Alex thought with great excitement. He turned hard-right and spotted an enemy fighter and took his chance to shoot it down. Once he caught up with it, he fired a quick burst and saw the craft plummet down to the ground.

After that, he noticed a couple of tracer fire flying over his canopy that he began a dive to get out of the enemy pilots line of fire. Easily getting out of their firing range as he had the advantage of speed and maneuverable capabilities that he could out-fly them easily. He just had one major disadvantage for this fight: he was alone and was fighting a large force of the remaining twenty-two enemy fighters that were now getting ready to attack him once he came at them.

He began to climb towards the nearest enemy fighter that Alex saw and locked onto the enemy fighter with another Sidewinder. But he felt a sudden jolt as his engines were temporarily cut off by combat damage all of a sudden. He immediately went and activated the switch that activated the newly installed float unit to prevent him from plummeting to the ground. He began rerouting some systems to try and get his jet engines back on; unfortunately, he saw on his radar that the enemy units had surrounded him from all directions. That was when he knew, he was going to die, and he couldn't do anything to get out of it.

________________________________________________________________________

"A.A., you there?" Kali spoke into her head piece. She was flying within the modified _Vixen_. The now, renamed, _Drago Alato_. Over the previous day she had modified the design to match that of a dragon. Once the Float System was attached and modified, the masterpiece was complete. No one knew . . . except for A.A. She didn't think he counted though. Cornelia did know as well, but if she didn't, Kali would've been shot down.

"_Loud and clear. We'll be starting soon. Better get you ass here quick if you don't want to miss the fun."_

She grinned, "Be there in five," then her computer beeped. Alex's outdated air craft was surrounded like a rabbit being crowded by a pack of coyotes. She sighed in exasperation.

"_Kali? What is it?"_

"I'll be a little later. Alex is ass deep in Chinese Federation pilots and he's gonna be nothing more than a pile of ashes in a second. I'll be there soon though."

Silence for a minute. She knew he didn't like her going off by herself, but he was already with Zero. For him to leave and help her would bring too much suspicion on both sides. He knew that too. _"Alright."_

She changed direction to her brother and switch the frequency of her headpiece to match his radio. She fired her Hadron Cannon as the left flank of the enemies surrounding her kin. "Alex, you are such a dumb ass."

"_Is that you Kali?!"_ Alex exclaimed as he sped toward the forward fighters and made a hole to escape the remaining enemies.

"Nah, it's the Easter Bunny on holiday."

"_Oh, I got saved by the Osterhasen. I see."_

"You dumb ass."

He chuckled, _"Better that than being called a jackass!"_ Alex countered as his jet engines came to life once again and he sped out of the enemy fighters range when the _Avalon _appeared and took out the rest of the enemy fighters in mere seconds.

"_Alex, will you please return to the bridge of the Avalon right now!"_ Cecile's voice demanded over the radio transmission. Despite his status as a royal, Cecile was treating him like an overprotective sister would treat her younger sibling.

Alex just laughed like he was a kid at an amusement park. _"Sorry Cecile, but I'm going to stay out here a little longer. I got two missiles left and about half of my ammunition left. I also still have enough fuel for two hours worth of fighting that I could help Cornelia's forces advance."_

Alex began getting his main combat systems ready and turned his attention to Kali before he began his run on the enemy units.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Kali!"_ At that moment, Alex's jet sped forward towards Cornelia's position.

"HEY!!" Kali yelled after him, "YOU OWE ME FUCKOFF!!!"

Kali ground her teeth before kicking _Drago Alato_ into full speed. She could feel the tug on her body from the mere speed she was going at. A multicolored blur in the night. She was faster than the _Lancelot_ at this speed, she was sure of it. The screen was having trouble keeping up with the actual speed of the knightmare making all but her main objective streaks in her sight. She found Suzaku on the ground fighting the Chinese Federation knightmares. His Float system had been blown off. She turned the frequency just in time to hear Suzaku speaking to Euphie trying to cover up his death. All the excuses were weak and just made her angry. Time to pull his ass out of the hole as well.

Still, the speed of the flight. She let out a maniacal laugh, her loud speaker on. She came down in a steep dive with her sword drawn, a split second later five knightmares were scrapped. Kali landed and skid twenty feet or so behind Suzaku.

"Thought you could use some help buddy!" she said enthralled. She noticed her voice sounded crazed from the rush. Adrenaline pumping, the best drug God made.

"_Princess Kali!? I didn't think _you_ would be here,"_ he spoke careful, as though he couldn't trust her in this state.

She laughed, "What can I say? I'm a Glory Hound. I just gotta be where the guns plea." She swung behind her and caught an enemy knightmare in the cockpit with the titanium claws of _Drago Alto_. "I'll stay with you, but I don't have an energy filler on me," she explained turning back to him.

"_I wouldn't have expected you to do so Princess."_

"How many times do I have to say quit it with the formalities!!??"

Suzaku chuckled slightly but then a group of knightmares surrounded them. Kali could take out half of them, but it would end up with Suzaku dead and . . . she couldn't let that happen to Euphie.

'_I could use the Hadron Cannon, but then I would be in Suzaku's place. I wouldn't be completely drained, but defenses would take a major dump,'_ she thought calculating.

As a sign of God, a red and black explosion came from the heavens and disintegrated the enemies around them. Just then the _Gawain_ and _Somnium_ dived from the sky.

'_Finally, time for me to get my ass saved in this battle. Two Kali, ½ for Zero and a ½ for A.A. Ah well, I'm still winning.'_

________________________________________________________________________

He stared wide eyed at the screen as Kali's new Knightmare practically crashed into the battle. The speed. The sheer speed it was going at was terrifying. His eyes were huge, along with C.C.'s, Rakshata's, and most every White Shadow and Black Knight. Lelouch most likely shared the same face, but the mask of Zero blocked any outward shock.

'_She said she upgraded the Float System to fit flawlessly with the model to maximize the speed the knightmare could reach, but this is . . . suicide,'_ the red head thought as he saw her on the screen. She even used the float system to maximize her ground speed.

"_A.A.,"_ C.C.'s voice filtered through his headset.

"Yeah?"

"_. . . Now I know why you picked her. You're both crazy."_

He growled coming out of his trance, "Ah shut it C. Let's get started already, huh?"

"_Zero is ready. We're launching."_

'_About time. I'll be there mistress.' _He powered up the_ Somnium_ and prepared to fly_._

"All systems go! _Gawain_ and _Somnium_ launch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two flew to the battle field in silence. Suddenly he over heard Princess Euphemia speak to Suzaku.

"_I hereby command you to love me!"_

A blush spread involuntarily across A.A.'s cheeks. There were ways to say you loved someone, and then there was this. The girl was making a fool of herself. And then Suzaku joined in making his blush darken. THEY WERE BOTH IMBICILES!! No one in the right mind would suddenly talk about love in a death-defying situation as the present one. C.C. would never let this go against him.

Finally, the heart felt talk ended and Suzaku reverted back to his old, asshole self. He spoke of forgetting he ever existed and hiding his death. What an idiot. And then the confirmation of his failed energy filler was announced. Death being eminent. Poor Kururugi. And, like in a fairy tail, when all hope seemed lost: Cue the megalomaniacal sociopathic heroine. Kali's laugh was clear over the headset. Terrifying . . . and yet so utterly attractive.

And perfect to him. He'd rather her no other way.

Enemies surrounded the two on the ground. Kali was obviously thinking of Suzaku, subconsciously drawing a trickle of jealousy, but A.A. suppressed it. The "Britannians" would need some help. _Gawain_ and _Somnium_ aimed their Hadron Cannons and fired at the surrounding enemies. Finally the real battle could begin.

________________________________________________________________________

"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" Lelouch asked as the _Gawain_ fell to kneeling position. Shade's bodyguard stood behind him and the frozen Lancelot, along with what appeared to be a new modeled knightmare standing slightly off to the left. He had seen it on the screen, it was the knightmare that came in as a hawk diving on it's prey.

"_Zero, I thought it was you."_

"_Ah, Sir Zero. How nice to see you on the battle field once more,"_ the unmistakable voice of Kali joined in. Of course! Only Kali would think of a knightmare frame as efficient at terrifying it's enemies as it is at destroying the world. She must have modified the _Vixen _to a more effective flying and ground knightmare.

"Princess Kali, you are a surprise to me," he spoke nonchalant, but felt a little . . . equal all of a sudden. Right now, on this field, the only equal to him in intelligence would be the princess. And she outmatched him in aggression and warrior techniques. She was a wild card to the whole mix.

"_I take that kindly."_

"_What are you doing here?"_ Suzaku demanded, cutting between them.

He gave a short chuckle before holding out an energy filler. "I'm going to take out the enemy command center. What will you do?" Zero asked, bringing out the little twist. It was practically forcing Suzaku to join him. Kali . . . as before, she was a wild card.

"_Sorry Zero, but you are not going to get your wish,"_ Suzaku said sheathing his sword and taking the filler, _"Because I'm going to get them first. _MY_ way."_

Kali's laugh sounded out as a hysterical, yet controlled, peal of death, _"Not if you can't keep up!"_

Lelouch couldn't help but smile, even his sister was up for a little competition. This was more than he had hoped for. Suzaku, Kali, and in effect Shade. All were on his side at this point. Still, everything was temporary.

The filler was replaced and the _Lancelot_ powered up. Once fully operational, Suzaku dashed ahead. Lelouch followed slightly behind, Kali stayed behind letting them get a head start. Obviously wanting to show off her new design. Shade's stand in was equal to Kururugi on the ground. He wasn't in the mood for chatter. Then, as quickly as the shot off, Kali was readily neck to neck with both of them.

"_Come on boys! Can't we up the game a little bit?"_ she called as though bored. Lelouch knew she was really enjoying herself with just the speed alone.

As if on cue bogies filed to them like a line for a movie. One right after the other. Suzaku slashed with his sword. Lelouch disintegrated with his Hadron Cannon. Kali tore with her claws. A.A. ripped with Slash Harkens. All four in a common purpose. The beauty of the alliance mixed with the unsightliness of their shared gore. Still, they seemed to flourish as a flower finally being given light.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. watched Kali. It pained him to act as though she was nothing more than dirt to him. She was his existence, and all because of a charade he felt so distant from her. And too close to Shade. He sighed, she wouldn't understand anyway. The enemies came at them. He just slashed them with his Harkens and didn't bother with it. He was too self absorbed. Surly C.C. would sense it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali was proud of herself. Being a princess of Britannia, closer to the fight than even Cornelia. A knightmare that surpassed both Rakshata and Lloyd. Even if it was only for the time being. She was the youngest one in the battle and she was by far the scariest. She loved the fact that grown men were wary of her unpredictability. She laughed once more at the blood shed she was committing. Hell was a place she liked to call _Home_.

________________________________________________________________________

Sawasaki was stunned that four knightmares were coming after him. He didn't things could get any worse, until he was being hailed by a private channel.

"_Hello Sawasaki,"_ a woman sitting in a command chair announced as she looked at Sawasaki with what looked like hatred in her eyes.

"Who are you?" General Zhao demanded.

"_You will show respect to her as our commanding officer, you Chinesisches Schwein!"_ a man that looked to be in his forties announced behind her. From what these two could see, he was wearing the insignia's of the German Naval Captain on his shoulders. Making them believe that the E.U. was crazy enough to send a force against them.

"So, a small EU battle group has come to try and stop us as well?!" Sawasaki asked in horrid mock.

"_Sawasaki, I maybe from the EU, but this young lady is from Japan."_

"What, how can that be?"

"_Because I'm Tetsu Hoshi, daughter of General Hoshi of the former Japanese Army before she was conquered by Britannia,"_ Tetsu told him.

"If that is true, why are you fighting against us?!" Sawasaki asked, hoping to try and get a fellow Japanese to help him try and turn the outcome around.

"_Don't try that act with me Sawasaki,"_ Tetsu told him with the same venom in her voice as before_ "You and the rest of Genbu's cabinet abandoned Japan to save your own skin. And I know the true reason to this invasion, despite what you may know about your so-called Chinese Federation allies." _

"So, what about your German ally standing by you, what makes the EU any different?!"

"_I'm not the only soldier from the EU on this ship for your information,"_ Anselm told him. _"And besides, we are part of an organization that is separate from the main EU military as we fight for those that have oppressed under the rule of both Britannia and the Chinese Federation."_

Sawasaki figured much that he wasn't going to be able to sway this woman to do anything else. _'She must have been brainwashed by the EU or something. But if that is the case, then who is the true leader of this regime?'_

"I'm afraid then I have no reason to talk to you Miss Hoshi," Sawasaki told Tetsu and cut the transmission off before she could make any remarks so that he could get a helicopter and leave so that he can fight Britannia another day.

________________________________________________________________________

"Zero?" Cornelia asked in surprise after she took out a Chinese Federation Gun-Ru with her lance.

"Yes, he saved Kururugi, and Princess Kali seems to be in the fray as well."

Before Cornelia could take this new information in, she spotted another squad of the Chinese Federation forces coming at her and her forces. She got ready to counter-attack when they were suddenly strafed by machine gun fire from the sky and were destroyed.

Cornelia saw the jet fighter fly over her forces as it rocked its wings in salute to her and her forces as it began looking for aerial targets before it would return to the _Avalon_.

'_Alex!'_ Cornelia thought with disdain as she saw the fighter jet go off and target more enemy forces.

She then saw a whole entire fighter formation coming in from the rear of the main enemy base and saw that they were taking out the enemy from the rear. But what really got her attention was the IFF code of a battleship that was coming in from behind.

"_Rommel_?" Cornelia said in disbelief. Schniezel had told her that the _Avalon_ was able to damage the ship, but just seeing out on the field of battle since the battle a few days ago told her that the ship was probably more heavily built than even the Britannian models were.

'_Whoever is the Revolutionaries engineer, must be even better than ours in order to have built a sturdy battleship to make repairs within a few days from its first official battle with a Britannian battleship,'_ Cornelia thought as the new, unwelcome aerial forces took out the rest of the enemy air power.

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu continued looking at the blank screen as she had sent the information to Zero of where Sawasaki's escape craft would be since the Revolutionaries now controlled the skies over the Fukuoko Base.

'_Just as I thought Sawasaki,'_ Tetsu thought with nothing but disgust at the man,_ 'Once a coward, always a coward.'_

The Typhoons and Migs had taken up formation around the _Rommel_ while Alex's personal Squadron made strafing runs on the Chinese Federation troops, limiting the amount of enemies that Cornelia had to face. She had even gotten a report that Alex's personal fighter jet was in the battlefield, but it had left to return to the _Avalon_ five minutes ago. So she didn't have to worry about Alex being in trouble. And she knew that in a few second, this entire battle would be over.

"Captain, please recall all our forces back. I'd like to get ready to return to Japan as soon as possible," Tetsu told Anselm.

"Very well Miss Hoshi," Anselm answered her. He turned to the fighter coordinator and told her to tell the squadrons to return to the ship as they were returning to the EU.

________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong with going to another country, and then waiting for the right time to strike?!" Sawasaki asked himself as he was being transported to the escape craft that would take him and General Zhao away from this losing battle and live to fight another battle. "That's an effective strategy, isn't it?"

"We can set up a new line of defense near Kagoshima," General Zhao told Sawasaki.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help."

Just as their jeep came to the copter, a slash Harken had just hit the craft in the cockpit and then the four knightmares that came after him from within his own base appeared.

"Sawasaki!" Suzaku announced as he was in front of the leader.

"That's far enough," Zero announced calmly as he came up behind Suzaku. A.A., and Kali were opposite of the two, making sure that he didn't try anything stupid to get away.

"I-Impossible, they took the largest fortress in all of Kyushu, with hardly any effort!" Sawasaki said in disbelief and utter shock as he looked at the knightmares surrounding him.

________________________________________________________________________

_~The Next Day~_

The news was broadcasting the complete defeat of the invasion force of Sawasaki and the rest of the Kururugi Cabinet by Princess Cornelia herself for Britannia propaganda. Despite the fact that the Black Knights were involved, and a mysterious battleship had appeared from the rear and took out a large portion of their aerial forces.

But that didn't stop the rumors of the three main irritants of the Britannian Empire to spread throughout Area 11 that both Britannian and Elevens wondered what these two opposing forces: The White Shadows and the Revolutionaries, could possibly do.

But to two people on top of the Government Bureau's rooftop that Prince Clovis took great care to make it look like the garden of the late Lady Marianne, they would worry about these two unknown threats after they had their heart-felt talk.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi reporting for duty," Suzaku said as he bowed to Euphemia.

"Welcome back home, Suzaku," Euphie told him.

They smiled at each other as an uncomfortable long silence lasted between the two.

"Uh, I…"

"I…"

As they realized they talked at the same time, they laughed it off after a few seconds.

"Suzaku, I finally understand my heart," Euphy told him. "It's not that I expect an ideal country or perfect justice or anything complicated like that. I just want to see people smiling, that's all. The smiles of the people I love now, and the people I loved before as well." She pulled the badge and held it towards Suzaku with a request. "Will you help me, will you be my knight?"

"I will, your highness," Suzaku answered and placed his hands over Euphie's.

After that, he heard the sound of a jet engine in the sky and saw a jet fighter going in a dive towards them. Suzaku grabbed Euphy and placed his body over her as a protective shield when a fighter jet flew over them and passed over them after it pulled up from its dive over them. After the jet had gotten some distance from the two, they heard Cecile's voice on the comm. scolding the pilot who happened to be Alexander.

"_Alex, you shouldn't have done that! You could have killed someone with that maneuver of yours!"_

"_Cecile, I had the matter under control."_ Alex answered her. _"Besides, what's wrong with putting a scare into Suzaku anyway? I'm just doing what any brother would do to protect their little sister from their boyfriend after all."_

Both Suzaku and Euphemia blushed at Alex's quick deduction. And considering the children of Lady Alvidine; that meant Kali knew the complete truth of their relationship now as well. And Euphy knew with Kali, she was poking fun and assuming, a total contrast to Alex who asked with genuine curiosity and had the patience to wait for his theories to play out by themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So once again, the day is saved thanks too . . ."

"The Power Puff Girls," A.A. interjected with a rueful grin.

Kali eyed him hauntingly, "Sure, I'll be Buttercup and you'll be Bubbles."

"So then who's Blossom?" he grinned before looking over the wall of the garden to the Tokyo Settlement under them both. It was all so far away . . . and they were all alone. The breeze teased their hair softly. If was picturesque on the roof.

"Let's give Alex that role."

He chuckled and continued to stare lazily into the distance. The next thing he knew, Kali was beside him leaning over the edge in a like manner. One hand was tucking her hair behind her ear. Her sapphire eyes twinkling in the light. For once he could actually see the princess hidden under her tough act. The true girl underneath the lies and hate.

She turned to look at him, "A.A. . . .? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked it with a coy smile. He could almost see the hint of a blush. At least, he thought. The princess fondled her hair a little, uncomfortable with his eyes on her so intently.

"Because you look so different here. Not war crazed, not angry, even your sarcasm is gone. You really are a princess at times."

She stared at him with her mouth open. He looked at her so oddly. She suddenly smirked and shrugged, "Don't get use to it A. I'm still a total bitch."

"Not total, only 99% of the time," he joked.

She shrugged, "Ah, whatever."

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A/N: Now, for those of you that guessed Captain Anselm's insult to General Zhao, I apologize in advance to anyone from China. But considering the setting, you would be getting a lot of nationalities insulting each other from all three of these superpowers. Well, this chapter is finally done and I bothered to do something else for the future. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm pissy 'cause Alex has 2 author notes and I got nowhere to put mine. . Anyway, I'm sorry for the two month delay. Procrastination is the fucking plague, I swear it! Now, if you thought 2 months was hell, you'll crucify me for this one. Expect longer delays. No, you are not dead and in purgatory, this is life. I have started school and Alex will be off on Tuesday. So . . . I have yet to find a class that will let me type. I'm sorry. But, hey, the chapter is reasonably long.**

**Okay, a little fluffy scene with A.A., Kali and Suzaku, Euphie. Anyway, Peace yo.**


	18. Accidents Happen

**A/N: Next chapter. Whoop! Anyway, slowing down in the story line. The lull before the storm you know. Then all hell breaks loose. ^.^ Oh, btw, am I the only one who thinks Schniezel is a total queer? Okay, now any of you who wish to see Kali's Geass in action. FINALLY, AFTER 18 CHAPTERS I CAN FINALLY REVEAL IT!! Mostly because she hardly uses it. In the sequel, expect to see it a lot more. Maybe even before the end of this story it may become permanent since she's going to be using it.**

**Co-A/N: No. But no one ever knows that until Kanon comes into the series in Season Two. (I don't look for homosexual pairings. Reason: read my profile. (Voice Impressionist (may change name to something that reflects my obsession with WWII history.)))**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

_It was a peaceful day within Area 11 . . . If only my Dumbass teacher wouldn't sound like an angry crow! Jesus Christ lady, I did all my fucking work!!! Why am I here? I'm the fucking princess bitch!!! Go screw yourself!_

Kali scribbled quickly, not bothering for penmanship at this point in her life. Lelouch sat in the corner of a middle row. Suzaku seated in the middle of the back row. She was directly in front of the stupid teach.

"I don't care how good your grades are, OR that you are princess Euphemia's knight!" she then turned down to Kali, "Or that you are a princess yourself!"

'_Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch. Don't kill the bitch.'_

"If you don't improve you will repeat this year!!!"

'_I'm gonna kill the bitch. I'm gonna kill the bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill this bitch!!'_

Kali stood up and grabbed her bag. The teacher glared, "Princess Kali, SIT DOWN! I am not through with you!"

"I have more important matters to attend to rather than listening to you scream off your head. Do what you like with me. You can't hold me back," the sapphire eyed princess smiled sickly sweet, "Now if you'll excuse me." She stormed out and slammed open the door scaring the staff outside. She paid no mind to them. All they could make out from her enraged muttering was something about a missal launcher.

No bother needing to ask.

________________________________________________________________________

"So opinions in the ghettos are split?"

"Some are submissive, some are defiant."

"But they're all be shocked when they find out that Zero's goal is to start an independent nation."

"Yeah. Right. That's totally crazy."

"We _need_ to be realistic!"

A.A. sat in the shadows listening to their senseless chatter. They were afraid. Japan had been ruled for so long that they were worried about what they would do once the nation regained its freedom. It was pitiful. He could see it clearly in their eyes.

"I agree with Zero," Tamaki finally spoke. Everyone looked to him startled. "Well, isn't it true? If we stick with him, we might catch a huge, lucky break. Maybe I'd even get my dream of becoming a bureaucrat."

A.A.'s yellow eyes drifted over the gaggle and rested on Ohgi. He was separated from the group. Usually he was right in the middle of it. Something was preoccupying. The subject of Refrain came up and the resistance leader seemed to come to a realization. Something in his eyes didn't sit right.

The red head's eyes narrowed, _'What are you hiding Ohgi-Sama?'_

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu was out in town doing some shopping. Alex gave her the day off as he felt that she deserved to have some time to herself as he stayed to talk with Cornelia and Schniezel on the important details of the defense of Area 11.

She knew that he would rather not put her in so much danger, but he didn't have the skills to deal with a complete frontal talk to Zero himself at one of his bases if the negotiations went sour, and that would mean that either Britannia or the loyal forces of the Revolutionaries would have to go in to rescue him. And if Britannia had to save him, he wouldn't be able to get away from either Cornelia or Schniezel's interrogations that he would be branded as a traitor for sure.

'_Alex always tried to protect me, despite that I can take care of myself. But he keeps doing things alone that he has no one watching his back other than Captain Anselm,'_ Tetsu thought with worry for Alex's life,_ 'But he can only watch his back during the Revolutionaries operation. So, I might as well protect him, not as his servant, but as his friend and lover.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander was with Schniezel and Cornelia at the main railway. Alex really didn't like being at these meetings to discuss and give reports of a battle he knew he won. As long as he knew he had the perfect defense against his opponent, gained little-to-no casualties, and sent requests to send reinforcements, he didn't care.

"Well, both of you have done well in stopping the Chinese Federation's invasion," Schniezel stated as he walked with both Cornelia and Alex. "You two have done a good job in defending Area 11."

Before Cornelia could make a remark about Alexander not doing much with the defense of Area 11, Alex beat her to the punch.

"Actually brother, Cornelia's been doing the work in Area 11's defense against the terrorists. In fact, the defense against the Chinese Federation is the only real action I've participated in at all."

"Well, you have told me you do much better in making defensive moves more than you do offensive moves, except in those aerial simulators of yours," Schniezel stated. "It is nice to know you won't try to take credit for what others do, Alex. Wouldn't you agree sister?"

Cornelia still didn't answer as she expected Alex to try and cover up his absences and take some credit for the defense of Area 11. But, it looked like Alex really didn't have that drive to elevate himself when other people did the work for him. Deep down, that was something she admired about Alex.

"I will have to take that as a yes then Cornelia," Alex stated. However, once he said that, that was once Cornelia's famous anger finally came up.

"You might want to do some more work here as the defense manager of Area 11 than what you are doing Alex," she stated with anger in her voice.

Before the two siblings could begin their usual banter, Schniezel's communication device began beeping. He went to answer it.

"Yes?"

Cornelia and Alexander went back to looking each other and had a staring contest, something that has been around as long as Alexander was alive.

"I see, we'll be right there," Schniezel said into his communicator before he cut the link and turned to see his siblings in a staring contest.

"You two do resemble fire and ice," Schniezel stated to get their attention.

The two supposedly adults turned towards Schniezel, seeing that he finished talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Well, now that I have your attention, shall we go to meet with our guest that will be helping you two in the defense of Area 11," Schniezel said as he motioned his hands down the hallway.

________________________________________________________________________

Fireworks exploded in the air, but it being morning it just sent off loud explosions and colored puffs of smoke. Not as appealing as its sparkling counterpart.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!!" _Milly's voice exploded over the intercom, _"The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start!! It will begin at the sound of this voice!!"_

Nina held the microphone to Nunnally. The younger girl was wary. "Are you sure it's alright to do this Milly?"

"Very sure."

"Okay," Nunna took a deep breath, "_MEOW!!!"_

Kali leaned against the back wall of the room smiling. Nunnally was so cute sometimes. It was a wonder how the princess had gone on without her. A cheer roared outside. Even from where they were, Kali could make it out. Her phone then went off. Lelouch and Suzaku both turned to her a little too quickly. She grinned sheepishly and slipped out the door to answer her phone.

"A, did you bring it?" she answered.

"_No how are you? Not even a hello?"_ he asked with mock sadness.

The princess sighed, "Hey A, what's up? How you've been?" Her response was also in mocked emotion.

"_I've been good. There are a lot of people here. I never knew this crap was so popular."_

"Well, it's the only time where people here are even somewhat equal. Can't blame them," she sighed.

"_Oh look out the window."_

Kali turned and saw the red head looking up at her. He wore a blue sweat shirt and black jeans with rips on the knees and thighs. Boots and a hat finished off the outfit. He was pale. All the dark clothes made him look even more so. He smiled lopsidedly and tipped his hat. He looked . . . nice. She blushed slightly. She turned away, "What are you doing?!" she whispered.

His voice sounded hurt, _"I'm here to have some fun. Or do you really want me to go?"_

She looked slightly over her shoulder. It would be nice to hang out with him casually. They never did that anymore it seemed. "Wait for me. I'll be down as soon as I can."

A laugh was heard on the other end, _"So shall we call this a date?"_

"You wish."

"_Oh, and yes I did bring it."_

________________________________________________________________________

"Good work getting them here from Area 18 in one night," Schniezel said in admiration to his sister. He was talking to her after Alex left to meet with the rest of the guests that came with the Glaston Knights. "Your forces are impressive Cornelia."

"You flatter me," Cornelia told him, "I'm honored that you deployed your regular troops to fill in for them, Schniezel."

"It was the least I could do, especially since I had to send another battalion to fill in for Alex's personal squadron as well."

"The Glaston Knights who were standing by in the Homeland, along with Alex's Pellinore Squadron have joined us here…," Cornelia stated it in a matter of fact tone, despite her irritation for Alex's own forces, "And that means, we even have Sotvavh for the Gloucesters."

"I understand," Schniezel told her, "And I'm going to play these cards in my negotiations with the Chinese Federations."

"Please do."

________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch looked around the festival as he led C.C. away. He just so happen to catch sight of Kali. She was running, surprisingly like a girl. This was interesting, where was she going to. He followed her with his eyes as he headed to the storage room. She ran over to a boy. Lulu's breath caught.

'_What the hell is going on here!!? First C.C. and now Shade's partner!!! What are they doing here!? . . . And what is he doing with Kali? I've never seen her like that before,'_ he thought as his half sister crossed arms with the young man. They knew each other very well. They seemed like a couple. _'It's impossible. Kali could never be . . . Could she?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, not a date?" A.A. asked teasingly as she ran up to her.

Kali took his arm, "Just a façade. Besides, you look like my kind of guy. So, not a stretch." Playfully, the princess took his hat and put it on her head, "Nice cap, where'd you get it?"

"Someplace," he joked lightly. Soft chatter. Jokes that weren't really funny, but laughing all the same. These were the times that it was free. He looked at her again. Her hair had grown. It would be a problem soon if she didn't cut it. The silky black locks reached her calves. Few more months and it would be to her ankles. "Planning on a trim anytime soon?"

"Huh?" she looked to him and then tossed her hair, "Why? I thought you liked my hair."

The red head took a bit of her hair between his fingers, "I was just wondering what you'd do once it reached the floor. Have it as a train for you wedding?"

Kali took off his hat and hit him with it, "Ha ha, very funny A." Then something caught her eye. Lelouch and C.C. were going into the storage shed. "Hu? Lulu? C.C.? Why are they going in there?" She tugged on A.A.'s sleeve, "Let's go snooping!" She began dragging the confused red head behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ohgi, Kallen, Lelouch, and C.C. Wow. This is getting really fucked up,'_ Kali thought as her and A.A. watched from the hallway. She held her finger up in front of her mouth before stepping in with footsteps that couldn't be heard. She turned gracefully so that she was hidden from view. She was almost like a dancer. She peeked back to see Lelouch. Just then the most evil voices that could be conjured split the air.

"A propane tank for the burner. I'm sure the spare ones are here," Shirley explained to a companion, "Maybe in back. Oh! Kallen?"

Kallen put on her game face, "Oh, hello. What's up?"

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there?" the carrot top called, "Rivalz needs one for the pizza!"

Kali's eye twitched as she saw the annoying girl and none other than Kururugi as her escort. This would be hell if he saw A.A. and her together. She turned back to Lelouch and saw him take a trigger cap out of a box. Then C.C. slipped beside him. Kali's eye twitched, _'Is that . . . MY UNIFORM!!!! She's gonna . . . oooooo!!!!!'_

"Your comments are not helping!" Lulu exclaimed louder than he must have intended to since it caught Shirley's attention.

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here? There's something important I need to talk to you about," she called.

"Shirley, can't it wait?"

Kali had to keep in a laugh. This was all going to pots and only she and A.A. were in the green zone. Now if only nothing happens to cause –

"THE PANELS ARE FALLING!!! RUN AWAY!!!!" Kallen shouted as Shirley screamed at an ear piercing (and window shattering) pitch. Kallen glared, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! WATCHOUT!!!"

And if this wasn't bad enough, pink smoke suddenly filled the room. Kali looked toward where A.A. had been . . . and now wasn't there. Oh well shit. Now, not only was Kali in one of her worse nightmares (due to the color of the smoke), now her partner was MIA.

'_Please don't be doing anything stupid,'_ she begged mentally. Yet a little voice in her head told her not to count on it. And that little voice was once again right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh!" Shirley gasped as her eyes opened. She was met with the face of an unknown boy, not in uniform. An outsider. But he had saved her. "T-thank you."

He chuckled self consciously, "Don't think about it. At least you're alright." The girl took in his yellowish eyes and red hair. She had never seen anyone like him before.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" Kallen asked from the side. She had been too far away to reach the other girl in time. Hence A.A. took matters into his own hands.

Suzaku thought that something was familiar about the boy. Lelouch pretended that he didn't recognize him, but his presence was uncomfortable. Kallen's question caught his attention. "It must be for detecting gas leaks," he bull shitted, "'Looks like the main valve was knocked loose."

"Never mind that. Can someone help me, please? I'm in a little pain here," Suzaku announced in a wavering voice. A.A. looked at him to find a cat biting his ankle. He laughed before helping the young lady up and helping set the panels down.

Just then coughing was heard outside. Everyone turned to find Kali leaning against the doorway hacking violently. "What (cough) was with (cough) the pink (cough) explosion? And why (cough) did you (cough cough) run off (hack) like that?"

"Uh, Kali. Sorry. I heard someone screaming," A.A. could tell those coughs weren't lies. Something was wrong. It had been a while since she had a fit this violent. He cradled her in his arms, "Let's get you out of here." He had seen that Suzaku wanted to detain him, but with Kali the way she was he wouldn't do it.

The two left the building and turned the corner where the princess fell to her knees. Her partner held her until it subsided. "Are you alright?" he asked subconsciously stroking her hair in worry.

"Yeah," she sighed, "That hurt. I think the gun wound was better than that."

He laughed half heartedly, "Don't remind me."

"Come on," she said standing up, "Let's go have some fun."

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander was walking with the three young pilots of Pellinore Squadron as he was discussing with them of the change of fighters they would be using.

"WHAT?!" Lada Baker shouted at her boss' statement.

She is a nineteen year-old dressed in military uniform with shoulder length blond hair at a height of five-ten, and is sought after by most men in the Nobel Realm. She's part of the Baker family in Britannia, but holds the pride former Britannian RAF forces held before their jets were replaced.

"You want us to pilot Knightmare Frames, after all that time you pushed to have us not go that route?" Erling Baker asked as if his boss was on drugs.

Erling is the twin brother of Lada, and was born ten minutes earlier than his sister, making him the oldest of the two children of the Baker family. He is also in uniform and has brown hair. And like any overprotective brother, he scares off most men that try and hit on his sister.

"I know it's crazy, but we aren't going to be a match for every Knightmare Pilot in just Jet fighters," Alex tried to reason to the Bakers'.

The third member with them is Scarlet Matthews. A young red-haired woman of six-one and being Alex's senior by five years. Part of the Matthews family and held a certain air that many in her presence felt like they were under a spell when she came into a room, and few people were able to resist it. Alex and her fellow pilots of Pellinore Squadron being the few that could. MatM

As she walked with Alex and her two fellow members, she listened carefully to make sure that there was nothing amiss to Prince Alexander's sudden change in vehicles. But as far as it would go, she didn't care what vehicle she was in as long as she was up in the skies over the battlefield and protecting her employer.

"So," Scarlet finally spoke, "Would these Knightmares you have built for us be for air superiority that they would outclass any other knightmare with a float unit?"

Alex smiled at her perception. It was many of the things that he and the RAF veterans had to teach her and her fellow comrades about when they were on the ground or in the air.

"You certainly haven't lost your skills in discernment Scarlet," Alex told her as they came to a stop to a door that led to Alex's personal Hanger Bay.

The only ones that really knew of the bay were his fellow siblings of the Imperial Royal Family. It was in this bay that he built his new knightmares and toyed around with his other projects, including his designs for the EU's new Knightmare models and battleships to counter Britannia's military.

After Alex entered in his access code, the door opened and he had Lada and Scarlet enter before him, as Erling followed. After Alex entered himself, the door closed.

Alex flipped a switch and the lights flickered on where it revealed a row of brand new knightmares standing against the wall. They were a dull greenish color, almost like that of weathered copper. The frames had a more aerodynamic build to them. Without all the bulky jagged edges of most other models, these had curves and rounded edges.

"Now then," Alex began as he looked at Lada, Erling, and Scarlet, "Shall we take these out to see how they fit our personal skills?" Alex stated like a boy who just got a new toy.

________________________________________________________________________

"Such an antique," she groaned as the dough was thrown in the air. Kali turned away to see three figures on the steps. One with stand out-ish pink hair. "Oh she didn't."

"Huh?" A.A. asked but the sapphire eyed princess already was slipping through the crowd to where the other's sat. She was small and lithe, so it didn't draw much else than "Watch its" and "Look outs". Where was she going?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10,000 feet above the Tokyo Settlement, Alex was performing high speed maneuvers with his new knightmare model that it would put the Lancelot to shame as it was meant to handle both enemy air and ground forces, not an attack craft that is meant to hold control of Aerial Superiority against all forms of enemies. But, as usual, with Alex's new models, he and Pellinore squadron would be the only ones with them as the Britannia Military considers his models and experiments unneeded, except for the technology needed to cloak their forces and to find a hidden enemy.

He was making fast passes with Scarlet, Lada, and Erling to see how quick they could move at a sudden attack coming at them from all sides. After doing this for nearly thirty minutes, the three pilots were able to get the hang of the machines that had once been forbidden to them.

"Well, do you guys want to call it quits?" Alex asked them.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ Erling announced over the intercom, _"We have enough energy to battle for over five hours! This is amazing!"_

The prince smirked slightly, "Alright. I'll be going to check on my sister while you three practice out-maneuvering each other."

Alex banked right and went to a dive towards Ashford Academy.

'_Let's see if I can get a reaction out of the people down below,'_ Alex thought evilly as he dove his craft down and counted the seconds till he pulled up at Ashford's tallest building height and performed a High G pullout.

Unknown to him, that move would set an event into motion for his childish move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was talking with Euphemia as they watched the pizza being made; he hadn't been expecting Kali to come up behind them. "_Konnichiwa ane,_* and when did you get here? Oh, hi Lulu, Nunna," the youngest princess quickly ruffled his hair and gave Nunnally a hug.

"Oh, I've been here a while but I was with Nunna talking," Euphie smiled. Just then a gust of wind burst through.

Kali's eye twitched, _'That was . . . random. And totally uncalled for.'_ The gale blew off Euphie's hat and released her hair that was tucked inside. Kali's eye twitched more, _'Epic . . . FAIL!'_

"IS THAT PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!!!???" a voice called out. Soon everyone was turning to see the princess.

Kali growled as she recognized the originating voice. _'Damn you Shirley!'_

"Lelouch, take Nunnally away from here," Euphie gasped stepping back.

Lulu wheeled his little sister away, "Sorry to leave you at a time like this!" Kali stayed. This would be fun. Suzaku would do well to get his ass over here to help his princess, oh, but he was working on a fucking pizza. Well shit just got worse.

Kali stepped in front of her big sister in a self defense stance. "How come you're more popular than I am?" she joked. People started shoving. Kali pushed a few away from her sister, but it was like a fucking tsunami!

"Holy fuck people, what the hell are you trying to do?!" Kali cried as their space was diminished. Finally Suzaku came and lifted her into the air. Kali looked up and shouted as loud as she could to him, "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!!"

Suddenly Euphie asked for a nationwide broadcast. This couldn't be good for some people, a.k.a.: Lelouch, Alex, and herself. Kali looked around inconspicuously before slipping away. She Found A.A. on the fringe of the rampaging herd. She motioned to him and they slipped behind a booth.

"I don't like this," Kali sighed as the news people (the bunch of Sharks) converted the feed into live, "Go find Lelouch and reveal yourself. I'll call you if something happens to change our plans."

He noticed her change in behavior and bowed his head, "As you wish." Then he seemed to meld into the shadows as he slipped away.

'_Please Euphie, don't kill my plans.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch kneeled before Nunnally after Euphemia's speech. Anger flared through him. Just then the door opened and he turned to see the red head from before. The one who saved Shirley. It was Shade's bodyguard again. Was he sent here by the woman? He motioned to the student and slipped out the door. Lulu looked to his little sister, "Nunna, I need to see someone, I'll be just a minute."

"Okay Lelouch," she said softly. He stood and left, slipping behind the booth down the way so the innocent girl couldn't hear. The red head stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

He glanced at the Britannian boy from the corner of his eye before looking back to the pink haired princess. "She's not happy either. But she knows you'll be even more pissed off. Your whole army is Japanese while she has more soldiers from other Areas."

"This . . .," Lelouch spread his hand toward the princess's direction before punching the beam holding up the booth. It swayed, but everyone was too busy to notice, "THIS RUINS EVERYTHING!" The words hissed through clenched teeth.

A.A. turned to him, "Seems too simple, and maybe it is. Shade suggests letting it play out so if it is meant to turn sour, it will. If not, then the war here is over and elsewhere has just begun. Still, she believes you have more than enough being served to you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS!" Lelouch snapped.

The smaller boy shook his head, "No, I don't know everything bout why you do this. But I know one is to get back at your father. All of us want to in one way or another. You weren't the first to rise, but we're all damned if you're the first to fall."

Lelouch looked down to him, "Who are you?"

"Call me A.A. And you can blame me for Shade's Geass," he smirked slightly before turning, "We'll see how this turns out."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex didn't like how things were now going, and he had his reasons. One of them was the fact that when Area 11 reached a form of peace, it would give Britannia the time to gather up their resources for an invasion against the EU. Meaning his own forces reason to fight was now gone, and they would soon be absorbed into the separate military branches of the EU, unless something outrageous happened that would go into his favor. However, with his luck and past plans that went up in smoke, his chances were really low.

'_I will have to join one of the EU's military divisions and have to work my way up,'_ Alex thought depressingly.

His rank of General was really nothing but show, meaning it wasn't an official rank. But he wasn't depressed because he lost a rank he didn't really have, but over the fact that he will have to choose a country to fight for.

'_Euphy, by making this move, I have now officially become your enemy when Britannia makes their move to invade the EU,'_ Alex thought sadly. Now, he really couldn't look Euphy in the eye anymore when he see her.

"_Alexander, will you fight with your EU allies when Britannia comes attack us, or will you try to weasel your way out of your commitment?"_ The voice of German Representative Siegbert asked him months ago before he returned to the Britannian Homeland.

One word in German had went through his head as he knew what he wanted with Britannia.

„_Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! __KRIEG!"_

Alex had given his answer then, he would not turn his back on his decision now or any other time in the future.

________________________________________________________________________

_~ Later in the dorms~_

"So what are you going to do?" the red head asked as he watched the princess pace a trench in the carpet. She now wore a leather outfit. A black tank top and pants with boots. She was going somewhere, but where?

She sighed, "As Kali I'll support her all the way. As Shade, I'll pray for something to go bad. Britannians, protesters, something. A wrong word, gesture, face, or tone. I'll take anything right now. Because I can't stop Charles without Lelouch." She sighed once more before pulling out a biker helmet.

"Wha-!?" A.A. gasped, "You aren't going to actually go right now . . . are you?"

"I need to get out of the city for a bit. I need to think."

A.A. saw the lost look in her eyes. She was going just to go. "Alright. Don't get lost."

The princess smiled and left the dorm. She had her faithful servant bring the motorcycle, but she hadn't expected him to stay on campus for the festival which had been ruined by her big sister.

Why? Why did Euphie have to take peace with the feel of a sword? The very talk of her Special Administrative Zone made everyone happy it seemed. So . . . how was it bad? Because, it wouldn't last. It wouldn't be fair. No one would willingly change their way of life on the whim of an immature pacifist. Princess or not.

Kali revved up the machine and felt the roar of the engine. Not state of the art, but an older model with customizations. She hit up the kickstand and drove off at a hazardous speed. And soon she was out of the settlement. She rode into the ghettos and parked staring at the sky.

No, this would ruin everything. She felt bad about looking for Euphie to mess up in the tiniest detail, but she was also pissed off that she would try this. It was out of the blue, but then . . . Schniezel. Another plan to stop her and Zero. And Euphie is so naïve enough to be oblivious to her role as a pathetic tool. Kali scowled before standing up abruptly and kicking one of the relic houses that had been destroyed during Clovis' . . . "Urban Renewal".

Then she heard male voices. She turned to see some Elevens. They saw her and began whispering to each other before fanning out and half circling her against the building. Kali didn't back up, she stood watching them.

"Oi, what's a pretty little Britannian doing out here this late at night?" one said in a sick cooing voice.

Kali felt her rage build. Schniezel. Euphemia. Now these punks who wanted to play smooth. Her body tensed, but there was no need to fight these pathetic parasites. They weren't worth the energy. "Leave me alone."

Some snickers and whistles, "She's a feisty one."

"Something bothering you Sweetie? Aren't too happy about the preppy princess giving her new announcement, huh?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You could say that. But I have my reasons and you have yours. Now beat it! I have no time to deal with any of you right now."

"Hey, we just thought you might need some _help._" One grabbed the princess's shoulder.

She turned to the man. Her right eye red with activated Geass. "BACK OFF!!"

She could see his thoughts. His memories. They circled around her as she dug into his mind. Ripping out every thing that had ever harmed him. Everything that had ever frightened him to the point of phobia. She ripped it out from the deepest crevasses of his mind and let it all float on the surface. In her rage, she tore the good memories. She shattered them. Ruined them. Made them so unrecognizable and grotesque. They became like nightmares in of themselves. She extracted herself from his mind like a splinter being removed.

The man had face of pure horror as he released her and grasped his head. The fears taking over his mind. Pushing his body over the edge of its compactly. The fear response was in overdrive. His heart drumming faster and faster before . . . it stopped. Cardiac arrest was the death of him. The others stepped back. Everything was so fast. What seemed to take her minutes only took milliseconds within his mind. And now the victim was dead, his features now a twisted mask of sick terror . . . and always would be.

She turned to the rest or them. Their bodies falling like flies. She slowed down on the last one. Ripping through his mind slowly. Stalking as a lioness on the hunt. She took sadistic pleasure in his shrieks. She would take his mind apart as stepping stones. Waiting until his face was distorted and the screeches severed the air nonstop before he finally dropped in a coma. A morbid smile graced her lips as she passed the corpses on the ground.

Kali reached her bike and put on her helmet before mounting it. She drove away, the grim smile widening as thoughts of mutilating the mind of her brother reached her. Schniezel on the ground screaming. Begging for her to stop. Yes. He would pay for simply attempting to hinder her attack on the Fatherland. Yes . . . he would pay.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know that it was out of story line, but I just had to do it. She had to kill someone, and I couldn't do that to any cannon characters, so best way is to have her be alone to think. While she's burning anger, have some dip shits show up and get themselves killed. And finally, see how Kali truly lives up to her name: **_**The Destroyer**_**. Rate and Review. I have to admit that this has gotten much darker, but still fun. I think I like the gothic stuff better though. Gets more reviews. ^. ~ !!**

**PEACE YO~!!!**


	19. Waking Nightmares

**A/N: I MISSED THIS STORY!!! ALEX HAS BEEN THE REASON FOR THE LATE COMING OF CH. 18!!! I HAD IT DONE TWO DAYS BEFORE IT WAS UPDATED!!! . Anyway, hope you liked it. It was really dark at the end so . . . YAY!!! Kali got to kick ass! And kill innocent peoples some more!! O.O I just realized how scary I made her. If she was the last person on earth . . . that would be the reason why. (Don't know if you get the joke, but I find it funny. :p) So here's chapter 19!!! So close to the end *sighs*. Alex and I have gotten the beginning of R2 acted out, so once this is done, we'll update edited chapters of this story and then post up the new story. I WARN YOU: R2 MAY BE INCREASINGLY LONGER THAN THIS STORY ALL PUT TOGETHER DUE TO SCREWED OVER STORY LINE!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

______________________________________________________________________________________

_The nightmares barraged her mind. They clawed and screamed for entrance like banshees kept at bay from a spell. But they broke through. Haunting memories flowed through her. Memories that weren't even her's. Still, she could see every detail. Feel the textures. Smell the air. Almost as though she had been there that day. That night. As though this was really her nightmare through and through. But her body was changed. Her voice was different. Her parents weren't her parents, but somehow she knew the strangers._

_Their slaps and fists stung. Their other actions unmentionable. The words they hissed between their teeth felt like poison to her ears. And slowly the memories of one would fade to the memories of the other. The unstoppable rush was like being pounded by a waterfall of blood and tears. It was ripping her mind to shreds._

Softly, Kali's eyes fluttered open, tear stains decorated her face. The sixth princess was back at the home of her brother and Tetsu because of the mobs swarming her for more details on the SAZJ (At least that's what she called it). Her glistening sapphire eyes looked over the dark room. It was still the middle of the night, which meant A.A. was with the Black Knights. The nightmares flashed though her mind's eye.

_Everyone she loved. Euphie. Nunnally. Lelouch. Alex. They all were there, each in a horrid state so unlike themselves. And yet it seemed just like them._

_Euphie was in a bloodied dress, her eyes glazed with death. The sweet little smile she shown so brightly gone forever._

_Nunnally in a tattered dress herself. Tears stained the girl's face as it did with the death of her mother. Pain. Grief. It filled her soul._

_Lelouch. The evil in him was dominating. His white hands were stained with the crimson blood of the innocent. His Geass possessed his eye indefinitely. He became the evil he had sworn to destroy._

_Alexander. His eyes were cold. Death and power consumed him. Hate and pain drove him. The soldier uniform he wore was one she had never seen before. Still, she could see the blood splattered across the fibers._

Her own nightmares that she buried deep inside herself. They had been haunting her for days since the use of her Geass. These horrors mingled with the rest, making a giant painting of her deepest fears. Tears filled her eyes as she rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow. Sobs escaped her mouth. To quiet down her cries, she muffled them with her pillow, soaking the already moist cloth. Her nails dug into the stuffing.

This was why she didn't use her Geass. Not only did it draw out her own fears and memories, but absorbed that of others. After using the Geass she'd feel powerful, but once she fell asleep she became vulnerable to the slightest reception.

The girl sobbed harder into the pillow, "Where are you A.A.? You promised to be there for me. You promised. I need you here now." Her voice was a soft whisper. "You promised."

And what could be worse? Tomorrow was the dedication of the Special Administrative Zone.

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander was busy in his lab as he continued working on new battleship designs for the EU to build for the future confrontation between the two Superpowers, and they had to be faster and stronger than their Britannian counterparts.

He finished up on making the blueprints for the newest battleship that would be christened the _Schrödinger-class_, when he found something odd on his simulation statistics. An unknown user outside of him and Pellinore Squadron had been practicing in Knightmare combat.

'_It can't be …'_

________________________________________________________________________

Kali stood with Suzaku and Euphie looking over the seemingly endless lines of Elevens being granted entrance to the Zone. It was amazing how many people would want to join. Did the thought ever occur to them that this could all be a trap? Still, it wasn't, but Kali hoped. With a situation this delicate, something had to go wrong somewhere. Right? Still . . . she supported Euphie as the princess of Britannia.

"Over 200,000 people have applied to join the Japan Special Zone. But the way things look, that number is only going to grow," Suzaku explained happily.

Euphie turned to him, "All thanks to you."

"Yeah Suzaku, your position with a good amount of Japanese people is causing them to rally. They really believe what we're trying to achieve here," Kali smiled to the young man.

Euphie always looked formal, but today she seemed . . . open. Suzaku was in the uniform of a soldier. Kali was in her school uniform, she would be leaving soon, but to class wasn't her plan. The three once more looked out the window. Perhaps . . . this wasn't the worse that could happen.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Euphie really is amazing, isn't she?" _Schniezel talked to his two siblings by the video-link, _"Now the terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will be stabilized."_

'_Yeah, just as stable as any other evil expansionary Empire,'_ Alex thought distantly.

"I personally oppose this," Cornelia honestly told her brother.

"_But both you and Alex understand the situation that you agreed to send Darlton as an advisor, did you not?"_ Schniezel asked, bringing Alex into the conversation.

Alex had agreed with Cornelia to let her do the talking, as he had little experience with talking about political situations. And, because Alex felt it wasn't his place to get in the way of the Viceroy.

"To ensure public policy stays on track," Cornelia answered, "It's a measure that a Viceroy would obviously take."

"_Hmm, did you approve her future plans as the Viceroy, or as her older sister?"_ Schniezel asked Cornelia.

"How about we say that we did it as both," Alex told Schniezel.

"_Well Alex, seeing as Area 11 will be moving toward peace, I don't see any reason to have you and your personal squadron stationed there to improve its defense anymore."_

"True brother, but I'd like to stay here. Just to be safe, of course."

"_Very well, I'll have to tell his Majesty about this course of action you're taking and report it to him. But return when everything has been stabled, okay?"_

"Very well," Alex answered him.

Once Schniezel's end cut the connection, Alex turned to face Cornelia, who was not happy with his intervention.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him as calmly as she could.

"Please sister," Alex retorted as he turned to the exit and leave, "We both know how much you care for Euphie, but don't assume that you and Kali are the only one that care about her."

Alex left the room and began to search for one person to ask them an important question, while leaving Cornelia to ponder his words.

________________________________________________________________________

"This situation is serious. It's not only supporters. Some of the members within our own ranks have already applied to join the Special Zone," Tohdoh explained to the other Black Knights.

"Unlike the Black Knights, there's no risk involved for signing up for the Japan Special Zone," the blonde Britannian Diethard added.

Rakshata joined in, "Besides, when you compare the pedigree princess with the mysterious, unknown man behind the mask, it's obvious which one exudes more appeal."

"There's a rumor that Kyoto is cooperating with them as well."

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!!??" Tamaki shouted.

"They're offering equality. That's what."

They continued fighting meaninglessly over the issue. It was nothing new. They sounded like the civilians of the ghettos. Not knowing where to go. Which way to turn. They all had their points, but it was like Ring-Around-The-Rosie. It was all well and good, but not going anywhere.

A.A. sighed from his place in the corner, "No, we can't ignore it. We all have reasons, don't we? But maybe some of us are getting a little personal with this issue _Ohgi-Sama_."

The others turned to him. Diethard was the first to speak, "And what is your leader going to do?"

"Well," a smile flashed across his face as he winked, "Wait and see what happens of course."

________________________________________________________________________

Kali was on her way out of the campus when she remembered Nunnally. She should give her another visit. It had been a few days.

_Tattered dress. Pain. Grief._

The princess gasped as the images reentered her mind. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes teared. Nunnally. Her breaths were labored and quick. She felt like hyperventilating. No, she needed to calm down. This Geass wouldn't get the better of her. Never before had something dropped her this close to giving up. For years she had refused to use her power because of her fear.

'_For as long as I can remember I have been afraid of myself. Why can't I just grow up?'_ she thought bitterly. She had seen worse. People bleeding to death. Corpses strung about. Even burned flesh. Why did this disturb her so then? Because she loved them all. And A.A.? Why wasn't he in any of her nightmares? Because he couldn't be taken from her. Still, there would be a time when she would leave him.

"GROW UP!" she snapped to herself, "People die. People have died. Many by your own hands. You could take that, so bulk up and take this. Just roll with the punches. . . like you've always done. Now go see Nunna."

Kali's face hardened as she went to the little house that her siblings shared. She knocked and was greeted by Sayoko. Nunnally was happy to see her.

"Hi Kali! It's been a while," the blonde middle schooler smiled.

Kali took the girl's hand in both of her's, "Yeah. Sorry. Euphie's announcement has me working over time to avoid questions. And before you ask, I don't know anything that's going through that girl's head right now."

"Don't worry," the crippled girl giggled, "Neither does Lelouch."

"At least I'm in good company then," she smiled. They talked a while. Then went on with their paper folding that they had been neglecting for a long while now. Kali hadn't noticed how late it was while Sayoko read to them. It seemed as though things were returning to normal for the princess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was heading towards the door. Still, he was in his . . . other mode. Things were going badly, still, he knew that what he was witnessing was only a fraction of the misfortunes to come with Euphie's proclamation. And yet, he had to soften himself for Nunnally. That was also become increasingly hard to do. Not because of Nunna, but from all the _stress_.

He loosened up and walked into their dorm. "I'm back," he announced. To his surprise Kali was also there. She looked tired, as though she hadn't been able to sleep a whole night in weeks. But still, she was like him. Anything for Nunnally.

"Hello big brother. Welcome home," his little sister greeted him.

Kali waved shyly, "Hey Lulu. Sorry I keep inviting myself."

"It's no problem Kali," he smiled.

"Oh!" Nunnally exclaimed, "Where's Shirley?"

"I'm sorry Nunnally, she never showed up. I wasn't able to get a hold of her either," he explained taking off his uniform jacket.

Nunnally smiled playfully, "That's her getting back at you, huh? Well you have seemed sort of chilly toward her."

"You think so? Then I'll be nicer," he turned to the maid, "Um, Sayoko, could you bring us some tea please?"

"Yes, as you wish my lord," she bowed before exiting.

Kali stood, "I should go. I didn't notice how late it was."

Lelouch watched her, her movements were forced. Almost jerky. Something was on her mind. Something that was tormenting her. She had similar views to him, he knew that from when she had entered the Student Council. So was Euphie's announcement also tormenting her? Why? Did she also see the futility behind it, or was there more? He had seen A.A. with her, and she seemed to know him very well. But Kali also had other problems. She had been very close to Nunnally, practically since birth. It must have been hard on her when everyone thought they were dead.

The princess gave Nunna a hug good night and waved to Lelouch before leaving. _'Kali, if you are Shade, this is one giant coincidence. And even then, what are you going to do now?'_

________________________________________________________________________

Alex walked into the house he had Tetsu live in and found her busy cleaning the dishes.

"Oh Alex, your home," Tetsu said in surprise as she rarely seen Alex after the attack by the Chinese Federation. Despite the sudden surprise of seeing him come here, she was glad to see him. However, Alex didn't show any similar emotions, more like he wanted answers.

"Tetsu, were you in my lab at all?"

"Why would you ask such at thing?" Tetsu told him as she went to put another load of dishes into the sink.

"I'm not in the mood for these games Tetsu," Alex told her, "Answer me, why would you use my knightmare combat simulator for new pilots?"

Tetsu looked down toward the floor as she heard him say that he caught her red-handed. "To help protect you," she said softly.

"What?"

"I did it to help protect you!" she told him as she looked at him with angry eyes that he wouldn't understand.

Alex was taken from that outburst from her. He knew she tried to protect before, but why go this far to protect him.

"But why try to protect me on the battlefield?" Alex asked her with a hint of fear in his voice as he didn't want to lose her.

"Not just the battlefield Alex," she told him looking away, "But from everything else that will harm you. You were nearly killed when Shade took you down back at the harbor, and I'm sure a number of your EU allies wouldn't think twice when they could hand you over to Britannia if it will save their own skin."

"But Tetsu …"

"You can't rely on everyone else all the time Alex, Anselm is a soldier of the German unit, and how are you sure Pellinore Squadron will stand by your side when your true intentions are revealed?"

What could Alex say to that logic? But he didn't want Tetsu to get killed on the battlefield just to save him from a fate he accepted.

"Tetsu, I don't know how I could live without you," Alex honestly told her.

"And I don't know how I could live with myself without you Alex!"

He walked towards the woman and embraced her and tried to comfort her.

"Tetsu," Alex softly said as he picked her up bridal style so that she couldn't hurt him without causing herself to fall. That, and to hold her close to him. "How about we compromise, you can join me as a member of Pellinore Squadron for a few days, and then I'll try to transfer you to the EU military unit in Germany so that you can protect me, alright?"

Tetsu looked at him at his sudden proposal with tear stricken eyes.

"I'll… think about it, but I will accept being part of Pellinore Squadron, temporarily."

Alex smiled at that, "Good, now get some sleep. I don't want my subordinates to be tired," Alex said as he carried her over to the couch where they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

________________________________________________________________________

_~The dedication of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan~_

Euphie and Kali sat side by side as they waited for the cue to begin. It was all on Euphie. Oh and how the third princess hadn't a clue how fragile this case was most likely. And not only was Britannia waiting, holding its breath, so was the Chinese Federation and the E.U. And now everything hung in the balance of a 16 year old girl.

Kali sighed, _'Oh god, this is trying.'_

Darlton turned to the pink haired girl, "Princess Euphemia, it's time."

"Right," Euphie stated determined. She stood, but looked to the empty chair between her and the aid Cornelia sent. She had really hoped Zero would come. As if on cue, gasps and outbursts echoed through the crowd. The princesses looked to the sky to see the _Gawain_ flying towards them. He had come.

"OH! He came after all!" Euphie gasped in pleasant surprise. Kali stood as well. Her white dress flowing to her ankles. This was . . . unnerving. He would have to join, or Euphie had to mess up.

'_Good luck to both of you,'_ she thought solemnly, almost like a prayer.

Euphie stepped center stage, "Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrative Zone!"

"Greetings Euphemia le Britannia. I wish to request an audience with you," he called back from atop the knightmare. He seemed to glance over at Kali for a second. Luckily he didn't ask for her presence as well.

Euphie noticed as well, "Just with me?"

"Yes, you alone."

Kali stood with Euphie and Suzaku as a guard waved a metal detector over the terrorist. She watched him unwaveringly. Something . . . felt wrong. She felt anxious. The nerves of the whole situation. She trusted Lelouch, but he was becoming desperate . . . as was she.

"He appears to be safe your highness," he reported.

"Then this way please," she gestured to the back room.

Suzaku turned, "Princess Euphemia, it's too dangerous to be alone with this man. As your knight, I request you allow me to accompany you to safety."

"No, it's alright," she smiled as though he was being silly, "Please, just trust me Suzaku."

Kali looked to Zero, "Besides Kururugi, it would be suicide to attack Princess Euphemia here and now. If he kills her, then he'll lose the favor of the people and be killed on sight."

The brown haired Japanese looked at her in surprise. She looked so harsh. Still, she had good points, "Alright milady."

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. was with the Black Knights and White Shadows. Shade had commanded them to follow Zero unless directed otherwise by the red head. Of course he knew her terms. If Euphie was assassinated, all deals were off. Unless for good reason. And with the talk of killing the princess, it was turning tense.

'_Kali, if something goes wrong, please, don't try anything.'_

________________________________________________________________________

The hatch of the _Gawain _opened and the pilot, C.C., jumped out. Kali turned to her in surprise. Suzaku knew this girl as well. Now that was surprising, but . . . how? Everything seemed so wrong. But she couldn't place why it did.

"I've- I thought so," Kururugi muttered.

Kali stepped closer slightly. She had to know what was going on. What did C.C. want with Suzaku. And why did her revealing herself seem out of place.

The green haired girl ignored his accusation, "I need to know one thing. Are you the-" She closed her eye in pain. The princess' hand covered her mouth slightly as she watched what was happening. Something certainly _WAS_ wrong.

"No! He's reached . . . that point!" the pilot gasped. The symbol appeared on her forehead.

Suzaku ran up to her, "Hey! What's wrong?" He grasped her shoulders and froze. Once more, he would be in the mind of another. As suddenly as he froze up, he blacked out.

"MAJOR KURURUGI!" the female guard of Euphemia shouted. They ran over to C.C. and reached for her. Kali stood between them.

"Princess Kali! That woman -" one started. Kali's smooth, calm voice cut them off.

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear revealing her right eye red with Geass, "Nothing's wrong."

She saw the memories. The very recent ones, specifically the one of Suzaku rested upon the surface as ice on the sea. She took the memory in her hand, seemingly, and crushed it. Totally obliterated it. Not a trace left. But still the force of that would send a human body to shut down in a protective state of a coma. She released that one and did similar to the other two. Now she was the only one left standing.

C.C. looked up at the sixth princess. Kali saw they look and smiled softly, "Our little secret." With that, Kali walked off to the stage.

Darlton pulled her aside, "Where is Princess Euphemia?"

"She's still within audience with Zero," she whispered back when suddenly Euphie came running out. Her eyes were dazed, not like her usual self and in her hand was a gun. Kali gasped, _'Geass. Oh god Lelouch, you used your Geass!'_

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?" she announced into the microphone. Murmurs arose in confusion. "Umm . . . I was hoping you would all just commit suicide, but I guess you can't, can you? Okay soldiers, please kill the Japanese. Kill them all!"

Kali stepped closer to Euphie, "No, Euphie, snapped out of it." She knew it was useless, but still she had to try.

Zero came running out, "EUPHIE! NO!!!"

The guards blocked him. Kali turned "No! LET HIM PASS DAMN IT!" Everything went silent with the sound of a gun shot. An elderly man slid out of his chair dead. Kali gasped. _'Euphie. Oh Euphie. No.'_

"Go on soldiers. Do you duty, hurry up," the pink haired girl chided them. Darlton scolded her, but that was a bad idea due to the fact she was still armed. Euphie shot him in the side. "Forgive me General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way. I have to kill all the Japanese." She once more turned, "Now Britannians, kill the Japanese!"

Kali stared in horror as the guards opened fire on the Japanese within the zone. Screaming broke out. It was every man, woman, and child for themselves. "STOP! CEASE FIRE IMMEDIATELY!" Another gun shot from the gun in Euphemia's hand. The sixth princess staggered but remained standing from the wound in her leg. Blood stained the white fibers that made up her dress. She glanced up to her older sister in pure shock.

"I'm sorry Kali, but as I told Darlton, I _MUST_ kill all of the Japanese. You don't really expect me to do that all by myself now, do you silly?" Euphie smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex and Tetsu were horrified at the sudden images that appeared on the net as he and Tetsu were trying to figure out what was happening. Now, they wished they hadn't tried to find out what was going on. Alex leapt out of his seat and ran to his Knightmare Frame, with Tetsu shouting at him to come back.

Alex got into the cockpit and began issuing orders for Pellinore Squadron to prepare to leave, including Tetsu. All six members of Pellinore and Tetsu got into their Knightmares within a few minutes.

As Alex left the bay first, he got a call from Princess Cornelia.

"_Alex, were do you think you're going?"_ Cornelia stated with some anger in her voice.

"What, you can't guess, to the SAZ. Which I'm sure is where you are going as well, right?"

"_Very well, if you're going then you might as well join my forces."_

"Very well _schwester_," Alex told her, "But I get a command when we enter in battle, together."

"_Agreed, just don't let too many of my men die under your command."_

"I'll make sure," Alex told her as the link was cut off. "Pellinore Squadron, form up on me and prepare to fly escort for Princess Cornelia's forces."

"Yes Sir!"

________________________________________________________________________

Kali fell to her uninjured leg in pain. To lessen the bleeding she tore the bottom of her dress and wrapped in around her wound. She stood once more, wincing horribly at the pain shooting up her leg. A child stood in the middle of the stadium crying.

The princess ran into the stadium and snatched up the little boy and held him close, "Shhh. It's alright. Shh," she lied. The boy knew it, but took the comfort. He buried his face in her chest and sobbed into the dress. One of the knightmare pilots noticed her and drove over.

"_Princess Kali, hand over the Japanese boy! There by the orders of Princess Euphemia. All Japanese must die!" _he exclaimed over the intercom.

The child cowered and held onto Kali for dear life, literally. If she let him go, then he would surely die. She stood up, picking the boy up with her. She hissed in pain at her already injured body. "YOU NARROW-MINDED FOOL!!!" she exclaimed with her Geass activated. She entered into the mind of the pilot and tore his mind apart. Shredding everything on the surface, clawing everything from the depths. She then left him, the knightmare slack and unmoving.

The little boy looked up to her and she smiled, "No one will hurt you. I promise. As long as I'm here, I'll protect you." The child nodded dumbly and once more hid his face from the gore all around. Kali pulled out her cell phone and dialed quickly, "A, I need you."

'_Lelouch, I know you wouldn't do this purposefully. Something that C.C. felt. It was an accident. But still . . .'_

"Zero, I forgive you," she whispered holding the child close to her as she ran for a safe place to leave the child. Then ran to the _Drago Alato_. Euphie had to be stopped . . . even if she had to die.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out, Kali's Geass is voice activated. She doesn't need to see a face, just know where a body is in order to use it as well. I know that I have Kali save a child, but I felt so bad watching the episode and seeing the little boy covered in blood wailing as everyone died around him. Ripped my heart out. I know there was also a baby . . . that hurt too . . . but like Shade said. You can't save everyone. And for those of you who now think Kali is psychic, those dreams aren't her own. They are her worse nightmares, but they are fed to her through the Geass. So Not Kali's power, Geass power.**

**Co-A/N: For the late updates, I apologize, but I have very serious classes that require my attention more than anything else. Calculus, Physics, History. I need to pass these classes with C's or higher, and I promised myself to achieve B's. So, please understand for the late updates in the future. And I need my sister to understand this as well, as she is giving me unrealistic time tables now. I got an essay to do on Eddie Rickenbacker, need to study for Calculus and Physics tests, as well as write reports on Physic experiments. So yeah, I really need my time focused on my College. I promise that my sister and I will have all the time we need during winter break to do these, but until then, I need time to work on my own life. It maybe school, but it will help me achieve a job in the long-run as long as I keep to my schedule.**


	20. Evil Blooms

**A/N: My gift to sleep all morning and all night is paying off. Not even the least bit tired due to my days of sleeping 'til noon (4 in the afternoon one day) and than going to bed at ten (12 latest). Now it's 5 in the morning and I feel ripe as rain. Love me for my writing abilities and my dedication to you all now since I have no school work except stuff I can do when my brother is gone tomorrow for college. Now, more heart wrenching with chapter 20. I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. and the rest came down to the stadium to overthrow the Britannians killing the civilians mindlessly. The knights took great pleasure in it obviously. They killed every man, woman and child they could find. The gore was everywhere. The streets stained carnadine. But where was Kali?

_Somnium_ took off into the air to survey from the vantage point. That's when he saw the multi colored knightmare heading towards the fighting. She was going to fight in the only knightmare she had available, and the Black Knights knew her to be an enemy.

"Kali! Are you alright?" he contacted her on a private line. She was covered in blood and appeared in pain. He just wondered how much of it was her's.

She smiled to see his face, _"Yes A.A., I'm fine. I have a little boy waiting for me in the stadium now though. Also I got a shot it the leg by Euphie . . ."_

He knew how much she loved that girl, "Kali, I'm sorr-"

"_Don't say it. This isn't Euphemia, this is a puppet. And we both know how much Euphie hated being called a puppet."_

He nodded. "Just don't get killed by Kallen."

"_I'll do my best,"_ she promised before cutting off the transmission.

________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch saw Kali's knightmare from the sky. She drove recklessly as every. But would she really do what Euphie commanded. The fourteen year old reached the battle. To answer his question, the princess destroyed a Britannian Knightmare.

"So you will openly fight against this Kali. I thank you sister. You haven't lost your will for justice," he murmured to himself, "But how does it feel . . ." he added sadly, "to fight the one you loved the most?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kali mowed down some foot soldiers with her machine gun before ripping through one of the Britannian Knight's armor with her claws. She scanned around looking for Euphemia. She saw the red knightmare, Kallen. She attacked a knightmare that was shooting the civilians and in response was Euphie's voice. Tears streamed down her face. The princess who had been her best friend and closest ally since she was seven was now her enemy.

"Euphemia le Britannia, for these sins you commit, you have received the punishment . . . of death."

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Kali stopped _Drago Alato_ and exited the knightmare running over to Euphemia and Zero. The pain in her leg made her want to scream, but the pain in her heart made her want to die. Zero aimed the gun at Euphie and fired.

Though she knew it was coming, Kali couldn't save her screams any longer, "EUPHIE!!!!" She ran to her sister's aid and held the older girl's head on her lap. She looked up to the masked figure.

"So princess, are you going to kill me?" he asked flatly. Almost as if he was asking her to do so.

She shook her head, "Divine Justice . . . has been served."

Just then something from above caught their attention. The _Lancelot_ came raining down upon the two. C.C., inside of the _Gawain_, fired the Hadron Cannon at the white and gold knightmare. Kali placed Euphie down softly. She was still alive, but all those people who died had been as well. She ran back to the _Drago Alato_ and wiped away her tears. Nightmare one was completed.

Suzaku gabbed Euphemia and flew up to the carrier ship _Avalon_. He would try to save her, but any attempts would be futile. She had reaped what she had sown. Even if it was unintentionally. Now this gave them an opening to attack the settlement. The sweet princess Euphemia had betrayed them and now all of Britannia would be under suspicion. And all for one major slip up.

The _Drago Alato _activated the float system on its back and launched into the air to the _Avalon_.

________________________________________________________________________

"_You still haven't made contact with Darlton?"_ Cornelia asked one of her officers as she and her forces prepared to go to battle with the Black Knights. As Alex and his own forces were the only knightmares with a working float unit (for now), they were in the lead to provide point guard for the forces.

"_No your Highness,"_ the officer told her, _"There was a report that he had been injured, but nothing beyond that."_

The entire aerial task force formed up to protect the undefended knightmare frames until they got to there destination. And to Alex, he was going to make sure that Zero got what he deserved once they arrived.

"_Viceroy, emergency message from the Avalon,"_ Guilford announced.

"_From the Avalon?"_

"_Yes, the Special Zone at Fuji has fallen to the Black Knights."_

"_What was that?"_

"_They're moving to intercept our forces,_" Guilford told Cornelia._ "Also," _he added,_ "Princess Euphemia…"_

"What about Euphy?!" Alex demanded on the channel.

"_Prince Alexander, calm down,"_ the voice of Pellinore Squadron's leader told him.

"How can I ," Alex nearly snapped at his officer.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali stood behind Suzaku, both covered in carnage. Euphemia was dying. Suzaku held his badge of knighthood in a death grip as he struggled to keep in the tears. Kali wasn't as lucky as she cried into her hands. Cecil wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. The sixth princess grasped onto the woman and cried even harder. Why? Why did her worse dream have to come true?

"Suzaku? Kali?" the familiar little voice whispered through the glass. Both turned to Euphie as the capsule opened. Cecil took Lloyd and they left the room leaving the three alone.

"Euphie," Suzaku whispered, "I have to know. Why did you issue that order in the stadium?"

Euphie stared at him blankly, "Order? What are you talking about?" She didn't remember. "Never mind that. Suzaku . . . you're Japanese aren't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. Then noticed her face, "Euphie!"

"NO! I mustn't. I – I can't even think such a thing!," tears filled her eyes, "NO! PLEASE!" She closed her eyes and calmed down. "Kali?"

"Yeah Euphie?" she asked speaking up.

Euphie opened her eyes once more, "The ceremony. Did it go alright? Is Japan okay?"

"Euphie," Suzaku moved in, "Don't you-?" Kali shook her head for him to stop. She didn't remember anything.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. stood behind the scenes as Zero, with the members of the Six Houses of Kyoto in the background, proclaimed to the world what had actually happened. This whole thing was an accident that fell into Lelouch's lap. And no one was the wiser besides himself, C.C., and Kali.

"Destroy worlds to create worlds," he whispered, "But is this new world truly better Zero?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kali kneeled beside Euphie, her leg in agony, but she couldn't feel it. She had gone numb from the inside out. The younger princess stroked her sister's hair. Euphie went on, "And everyone who was there? Are the Japanese happy?"

"Euphie . . .," Suzaku's eyes teared up on the brink of release, "The Special Zone is . . ." They both couldn't bring themselves to tell her. It was Suzaku who finally spoke. "It was a great success. The Japanese people were finally given back their home."

Kali played along and smiled warmly, "And it was all thanks to you Euphie!"

"Oh thank god," Euphie sighed resting in the medical capsule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How strange," Euphie murmured, "I can't see your faces anymore."

Kali continued stroking the pink locks as she swallowed the sobs. Euphemia held out her hand to Suzaku and he took it in both of his. "Keep going . . . to school. I had to stop . . . before I - . . . before I had the chance to finish."

"Euphie," Suzaku said as tears streamed down his face, "You can still go yourself. I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together?"

"Yes. The Student Council is so much fun," Kali added. Her tears were creating small pools on the tiled floor.

Euphie smiled, "You have to do it . . . for me . . . okay?" She seemed to know what was going on.

"PLEASE EUPHIE!" he cried out as tears flowed faster as salten rivers, "NO! DON'T GO!!!"

"Suzaku," she whispered as tears pooled from her eyes, but she still kept that smile, "Kali. I'm so happy . . . that we-" Her voice faded ff into silence as she gave her last breath.

Kali stopped her hand and froze for a few seconds. Euphemia was gone. She stood silently and headed for the door as tears left her, "I'm happy too Euphie. Happy that we could be together one last time." She walked out of the room and down the halls to _Drago Alato_ and entered the knightmare. She left the _Avalon_ and flew down to the forest that surrounded the stadium where she had left _Amaturasu_. No one noticed. Everyone had been rushing to the medical chamber.

She switched knightmares and removed the dress to reveal Shade's outfit. She Pulled up her hair and placed on the visor before entering the red and gold knightmare. Her tears had run dry at this point, "Good bye Euphemia le Britannia. Your try was an honest one."

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander was depress, and angry over the death of Euphemia; and he began to worry about Kali's safety. However, he couldn't make a move without the permission of the Viceroy, and he knew it was crazy to have his forces try to take on the Black Knights who would come with possibly every Japanese resistance forces and a number of Honorary Britannians would rebel as well.

Tetsu had left him alone as he asked her to do so; fearing that he might hurt her in his emotional state. As Alex sat on the couch in his quarters, and saw Zero's speech. He had mixed emotions as he looked at the masked terrorist rile up the Japanese people to follow him to avenge those that died for the atrocity Euphie had committed.

However, Alex knew otherwise as he saw this happened some time after her one-on-one talk with Zero. Making him believe Zero somehow made her do it, but what did he use? As he listened to the speech, he began thinking of how ironic that this disaster united the Japanese people; but was this going to unite all of the people? No it wasn't, and it was Alex's goal to remove those nations that would take advantage of the populous. That was when a song came into his head, Beethoven's 9th Symphony.

While it was a European song and used as the EU's National Anthem, it still held great power that Britannia even listened to the song, but they wouldn't allow the lyrics in either German or Latin as they promoted the unity of men. But it was one that Alex felt he could sing in German as his last words to Euphemia.

„Freude, schöner Götterfunken,

Tochter aus Elysium!

Wir betreten feuertrunken,

Himmlische, Dein Heiligtum.

Deine Zauber binden wieder,

Was die Mode streng geteilt,

Alle Menschen werden Brüder,

Wo Dein sanfter Flügel weilt."

"_Auf Wiedersehen_, Euphemia le Britannia," Alex said softly to himself as a tear dropped from his face, "I was honored to call you my _Schwester_."

________________________________________________________________________

Shade stopped by at the stadium where Zero resided, but she could care less at this point. She had to get the child. He had nowhere to go. No one to care for him anymore. He was in the private room that she and Euphemia had been just hours before the ceremony. . . or the slaughter. She walked in slowly, hopefully he had listened to her.

"Boy?" she called into the dark room. Still, Euphie's vain items occupied the counter in front of the vanity mirror. Cosmetics, hair ornaments, even pictures decorated the mirror. Nunnally. Lelouch. Schniezel. Cornelia. Alex. Then the two of them together. It had been taken when they were very young. A year after Lelouch and Nunnally were shipped off. A year before they were pronounced dead. They stood together in Lady Marian's garden. Euphie in her pink dress. Kali in a blue one. They supported each other in their arms. Those were the happy days of innocents, now the world became stained with red.

A noise from behind her brought Shade out of the past. The little boy huddled in a corner staring at her fearfully. She walked over to him, her helmet in visor form, "Come on," she held a hand out to him. He whimpered in fear and slid farther into the corner. She realized that the mask frightened him. "It isn't all that scary. Here." She removed the visor revealing her face. The face the boy recognized. Instantly he ran to her and cried in her bosom.

"Why," he sobbed, "Why did she have to kill them? They didn't- didn't do any-anything to her. Mu- mommy wouldn't move any-any more."

Kali stroked his hair, "Shhh. The princess . . . didn't know what she was doing. Someone else told her to do it, and she couldn't say no."

"I-I won't ever see my mommy!" he wailed. She pulled him closed to quiet him down. Once he calmed, she pushed him away a bit and looked into his dark eyes. They were red from crying and glossy with tears.

"Can you do something for me?" He nodded. "I need you to keep my identity secret. When I'm in this mask," she held up the visor, "Call me Shade. As Princess Kali, I can't do much. As Shade, I can care for you, teach you, and train you in my army."

"Train?"

"Would you like to make Britannia pay for what they've done to you?" she asked in a voice similar to the one A.A. used when he made the contract with me.

The boy nodded, suddenly serious.

"Then the contract is made."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mistress Shade, it is nice to see you again," Zero greeted her, "Who might this young man be?"

Shade held the boy close to her, "This is a Japanese boy whose parents died by Princess Euphemia's orders. His name is Ayumu. I'll be taking him in."

Zero was surprised at the announcement. Shade didn't strike him as someone to care for children . . . but women were always more sympathetic. And the child looked loyal to her already. Almost how he had acted when he had gained his own Geass. Stern and motivated. That could've been amplified by the child's blood soaked clothes.

"It is your choice Shade."

"I know."

________________________________________________________________________

"Then we should evacuate this Area," the blond general stated.

'_It's too late for that,'_ Alex thought as he saw Zero's forces on the tactical screen inch closer to the Government Bureau .

"Don't panic!" a voice announced from a doorway. Alex could only dread at the way she announced it. But she got everyone's attention, nonetheless.

"Uh, Princess Cornelia!" Guilford stated in surprise.

"I put the Glaston Knights on standby," Cornelia announced, "Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo. We can end this! We just need to take down Zero!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours!" Zero announced as he got up from the throne and prepared to get into the _Gawain_, "And if Prince Alexander appears, capture him alive! You all have your orders, now be ready."

Lelouch walked off with C.C. to his right, Shade to his left. As they were leaving, a bit of word play was passed between Lady Kaguya and Zero before they finally left. Shade looked to him, "Are you really going through with this? Don't you have friend's there in the settlement?"

"As Lelouch yes," he responded, "But as Zero, no. I only have Nunnally."

They entered the hanger room and seperated. Deep in thought, Shade wondered who she cared for. Ayumu of course. Nunnally and Lelouch. And A.A., though he was immortal so she didn't know if he would count. Still, that was Kali, not Shade. Shade had men to care for, so Kali was in better standing.

________________________________________________________________________

Alexander was in the rear of the battle group of Cornelia's suicidal counter-attack with Pellinore Squadron. This sudden attack plan that Cornelia came up with on a whim did not bode well with him as it had an all-or-nothing attitude to just remove one man. And in his long history of playing the defensive role, one did not rely heavily on their fortifications if there is one flaw that the enemy can take advantage of and has not been given the proper defenses and sensible method to handle the situation.

'_Cornelia, this is just like you,'_ Alex thought with disgust at the hastily created plan that was created on more emotion and little military thinking, _'You would rather jump into a battle with great overconfidence in the fortress that is the Tokyo Settlement. Despite my lack of military training, I do know that you should not have confidence in any fortress as they have their weaknesses.'_

"_Alex,"_ Tetsu called him.

"What is it Tetsu?" Alex asked her.

"_Are you sure we should be at the rear of this formation?"_

Alex took her suggestion with a long form of thought as he looked at the builds flanking his forces. He didn't want have his forces using their float units as they were still a secret, but he learned planes were easily taken out when they were still on the ground.

"Very well Tetsu," Alex told her before he switched to communicating with the entire squadron, "Pellinore Squadron, follow me into the air and we will stop once we have reached 10,000 feet."

"_We're going to be in the air? But won't the enemy know that we have knightmares in sky if we break that cover?"_

"From what I learned in history, never leave your assets in a vulnerable position if the enemy can take advantage of it, thus we're going to the skies and provide air cover."

The Eight Knightmares then got off the platform and sped to get into the sky as quickly as they could. The moment they passed the top of the buildings was when all Hell broke lose. The floor began to crumble underneath the Britannian forces and the buildings began crashing into the aircraft providing air cover for the forces, knocking out the entire attack force and leaving only Alex, Pellinore Squadron and the high altitude bombers unscathed from the sudden collapse.

'_What the Hell just happened?!"_ Erling announced as he saw the carnage below them.

"_How did Zero plan this?"_

"_Let's worry about that later,"_ Adrian Ward, the captain of the Pellinore Squadron snapped,_" right now, we need to worry about the Gawain's Hadron Cannons and protect the bombers from it!"_

"Right, Pellinore Squadron," Alex announced, "Split up and protect the bombers from the _Gawain_ and any Knightmares that try to take a shot at them!" Alex then entered a few motions with his right stick to transform his Knightmare into a crude aircraft and sped towards the Black Knights. "I'll go after Zero myself," he added with venom in his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The floor broke apart sending parts of the settlement into the rubble. Total annihilation of Britannia. Shade removed the visor revealing one dead sapphire eye, the other red with Geass. This battle would decide the war. As Shade, she had too close a connection to her men. As Kali . . . she died. She died when Euphie drew her last breath. Britannia killed Euphemia. If they had never discriminated the numbers, never gone for an empire of eternal unrest, she and Euphie could be playing with Lelouch and Nunnally in Marian's garden like they use to. Now no one mattered. Only Lelouch, Nunnally, and Ayumu . . . and A.A. Now Britannia will die for what it took from her.

As the fringe of the city fell to the ground, a satanic smile spread across her face. "Welcome, Britannia, to the apocalypse!" she cackled manically, "Now you shall feel the true power of a _GODDESS!"_

________________________________________________________________________

**Co-A/N: I like certain classical music, and Ode to Joy is one that I like a lot, and is the only song I can play on the piano (Beginner to intermediate level I'm guessing). I also got the idea after watching a clip from Gunslinger Girl on youtube where the song is being played and the girls sing it in the German Lyrics. I might watch the anime when I have time. I thought it would be nice to have it in here as both German and Latin lyrics do talk about unity, something Euphie wanted.**


	21. The Rosary Vendetta

**A/N: Okay, you can all hate us for this. So, almost to the end of the line. I feel so . . . sorrowful. But all good things come to an end. And now everything is reaching the climax.**

________________________________________________________________________

Kali watched as Cornelia fell to the earth. What use to be so powerful and strong, what use to hold this world in an iron grasp, was gone. Falling part right before her eyes. She suddenly felt pressure coming off of her. A victory here would open up the world to reform. Would end the world that the Emperor made through the tears and blood of the innocent and weak. The weight she had lived with since making the contract with A.A. lifted. The princess felt lightheaded at the freeness she now could find around her. A masterpiece of freewill and chance. If she was ever to make a difference in the world, this would be the way she would do it: Staining her hands in blood!

She began to giggle aloud, attempting to restrain the psychotic giddiness that threatened to break free. But suddenly an urgent beeping flared on her screen. Unidentified enemy aircraft was heading her way. She closed in on it: Alex's knightmare. She scowled, "You stupid bastard!" she hissed, "This time, I won't go easy on you. I swear on the name of Euphemia le Britannia, I'll kill you and all in the Imperial Family! I'll soak the earth in your blood!"

"Zero," she contacted the resistance leader through audio only, "I found Prince Alexander of Britannia. I'll be going to engage him."

"_As you wish Shade, but you'll be on your own."_

She grinned sadistically and plowed ahead to confront her brother, "Just the way I like it."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex pushed his Knightmare to full throttle towards the _Gawain_. If he was in a Jet fighter like the F-22 Raptor or the F-15 Eagle, he could have fired a few missile shots at it. But in a Knightmare, he had to rely on close combat methods.

'_Note to self: Make possible a knightmare equipped with some missiles for long-range attacks,'_ Alex mental stated as he filed that thought away for a later project, if he survived this fight. As the distance between him and Zero decreased, his warning systems began blaring; warning him that an enemy unit was coming at him.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he broke left to have the enemy overshoot him. When he looked at the monitor to look at the attacking knightmare, he saw that it was the same one from the pier that took out his _Lupus_ frame. "You again!"

He began to climb and prepared to make a diving pass at Shade with the moon behind him and hopefully get a shot into her frame, knowing that she had a powerful modified version of the Blaze Luminous. But when one relied heavily on energy shields, usually meant that their own armor was weaker than a normal frame.

"Let's hope my guess is right," he stated as went into a dive.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali saw her brother climb, obviously going for a pass sweep at her. The idiot didn't know what he was getting himself into. It was a chess game to him, except he still needed to grasp the concept that a checkmate here meant the grave. And who better to disserve the end as much as Alex and herself? They had done nothing but kill and murder. Not to protect someone like Lelouch. Not to revive their stolen pride like Kallen. But they did it all for one thing. One trivial thing: The thrill. And, boy, did it rattle through her body now. Adrenaline and power flowed through her and recycled back, stronger than ever. Tension building.

If she died here and Lelouch was successful, she would've aided in the coming of a new, more peaceful world. If she died and Lelouch failed, she'd at least be in good company. But if she lived and was successful, she would watch the world change and know that she had accomplished one pure thing in her life. That was what she had always wanted, to use her blood stained hands for the good of others. Then maybe, just maybe, she could finally find peace with herself. Maybe even love in another.

But only if she lived through this.

_Amaturasu _took out her sword and charged at her brother, "DEATH TO BRITANNIA!!!!!!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

As Alex dived, he saw that his opponent had pulled out an MVS sword and was speeding towards him.

'_Damn it, I don't have enough time to revert back to Knight Form!'_ he thought angrily and pushed the control stick forward, forcing him into a steep dive and making it look like he was plummeting to the ground.

Now he had two enemies he had to fight against, the _Amaturasu_ and gravity. His sudden steep dive meant he only had seconds till he could pull out to get to level flight, and with a hothead enemy pilot on his tail, he needed to find a way to get her to break from him so that he could fight her.

"Let's see how brave you are to fight me on the deck," he stated as he dove within the building wreckage of the outer-perimeter of the Tokyo Settlement. In Alex's confidence, he was a deck fighter when it came to air vehicles. Problem was when he flew that close to the ground, 60% of the time he crashed into it.

"Here's hoping this is one of the 40% times I don't crash."

The Black Knights that were on the ground had spotted him, trying to take pot-shots at him, but he was going too fast for them to get a complete lock on him as he began making random paths within the rubble, hoping to lose his pursuer.

"How much confidence do you have to chase a crazy pilot Shade?"

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu was flying with the rest of Pellinore Squadron as they defended the bombers to the best of their abilities.

Erling and Lada were taking the lead in the attack against the ground forces with strafing runs, slowing down their pursuit to the Government building and giving the Britannian ground forces enough time to get away. While Tetsu was still flying with Scarlet and Adrian in their attack against the _Gawain_ once they found out that Alex was now facing Shade. She had to restrain herself from chasing after him to get Shade off his tail, but Adrian was able to get her to focus on the mission Alex gave to them.

'_I'll follow orders Alex, but once I'm done here, I'll be there for you.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Kali smirked as Alex dove to the deck. She knew he had a disadvantage here, while her knightmare was lithe to fit into most situations. And being a ground/air war machine, she was right at home in between. She thrust forward with that wicked smile on her face, "Alex, you wouldn't have done this if you knew who it really was you were facing. Then again, would you have continued this fight if you _DID_ know?"

They passed over a few Black Knights, missing Alex entirely, they accidentally hit her. She was lucky she had all the Blaze Luminouses. Her armor was thin for movement, but defenses strong for combat. She continued after her annoying elder kin. This game becoming increasingly prolonged and unneeded. She fired three Slash Harkens at the opponent, impacting the left wing with one. Kali rested her head on her fist, "You use to be better than this Alex. What happened to you? Forgot how to kill?"

________________________________________________________________________

Alex felt the impact from a Slash Harken hit his left wing. His damage indicators showed that it was minor damage as the harken didn't hit anything critical, but it could have taken out his float unit and he be plummeting down to the Earth in an untimely death.

"No you don't," Alex stated as he pulled the stick towards him and began to climb. '_I only have three choices: flee from this fight, try to outmaneuver her and get on her tail, or take her head on. I can't run from her, and I doubt I could outmaneuver her, so head on it is!'_

He pushed full throttle to reach the stall point. Once he did, he went into a tight loop and performed a tight reversal. Screaming down at his opponent with his 30mm cannons blazing at her, hoping he took her by surprise and was able to hit her before her shields came up.

'_Alright Shade, it's time that I focused all my attention on you! And I won't let you get out of my sights!'_

________________________________________________________________________

"That's right Alex," she smiled satanically, "Come at me so we can finish this. Today determines which of us die!" She laughed as she charged back at him with the sword in a thrust position. The bullets bounced off her shields as the gap between them closed. She sliced at his frame, but a part of her kept from making too much damage.

'_Damn it! Even if he is my brother, he must die!! He stands between me and MY dreams!!!'_

They passed each other. Kali continued on for a few seconds before stopping and falling back to the earth. She redirected the view so she faced the direction she was falling. Alex was transforming from Fortress mode to Knightmare. Obviously he saw that he wasn't going to win with his jet pilot skills.

"You're not bad Shade," he commented grudgingly, turning to look at her, as well as pulling out an MVS sword of his own. They stood their suspended in air as they gauged each other.

Kali's smile widened terrifyingly, "_Naruhodo kikei oite Go ka!!"_* She once more charged at him, as did her brother. In midair they connected in a lock, neither gaining a better hold over the other. The princess gritted her teeth and pushed harder on the controls, coercing it to break the stalemate and destroy her opponent's machine, but she just couldn't achieve it.

"This is getting us nowhere!" she growled. Her Slash Harken on her right side shot forward and sliced off the left arm of her brother's new Knightmare.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Sie japanisches Schwein_!" Alex shouted in frustration as he fired his slash harkens at his opponent. The fact her Blaze Luminous shield was able to still come up when she was in combat was the last thing on his mind, but he fired them and went to fire his mounted 30 mm cannons at her. The Blaze Luminouses activated, but he continued to hammer them.

'_Die damn it!!'_ he thought in frustration. Suddenly the red and gold knightmare spun, pushing him back, but he was able to get a hit on her. It was so close to her energy filler compartment. If only an inch to the left, this would've been over! It then came to him that his own knightmare's float system was failing and he was losing altitude fast. He'd need to land for repairs. "Damn you Shade!"

________________________________________________________________________

Tetsu saw Alex falling. At the height he was at, he'd be safe to land, but if he did, that woman would kill him! Ignoring her love's commands from earlier, she dived to help him. The red knightmare was still, not detecting her approach. Her own knightmare withdrawing its MVS sword.

"DIE YOU VILLAIN!!!" she screamed her arrival.

________________________________________________________________________

Kali checked over her status. Her Energy Filler wasn't hit badly. Damn Alex, he skinned it. Now the filler was leaking. "Fuck," she growled. Her fight was luckily cut short by Alex's knightmare getting injured. She had a good amount of power left, so she could swoop in, be rid of Alex, and retreat temporarily to change her filler. But a scream in the air caught her attention. She turned sharply to find another knightmare, a dull green-blue one, diving right for her with an MVS sword. Kali pulled up her's as quickly as she could, catching it just in time.

Sparks flew as they made contact, the other pilot obviously not very well trained as they continued pushing against her. They came to Alex's rescue but failed to realize that they were making the same mistake as him. Once more, she spun, knocking back the pilot. They flew back out of reach of her sword. Maybe they did see something.

"_Yuku akki ikeike!! __" _the pilot shouted in a familiar voice. It was Tetsu.

'_I'm sorry,'_ she thought to herself, then charged at the woman. She knew Tetsu wasn't trained well in knightmare combat; all she had to do was use her Geass on her and have Tetsu kill herself. That would end the fight, but with the amount of energy that she was leaking, her knightmare wouldn't have enough time to go after Alex before running out of power. That would leave herself and _Amaturasu_ defenseless to her elder brother. But if she didn't do this, the Japanese maid would kill her.

Her right eye activated with the power of Geass. She knew just were the woman would be, "_ZAMAMIRO TETSU-SAMA!!! __#_"

She stood in Tetsu's world. Her mind was filled with pain and hurt from what Britannia did to her, but also with much joy and happiness. She saw memories of when Tetsu, Alex, and she had all met together. That was so long ago, she had almost forgotten. They had been close for a long time since then, and now it all climaxed to this. As she kept shifting through the past from Tetsu's point of view, she saw how much the maid really did love Alex . . . even her. Yes, Tetsu loved her. And this . . . this was how she would repay her?

"_I'll do this with little pain,"_ she whispered softly and took up all the memories in the Japanese woman's mind. All of them were crushed into oblivion. The physical reaction: Instantaneous Death. She was practically shoved out of the woman's head as her mind was no longer existent. The Knightmare hovered in the air for a moment before Kali slashed through the Energy Filler inside, causing the knightmare to explode.

"_Washi mikomi meifuku tameni jijo_."

________________________________________________________________________

Alex reentered his machine after repairing the float system and looked at his screen that gave him the statistics of his squadron's knightmares, but one blinked out right away. It was Tetsu's knightmare! Not indication of ejection. He launched in the air to see what was going on.

He had saw that Shade cut through one of his new knightmares somehow with no reaction from the pilot.

"No, she couldn't have . . ." Alex mumbled to himself in disbelief. Somehow, Shade was able to kill Tetsu with no effort.

"SHADE!" he shouted as his machine gripped the MVS sword tightly in its right hand, he sped towards her with as much speed as he could put in.

Shade apparently saw the attack and rose her sword to block it, but a gun shot had hit her Blaze Luminous that she decided to fall back from both attackers. Alex looked on his radar and saw that it was the rest of Pellinore Squadron with Scarlet in the lead, giving him some cover fire.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here?!" Alex demanded.

"_Doing our job sir," _she kindly retorted to him.

At that moment, another knightmare appeared.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. had been watching his contractee the entire time, but he couldn't tell that Kali was losing power until she backed away. No way would she have done that if she had no fear of the Blaze Luminouses failing. Alex must've hit her. And now there was a gang fight going on. This was insane. Couldn't Alex do this like a man? The knightmare in the lead landed a few direct hits on _Amaturasu_, making his anger boil. He launched into the air and fired at the leader with a Slash Harken. A direct hit! He smirked as the machine burst into flames.

"Kali, I'll hold off the Pellinore Squadron, you finish off Alex," he exclaimed to her over private chat.

She nodded, _"You stay on them A."_ He noticed tears beading down her smiling face. It scared him, _"If this is the last time we talk, I want to thank you A.A. For everything you have done for me."_

He gasped, "Kali-."

"_A.A., you are now in charge of the White Shadows. Go, fight!"_ Then the link was disconnected. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before gritting his teeth. He would hold off Alex's troops, even if he had to kill every one of them.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex saw the horror of another one of his own friends dying, this time from the other knightmare that apparently played as second in command for the White Shadows.

"No …, not Scarlet too," Alex said in disbelief. His grief soon turned into anger, wanting nothing more than revenge for the death of his friends, comrades, and his love. Remembering the words Adrian once told him when he taught him the basics of combat.

'_Alex, you will have to fully express and embrace who you are if you are to succeed. Hiding behind masks, will only make you weak and cause suffering for others.'_

He never knew how true that was, until now.

"I… will … KILL YOU!!!" he shouted turning back to Shade. Suddenly he realized how defenseless the rebellion leader looked. He noticed how the float system was wavering; someone must've skimmed her Energy Filler. A ruthless leer spanned his face. He would kill her easily now.

He caught hold of the red and gold knightmare and pulled it behind him; she would die with fear, knowing that it was coming, but not when. He climbed in altitude, the hostage in his grasp losing power by the second, and Shade put up no resistance. Finally they reached the stars. The settlement was so small now; this would be the perfect height to ensure the demon woman's death.

A beep came on his screen, an incoming private transmission. He turned it on to see . . . Kali garbed in Shad's uniform!

________________________________________________________________________

Kali smiled sadly at her brother's shocked face. "Yes Alex, it really is me. I killed Tetsu and countless others of Britannia. Many of whom you know very well. I needed to say this to you before it was too late: For all the things I've done, I regret killing Tetsu the most, and I am sorry. But that will not bring her back."

"_K-Kali . . . !!?? H-How!?"_

Her eye activated with red Geass, "Good-bye."

She edited the most recent of his memories. She changed the audio. Changed the face. He only saw the mask. He only heard taunting words. He would never remember a word she said. Never remember her true feelings for him and Tetsu. This was really her: The girl who could bare the weight of the world and lived with the shadow of death close on her heels.

She extracted herself from him, her knightmare completely dark. The filler had finally run dry. She felt herself falling. She didn't know how high she had been with Alex, but knew that he would've ensured her death somehow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured her bed back at the academy. Nunnally. Lelouch. Suzaku. Kallen. Milly. Rivalz. Even Shirley. The Student Council room. All the parties. All the fun. She felt Euphie in her arms again. Heard her voice.

_EUPHIE!!!" she shouted as she ran up to her older half sister._

"_KALI!!!" the pink haired sub-viceroy exclaimed. The two girls hugged._

"_You will be back soon, right Kali?" Euphie asked for the hundredth time._

_Kali sighed and rolled her sapphire blue eyes, "Yes. It's not like I'll be gone for twenty years and you'll be Viceroy of Area 11. Just in a week or two. Something came up and we gotta go back for a bit."_

_Euphie nodded with a smile, "I'll be waiting then."_

_Kali stepped in front of her big sister in a self defense stance. "How come you're more popular than I am?" she joked._

_Euphie was in a bloodied dress, her eyes glazed with death. The sweet little smile she shown so brightly gone forever._

_Kali continued stroking the pink locks as she swallowed the sobs. Euphemia held out her hand to Suzaku and he took it in both of his. "Keep going . . . to school. I had to stop . . . before I - . . . before I had the chance to finish."_

"_Euphie," Suzaku said as tears streamed down his face, "You can still go yourself. I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together?"_

"_Yes. The Student Council is so much fun," Kali added. Her tears were creating small pools on the tiled floor._

_Euphie smiled, "You have to do it . . . for me . . . okay?" She seemed to know what was going on._

Kali smiled softly as she relaxed, tears flowing freely, "I'll see you there Euphie." She never felt the impact.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex looked down as he saw his prey fall to her doom thousands of feet below him. He immediately checked the status of his Knightmares and the remaining forces of Pellinore Squadron's knightmares. They still had enough energy to last a few more hours of combat, but were getting heavily damaged from the battle. And his Knightmare needed new parts before it went back into the battle.

Alexander went to his comm. channel to give his final orders for the first half of the battle.

"Captain Adrian, prepare to fallback!"

"_Yes sir!"_ Adrian replied.

"I'll return to take you down next A.A.," Alex said to himself with venom in his voice, "I may not be able to kill you as the law we in the EU follow, but I will make you suffer, just as much as Scarlet's family and friends have suffered."

He then dived towards the government building to recharge and restock in ammunition and replace the missing limbs on his knightmare for the next battle.

________________________________________________________________________

_Amaturasu _lay in fragments on the ground. Landing from thousands of feet in the air, the knightmare had no hope of being salvaged. The red and gold machine was gone, for now and forever. The pilot inside was nowhere to be found, the cockpit had not ejected so . . .

A.A. stared in horror at the wreckage. She was gone. Kali had finally faced off against the evil of Britannia as a whole, and she failed. Never had he the thought that she would end buried under the wreckage of her own masterpiece: The one thing that she loved more than the fight. Her ultimate killing machine hadn't died fairly. The whole battle was a victory from luck. And from cruel luck she was gone from him, forever.

Tears filled his eyes. Tears of sadness and grief, of anger and hate. He banged on the console, "DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU ALEX!!!!" The salty tears flowed freely down his face as he watched Alex's fleeing knightmare and the remainder of his squadron. With wrath controlling his mind and body, the red head sped after them. "All White Shadows, FALL BACK!"

He felt his mind going undone, "I swear to you Kali, I will avenge you," his eyes widened demonically, "IN ALEXANDER'S BLOOD!"

________________________________________________________________________

_***Literal Translation: "I see you (elder brother) in Hellfire!"**_

_**^Literal Translation: "Die demon bitch!!"**_

_**#Literal Translation: "You'll get what you disserve Tetsu!"**_

_**Literal Translation: "I hope happiness in the next world for you."**_

**A/N: There is going to be 22 chapters because Alex is picky about even numbers. . But Kali dead is so . . . sad. *cries* Okay, you may all hate me. Now I hate Alex too. That bastard. Can't wait for the final installment? . . . Neither can I!!!!**


	22. Katakiuchi

**A/N: The final chapter. This will tell all NOT! Hope you enjoy it an look for any new stories soon. *wink wink* So, please love me for the quick update, I just have to get this finished. Even I was crying during the last chapter. So here's the end of it. LOVE YOU ALL!!! Oh, and yes, you may hate me for this. Go here for the song: http:// www. playlist. com /searchbeta/ tracks# Everlasting% %20 Japanese**

**I OWN NOTHING OF THIS EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND ANY ODD TWISTS AND TURNS THE STORY TAKES OUT OF THE ACTUAL PLOT! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

________________________________________________________________________

**_Ano toki kimi ga miteta yume wo oikakete  
Bokura wa ima tooi michi wo aruki hajimeteru_**

**_Kimi no me ni utsutteru sekai no sugata wo  
Mukuchi na yubi de wake aitakute  
Hitori ni wa shinai kara_**

**_Kimi no tame ni sukoshi demo yasashiku nareta ka na  
Namida wo hohoemi ni kaeru tsuyosa wo boku wa  
Mada shira nai_**

**_Nani yori kakegae no nai kimi he no omoi ga  
Kurikaeshiteta toki no nagare wo  
Mirai he to kaete yuku_**

**_Te wo totte futari de kanaderu setsunai ongaku ga  
Itsuka wa hitotsu ni toke ai  
Owara nai MERODII  
Sora ni hibiku......_**

**_Ano toki kimi ga miteta yume wo oikakete  
Bokura no mune wo tsunagi tsudukeru  
Owara nai MERODII  
you're my everlasting song...  
come fly with me......_**

_Back then you were chasing you dreams  
but now, we're walking a long road together_

_The shape of the world appears in your eyes  
Reluctantly I tried to joins  
because I didn't want to be alone_

_I learned to be kinder for your sake  
but the strength needed to turn a tear  
into a smile, I still don't have_

_My feelings for you, money can't buy  
And though the time keeps repeating itself  
the future keeps on changing_

_Take my hand, and play that painful song  
because one day we'll be forced apart  
The everlasting song  
echoes in the sky......_

_Back then you were chasing you dreams  
But now our hearts are always joined together  
in an everlasting song  
you're my everlasting song...  
come fly with me......_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open and everything was dark. She hurt, but nothing seemed broken. Broken? Why would anything be broken? Then she remembered: Tetsu. Alex. A.A. Oh, A.A. And Euphie. Nunnally. Lelouch. Was it over? Who won? She shifted and groaned. Yeah, she hurt. She moved the rubble around her. He knightmare. Her precious machine was gone. She kept digging up until she saw the stars. The knightmares and all the fire and lights. At least she knew she wasn't dead.

Where was Alex? Lelouch? A.A.? They were nowhere to be found. She stumbled away from the rubble and took her bearings. Not far from Ashford Academy. She could make out the lights nicely. The war still going on. She clearly saw the Student Council room and a figure inside. Nunnally. Sisterly instincts came in and forced her aching legs to move to the girl.

"Where are you going?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned quickly to find a person with long blonde hair and violet eyes. They seemed effeminate, but their eyes told her that it was the opposite. "Who-?"

________________________________________________________________________

Alex stormed down the halls of the Government Bureau. Hate and rage filled his eyes. He knew everything was falling apart. Everything. Cornelia was nowhere to be found. Then there was Tetsu and Scarlet. They were . . . He couldn't . . . He slammed his fist against the wall. The remainders Pellinore Squadron froze behind him. Never was there a hate like this before. But why? He killed Shade! Yes, the other knightmare was still around, but Shade was finally gone. They had also received the news that the White Shadows had fallen back. Retreated without the guidance of their leader. But the main threat was gone, besides Zero.

"Damn you A.A.! Damn you!" the icy eyed man swore. Tears in his eyes. No, he was not going to rest, not until A.A. was in his grasp. Or even in Britannian custody. But somewhere where he was within grasp to torture. Even if he couldn't die, Alex would make the red head wish he could.

Adrian stepped up to Alex and placed his hand on the prince's shoulder, "Alex, what are you going on about? You killed the White Demon and yet you still tear yourself down. Yes, we know you loved Tetsu. And we all loved Scarlet, but we can't do anything to bring them back now. Calm dow-"

A fist came around and slammed into the captain's face. Adrian fell back into the others. Alex turned to face them, his glasses were in his hand, his fist cracking the lenses. "Don't!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY _'CALM DOWN'_!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!! THE OTHER KNIGHTMARE!!!! THEY ALL NEED TO DIE!"

"Alex," Lana whispered then looked to her twin who simply shook his head. Alex's glasses splintered in his hand, cutting the skin. Ignoring the wounds, he stormed away, blood lust in his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

A.A. ditched _Somnium _in the ruined settlement. He would kill Alex with his bare hands. He practically strutted into the building. He had nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about. All he cared for was Kali's death avenged in her killer's blood. His eyes were narrowed sadistically. He would tear the place apart for Alex. The prince would die, no matter what.

The red head knew the building like the back of his hand. He had no trouble navigating to Alexander's room. The door was locked; obviously the young man was inside. That was signaled by the shattering of glass within. And all the while this prince sat mourning in his room; the world around him was falling to pieces. Likewise, while this immortal assassin stalked his sworn victim he had no care for the death happening around him.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex slumped down to a chair and sighed. All this anger needed to get out, somehow. He didn't want to hurt another man of his, but if he continued breaking things, it would be almost just as bad. And the rage within him caused him to fail hearing the door open.

"Alexander si Britannia," a smooth, cutting voice resonated from the door. Alex was startled to have someone enter. He swore he locked the door. On the threshold was A.A. himself: The devil's personal guard.

Ale jumped to his feet. This was only too good. The boy came to him willingly. Handing himself over on a silver platter. _'Revenge!'_

"A.A. you come on your own free will," Alex smirked. His finger activated a distress signal to the Pellinore Squadron. He would capture him in this ripe moment.

________________________________________________________________________

Adrian and the others dashed down the hall to Alex's personal quarters. His distress signal was beeping in their belts. Whatever it was that caused him to press the button, it best be urgent. They found the door closed and locked. What a fucking pain! The boys kicked open the door to find a boy of sixteen in the room with Alex. The child's face was consorted with demonic rage. That was a tip off why the distress signal had be activated.

Adrian and Erling charged at the boy. To their surprise, he was fast. The younger man was kicked to the wall with incredible strength. Adrian turned to look at his wounded friend. Erling gave him a thumb up, indicating he wasn't dead. With that, the captain charged once more at the red head.

The intruder jabbed at him, but he was able to dodge. He caught a direct hit to his shoulder and landed a sturdy punch in the kid's jaw. The smaller opponent fell to the ground. In the moment of him being dazed, Erling and Adrian pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, pinning him.

"What do we do with him sir?" Adrian called back as the teen struggled against their hold. There was no response. He turned, "ALEX?!"

The young man stared at the captive red head with a satanic grin, "Now I have you."

"FUCK YOU!!! YOU KILLED HER!! YOU KILLED HER!!" the child screamed, the tears on his face gleamed, "I _LOVED _HER!!"

'_This was the pilot of the blue and silver knightmare!? He's just a child! The White Shadows would really sink that low!?'_ Adrian thought in horror.

Alex stepped up to the kid and placed his face mere inches from the boy's, "Your love killed mine. So an eye for an eye. But you, you killed Scarlet. And since I can't kill you . . ."

"Sir?" Lana asked worried.

"Lock him up. He's my _personal_ prisoner."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this moment, none of them knew that the end of the Black Terror was at its climax.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: THAT'S THE END!!! Yes, just as suspenseful as the actual anime I guess, but real short. This is why I updated the two so close together. It was the only thing I could do to make up for the length. But happy? Kali lives! Don't ask how because I'll answer with: PLOT HOLES ARE A WONDERFUL THING! So, I hope you liked the series. Yes, the sequel will be very soon. Love you all!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
